<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【芝诺光】Stay by noGuardian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328419">【芝诺光】Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian'>noGuardian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>源自一个梦的自娱自乐。<br/>他们经历过很多很多事，所以至少此时此刻，就是他们应得的结局。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这场仗输了。</p><p>    在看到飞燕和夕雾等人边战边退直到退进空中花园的瞬间信鸦就明白了这件事。击败了神龙没用，击败了芝诺斯也没用，疲惫至极的她根本无法保护这么多人杀出重围。</p><p>    ――谁也没有想到，帝国会在这个时候派来援军从后方袭击。</p><p>    皇太子本人却一点都没有表现出喜悦的情绪。“陛下又多事。”他偏头唾出一口混着鲜血的唾液，咬牙望向蛮族的英雄，“我没有向帝国请求援助！”</p><p>    “你跟我们说这些有什么用！”莉瑟愤恨地剜了他一眼，“该死，现在只能拼死一搏了！”</p><p>    “不。”</p><p>    晨曦之民声线清晰，伴随着长弓收回背后的咔哒轻响。“信鸦？！”阿尔菲诺不敢相信永不言弃的光之战士会这样投降，后半句你要做什么还没等问出口就见到英雄缓步走向芝诺斯，止步于他一步之外。</p><p>    “做个交易吧。”她说，语气平静无波，“放走那些士兵和领导者，我留下来。”</p><p>    “你疯了？！”同伴们顿时惊叫起来，飞燕试图向好友靠近却被帝国兵拦住去路，只能对着女孩的背影焦虑地叫喊，“这不可能的！！”</p><p>    芝诺斯似乎也被英雄的提议惊了一下，他轻轻地笑出声。“用你一个，换那么多人的命，”他略略俯身，覆盖着坚硬钢铁的手指勾起女孩的下巴，“对你而言，倒是个很划算的交易。陛下大概会气得七窍生烟吧。”</p><p>    “你还在乎他？”</p><p>    一贯温和的英雄抬手拉住他的胸甲向下一扯，两个人的距离顿时拉近到能感受到彼此的呼吸。“我会陪你战斗。你不是说想和我成为朋友吗？”她夜色的眼睛里浮现出混杂着坚决与挑衅的复杂神情，最终化为唇角一个与对面人无异的淡淡微笑。</p><p>    “我会陪你战斗，”她重复了一遍，“直到我的手再也无法拉动弓弦为止。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    不得不承认，空中花园的视野的确很好。站在花坛的边缘，良好的视力能让信鸦清清楚楚地看到四国军队和阿拉米格解放军们如何撤退，伤兵们互相支撑，缓慢而疲倦地行进在灰黄的土地上。</p><p>    英雄的视线一寸寸挪过溃败的残军，掠过幻术皇的白衣，掠过女提督的火枪，掠过阿拉米格猛牛的独臂，然后不期然与似乎感受到什么而转过头的总骑士长对上了视线。</p><p>    没有超越之力的强化，那个精灵真的能看到这么高的地方一个不起眼的人影？</p><p>    英雄怀疑着，然而艾默里克始终固执地站在原地，仰着头，任人群从身边流过，纹丝不动。</p><p>    “残兵败将而已，有什么好看的。”芝诺斯的声音在背后不远处响起，听起来他兴味索然。信鸦回过头，皇太子就坐在花坛旁边，一手支在膝盖上撑着脸，嘴角还带着没抹掉的血迹。她离开边缘在他旁边坐下，觉得自己浑身的肌肉骨骼都在叫嚣着抗议主人毫不爱惜的使用行为。花园另一头的水池里还有士兵在忙前忙后地回收被皇太子劈坏的魔导牢笼，没有人敢向这边看一眼。“被抛弃的感觉怎么样？”芝诺斯侧头，他还在好奇一个看起来如此柔弱的蛮族怎么可能拥有如此强大的力量，“看看他们，嘴上说着不会放弃，到头来不还是把你――交给了我。”</p><p>    信鸦轻轻叹了口气。“你的话总是这么多吗？”她按揉着额角，犹豫着应不应该就地躺下。芝诺斯再次笑起来，那表情简直可以称作愉快：“你是我的朋友！”他理所当然地说，“我当然愿意多说几句，你有资格听。”</p><p>    “按照实力来讲，欧米茄可比我更有资格成为你的朋友。”</p><p>    “机械再强大也会存在无法突破的极限。”皇太子摇着头，“而你，我的朋友，你让我看到只要让你成长，就永远没有极限。”</p><p>    英雄最后还是决定放飞一把，仰面直接躺倒在花丛里，黄昏的阳光刺得她眯起了眼睛。“瓦厉斯可不一定想给我那个成长的机会。”</p><p>    芝诺斯的好心情似乎被这一句话打破了。“我不需要那老家伙管我的事。”他烦躁地用手甲抹了把嘴角，没擦掉干涸的血迹反而在脸上留下一条红痕，“你是我的战利品，他别想插手。”</p><p>    光之加护尽职尽责地修复着受损的内脏与肌肉，精神上的疲倦却不是那么容易消除的。为了备战和修炼，信鸦起码得有一个月没正经休息过了，层层积累下光之战士铁打的神经也在催促她在敌营中陷入沉睡。英雄被抓的事对士气是很大的打击，她茫然地放空了大脑，也不知道领导人们要怎样应对这次危机。不过不管怎么说……</p><p>    她得留下。</p><p>    只要她能取悦芝诺斯――这说法真刺耳――他就不会因为无聊而去找联军的麻烦，他们就能得到喘息和整备反击的时间。在他们再一次杀进王宫之前，她得照顾好自己。</p><p>    仿佛想起了什么可笑的事，片刻的沉默后芝诺斯嗤笑一声扭过头“实际上我――”</p><p>    声音戛然而止。他唯一认可的朋友不知什么时候已经闭着眼睛平摊在花丛里，胸膛平稳地呼吸起伏，夕阳透过花瓣在项圈上留下深浅不一的阴影。显然，对方已经进入了梦乡。</p><p>    你也是会累的啊。</p><p>    不知道为什么，芝诺斯心里浮现出淡淡的失望。她睡着的样子太脆弱了，脆弱得好像他随手就能掐死她一样，这不是他想象中能击败自己的挚友。</p><p>    等意识到自己在做什么的时候芝诺斯发现自己的手已经放到了晨曦之民细弱的脖颈上。此时只要他一施力，就能轻而易举地折断她的颈椎。</p><p>    然而最终他还是把手收了回来。再给她一次机会。他想，挥手招来一名士兵。“把她送到我寝宫的偏殿去。”他站起身，活动着坐得有些僵硬的腿，“别吵醒了，我需要她得到充分的休息。”</p><p>    说不定就是吃准了他不会这么做，这家伙才会这么放心地睡着也说不定。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果忽视长期习武的强健体格和目光中总是挥之不去的压迫感，芝诺斯很容易被认作一个风度翩翩的贵族公子。对战斗的狂热渴望没有影响皇太子的进餐礼仪，实际上他吃东西的样子斯文优雅得像艾默里克，窗外的晨光穿透玻璃落在他金色的长发和漂亮得堪称俊美的脸上，从这个角度看仿佛一副贵族墙壁上悬挂的油画。</p><p>    然后下一秒芝诺斯抬起头，露出饶有兴趣的神色：“怎么？你已经迫不及待了？”</p><p>    信鸦没忍住自己的白眼。“看来昨天恢复得不错啊？”她偏头，放下喝光了的牛奶杯子，“还是说加雷马人天生恢复得这么快？”</p><p>    “听说你身上有种叫光之加护的东西。”对方答非所问，慢条斯理地离开座位，一边绕过长桌一边擦净了指间的餐刀，“我很好奇。”</p><p>    果然不能用正常人的思维判断这位皇太子能做出什么事。有时候信鸦真的很想把他的脑子敲开看看里面到底装的是什么，你说他天才？他当然是天才，擅用魔法的艾欧泽亚人都未曾想过的“用超越之力控制蛮神”却是不会用魔法的他的第一想法；你说他是疯子？他的确是疯子，没人能干得出来为了取悦自己而将统治下的人民逼上绝路的事来，他干了。</p><p>    天才和疯子真是一线之隔啊。信鸦在心里叹了口气，闪身一个后跳拉开与已经对她伸出手的皇太子之间的距离。</p><p>    “凭本事做实验。”她歪了歪头。</p><p>    没有弓箭在手，吟游诗人只能倒退着躲避芝诺斯的追逐，矮身以惊人的灵巧从他手臂下滑铲溜到餐桌另一边，信鸦抄起一个盘子对着他的脑袋就甩了出去。芝诺斯侧头一躲，盘子直接砸碎在墙壁上，迸溅一地碎瓷片――听到响动冲进来的士兵只得到了军团长一句不耐烦的“滚出去”。</p><p>    果然我没有看错人！这是玩到兴头上的皇太子的唯一想法。</p><p>    说到头，餐厅虽大，与外面的开阔空间相比还是太小。在把桌子上所有能扔出去的东西都用来阻碍芝诺斯之后信鸦终于避无可避地被堵进了墙角。弓箭手的手臂力量已经是女性中的佼佼者，但在力量方面她的对手显然更胜一筹。“你比我想象中瘦弱很多。”芝诺斯的语调漫不经心，但他掐紧英雄手腕的力度让信鸦有种下一秒腕骨就会被折断的错觉，“你们依赖魔法强化攻击，所以身体才会如此羸弱不堪。”</p><p>    锋利的餐刀在未被鳞片覆盖的手臂上划开一条不深不浅的伤口，鲜血立刻争先恐后地涌出来顺着被举高观察的手臂向下流淌，疼痛让英雄条件反射地倒抽了口冷气。</p><p>    不过芝诺斯没空注意她的反应。他近乎着迷地注视着那条伤口慢慢凝固了血液在皮肤上结成一层血痂。他简直能想象，在皮肤之下肌肉纤维是怎样迅速连结重组，新的血液填充进破损的组织――他用另一只手掀开那层血痂，里面已经愈合成了一层泛着粉色的新生皮肤。</p><p>    不到十分钟的时间，餐刀留下的痕迹已经完全消失无踪。</p><p>    “这就是你能接连不停地奔赴战场的秘密。”他赞叹着，“我要让奥卢斯研究研究，也许他能模仿出类似的效果。”</p><p>    信鸦从来没告诉过任何人，愈合的过程比受伤要更加难受，手臂上难忍的疼痛过后新生组织的细痒让她的话变得不客气起来。“纠正你的一个说法，我的超越之力不是天生的，是海德林后来硬塞给我的。”</p><p>    “你倒很不满了？”芝诺斯挑眉，“哦，我知道了，因为太过强大所以找不到能匹敌的对手，无聊极了对吧？哈，这就是你我相遇的原因！因为我们能为彼此带来快乐，至少能缓解没有人陪伴带来的无聊――”</p><p>    “够了你都是从哪得出的结论。”信鸦忍无可忍地打断了他的话。她是个温和的人，对所有同伴都温柔得像永远不会生气，但芝诺斯似乎总是在一次一次地挑战她的底线――鬼知道他是不是故意的。“看够了就放开我。”</p><p>    然而芝诺斯没松手，连力道都没放轻。“我没见过多少和你一样的蛮族，上次那个忍者女人算一个，但她太弱了。”</p><p>    夕雾？</p><p>    记起敖龙姑娘的同时皇太子的手指尖触上了她侧脸覆盖的鳞片。“这是天生的？”他用指腹逆着鳞片的纹路刮行，信鸦抬手就握住他的手腕阻止了他好奇心过剩的举动。“是天生的。”她撇脸躲开他的手咬着牙瞪他，“松手，现在！”</p><p>    芝诺斯怪有意思似的瞧了她一眼，旋即斜挑一边嘴角露出意味不明的笑容。光之战士心里顿时警铃大作，没等挣扎右手就也被对方反按在墙上，敏感的角尖清清楚楚接触到芝诺斯呼出的热气，还有一句不知是不是刻意压低了嗓音的话语：“所以，是天生对我的触摸这么敏感。”</p><p>    信鸦炸了。</p><p>    被一脚踹中腹部的芝诺斯闷哼一声松手后退，英雄立刻从让出的空挡里蹿出了墙角。“别碰我的角！”她怒气冲冲，尾巴上的鳞片因此甚至微微炸起，“见鬼，芝诺斯，你要是想玩这种无聊的游戏加雷马帝国里数不清的女人等着倒贴，干嘛不把我扔进地牢里了事！”</p><p>    “帝国的女人？”芝诺斯大笑起来，“你总是这么有趣，我的挚友！她们――”</p><p>    “别叫我挚友！”信鸦直接打断了他的话，抬手按住颈上项圈，眼中浮现出真正的怒意，“别的随便你怎么叫，挚友，不行！”</p><p>    芝诺斯动作一顿，原本轻松的神情变得危险起来。“你是说我――”他咬重字音，“没有资格吗？”</p><p>    “我的终生挚友只有一位，他拥有世界上最伟大的灵魂。”信鸦攥紧了拳，她得拼尽全力才能控制住声线的颤抖，然后高傲地昂起头，“这个称呼，只有从他口中说出才会得到我的承认！”</p><p>    “你以为你现在是什么身份！”从未被如此顶撞的皇太子收敛了最后一丝笑容，冷色双眼被暴怒灼烧成燃烧冰蓝烈焰的冰块，“英雄？不，你只是我的战利品，因为我的恩赐才能活到现在站在这里！而你还在不知好歹地拒绝我的好意？”</p><p>    “我从来没要求得到你的什么好意！”信鸦针锋相对，“也不需要你的施舍！”</p><p>    “那你就应该清楚自己在这里应该做什么！我应该派人去杀了你那个蛮族的朋友，这样你才能老老实实地――”</p><p>    “你敢！！！”</p><p>    芝诺斯只听到对方的一声怒吼后背就狠狠接触了地面。他立刻本能地一把掐住英雄的脖子翻身将她砸在地面上，下一秒本不属于他的力量游移迸发，猩红与漆黑交织着浮现于皇太子大睁的瞳孔之中。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“伯爵大人。”</p><p>    女孩在仆人的引领下走进书房，桌后的老人站起身，对她露出和蔼的笑容：“信鸦阁下！如何，艾默里克阁下终于舍得将您放回来休息了？”</p><p>    “伯爵大人。”女孩却未与他对视，抿了抿唇，犹豫着开口，“我听说您打算将爵位传给阿图瓦雷尔少爷。”</p><p>    “啊，是的。”虽然察觉到对方有些不对劲，埃德蒙伯爵并没有指出，只是点了点头，“阿图瓦雷尔已经得到了成长，我觉得是时候把更重的担子交给他了。正好我还没老到不能动弹的地步，还能再给他指点指点。”</p><p>    光之战士的头垂得更低了。“……在那之前，”她轻声开口，每一个音节像是都经过砂纸的打磨，“我还有一个不情之请，拜托您……不，请您务必答应。”</p><p>    这是哪里的话！伯爵刚想告诉她都是一家人不用如此拘礼，就惊愕地看到女孩以最谦卑也最隆重的姿态单膝跪地，褪去了犹疑的声音铿锵有力地砸在地面上。</p><p>    “请赐予我一枚福尔唐的纹章。”</p><p>    “身为冒险者，我自知没有资格成为您的一名骑士，作为拂晓血盟的一员，我也无法长久地侍奉您左右。”她猛地扬起头，灰蓝瞳仁里的坚决让伯爵心头一震，“所以，很小的一枚就好，请赐予我福尔唐的纹章，作为我愿为您和整个福尔唐家族的一切需求千里奔袭的证明。”</p><p>    “我会终生将它佩戴在我的身上，从今日开始，至死方休。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    被牢门与墙壁撞击的巨响从梦中惊醒，没等尚且混沌的大脑反应过来怎么回事信鸦就被粗暴地拎起了衣领。“你大半夜发什么疯！”她一肘顶在芝诺斯胸口，对方完全没感觉似的握着她的下颌往上一掰，那一瞬间光之战士几乎听到骨骼折断的脆响――“芝诺斯！！”</p><p>    就是这个。</p><p>    皇太子稍稍放松了力度，马上被狠狠甩开。而他只是死死盯着她脖子上的项圈，那个他一度以为只是个无聊装饰的东西。现在他明白了，挡在她喉咙上的鲜红独角兽意味着什么。</p><p>    “……芝诺斯？”</p><p>    信鸦痛恨死了自己近乎毫无底线的善良。芝诺斯低低地喘着气，监牢昏暗的灯光反而让她更能看清他额上还未褪去的冷汗。这是说不出口的关心，她保持着警惕的距离，到底没忍住再次开口确定他的情况：“芝诺斯？”</p><p>    坐在囚床上的芝诺斯沉默了半天，才将视线从红得刺眼的独角兽上挪开。“那个蛮族对你来说就那么重要？”</p><p>    “别装傻，你知道我说的是谁。”</p><p>    光之战士的僵硬只持续了一秒，或者她觉得只持续了一秒。“……他有名字的。”她叹了口气，不自觉柔软下语气，“看，超越之力一点都不好玩。”</p><p>    岂止是不好玩。</p><p>    并不是说后悔，得到力量就要付出相应的牺牲，这是理所当然的事。芝诺斯之前也会断断续续地看到有些部下的过去，日常琐事无聊得让人心烦却也仅限于此。可这次远不一样。</p><p>    早晨的冲突引发了过于激烈的情绪波动，他从英雄的过去中挣脱出来时信鸦早就被撞得失去了意识。扔给奥卢斯检查的结果是脑震荡，余怒未消的皇太子就直接叫人把她关进了牢房任她的光之加护给自己修复。但他没想到过了一天直到入睡，梦魇还会找上门来。</p><p>    他没告诉信鸦，在名为她的记忆的梦中，他能清晰地感受到她当时的所有情感与心绪――包括愧疚，包括孤独，还有在教皇厅发出那声凄惶哀鸣时的绝望。</p><p>    但他没法理解。这太奇怪了，这样一名强者，为什么会被一个弱小的蛮族逼出这种弱者才会拿来当借口的情绪？因为他死了所以他很重要？</p><p>    今早在被撞倒的瞬间芝诺斯相当确定，如果不是英雄被注射了抑制以太的药物，他会被她当场捏碎喉咙。</p><p>    因为一个死人就能被激发出比决战当天更盛的战意，那她本质上和那些连给他试刀都不配的弱者有什么区别？</p><p>    英雄没等到他的反应，轻轻叹了口气，也在床边坐下：“我不指望你能理解这件事，但以后，别再用他激怒我，这不是你我之间应有的战斗理由。”</p><p>    芝诺斯侧头看她。这家伙长得真小，越靠近就越能清晰地感受到这件事，而且没了魔法战斗力就大打折扣。“那你打算找个什么理由？”他讽刺，“还有什么能让你露出那样的战意？要我去抓十个与你毫无关系的阿拉米格人在你面前杀掉吗？”</p><p>    英雄实在无法判断这位喜怒无常的皇子是真的有这样的想法还是仅仅为了嘲笑她的伪善。“别老把无辜的人扯进来。”她只得严肃起神情，“你要是觉得我还不够强，我会让自己达到你想要的标准，不需要你用什么刺激我的方法也能与你一战。如果你觉得自己能称为我的朋友，就请尊重我。”</p><p>    芝诺斯没回答，转开了视线站起身。“跟我回寝宫。”他仿佛才察觉到自己正身处底层牢房一般厌恶地扫视了一圈，“明天你还有事要做。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听到微不可察的落地声响时信鸦甚至没有抬头，继续像什么都没有发生一样自顾自拆解手臂上的绷带。</p><p>    “我不知道该说你的日子过得不错，”白发青年慢慢起身，“还是真糟。”</p><p>    绷带连着里面的药棉一起脱落，露出还未完全愈合、微微渗着血的狭长伤痕。“已经两天了才恢复成这样，”英雄平淡地拆开一卷新的绷带往伤口上缠，无论是语气还是神态都与往日无二，“怪不得他那么喜欢天羽羽斩。”</p><p>   “刚从加雷马帝国回来就拉着你去打架，这位皇太子闲心可不小。”</p><p>    “他管这叫‘用战斗的愉悦改善被老家伙破坏的好心情’。”信鸦咬住绷带一端把结用力拉紧，因为疼痛而皱起了眉，“芝诺斯前天尤其无理取闹，也不想想我最擅长的可不是武士刀就扔给我一把雷切。”</p><p>    垂在身侧的拳头渐渐攥紧，明明身处宽敞明亮的宫殿，桑克瑞德却觉得自己无法呼吸。他的耳边反复响起那些窃窃私语，浓烈的悲哀挤压着脾胃让他几欲作呕。你怎么还能这么淡然？他就要问出口了，直到吟游诗人走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，露出略显无奈的浅淡笑意：“别露出这种表情啊。放心吧，这里有饭吃，有架打，就当提升提升实力也不错。”</p><p>    “你是真的不知道发生了什么吗！！！”</p><p>    青年猛然提高的音调和眼中流露出的痛苦神情让英雄僵硬了笑容。“你知道他们怎么说你的吗！”他用力握住她的肩膀，语意中无法隐藏的悲哀让人唯恐他马上就会哭出来，“他们，他们……”</p><p>    “……我知道的。”</p><p>    光之战士轻轻摇头，解除了桑克瑞德不知该如何开口的窘境。她将他的手从肩膀上挪下去，兀自转身到桌边倒了杯冷茶，“最初做出选择的时候我就知道了。”</p><p>    在得知帝国的皇帝要求儿子带着英雄去帝国参加宴会时信鸦就已经明明白白地知道他想做些什么了――一场贵族们共同参加的，没有任何侮辱或打压，只有令人窒息的“友好”与“欢乐”的晚宴，她自认为足够不卑不亢，却也明白她如何表现都改变不了最终到来的结局――比如那些她站在加雷马贵族之间的照片，比如她“答应邀请”“欣然”赴宴的报道。</p><p>    就算有人知道她身不由己，就算大部分人都清楚她身不由己，也总会有人得出光之战士已经背叛了艾欧泽亚的结论。她甚至能想象出会出现的说辞：</p><p>    她那么强大，为什么不趁机杀了瓦厉斯呢？还不是贪慕他们给她的优渥生活？</p><p>    “你该走了。”她没有回头，“替我向四国领导者道歉，给他们添麻烦了。”</p><p>    桑克瑞德张了张嘴，试图触碰她的手僵在半空，最终还是收了回去。</p><p>    “你……照顾好自己，不用担心我们。”他用力闭了下眼睛，咬着牙再次攀进了通风口。</p><p>    信鸦点点头，仰头喝下一口冷茶。</p><p>    那场晚宴，夸赞她强大力量的贵族，笑着表演的舞者，目的达成的皇帝，还有始终冰冷着一张脸、站在她身边的芝诺斯。</p><p>    芝诺斯。</p><p>    无声地读出这个名字，信鸦抿起唇角，下意识抬手按住了小臂上的伤口。她有时真的怀疑他到底是不是皇帝的亲生儿子。</p><p>    除了战斗之外什么都不在乎，作为统治者的后代却根本不屑甚至厌恶所有父皇最擅长的政治手段，一个纯粹到可怕的家伙，丝毫不掩饰自己对父皇的不满，又一次一次不得不服从他的命令，最激烈的反抗大概就是没等到宴会结束就扯着她登上了回程的飞空艇。</p><p>    信鸦闭上眼睛，将杯子里苦涩冰冷的液体一饮而尽。</p><p>    她刚从飞空艇上下来就无法控制地吐了。在宴会上她没能吃下任何东西，午饭也早已消化干净，光之战士跪伏在地面上干呕，满嘴都是胆汁的味道，狼狈不堪。</p><p>    他们甚至挂着令人作呕的假笑，称她为消灭污浊的弑神英雄。</p><p>    “很恶心对吗。”</p><p>    被称作帝国军中最穷凶极恶的男人站在她身旁，半蹲下身将她笼入自己投下的阴影，重甲磕碰发出沉闷的金属声响。“我也觉得恶心。”</p><p>    “看着那些人的嘴脸……就恶心得想立刻走开，连杀死他们的欲望都没有。”</p><p>    信鸦干呕着，努力压制着胃里的翻江倒海，抬起头，被生理性泪水模糊成一片的视野中芝诺斯折射着灯光的蓝瞳冷如冰块，晦暗莫测。然后他把她强行拎起来，把下属递上来的水壶强硬地塞进她手里，同时塞过来的还有泛着亮紫光芒的妖刀。</p><p>    “你不用魔法，我也不用超越之力。来吧，我的朋友！别再管那些蛆虫，这里只有你我，只有一战方能驱走你我心中的烦闷！！”</p><p>    芝诺斯是对的。她沉默着转身，轻轻靠在桌子上，闭合了眼睑。</p><p>    她该是一个厌倦了战斗与杀戮的人，如今却好像对与他战斗这件事上了瘾。不管原本承认与否，如今的她，已经变成了他的同类。</p><p>    ――在战斗中成为忘记自我，忘记一切的野兽，直到两个人都浑身是血地躺倒在地面上，甚至提不起力气走回房间。</p><p>    酣畅淋漓。</p><p>    那个时候信鸦偏过头去看时，恰逢芝诺斯也转过来看她，二人同时都是一愣――一深一浅两双蓝眼中，满含的是同样的不甘心。</p><p>    瓦厉斯有的是方法对付自己桀骜的儿子，也有的是办法对付被铐上锁链的光之战士。宴会是个战场，他们一败涂地。</p><p>    信鸦用力甩了甩头仿佛把这些不该有的思绪都甩出去，这才放下了茶杯，从贴身的口袋里摸出从项圈上拆下来的徽章。她低头，将略有些温热的独角兽贴上眉心。</p><p>    抱歉，奥尔什方。她想着。</p><p>    为了不连累福尔唐的名誉，我也许再也不能公开戴着它了。请原谅我吧。</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请放松。”</p><p>    药液推进手臂的感觉很奇怪，能清楚地感受到一线冰冷顺着血管慢慢扩散至整条手臂，攀附上肩膀，然后渐渐传遍全身。</p><p>    信鸦从来都不喜欢这种感觉。</p><p>    “这是正常的排异反应，信鸦阁下。”奥卢斯仿佛看出她在想些什么，向她微微欠身，“比起这个，请让我看一看您的伤。”</p><p>    “我的伤自己会好，多谢关心。”</p><p>    科学家并没有在意对方的排斥，耸耸肩拿起一边的报告书：“天羽羽斩在您伤口上留下的以太会阻碍光之加护对您的保护，换言之，如果不将这些以太清除干净，您将很难痊愈。”</p><p>    怪不得这次这么疼。“我伤芝诺斯用的也是妖刀。”她摇着头在医疗床上坐起来，对晨曦之民来说太高太大的帝国用品让她垂着腿够不着地面。“你还是多关心关心他吧。”</p><p>    “芝诺斯殿下比您要配合治疗多了。”奥卢斯耐心地劝说，“为您治疗也是殿下的命令，至少请不要让我为难。”</p><p>    “他给了你一整座白山堡做研究基地，不会因为这点小事就处罚你的。”</p><p>    “这您就误会了。”奥卢斯揉揉额角，为英雄的固执叹了口气，“对殿下来说，与您相关的事才是真正的大事，白山堡根本不值一提。”</p><p>    “奥卢斯。”</p><p>    科学家露出了大事不妙的表情，这让原本心情不佳的英雄险些笑出声。刚刚对话中的主角抱着手臂走过来，意外的没有任何发怒的迹象：“你的话越来越多了。”</p><p>   奥卢斯抬手作出投降的动作。“抱歉，殿下，下次不会了。”他同样没有任何歉意含在语调里，“请允许我退下，为您和信鸦阁下寻找更好的治疗方案。”</p><p>   “你最好能找到。”</p><p>    芝诺斯今天没有穿那身沉重的铠甲，雪白的长袍外面随便披了件帝国式军装，不过给人的视觉压迫感并没有小多少。“为什么不治伤？”他挑挑眉。信鸦将手撑在床沿上仰脸看他，无所谓似的耸了耸肩：“我总觉得他会趁看伤的机会拿我做实验。”</p><p>    “没我的命令？他不敢。”皇子摇着头握住她的手臂，露出微笑，“你太谨慎了，我的朋友，不过我喜欢。”</p><p>    伤口的愈合状态很好，芝诺斯满意地点点头，随手握住她的肩膀就将她掀翻在床上躺着。“嘿！”英雄撑起身体抗议了一下，被不容置疑地摁回床上，“你就不能提前说一声！”</p><p>    “结果都是一样的。别乱动。”</p><p>    这里才是当时最严重的伤处。芝诺斯把英雄的衣服卷到接近胸口的位置，让那条斜贯了大半个侧腹的刀伤完整地露出来，剪掉固定在腹部的绷带。与这条伤痕对应的是他自己左肋的贯穿伤，以血换血，很公平的交易。不听话的病人依仗着光之加护，愈合程度和他差不多。微凉的手指尖从正在生长新肉的刀伤最上端开始向下描摹，引起女孩一阵条件反射的战栗。</p><p>    他刚觉得有点好玩就被长着尖刺的尾巴抽了一下。“别乱摸。”信鸦抬起头警告地瞪他，“手太凉了。”</p><p>    皇太子难得露出了一副无辜的表情，摊摊手从旁边的医疗桌上拿起药瓶往医用药棉上涂药。</p><p>    不过显然，握惯了刀的手并不擅长治疗的工作。</p><p>    “嘶――！”信鸦疼得猛地一缩躲开对方没轻没重的手，飞速后挪以阻止他还不死心的动作，“我自己来！你这是谋杀！”</p><p>    “马上就好了你就不能忍一下？”芝诺斯不耐烦地把她按牢，“往我的刀上撞的时候怎么没见你这么怕疼！”</p><p>    “什么叫――芝诺斯！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>    “……大人，真的不用进去看看吗？”科研员战战兢兢地征求上司的意见，而奥卢斯只是淡定地推了推眼镜专心阅读实验报告，头都没抬。</p><p>    “反正修复研究室也不是我们的工作。殿下难得这么开心，让他们闹吧。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    信鸦觉得大概全王宫的人都知道了这件事――只要她和芝诺斯单独同处一室超过半个小时，这个房间就得轻则大扫除，重则重新装修。</p><p>    责任大概一半一半。</p><p>    ……算了，这不管用。光之战士哀叹一声，放弃了胡思乱想转移注意力的方法。侧腹被过量药品覆盖的那一长条仍然疼得火烧火燎，这让她愈发想念可露儿和阿尔菲诺的治疗。在多玛陪着夕雾暗杀芝诺斯时同样是被妖刀留下的伤口，在魔法的滋润下很快抹消了疼痛，而这一次……</p><p>    她再也不要用奥卢斯的“特效药”了。</p><p>    “起来。”英雄动了动腿，“很重。”</p><p>    坦然枕在她大腿上的金色脑袋随着这个动作晃了晃，然后又非常没自觉地往上挪了挪。“我很累。”芝诺斯回答得理所当然，两手交叉着搭在腹部闭着眼睛，看起来就像下一秒就要睡着。</p><p>    可我们还在乱七八糟的研究室里啊！</p><p>    内心里深深地无力着，又没那个力气直接把他掀下去走人，信鸦只得有一下没一下地摆弄起对方披散在自己腿上的金发。</p><p>    绕一缕，打个结，松开手，看它自己顺滑地弹开……</p><p>    她突然想起埃斯蒂尼安，有些遗憾自己没摸过那头看起来同样顺滑的银发，也许以后再也没机会摸了。光之战士留着始终是个威胁，等到利用她动摇军心的目的完全达到了，就算儿子再不情愿，瓦厉斯也会杀了她。更何况她也不知道芝诺斯对她的兴趣到底能维持多久。</p><p>    现在他会躺在她腿上打盹任她玩他的头发，但谁知道呢，他可是芝诺斯。</p><p>    为了自己的愉悦可以什么都不顾的芝诺斯啊。</p><p>    一念及此她下意识看向腿上躺的皇太子，对方此时正安静地休息着，胸膛随着呼吸均匀地一起一伏，硬是把冰凉的地面躺出高级软床的即视感。芝诺斯的脸是略显阴柔的俊朗，此刻一闭上眼睛，抹消了那份挥之不去的黑暗与不时闪现的疯狂，信鸦也不禁感慨起上天对这个男人的厚爱来。</p><p>    “真是难得见你这么悠闲。”</p><p>    英雄一愣。芝诺斯睁眼瞥了她一眼，心情很好地对她身侧的位置扬了扬下巴――惯于暴露主人心情的尾巴不知道什么时候开始在地面上有节奏地轻轻拍打。“我一直想知道多长条尾巴是什么感觉。”他伸手去捉带尖刺的尾巴尖，毫不意外地又被不轻不重地抽了一下，然后再契而不舍地去捉。</p><p>    信鸦真的认真思考了几秒。“……和你多长了一只天眼一个感觉？”</p><p>    “天眼又不会动。”！逮到了！</p><p>    好在光之战士的尾巴够长，芝诺斯翻了个身，把尾巴尖拉到自己眼前仔细观察。覆盖了整条长尾的是素白的软鳞，不至于挂住衣服又韧性十足的那种光滑与柔软。尖端的刺还是有点可观的杀伤力的，应该能做到给人留下点记号――她也真的这么干过，跳到半空扭转身体一尾巴抽向他脖子的动作漂亮极了，如果是普通人，绝对会被划开动脉，鲜血喷薄而出。他半眯起眼睛，将指腹按压在刺上估算着它的尖锐程度。</p><p>    “你就像只看到逗猫棒的猫。”信鸦叹了口气，意思意思拽拽尾巴，当然没拽回来，反而被不满地瞪了一眼。</p><p>    你玩的可是我的尾巴！女孩憋着气，闷声不吭地又绕了他一缕头发来摆弄。</p><p>    这么大人了，在奇怪的地方怎么这么孩子气……真是。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就算给人的感觉再肆意妄为，作为从小在军营中长大的孩子，芝诺斯的作息也能排出一张精准的时间表。上午一大半的时间都要耗在狮鹫之间里听下属们毫无营养的汇报，皇太子在王座扶手上撑着头，脸上没有任何表情。</p><p>    就不能讲点有用的吗？他漫不经心地用指尖敲打着王座。傻子都知道四国联军正在整备，粮食装备都在从各个地方运到前线，你们就不能快点深入找找关于补给线的情报？</p><p>    他长长地出了口气，这让下面正在汇报工作的军官哆嗦了一下，不过好在这位军团长没再有别的动静。</p><p>    真无聊。</p><p>    虽然抱怨着下属太蠢，但芝诺斯也没打算提醒他们。要是多给他们一些整备的时间的话，多少也能比上次表现得再强一点吧？要是能再培养出来一个像那位挚友一样的……</p><p>    不，不会再有了。他微微勾起唇角。他的挚友只有这一位，能脱离无聊的蛮族入得了他的眼的，只有这一位。不会再有比她更强大的人出现了。</p><p>    正要结束报告的军官刚为自己没有惹怒难相处的军团长而松了口气，就觉得耳边一凉，妖刀风断堪堪擦过他的头盔“镗”地钉在一个慌里慌张冲进来的士兵脚前，将他吓得直接摔倒在地。芝诺斯慢条斯理地放下手站起身，一步一步走向那个士兵。</p><p>    “我想，你一定有充分的理由打断会议。”</p><p>    旋即，他为得到的回答睁大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    “你们都是干什么吃的！！！”</p><p>    大概只有神，才能做到面对芝诺斯的怒火还能面不改色。两名卫兵已经吓得魂不附体，如果不是唯恐再度火上浇油他们早就已经瘫倒在了地上。皇太子按在刀柄上的手甲被捏得咯咯作响，随着长刀抽出，卫兵终于精神崩溃，膝盖一软跪了下去，哆嗦着嘴唇却说不出任何求饶的音节。</p><p>    这两个倒霉蛋完了。这也许是在场几乎所有人的想法，带着几分事不关己的幸灾乐祸。</p><p>    然而有一个人不这么想。</p><p>    “芝诺斯。”</p><p>    锋刃破空划过，刀尖带着煞气稳稳止于离女孩鼻尖一寸的位置。信鸦轻轻叹了口气，声音里还透着大病未愈般的虚弱：“又不是他们的错。”</p><p>    “那是谁的错！我的吗！”芝诺斯反手收刀往地上“锵”地一插，抬步跨到她面前伸手拽住她的衣领，“你到底有没有意识到发生了什么，”他咬牙切齿，“你差点死在这种三流货色手下！！”</p><p>    就算坐在高大的医疗床上，被人这么扯着领子也不是什么舒服的事。然而英雄的眼神毫无波澜。“一时大意罢了，我也没事，你没必要发这么大火。更何况……”</p><p>    她垂下眼睫，“他说的也没错。”</p><p>    无可救药。芝诺斯气结，松手把她往后一推，又转身目光锁定被两个士兵押在一边的“刺客”。男人一哆嗦，却梗着脖子迎上了他的目光：“您不该这么保护她，殿下！”</p><p>    “我说什么做什么还轮不到你来做主。”皇子从地上拔出了刀，冰凉的刀刃压上男人的下颌，“说。还有谁。”</p><p>    “与别人无关。”男人咬牙，畏惧却也强硬，“但加雷马帝国的士兵都与我抱有同样的想法――杀了她！”</p><p>    芝诺斯突然想起在哪里见过这个人了。“你是那天给我水壶的百夫长。”</p><p>    他全明白了。</p><p>    以光之战士的实力本该借他熊心豹子胆也不敢近她的身，但那天，无所不能的英雄跪在地上干呕，看起来就像个普通人，而这给了他复仇的勇气――</p><p>    她并不是不可战胜的，她也是会疼会难受，会死的。</p><p>    他突然很想笑。</p><p>    “我决定还是留你一条命。”皇子收起刀转向押着他的士兵，话音轻缓，冰凉如水，“你们，找个不会惹我心烦的地方把他的天眼去掉，然后随便扔到哪个蛮族的国家去。”</p><p>    “我要这个人再也不能出现在我和我的朋友面前，听懂了吗？”</p><p>    他每多说一个字，百夫长的脸色就惨白一分。“芝诺斯殿下――您不能――”他挣扎起来，“你不能这么做！你该直接杀了我！！”</p><p>    “放开我！！！你们不想为死去的兄弟报仇吗！！让我杀了那个蛮族！！”</p><p>    “让我杀了她！！！”</p><p>    男人的哀嚎渐渐消失在走廊中，直到再次被大片阴影笼罩，信鸦才缓慢地松开深深掐进床垫的手指。“你这样还不如杀了他。”她哑着嗓子开口。</p><p>    剥夺了他作为帝国人的证明，流放外地永远不能回家，也再也没有机会为死去的兄弟复仇。</p><p>    加雷马帝国的皇太子，素来最懂得令人痛苦的方法。</p><p>    “别以为你就没事了。”芝诺斯挥手遣散剩余的部下，一手按住床垫逼近女孩，“谁给的东西都敢吃？你是三岁的孩子吗？”</p><p>    身中剧毒的情况下又被连捅了好几刀，换个人早就没命了。“别以为我不知道就算没有魔法你也能轻松杀了他，站在原地不还手？赎罪？后悔？”</p><p>    不后悔。从来都不后悔。信鸦低下头，没有回答。加雷马帝国是阿拉米格的侵略者，也是多玛是艾欧泽亚的侵略者，不论站在自己的立场还是站在同伴的立场，就算再来一次，她也会坚决地帮助他们消灭帝国军，为遭受压迫的人民带来自由。</p><p>    但不后悔，不意味着她不会愧疚。</p><p>    尤其是每当想到这些帝国军人实际上和她身边的同伴们一样，有自己的家人，有自己的朋友，在参军之前也有自己的生活，她就会无比痛苦，却又不得不对着他们射出属于英雄的箭矢。</p><p>    正如她从未后悔将龙诗战争的真正历史公布于世，却又同时深深内疚于这一切给伊修加德百姓带来的混乱和迷茫。</p><p>    一个小时前她蜷缩在地上，体内肆虐的毒素和身下渐渐扩大的血泊都在汲取她的生命力的时候，那个之前还敲开她的房门说担心她伤势的百夫长就跪在她身边，哽咽着一个一个地念出死在她手下的士兵的名字。对她来说这些名字只是连脸都是空白的杂兵，而对他来说，每一个名字都是曾一起喝酒一起欢笑的兄弟，如今都沉睡在坟墓里。</p><p>    ……真疼啊。</p><p>    也许是女孩沉默的时间太长，芝诺斯抬手按住了她的肩膀――竟不知有意无意地带上了那么点安慰的意味：“有战争就会死人，连这点道理都不懂的人也没资格参与战争。你怎么样了？”</p><p>    信鸦长长地叹了口气。“毒素已经基本排出了，卫兵进来得早，流了点血而已。”她想了想又补充，“你知道的，光之加护。”</p><p>    芝诺斯扫了一眼从她衣领里露出来的绷带，也没多说什么。“我会派人把你的东西搬到我那去。”他直起身，全然没有顾及朋友反应过来后错愕的表情就下了决定。</p><p>    “以后和我住在一起。我的卫兵至少不会这么蠢。”</p><p> </p><p>————————<br/>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>仆人为军团长卸完甲后就静悄悄地退了出去，沉重的铠甲将送给专业可靠的机械师进行保养，确保第二天它的主人再穿上时能灵活且舒适。芝诺斯活动着被拘束了一整天的关节，换了适合运动的衣服出来后才发现他的朋友正靠在沙发里看书。皇太子从首都带来的书就那么几本，从封面的颜色判断，她手里的是国父索鲁斯的传记。</p><p>    在敌人的领地里，看敌人的传记？</p><p>    芝诺斯不置可否，随手从旁边柜子上拿了个发圈把头发挽起来，抬手按住设在房间一边的单杠，轻轻松松就倒挂到了横杆上，两手抱在脑后开始他每日必有的锻炼。</p><p>    屋里静静的，只有纸张翻动和衣料摩擦的细微声响。</p><p>    不知道过了多久，直到贴身的黑色短袖被汗水浸透，皇太子才微微喘息着从单杠上下来走进浴室，扒掉衣服裤子扔进衣篓，解开头发，简单冲了个热水澡。从宴会上回来后与朋友对打受的伤都好得差不多了，他任水流冲刷着身体，挤了洗发露揉在头发上，思维不自觉飘向了外面的女孩。她学东西很快，从给她注射药物开始芝诺斯就再没让她碰过弓箭，转而将武士刀交给了她。但他没想到她上手得这么快，从一开始的模仿他的招式到现在像模像样地发出属于自己的攻击，只是短短一个星期的时间，甚至没用他怎么教。</p><p>    这才是我的对手。他无声地笑起来。也是我的朋友。</p><p>    芝诺斯永远忘不了被击败的一瞬间，凝聚了以太的箭矢从四面八方汇集起灿金的色彩，随着破空之声盘旋了耀眼流光直直没入神龙胸膛――那份疼痛忠实地反映在他身上，神明在最后一声震耳欲聋的咆哮中彻底瓦解，光之战士的力量撕碎了他和神之间的联系，他坠落，从猎人的位置跌入猎场。</p><p>    只能是这个人，与这个人之间发生的才叫战斗，尝过一次后连过去热衷的狩猎都变得无聊透顶。</p><p>    冲掉多余的泡沫草草擦了身体和头发，带着一身水汽走出浴室时信鸦还在那里看书，好像动都没动。芝诺斯“啧”了一声，来到她身后随手把书抽走合起。</p><p>    “――我还没夹书签！”女孩立刻回身抗议。</p><p>    “第36页，索鲁斯派遣远征队探索青磷水储量的开端。”皇太子把书放回原位，语气里有种说不出的嫌弃，“你看书真慢。”</p><p>    英雄噎了一口。“那说明我看得仔细。”</p><p>    回答她的是一个“那我就配合配合当真吧”的眼神。“你的伤还不能沾水，叫人给你擦擦？”</p><p>    “不用！”信鸦赶紧拒绝，“我自己来。”</p><p>    “睡衣在柜里，自己去拿。”</p><p>    所以我为什么不能驳回跟他住在一起的决定。信鸦揉揉太阳穴，认命地拿了睡衣进浴室洗漱。刚被使用过的浴室里到处都是主人的痕迹，显而易见，芝诺斯是个相当擅长享受生活的人。小心翼翼地脱掉衣服放到旁边，痊愈中的刀伤让简单的动作都变得艰难。信鸦缓了口气，随便抽出条毛巾拧开花洒打湿。水温刚刚好，是她喜欢的微烫的温度。一共三处刀伤，腹部两处，右胸一处，绷带下隐秘生长的血肉又疼又痒让人发疯，像往常一样让她几乎想立刻把纱布撕开再次撕裂伤口止住这种折磨。</p><p>    不知是对谁，她垂下头用热腾腾的毛巾擦拭绷带外的皮肤，翕动嘴唇低低开口。</p><p>    “没关系的。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>     “阿尔菲诺。”</p><p>     对面床上悉悉索索的声音猛然停止。翻来覆去的精灵少年歉意地开口，语气低落不安：“抱歉，吵醒你了？”</p><p>    “我没睡着。”冒险者在黑暗中摇了摇头，“你一直在发抖，太冷了吧？”</p><p>    阿尔菲诺沉默了一会儿，轻轻“嗯”了一声。</p><p>    就知道会是这个样子。信鸦在心里叹了口气。从乌尔达哈到库尔札斯的路途就算乘坐飞空艇也有相当一段距离，企业号的应急燃料不够直接抵达，不得不在中途进行补充。西德以他们经历的破事太多必须好好休息为理由强迫他们留在了旅馆，自己跑出去联系燃料问题。因为遭到通缉，他们不得不住在最小最破旧的旅店里以防被人发现，住宿条件自然直线下降――首当其冲的就是温度。接近库尔札斯的边缘地带，冒险者有光之加护没什么明显的感觉，衣着单薄的阿尔菲诺可吃了不少苦头。</p><p>    ……至少他们还有苦头可吃不是吗？想想留下的同伴们，他们……</p><p>    信鸦借着黑暗用力甩了甩头。“到我这来吧。”她拍拍自己的床。小少爷愣了一下，顿时结巴起来：“不，不不不那怎么行！！你是女孩子！我，我怎么能――”</p><p>    “阿尔菲诺还是小孩子呢，没关系的。”信鸦柔声打断了他的话，“过来吧，睡在一起能暖和些。”</p><p>    阿尔菲诺很想反驳一句自己不是小孩，但从四面八方侵袭而来的冷气冻结了他的坚持。“那，那好吧。”他磨磨蹭蹭地下床，被冷空气激得一个寒战后赶紧爬进冒险者的被窝。几乎刚一进来他就觉得自己被暖意包围了，旋即，他的同伴伸长手臂将他揽进了怀里。险些脱口而出的惊叫因为太过温暖而融化在嘴里，阿尔菲诺只觉得冒险者比常人似乎都要高一点的体温隔着衣服透了过来。不知为什么，他觉得鼻子有点酸。“……谢谢，真暖和。”</p><p>    “等到了巨龙首会更暖和的。”晨曦之民轻柔的声音就在他耳边响起，惯于握弓的细长手指安抚地揉了揉柔软的头发，“记得吧，奥尔什方做的奶茶可好喝了。”</p><p>    “睡吧，西德回来了我会叫醒你的。”</p><p> </p><p>    英雄睁开了眼睛。</p><p>    房间里有两个人浅浅的呼吸声，就算是刚从梦中惊醒信鸦也清楚，此刻躺在她身边的并非那个尚且单薄的少年精灵。他大概还在为自己的行为火冒三丈又无可奈何吧？</p><p>    想象了一下那个场景，她居然没忍住笑了起来。这感觉就像在多玛，听到阿莉塞说出哥哥脸色铁青地组织救援时的心情，有点开心，有点恶劣的愉快，又有点小孩子偷吃糖果被大人发现般的惶恐。</p><p>    伤口已经几乎没有感觉了，到了早上应该就能完全愈合，然后她大概会再被芝诺斯拖进下一场厮杀里。</p><p>    信鸦翻了个身。</p><p>    卧室没拉窗帘，基拉巴尼亚的月光毫无保留地照射进房间，落在身边人熟睡的脸上，给他额头上那颗圆润的天眼镀上一层珠光。听西德说，纯种加雷马人的天眼能敏锐地感知空间变化，怪不得芝诺斯能瞬间拦截夕雾的攻击。不过这到底是什么样的器官呢？看起来很光滑，像敖龙族的角一样吗？</p><p>    下个瞬间她就被捏住了手腕。</p><p>    “你睡觉一直这么不老实？”皇子睁开眼睛斜睨着她。干坏事被抓包，就算是光之战士也免不了有些尴尬。“我都让你玩我的尾巴了。”她不服气地嘀咕。</p><p>    “这个不行。”芝诺斯放开手让她缩回去，翻身背对过于皎洁的月光，面对着她，又闭上眼睛，“睡觉。”</p><p>    好吧，扰人清梦是她的错。明显感到皇太子的不满，信鸦也没再说什么，拱拱枕头曲起腿找了个舒服的姿势――反正这张床足够大。</p><p>    “晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我们这是去哪？”</p><p>    英雄的疑问并没有让芝诺斯缓下脚步，他甚至没有看她，径自在半步之前的地方带路：“魔导装甲装配所。”</p><p>    原本跟在身后的轻巧脚步声突然静止了。带着几分不解，皇太子回过头，女孩在注视着他。“这是瓦厉斯的命令吗？”她问。</p><p>    “不是。”芝诺斯有些意外，“陛下已经好几天没和我提你的事了。”</p><p>    “是这样。”对方点点头，“那我就直说了，你要是嫌我脆弱我可以继续修炼，但我拒绝穿魔导装甲。”</p><p>    这算什么意思！芝诺斯显露出几分不悦：“别不知好歹，这是为你好，免得每次与我对战之后都伤得那么严重。”</p><p>    信鸦叹了口气。“我知道，”她将视线落在皇子沉重却又出奇灵活的铠甲上，“魔导装甲是帝国的象征，我穿上装甲的消息传出去会造成什么后果，你不会不知道。”</p><p>    又来了。芝诺斯最讨厌的就是她这幅瞻前顾后的模样，他当然知道这种事情传进那群蛮族耳朵里会引起什么风波，但他才不在乎。“能得到你这么把会时刻为他们思考的武器，”他嗤笑，“他们可真幸运啊。”</p><p>    这话说得实在有些刻薄，饶是信鸦也不禁皱起了眉：“他们没拿我当武器看，你这么说过分了。”</p><p>    “是吗？我看没什么差别。”芝诺斯抱起了肩，“你能击败他们的敌人，他们给你一两个好听的称号，但你要是失败了呢？无非也就是一起死，而你会不遗余力地为他们战斗――这么称手的武器，我都有些羡慕了。”</p><p>    这话有些耳熟，英雄愣了一下才记起，上一次是在芙蓉圆桌，帝国的天才机械师挂着七分不屑三分鄙夷的神色，对四国最高首脑抛出类似的问句： </p><p>    “又要像每次一样把英雄阁下推出去，赢了就夸几句，输了就一起玩完？”</p><p>    “……”虽然不愿承认，但……她摇了摇头，“你们帝国人说话都这么直接吗？”</p><p>    “我只是比较擅长指出你自欺欺人的真相。”对方偏了下头，似乎有些厌倦了争论这种没营养的话题，“算了，你不想穿就不穿，跟我去演习场。”</p><p>    这才不是自欺欺人。信鸦把最后一句咽回肚子里，点点头跟上他的步伐。</p><p>    要成为领导者总是需要抛弃些什么东西的，就像乌尔达哈的动乱，梅尔维布提督险些当场拔枪却被随从阻拦――至少她相信，他们并不是单纯地将她当作武器在利用。幻术皇会温柔地带她祈愿元灵的祝福，提督会骄傲地向她展示自己的爱枪，娜娜莫陛下会在茶会上悄悄讨论女孩子的闺中话题，劳班局长在切磋过后也会边喝酒边爽朗地拍着她的后背要下次继续……还有艾默里克，在她因喝一杯的邀请而失神时会露出以为要被拒绝的紧张又失落的罕见表情。</p><p>    信鸦其实并不十分清楚成为领袖需要背负的都有什么东西，却也知道那些东西到底有多重――要知道不是所有被称为领导者的人，都能活得像芝诺斯这般肆意妄为。能与他们拥有这样的友情，她已经十分满足，并认为自己十分幸运了。</p><p>    她稍稍抿起嘴，踏入演习场的大门。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    “镗！！”</p><p>    一红一紫两把妖刀对撞在空气中激荡出透明的波纹，以太包裹的锋刃因激烈的力量挤压而摩擦出嗑嗑咔咔的碎响。女孩率先放弃力量对抗，刀刃翻转向旁边一撇，芝诺斯顺着她的力度挥刀下划，在对方一个后跳空翻躲过之后马上将凝聚压缩在刀尖上的剑气悉数释放！在爆发的剑气下她将避无可避，如往常一样被冲击得狠狠撞到墙上――</p><p>    下一秒对面一道亮紫光芒凶狠劈来，硬生生从中间将天羽羽斩的剑气强行撕裂！芝诺斯一惊，立刻侧身闪避但到底慢了半拍，强弩之末的锋利紫光削断了几根金发，这才不情不愿地消失在空气里。</p><p>    他回过头，不远处信鸦挪动脚步站直身体，翻转手腕挽了个剑花，挑衅般地对他昂起头。</p><p>    “你又变强了……”</p><p>    每到这个时候忘记一切的皇太子都会变得异常兴奋而多话，他攥紧刀柄，湛色眼中浮现出骇人的热切与疯狂：“哈哈哈哈哈――你又变强了我的朋友！就是这样，用一次次的战斗打磨你的獠牙，你在变得越来越强大！”</p><p>    “没错……只有这样的战斗才能令我们满足！我看得出来，你也乐在其中吧！”</p><p>    信鸦屈伸一下握刀的手指，歪头甩开被剑气吹刮到眼睛上的头发，脚步挪动寻找对手可能露出来的破绽。英雄的眼睛是那种晴朗夜空般的深蓝，光线不够亮时会呈现出些许不显眼的灰，而一旦她认真起来，常常会让人产生那双眼睛里泛起了黑色阴云的错觉――芝诺斯最爱的就是这种色彩。</p><p>    只有与他战斗时才会出现的、仿佛彻底沉浸入黑暗般的色彩！皇太子想起奥卢斯研究过的那个蛮族女人，她说过自己眼中的黑暗深不见底如真正的饥饿野兽――可是看看！他简直想大笑出声，你们的英雄与我不是完全一样的同类吗！</p><p>    “嚓！”对手再次冲来！芝诺斯挥刀迎战，谁料雷切的锋刃只是在离他一尺的地方画了个假动作骗得天羽羽斩降低高度，信鸦蹬地一跃就稳稳踏上妖刀红刃！第一时间反应过来的皇子立即将刀身一挑，女孩缴械不成，只得借力再次高高后翻拉开距离，踩上墙壁的瞬间小腿发力，离弦之箭般又弹回他面前，金属交错迸发出一串火花！</p><p>    “呃啊――！”</p><p>    晨曦之民砸在地上翻滚了几圈才终于停下。强忍着疼痛撑起身体半跪在地上，信鸦咬紧牙，捂着左肩的指缝中迅速落下殷红血珠。而另一边，芝诺斯转过身，闷哼一声拔出了依旧楔在腰部装甲里的长刀。</p><p>    演习场一时安静得只能听到两个人粗粗的喘气声。<br/>    最后还是信鸦自己先站了起来。“今天到这，嗯？”她的脸色因为失血而有些苍白，芝诺斯伸手一探腰间的伤，有血迹渗出装甲，在金属的指腹上留下不显眼的阴影。</p><p>    “啊。就到这里。”终于尽兴的皇太子低低地笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>异变是在一瞬间发生的。</p><p>    信鸦和往常一样坐在沙发里看书等皇太子洗澡出来，她已经看到索鲁斯被最好的朋友背叛的经过。传记十分详实，作者在前言中说过这本传记含有国父本人的真实叙述，而此刻描写出的情感让信鸦很想为这位皇帝长叹一声。</p><p>    可她没来得及叹气就听到浴室里传来东西砸落的巨响，伴随着隐忍似的断续呻吟。“芝诺斯？”她奇怪地回头呼唤了一声。</p><p>    里面瞬间安静，但也只维持了几秒钟就再次传出更大的声响――比起呻吟，不如说是哽在喉咙里的惨叫。</p><p>    信鸦赶紧扔下书跑过去。浴室门仍然紧关着，半透明的磨砂玻璃让她只能看到青年蜷缩在地上的模糊影子，瓶瓶罐罐散落了一地。“芝诺斯？！”她顿时紧张起来，拍打浴室门试图引起他的注意――就在此时皇太子猎豹般一跃而起，玻璃门应声破裂，下一秒英雄就被结结实实撞到了墙上。</p><p>    “呜――！”</p><p>    本能地握住掐在自己脖子上的手腕向外掰，但非人般的力量让她只觉得视野迅速泛起黑色的粒子。在被黑暗吞没的视野中她分明看到芝诺斯的眼睛――并非看惯的冰蓝，而是纹样复杂的红黑。</p><p>    “芝诺斯――！！”</p><p>    颈上力度一松，信鸦趁机掰开他的手落回地上，突然涌入的空气呛得英雄连连咳嗽，但她没有忘记拉开与皇太子的距离。“你――咳咳，你清醒一点！”</p><p>    那双眼睛略微睁大了些似乎出现了一丝清明，可转瞬这丝清明就被混乱再度吞没。芝诺斯抱住头颅发出痛苦的哀鸣，信鸦震惊地发现有鳞片不声不响地蔓延上他的脸颊与露出浴袍的手腕――她当然清楚与敖龙族无关，眼前在这个男人体内流窜的，分明就是神龙的以太！</p><p>    该死，我还以为他上一次就已经把神龙的以太消耗干净了！</p><p>    “芝诺斯……”她小心地观察着对方的一举一动，尽量试着不刺激他，“控制神龙，别被它控制……你能做到的，控制住它！”</p><p>    不出声还好，她的声音一出，芝诺斯仿佛瞬间想起屋里还有一个人，混乱而阴戾的目光直直刺向女孩，紧接着就朝她冲了过来。信鸦赶忙后退躲避，卧室很大，她有足够的空间――</p><p>    没跑出两步，粗砾的触感缠绕上脚踝将她直接拽了回来狠狠砸在地上。没空喊疼，信鸦翻过身踢蹬脚腕上缠的东西时才注意，那是一条被灰金鳞片层叠覆盖的粗壮龙尾，尖锐粗糙的鳞片已经嵌进了她的皮肉。偏偏这个时候，熟悉到恼人的晕眩侵袭而来。</p><p>    并非每次看到的旁人的人生，这一次充斥她的意识的，是令人窒息的情感狂潮――伊尔博格怨毒到偏执的仇恨，芝诺斯对战斗的疯狂渴求，沦为神龙祭品的无数士兵的痛苦与绝望，还有属于神龙的破坏一切毁灭一切的冲动――</p><p>    她在肆虐的风暴中挣扎，超越之力的突兀中断让她回到一片狼藉的卧室，醉以太般持续的头晕目眩让信鸦迟钝地察觉自己被拖到了墙角，左肩尚未痊愈的伤口崩裂，剧痛伴着血腥气一起炸开。皇太子比平日还要魁梧几分的身躯压在她身上，变得尖锐的手指轻易撕开了她的衣服和绷带，然后他眯起眼睛，低头，从上到下舔了一遍那条他亲手造成的伤口。</p><p>    又疼又痒的触感让信鸦一阵颤抖，她本能地察觉到不妙，用力推拒青年的胸膛――被限制了力量的英雄无法与失去理智的野兽抗衡，她碰到不知是什么的金属部件就随手捏紧刺向他的肋骨。然而微不足道的疼痛却反倒刺激了野兽，芝诺斯侧头，一口狠狠咬上她的侧颈。</p><p>    ――见鬼！！！</p><p>    信鸦从来不知道被人咬会这么疼，她清晰地感受到尖锐的犬齿刺进血肉，神龙的以太随之入侵阻止着光之加护对伤处的修复，只要芝诺斯一甩头，她就会被扯断动脉，然后流血致死。</p><p>    可从不按照常理出牌的皇太子没再深入咬下去，他只是一手掐紧她的肩膀，另一手卡住她的下颌，闭上眼睛吸吮起此刻挚友在他眼中甘若饴糖的血液来。</p><p>    见鬼，这家伙……</p><p>    英雄累了，握着金属部件的手垂落到地上，疲倦地抬眼时她才后知后觉地注意到一对硕大无朋的龙翼不知何时撕碎了浴袍，从芝诺斯肩胛之间生长而出，在卧室里投下金灰交错的巨大阴影。</p><p>    出了这么大动静，卫兵会听不到吗？</p><p>    不可能的。她用余光注视着埋在她颈间的金色脑袋。芝诺斯是何等骄傲的人，怎么可能允许卫兵看到自己变成这个样子？看卫兵的冷静程度，已经不是第一次了啊……</p><p>    我果然永远无法理解你们对于力量不计代价的渴求。她长叹一声，脱力地把头靠到墙壁上，仍然推在芝诺斯胸前的手挪出来，轻轻环到他背上，合拢了眼睑。</p><p>    ――而这几乎，就是一个拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    刚刚找回意识时芝诺斯第一个感觉到的是疼。和每次失控一样，全身的骨骼仿佛悉数断裂又重新接好，肌肉也酸胀得像做了一晚上的俯卧撑。他用力皱眉强迫自己撑开眼睛，映入视线的并非往日的天花板，而是……雪白的长发？</p><p>    皇太子这才想起失控之前房间里还有另一位客人，一个激灵刚要撑起身子就止住了动作――他分明感觉到朋友的手搭在他后背上，随着他的动作滑下去一些，然而她本人，似乎并没有惊醒的迹象。</p><p>    这是他第一次如此认真地端详她。平日里最吸引他的是她的眼睛，现在静静沉睡的女孩失去了眼睛里那永远不屈的光，整个人就褪去了身为英雄的锐利锋芒，变得像一个普通的女性敖龙族，显得温婉而柔弱。视线顺着鳞片下滑，芝诺斯突然明白了嘴里那股他以为是自己磕破嘴角的血腥味是哪里来的――破碎的衣服下露出她肩上显然撕裂过一次的伤口，还有脖子上一个凝固了血迹的齿痕。</p><p>    芝诺斯知道失控时自己大概会做出什么事，但眼前的场景还是有些突破他的认知。他把那只手从后背上拿下来，这才后退，站起身打量挚友别扭的睡姿。</p><p>    真惨烈啊。除了撕裂的旧伤、脖子上他的咬痕，她的脚踝上也满是血迹，看不清伤口有没有愈合。此外……他突然对她紧攥的另一只手起了兴趣，半跪下去一边观察着她是否醒转，一边小心地把浸着干涸血迹的手指掰开。</p><p>    ――独角兽的纹章，尖端还沾着红色的血。</p><p>    看着这个形状，他低头，与侧肋那个早就凝固了血液的小小伤口基本吻合。</p><p>    芝诺斯心里突然有些不是滋味。这家伙不可能不知道这样简直算不上受伤，以她的战斗经验，想用这个小东西捅进他的脖子切断他的动脉也只是一瞬间的事，可她只选择警告一个已经失去理智的人？</p><p>    蛮族的英雄啊，你是对所有敌人都如此仁慈，还是对所有朋友都如此纵容？</p><p>    信鸦显然是累坏了，折腾了一夜加上失血，她直到被芝诺斯抱起来轻轻放到床上都没有醒来。皇太子抱着肩膀又盯着她看了一会儿，这才扯掉破破烂烂挂在自己腰上的浴袍，换了衣服叫人进来服侍自己穿上铠甲。</p><p>    “把这里收拾收拾，但不要吵醒了她。”临走前他告诉仆人和卫兵，“去狮鹫之间通知他们例会取消，我要出门。那家伙要是醒了，随便她做什么，不要阻拦。”</p><p>    “是！”卫兵端正地行了个军礼，“马上为殿下安排随从――”</p><p>    “不用随从。”芝诺斯打断了他的话，“我一个人出去。”</p><p>    “她要是问起，就把这个通讯仪给她。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鳞片被折断了好几片，怪不得这么疼。信鸦歪着头，对着镜子小心地沾了医用酒精触在侧颈那个齿痕上擦去凝血，“嘶嘶”地倒抽着冷气。</p><p>    已经过了一夜，遭到神龙以太侵袭的伤口没有任何愈合的迹象，干涸的血迹擦掉之后新的血液又顺着撕裂的肌肤渗出来，在浸着酒精的棉花上晕出淡淡的红色。信鸦没打算上药，清理干净伤口后就放下了头发。比起脖子，经受过二次伤害的刀伤倒是愈合状况良好，像之前一样，要等痕迹完全消失也就是两三天的功夫。换上芝诺斯让人不知道从哪找来的怪鸟革战斗服――谢天谢地他在穿着方面足够体贴，都是冒险者穿惯的衣服而没直接扔给她一套帝国的制服――信鸦这才向后伸展了腰肢，长长地舒了口气。</p><p>    也许出乎很多人的意料，艾欧泽亚的英雄很少睡得到安稳觉。原本冒险者在危险中穿梭的特性就使得她习惯性地浅眠，超越之力则让这种情况雪上加霜。她时常梦到别人的过去，以他们自己的视角，有些时候她甚至会分不清自己和别人的差别――得到海德林的馈赠向来需要承担相应的代价，不管你是否愿意。昨晚倒是个例外，神龙以太的直接入侵减缓伤口愈合速度的同时也压制了她的超越之力，一晚几乎无梦的沉眠……简直算得上因祸得福。</p><p>    走出浴室后看了眼时间，英雄后知后觉地感到了不对劲。这个时候例会肯定早就结束了，那位皇太子怎么还连人影都不见？</p><p>    信鸦清楚对方不是那种会因为昨晚的事耿耿于怀的人，她有种莫名其妙的糟糕预感。尤其当她推开房门面前没有像之前一样出现两把交叉的枪刃时这种预感越发强烈了。“芝诺斯呢？”她直接转头问似乎被吓了一跳的卫兵。年轻人停顿片刻，才犹犹豫豫地抬手对她敬了个帝国军礼：“殿下出去了，我们也不清楚他去做什么，”他从口袋里拿出巴掌大的通讯器交给她，“但临走前，殿下吩咐我们把这个交给您。”</p><p>    又是加雷马式的奇怪发明。信鸦抓抓头发，苦闷地研究起屏幕上亮着的……这是地图？看起来像基拉巴尼亚的地图，那中间的小红点是什么，代表芝诺斯吗？他到底想做什么？</p><p>    要是这个位置是王宫……那他这离天营门可近得有些危险了。都快中午了，他到底是怎么跑到――</p><p>    手指触碰到不显眼的按键，有细小的声音从通讯仪旁边传出。一边腹诽着有什么话不能直接用通讯贝非要用这个东西，信鸦一边把耳朵凑近发出声音的地方。</p><p>    下一秒英雄的表情蓦然变得惊慌失措，回头冲向窗子推窗就跳了出去。吓坏的卫兵急忙追过去，却只看到女孩落在龙背上迅速远去的背影。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    信鸦的心脏都要停跳了。</p><p>    飞身闪到二人中间左手拔出芝诺斯腰间长刀横到身前同时右手架住刀背，随着“镗”的一声巨响，天羽羽斩沉重地与雷切刀刃相撞，左肩有伤吃不住力气，英雄力量一松，刀背直接斜卡在锁骨上。她闷哼一声退了半步，然后就凶狠地瞪进那双冰蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>    芝诺斯嗤笑了一声。“你太慢了。”他放松力道，将妖刀收回刀鞘里。信鸦这才慢慢放下手，冷汗几乎浸透了后背的衣服。她没理他，转身仔细打量了惊愕的总骑士长好几遍，缓和下语气：“你没事吧？跑到这么远的地方来怎么也不带队卫兵，露琪亚也没跟着？”</p><p>    “……”艾默里克动了动嘴唇，摇摇头，“没事，我只是……跟他们一起巡逻，顺便散散心，抱歉。”</p><p>    一个比一个胡闹。信鸦长长地叹了口气。不过这也不怪他，飞过来的时候她看得一清二楚，原本两个人只是站着谈话，芝诺斯大概是先察觉到她来了，对着她的方向一咧嘴才突然拔刀攻击。“没事就好。”她平稳了凌乱的呼吸，露出安抚性的无奈微笑，“不过下次还是别了，我不是质疑你的能力，只是……还是太危险。”</p><p>    艾默里克表现出愧疚的神情，按在剑上的手动了动，到底没有松开，女孩握刀的左手引起了他的注意。“您的手……”一直在颤抖，是受伤了吗？他没问出来，将视线投向了她身后始终好整以暇笑着的敌方军团长。注意到他的视线，芝诺斯嘴角笑意更深，无所谓似的摊开手。</p><p>    精灵心里一沉。</p><p>    信鸦被他的表情狠狠一戳，碍于身高，只能拍拍他的手臂，“不用担心我。”她若无其事地将刀扔回给它的主人。“这种程度都受不了可是会被埃斯蒂尼安笑话的。你又不是不知道我的愈合能力，明天就好了。对了，我来之前芝诺斯没把你怎么样吧？”</p><p>    “我能把他怎么样？”皇太子听起来有些懒洋洋的嗓音从背后传来，信鸦回过身，芝诺斯抱着手，对她挑了挑眉，“只是讨论了一下对于战争与战斗的看法……不相信吗，我的朋友？”</p><p>    “我以为我们约定好了的，我陪你战斗，你不会伤害他们。”信鸦死死盯着他，语中隐隐带了怒意。</p><p>    她知道芝诺斯攻击艾默里克只是为了刺激她，他觉得这样很有趣――但她不敢想象她的动作稍微慢一点会导致什么可怕的后果。</p><p>    “哦，我又踩到你的底线了？”芝诺斯露出一种做作的歉意表情，嘴角始终是上扬着的，“抱歉，毕竟我从来摸不清你的底线到底在哪。”</p><p>    这句话加上这个表情，火上浇油的效果简直翻倍。“我的朋友就是我的底线，够清楚了吧！”理智的弦瞬间崩断，信鸦前跨半步怒视着他，“再敢动他们我饶不了你！”</p><p>    “你想在这里开始战斗吗？”皇太子大笑起来，“能让你的蛮族朋友见识你一败涂地的模样也不错，正好，昨晚的‘战斗’――”他刻意强调了这个词汇，“我可还没过瘾呢！”</p><p>    英雄刚想吼他一句你还好意思提昨晚就被宝蓝色的背影挡住了视线，这让她一愣，因愤怒而沸腾的大脑清醒了一半。艾默里克挡在她身前，深蓝长剑横在自己与敌人中间。芝诺斯为这变化顿了一下，兴味盎然地按住了刀柄：“怎么，你是觉得自己强到能与我一战吗？”</p><p>    “我只是想告诉你，”伊修加德的骑士昂起了头，“如果现在开战，你面对的绝不会只有她一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“昨天不还好好的？”卫兵左看看右看看，确认没人了才小声向同伴嘀咕，“今天这突然怎么了？”</p><p>    “大概是昨晚那蛮族女人没把殿下伺候舒服吧……”站在门另一边的卫兵“啧啧啧”几声，撇撇嘴。“不会不会。”最初发起话题的年轻人笃定地摇头，“殿下今天离开的时候心情挺好的，更何况昨晚……老兄，你没见今天屋里乱成什么德行啊，能让芝诺斯殿下心情那么好，怕不是他俩又打了一架！”</p><p>    “别，他俩打起来，整个寝宫都不够毁的。”年长一些的卫兵摆出吓人的表情，“你是没见过，殿下和那位真刀真枪地干的时候，根本没人敢靠近，崩出来的石头都能砸碎了你的脑袋瓜！昨晚我估计着，殿下跟之前一样，一犯起病来就不知道自己是谁，指不定就对人家小姑娘干出点什么来呢……”</p><p>    “呦您还敢拿她当小姑娘看？”卫兵挖苦起他来，“也就这位芝诺斯殿下摁得住她，换这边哪个人，还不上来就被捅个对穿……”</p><p>    卧室里突然传来窗子与墙碰撞的巨响，闲谈的士兵立即收声端端正正地继续进行执勤工作。过了不到两秒，卧室门被“哐当”推开。</p><p>    “你，去叫人来给他把装甲拆了。”刚刚谈话中的“那位”绷着一张脸命令他们，没等年轻人回答就又咣当一声带上了门。</p><p>    ……又怎么了？！两个人大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>    尽管摸不着头脑，但毕竟皇太子本人没有反对，就几乎相当于是他下的命令。拆卸装甲的仆人被迅速推进房间，五分钟后又迅速撤离，带着殿下才穿了没到三个小时的装甲，急匆匆逃离气氛压抑的卧室。正因如此，没有任何人看到门关上后发生的场景。</p><p>    “刺啦！”魔导装甲内贴身的衬衣被女孩直接撕开，露出皇子被绷带缠绕的、精壮的腰腹，绷带一侧已经渗出殷红的血迹。信鸦的动作顿了顿，毫不留情地一把把他推到床上坐下，拖出床底的应急医疗箱就倒了一床挑挑拣拣。芝诺斯意外地没有提出任何异议，自顾自找了把剪子剪开绷带从身上剥掉，顺便扒下被撕坏的衣服，下一秒一块洒了止血剂的药棉就糊到了那条伤口上。“嘶――！”突然间的火烧火燎让皇太子也倒抽了口冷气，但他还记得提醒自己不能叫得跟她一样，“你在报复？”他偏偏头，对埋头给他缠新绷带的女孩露出笑容，“可我又没伤到他，你的蛮族朋友还没强到让我提起兴趣的地步――”</p><p>    话音未落他就被猛地按倒在床上，锋利剪刀擦着耳朵捅进床铺。“我再说一遍，这一点都不好笑。”信鸦骑在他身上低低俯身，咬牙切齿，“芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，你总是说我是你的朋友，但你一次一次地逼我想起这只是个该死的交易！”</p><p>    “难道不是吗？”皇太子露出了些许不解的神色，混合着淡淡的惊讶，“你不是这样想的？”</p><p>    按在他胸膛上的手指突地一紧，英雄咬住嘴唇，胸膛大幅而缓慢地起伏了一下，慢慢地弓起身体，将额头抵到了皇太子的颈窝里。</p><p>    “这段时间过去我还以为……”他听到她的声音里，无尽的苦涩和自嘲取代了愤怒，“我居然以为，总有一天你也会成为我的底线。”</p><p>    冰蓝双眼蓦然睁大。</p><p>    信鸦撑起身体下了床，没有回应他带着惊愕的探询视线。“是我自作多情了。”她用力揉了把脸，走向房门，“自己包扎。我要去空中花园，别跟过来。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    这不对劲。</p><p>    最后一只陪练机器被拦腰斩断，芝诺斯烦躁地将碍事的管线甩到一边，就地坐下希望冰凉的地板能让他感觉舒服一点。</p><p>    根本不对劲，他不应该因为那一句话就烦成这样，并且他知道，这根本就不是愤怒。</p><p>    对于加雷马帝国的皇太子来说，这种情绪过于陌生了。</p><p>    “与信鸦阁下的战斗的确使您得到了有效的进步。”奥卢斯推开观察室的门，用手指掸掸薄薄的报告单，“但今天您似乎状态不佳，是上次的伤尚未痊愈，还是另有原因？”</p><p>    “有话直说。”</p><p>    “我听说您与英雄阁下发生了些摩擦。”科学家摊手，完全不受对方不友好视线的影响，推推眼镜就将目光投向了报告单，“您在分神，芝诺斯殿下。测评开始的第十四点二七秒您本可以躲开钢索，但您的动作比平时慢了百分之零点五，所以被缠住了；还有第三十六点六八――”</p><p>    “停。”芝诺斯头疼地打断了他，他不想听这些明显是在炫耀自己设计的测试装备性能有多优良的废话，“奥卢斯。”</p><p>    奥卢斯知趣地收声，耸耸肩。傻子都能猜出来这两个人跑出去的时候肯定发生了点什么触雷的事――偏偏眼前这位还一副半懂不懂的样子，也没谁有那个去问的胆子。</p><p>    鬼知道会不会直接撞到枪口上。</p><p>    “我越来越搞不懂那家伙到底在想什么了。”这次倒是皇太子主动开了口。他抚摸着放在膝头的妖刀，脑袋里掠过女孩的影子，“她对朋友的定义，和我很不一样。”</p><p>    那蛮族的英雄像这把刀，就算他能将她握在手里，一不留神也会被锋刃割伤手指，更何况她从未被他真正掌控过。</p><p>    她甚至不像神龙，也不像任何他曾眷养起来取悦自己的野兽――但明明他原本就是这样想的不是吗？连当初兴之所至发出的邀请，都是将她留在身边一起享受愉悦。</p><p>    “朋友分很多种。”奥卢斯难得耐着性子为上司处理情感问题，“比如很多实验品会在实验中尖叫着要朋友来救他们，或者随便叫喊些名字道别。”</p><p>    “你说那家伙也是那种人？”</p><p>    “不。”奥卢斯微笑起来，“我猜英雄阁下会是自己被绑上实验台后只会试图阻止我将她的朋友也绑上去的那种。”</p><p>    芝诺斯突然想起不久前他的挚友与她的蛮族骑士对话时的模样，温和地劝他回去说着不用担心她之类的话，显得又温柔又驯服。</p><p>    该死，她明明不是那样的，那些蛮族把一匹狼当做摇尾乞怜的宠物圈养，而她还称他们为朋友？</p><p>    “她的确会。”他沉声回答，“但那些蛮族不配她这么做。”</p><p>    “就这件事，我建议您和她聊聊。”奥卢斯偏头，笑得高深莫测，“毕竟英雄阁下不是无法沟通的人，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚走进空中庭园的时候芝诺斯陡然产生了一种错觉――那个时候与此刻正好相反，是英雄背负着艾欧泽亚胜利的希望冲进来，而他则不紧不慢地以囚于牢笼中的神明上前迎接。</p><p>    此时此刻几近黄昏的花园没有魔导牢笼，一切曾经发生过战斗的痕迹都被清理干净，唯一能证明时间的确已经过去了一个多星期的，就是独自坐在花园边缘的女孩。</p><p>    他的剑术老师经常告诉他，永远不要以体型判断一个对手的强弱，身形瘦小的敌人往往会更灵活难以捕捉，也会更多地将重点放在寻找他的弱点与破绽上。仔细想来的确是这样的，无论用刀还是弓箭，这个女孩都会锐利地注视着他哪怕最细微的一举一动，稍有松懈就会遭到暴风骤雨般的攻击。而这样灵活的战斗方式也注定了，她一旦遭到任何形式的束缚，都会立刻变得慌张失措。</p><p>    即便她没有表现出来，他也清楚这一点。</p><p>    有什么好看的，除了土地就是盐湖。芝诺斯不以为然地撇撇嘴，撑住地面贴着她坐下，也把腿垂下去。女孩这才给了点平淡的反应，瞥了把自己笼罩的高大阴影一眼：“穿装甲不利于伤口愈合。”</p><p>    今天穿了脱脱了穿几遍了，仆人估计都得烦了。</p><p>    “这种话我从小听到大，早听腻了。”皇太子低头，随手扳起她的下颌往旁边轻轻扭了个角度又撩起她的头发。信鸦立刻扒住他的手刚要躲开就听到一句“别动”，旋即失去鳞片保护的伤处接触到温热的气体，这让她僵硬了身体。“你不能每次都把我掰过来掰过去的。”她咬牙瞪他。</p><p>    这语气听着和平时没区别，看来是终于消气了？</p><p>    “怎么还没好？”芝诺斯伸出手指触了触那一小块皮肤，明显觉得对方颤了一下。“神龙的以太。”信鸦轻叹一声，推开他的手稍微挪远了些。她不太愿意提醒芝诺斯他还会失去理智这种事，尽管他自己好像不怎么在乎。“交易内容里不包括关心伤势，芝诺斯，别让我误以为我们真的是朋友。”</p><p>    皇太子吁了口气，收回腿站起身，扭头看向他们身后粉白相交的花丛。“要是那天陛下没有派来增援，”他的话语里不带任何情绪，“这里就是我的葬身之地。”</p><p>    “莉瑟不会当场杀了你的。”英雄摇摇头，顺着他的目光看过去，仿佛又看到红裙女孩站在面前，愤怒，又克制，“她会让你活着接受审判。”</p><p>    “你不明白我的意思。”芝诺斯摇头，他不知道她说的莉瑟是谁，也不感兴趣，“我根本不会给你们那种机会。”</p><p>    ――？！</p><p>    信鸦为这突如其来的坦白惊得瞳孔一缩，匆忙爬起来紧盯着他。“你……”她还在组织语言，芝诺斯已经踏进了花从，回身抽刀，在对方无比愕然的目光中将血红的锋刃按在了自己的脖子上。</p><p>    “能得到那样的战斗，我当时觉得心满意足，”他微微笑着，注视着对他伸出手阻拦的挚友，“就是那时候，一直以来我的心脏就是为了迎接那一刻而跳动的，对我来说，未来的一切都已经无所谓了。”</p><p>    “你将会成为我的第一个，也是最后一个朋友。”</p><p>    信鸦被着一连串的信息轰炸得发懵，一时间半张着嘴却不知道该说些什么。此时芝诺斯移动脚步，一步一步走向她。女孩下意识后退，半只脚就踩出了边缘――她没地方可躲了。最后高大的加雷马青年贴近她俯下身，强硬地握住她的一只手按在刀上，刀锋之下就是他跳动的脉搏。</p><p>    “艾欧泽亚的英雄啊――”芝诺斯压低了声线，“你希望我死吗？”</p><p>    “看着我的鲜血浸透这片花园，眼睛失去焦距，这双手再也无法拿起刀伤害你珍爱的朋友，逼你战斗的身躯在蝼蚁的侵蚀下腐烂……”</p><p>    “你希望我死在你面前吗？”</p><p>    青年的声音仿若蛊惑，劝诱着她按下刀刃一了百了，他甚至不会有挣扎的机会――然后她可以唤出巨龙的幻影，从容不迫返回天营门，再次成为万人敬仰的英雄……</p><p>    “你太狡猾了。”信鸦喃喃出声，连呼吸都在颤抖，“你怎么能问我这样的问题。”</p><p>    夜幕悄然降临，近在咫尺的冰蓝瞳仁被镀上一层暗色，显得深不可测。“我想听你的答案，”芝诺斯不知何时敛去了笑容，“不论是以什么身份。”</p><p>    他仿佛是担心她掉下去一样放下按在女孩手背上的手揽住了她过细的腰贴近自己，这则让两人之间的距离变得更加亲密而危险。半空来回扫动的尾巴暴露着主人的不安，但信鸦无暇顾及，她甚至觉得有些窒息――从踏上冒险之旅开始，似乎就总是有人在她自己都尚且朦胧的时刻逼她做出回答。</p><p>    我真的很讨厌你们这么做。信鸦闭上眼睛，再睁开的同时握住了刀刃，将手指隔在芝诺斯的脖颈与妖刀的锋芒中间。</p><p>    “就算抛却身份和立场，我也永远不会忘记你险些杀了修特拉，更不会忘记你仅仅为了有趣就用艾默里克的性命威胁我做出反应。”她终于能控制住自己的声音，凝视着芝诺斯淡色的眼睛，“但如果你现在挥刀，我也会失去我所珍视的东西。”</p><p>    “所以，我不想再从你口中听到这种问题了。”</p><p>    芝诺斯稍稍放松了表情，女孩松开刀刃，反手握住了揽在自己腰上的、覆盖着钢铁的手腕。“现在轮到我了。”她稍稍歪头，一眨不眨地盯着他，“你会怎么选择？我可以现在就给你一场你想要的战斗，你与我，而不是英雄和神龙，然后让我死在你刀下，你不用再被想杀了我的部下而烦恼，也不用再见到令你厌恶的英雄的伪善――你会怎么选择？”</p><p>    这答案难道不是显而易见的吗？芝诺斯原本就要这么回答了，你死后我要去哪里寻找下一个如你一般强大的对手？</p><p>    但有什么东西在阻止他开口。他变得有些迷惑，松开她后退一步，将刀收回刀鞘。他想说的不是这个。他意识到这件事，这种与对练时因兴奋而激发的发言一样的话，也根本不是她想听到的回答。那么他到底在犹豫些什么呢？</p><p>    如此优柔寡断，从来不是他的风格才对。</p><p>    “瞧，芝诺斯。”信鸦露出一个惨淡的微笑，“在你眼里我有意义的部分，除了能与你匹敌的战斗力之外还有什么？”</p><p>    “现在你再试试称我为朋友？”</p><p>    此刻不知所措的人变成了皇太子。他很少陷入这种境地，更遑论对方还就站在那里，静静地看着他。女孩似乎并没有期待他的回答，只是错开目光，走过他身侧。</p><p>    “你一向比任何人都懂得人心，芝诺斯。”她停顿了一下，话语中带着轻轻的叹息，“但这次，也看看你自己的心吧。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“再见了，我的第一个，也是最后一个朋友。”</p><p>    来不及的。</p><p>    她惊异于自己竟然没有动，没有第一时间就在他把刀锋压在脖子上的时候就去夺下那把刀，如果她愿意，她能瞬间一箭将它射下城墙而不伤及芝诺斯半根头发。</p><p>    可她只是站在原地，注视着他满足的微笑，那双冰蓝色的好看眼睛在喷涌而出的鲜血中渐渐闭合，铠甲倒地发出沉闷的声响。</p><p>    芝诺斯死了，阿拉米格解放了，无休止的战斗终于可以告一段落，她可以回雪之家喝她的奶茶，有空还可以去披雪大冰壁最高处赏赏景，然后去神意之地，一边眺望远处的伊修加德一边向她的挚友讲述最近发生的故事――四人谱写的终焉战歌，阿拉米格的解放战争，还有加雷马帝国的皇太子。</p><p>    她发觉自己正跟随着莉瑟的脚步向前走着，一路上不断有人加入他们，桑克瑞德，艾默里克，嘉恩·艾，梅尔维布，劳班……大家看起来都欣喜而兴奋，战争总算是结束了。</p><p>    那她也应该是欣喜的，不是吗？</p><p>    阿雷恩瓦尔德手中的该是阿拉米格的国旗，他们站在最高处，地面上，无数曾浴血奋战的士兵在欢呼喝彩。她身边突然响起歌声，是莉瑟，是阿拉米格的战士，神情庄严肃穆，带动了千万战士一起高唱阿拉米格的国歌。</p><p>    她仓皇逃离。</p><p>    基拉巴尼亚的干燥空气像沙砾涌入胸腔，刮擦着肺部连带着气管都泛起火辣辣的疼痛。一路上没有人，横七竖八的尸体牵绊着英雄的脚，有联军士兵的，也有帝国士兵的。她跑进狮鹫之间，这里仍然一片狼藉，她继续奔跑，绕过王座，穿过回廊，踏入仿佛未经战火洗礼的空中庭园――盛放的花丛中加雷马青年仿佛只是在静静沉睡，略显阴柔又不失俊朗的脸被鲜血污染，却诡异地让人觉得无比和谐。她的脚步于是放慢放轻，踏过大理石铺成的地面，踏入红得刺目的花丛。</p><p>    你看起来只是睡着了。她想，谁敢相信你就这么死了。</p><p>    她在他身侧坐下，解下背后的长弓扔到一边，仰头注视着血般鲜红的夕阳。我一点也不喜欢在黄昏时看到有人闭上眼睛。她说，感到花瓣上有温热粘稠的液体沾上指腹。</p><p>    真的很讨厌！她提高了音调，但耳边似乎并没有声音。你知道在悲伤的时候笑有多难受吗？</p><p>    可为什么要悲伤呢？</p><p>    明明战争结束了，这个自说自话要成为她终生挚友的人也死了，为什么要悲伤呢？</p><p>    她抬手注视着指腹上的血迹试图把它抹掉，却越抹越开，小小的一滴最终沾得满手都是。没有你这样的。她用力摩擦着掌心里的殷红，自己玩过瘾了就逃走，完全不在乎别人的感受。</p><p>    他为什么要在乎呢？</p><p>    哦。信鸦隐隐约约明白了什么，放弃与手里的血作斗争，向后一仰，像身边人一样躺倒在花丛里。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    瓦厉斯下令攻打天营门只是时间问题。</p><p>    芝诺斯清楚自己的父亲在想什么。拖得越久，就意味着英雄在帝国做得越好，也就会将她和她保护着的人民之间的距离越拉越远。再加上刻意散播出去的各种流言蜚语，终有一天那些可悲的蛮族将再也不相信他们的英雄，一切爱戴与崇拜都会转变为成倍的谩骂中伤反击到她身上。而英雄的背叛又会对艾欧泽亚的人造成什么样的影响……</p><p>    一箭双雕的计划。</p><p>    床单被皇子攥出纠结的褶皱。这家伙估计心里比他还清楚这是怎么回事，可她无能为力。如果她承担，就正中瓦厉斯的下怀，如果她反抗，天营门乃至艾欧泽亚都会立刻遭到帝国的倾轧。说到底，为了保全领袖和残兵而让英雄留下这种事，原本就是别无选择下的饮鸩止渴。</p><p>    就算这样，你还是决定相信那些总有一天会抛弃你的蛮族？</p><p>    芝诺斯借着月光注视着光之战士的脸。即便是梦中她也时不时微微皱眉，仿佛一闭上眼睛就会陷入无尽梦魇。</p><p>    除去强大的力量，她在他眼中还有什么有意义的部分？</p><p>    瓦厉斯告诫过他，能亲手击败盖乌斯和究极神兵的蛮族英雄不是他说掌控就能掌控的玩具，他还清楚地记得自己回了一句“她不是玩具那么简单”，而父亲的眼神变得倍加严厉：</p><p>    “你在被她改变，芝诺斯。别忘了她再有趣也是挡在加雷马帝国前进道路上的敌人，一个需要征服的蛮族。”</p><p>    “啧。”芝诺斯咬紧了牙根。凌乱的情绪堆积在胸口催生出无处宣泄的烦躁，他索性起身，走进浴室扭开冷水冲了把脸。</p><p>    真见鬼。他想，如果没有强大的力量，你根本就不会进入我的眼睛，还哪来的机会问这种无聊的问题。</p><p>    回到床边准备继续翻来覆去的时候芝诺斯发现英雄也睁着眼睛，原本盯着天花板的视线转到他身上。“你还说我睡觉不老实？”她揶揄着，显然是在他起身的瞬间就醒了。害别人睡不着觉，自己倒睡得踏实。芝诺斯哼了一声，在床边坐下：“那就算扯平了。”</p><p>    信鸦不是不会察言观色的人，她知道皇子为什么看起来心情这么糟糕，并因此有些惊奇――她原以为他是不会为这种事而烦恼的。</p><p>    这样一来反倒像是她的不是了。她在心里叹了口气，撑着床坐起来靠在床头上。“有时候我真羡慕你，芝诺斯。”</p><p>    ？皇太子转头看她，碰巧遇到她望过来，深色的眼睛里看不出任何欺骗的成分。“真的。”她又强调了一遍，仿佛是觉得自己的语气不够到位，“知道自己为什么而战，不在乎别人的看法……从某种程度上讲，你应该活得比我认识的多数人都要自由了。”</p><p>    “我听不出来这是褒奖。”</p><p>    “我没在夸你。”</p><p>    芝诺斯差点就笑出来了。“你可以活得比我自由得多。”他向后伸展手臂撑着床铺，“你有足够强大的力量让所有人臣服，却被太多东西束缚了手脚。”</p><p>    “其中一半都是作茧自缚。”信鸦承认这一点。她弓起身子，一只手圈着曲起来的膝盖，另一只手有一下没一下地拨弄芝诺斯背后垂下的长发，“我曾经很讨厌战斗。”她终于说了实话，“这个词汇对我来说……很多时候伴随着仇恨，而不是快乐。”</p><p>    “所以我为诺拉克希亚和拂晓的同伴们杀了莉维亚，为了威尔雷德而到处搜寻伊尔博格，后来还发誓要剜出泽菲兰的心脏……”她把下颌放到了手臂上，自嘲地笑了笑，“说到底，我和那个百夫长没什么区别，所以我太能理解他了。”</p><p>    “但复仇过后呢，什么都不剩下。”她垂着眼睛，盯着在手指上打转的金发。</p><p>    “但我能看出你在享受。”芝诺斯侧侧身面对她，“与我战斗之后又能剩下什么呢？”</p><p>    “……”一贯伶牙俐齿的吟游诗人沉默了一会儿，才轻声回答，“我不知道。也许你在改变我。”</p><p>    而我甚至不知道这种改变是好是坏。</p><p>    皇太子凝视着她。他常常觉得战斗中的英雄和生活中的女孩是两个人，一个像把锐利的武士刀，另一个则更为复杂，他想不出应该怎样形容。“他们不知道你讨厌战斗这件事。”他笃定地开口，而女孩苦笑着摇摇头，把脸整个埋进抱住膝盖的手臂。</p><p>    “我失控过。”她闷闷地说，“我冲他们吼我讨厌战斗，到底是和他们说有用还是和敌人说有用之类的话……大概就是在神拳痕败给你之后。我到现在都不敢再回忆他们当时的表情――我不该那么说，太伤人了。”</p><p>    怜悯对强者而言是一种侮辱，芝诺斯不知道心里浮出的情绪算不算怜悯，但他对这种说法嗤之以鼻：“原来在蛮族眼中，说实话也是会遭到谴责的。”</p><p>    “不是谴责。”埋在手臂里的脑袋摇了摇，又抬起来重新将下颌放回手臂上，“他们露出的愧疚又痛苦的神情让我……我明明知道他们也不想的。”</p><p>    就算她从不会拒绝他们的请求，但像阿尔菲诺问她的话，会不会不想被当成武器一样使用呢？</p><p>    ――原来你们知道我一直在被当成武器使用啊。</p><p>    芝诺斯在她话音落下后顿了顿，伸手拢住她额前挡住眼睛的头发撩到角的后面，手指擦过后伸的素白鳞角，与偏高体温不同的微凉温度触碰起来舒适而新奇。“强大的力量本就是武器，你老是想着怎么把武器交给别人用才活得这么累。”他靠近，好看清那双躲在低垂眼睫下的深色眼睛，“你是艾欧泽亚的利剑，我是加雷马帝国的利剑――我是不是可以理解为，只有两把剑交错的时候，握剑的人才是你自己？”</p><p>    信鸦顺着他的动作略微抬起了头。真奇怪，她有些迷惑，好像自从来到基拉巴尼亚开始，她想不明白的东西就越来越多。为什么而战，为什么能坚持下来，原本很清晰的东西都开始模糊起来。</p><p>    失去了剑鞘的锋刃只会带来血光。英雄心里浮现出这样一句话，两柄同样锋利的剑又怎样才能成为朋友呢，以最终其中一柄折断另外一柄的方式吗？</p><p>    “并非握剑之人。”她回答，轻如梦呓，“你我就是剑本身。”</p><p>    她后知后觉地意识到自己的角还散漫地蹭在皇太子的手心，正对着她、近在咫尺的冰蓝眼瞳因月光而显得晦暗不明。芝诺斯低下头，金发从耳畔滑落，扫在脸上引起细微的痒。他们同时闭上了眼睛。</p><p>    一个意味不明、浅尝辄止的吻。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“吉祥天女……”王座上的军团长思忖着，“我听过这个名字。”</p><p>    “是阿难陀族信奉的蛮神，最近又被召唤了出来。”汇报的千夫长为了表示恭敬而微微躬着腰，“离这边还有一段距离，由它处理掉天营门那边的蛮族倒也不错，但要是那边的蛮族都被精炼了，恐怕会有些不好对付。”</p><p>    “我记得之前就有报告说它被召唤出来过。”芝诺斯用拇指摩挲着下颌，看起来漫不经心，“然后就没有消息了。”</p><p>    “之前的情报说是被……”千夫长斟酌了一下措辞，“那位狩神的英雄消灭了，所以没造成多大影响。”</p><p>    连神都无法靠近的力量。芝诺斯唇角漫上一丝微笑。这一次他们可没有拥有超越之力的英雄可以依靠了，不过……突然想到什么，他的笑意消失了。“继续观察那群野兽的动向。”他简明地开口，“记住要是发现侦察兵有被精炼的迹象，立刻就地格杀。”</p><p>    “遵命，殿下。”下属欠了欠身，得到散会的允许后才和同僚们一起离开狮鹫之间。</p><p>    然而王座上的人没有动。“奥卢斯。”他连头都没回，“实验进行得怎么样了。”</p><p>    “不是所有人都能承担得起狩神的力量，殿下。”青年从王座后缓步踱出，“四号六号和九号实验体已经遭到处理，要是您能允许我将英雄阁下当作研究素材，进度可能会更快一些。”</p><p>    “不行。”芝诺斯果断地拒绝了，“上次那个蛮族女人给你提供的数据还不够吗？”</p><p>    “即便同样是超越之力也是有强弱之分的，”奥卢斯耸肩，“您应该清楚，没有人拥有比英雄阁下更强的超越之力了。更何况我早就告诉过您，长期注射那种药物会对她本身的以太流动产生永久性影响，放着任她的能力削弱而不利用，简直是资源浪费。”</p><p>    “注射药物是陛下的命令，不是我的。”</p><p>    “那就只能延长试验周期了。”科学家有些遗憾，“不过您也无须担心蛮神攻过来的事，毕竟……”</p><p>    “她可是那位永远不会见死不救的英雄阁下啊。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    “你有研究过他们为什么会召唤蛮神吗？”</p><p>    “什么？”</p><p>    停顿在抬手用毛巾擦揉头发的动作上，芝诺斯偏头看向趴在窗台上的女孩。“在多数时候，召唤蛮神是因为他们觉得自己受到了威胁。”信鸦转过身，双手环胸，后靠在窗台上，又像是在对他说话，又像是自言自语，“但上一次阿难陀族召唤美神是因为她们的族长想要复活被杀害的女儿，我亲眼看着她被精炼。”</p><p>    “你到底想说什么？”芝诺斯放下毛巾，微微皱起眉。自从知道这个消息之后她就一直这么魂不守舍，早知道就不应该告诉她。</p><p>    “吉祥天女的目的不是精炼信徒那么简单。”信鸦不再兜圈子，扭头担忧地眺望向天营门的方向，“以复仇之心召唤出的神明，最终所有力量都将为复仇而爆发。”</p><p>    “还以为你会更关心你的蛮族同胞。”皇太子嗤笑一声，打开壁柜从里面拿出一瓶酒，又随手取了两个杯子，“我倒有点期待能和那个蛮神过过招……虽然它也只不过是你的手下败将。”</p><p>    “我着急你会放我回去救人吗。”英雄露出一丝讥讽的神色，“我不喝酒。”</p><p>    从帝国本土带来的酒是无色的，透明液体与杯壁碰撞出清脆的声音，在整个房间弥漫出浓烈的酒香。与信鸦尝过一点点的酒神之酒醇厚醉人的香气不同，帝国的酒闻起来带着北方极寒的冷冽和与它的诞生之地如出一辙的侵略性。芝诺斯随意地把头发别到耳后，未干的金发在纯白睡袍上晕出不显眼的深色。“我又不会对你做点什么。”他把玻璃杯递过去，“尝尝。”</p><p>    信鸦沉默着接过杯子。她向来不愿承认自己酒量奇差的事实，很多时候同伴们都会心照不宣地把给她的酒精饮料都换成无害的果汁或茶水，如果是奥尔什方，他会一边告诉她喝酒可以抵御寒冷一边给她塞一杯热腾腾的奶茶。她本想腹诽的，但还是忍不住出了声：“你是我见过最不讲道理的人。”</p><p>    芝诺斯也不反驳，兀自来到窗边。“以你现在的力量回去，是想用自己给他们当盾牌吗？”他摇着头，一口就灌下去半杯酒液，“就算你还有超越之力，也该有点自知之明。”</p><p>    “蛮神最可怕的本来就不在战斗力，”显然对方并不认同他的话，“而在于精炼信徒，一旦遭到精炼，信徒会无所不用其极地掠夺水晶献祭给蛮神供他们吞噬，就算消灭一个蛮神，他们也会一而再再而三地召唤更强的神明……根本就是无尽的恶性循环。而且蛮神的精炼根本无解，想让一个信徒停止献祭的唯一方法，就是杀了他。”</p><p>    “你在害怕。”皇子敏锐地捕捉到女孩眼中划过的动摇，“怕那个什么美神精炼了你的同伴，怕以后不得不杀了他们。”</p><p>    蛮神被召唤出来都两天了。他有些恶劣地想。也许她那些碍事的蛮族朋友已经被精炼掉了。</p><p>    “我的确怕。”信鸦大大方方地承认了，手肘撑着窗台把酒杯送到嘴边，“必须亲手杀了他们这种可能性是我今生最可怕的噩梦。”</p><p>    因身边人的喝法低估杯中物的烈性绝对是件失去理智的事情。女孩在毫无防备地喝了一大口后立刻被呛住了。帝国酒的辛辣顺着食道直接烧进腹腔，咳嗽又让一部分没来得及咽下的液体呛进了气管，因此爆发的呛咳让信鸦几乎无法呼吸，杯子胡乱地往哪里一摆就蹲了下去，喉咙里的疼痛分不清是咳的还是被酒辣的。见鬼！她甚至咳得都想吐了。就知道不该碰这种东西！！</p><p>    完全没空搭理幸灾乐祸的皇子，忙着嗯嗯啊啊清嗓子试图把仍然残存在气管里的液滴都咳出来的时候信鸦突然被端着腋下放到了窗台上。“歼灭蛮神本就是加雷马帝国的国策，陛下想必也不会说什么。”放她坐下后皇太子松开手，带着薄茧的修长手指拭去女孩咳出的眼泪好让她看清自己，那动作简直称得上温柔。</p><p>    “陪我玩个游戏吧，我的朋友。”芝诺斯微笑着，将手撑在她身侧，“正好也让我看看，除了战斗力，我还能在你身上找出什么有意义的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这不是信鸦第一次潜伏。作为弓箭手，她早已习惯了躲藏在不会被人察觉的角落里搜寻转瞬即逝的战机，从而一击制胜。</p><p>    但这次不一样。</p><p>    不远处十几名加雷马士兵正看护着作为诱饵的水晶原地休息，信鸦猜测他们可能并没有被告知这次运输任务的真正目的，也不知道他们的军团长就埋伏在石头后面等待猎物出现，否则他们决不会如此懒懒散散，甚至一边运送一边闲聊――关于长官们又抽什么疯运这种东西的猜测，帝国的魔导装备又用不到水晶。</p><p>    然而他们没有注意到，不远处的石头后面一闪而过的蛇尾。</p><p>    身边人的气场陡然间起了变化。信鸦承认芝诺斯是天生的猎手，为了便于潜伏他今天没穿铠甲，转而罕见地换了加雷马帝国的黑金军装，不过还是没有放弃他的三把刀。此刻皇太子的手正按在刀柄上，看起来随时都会拔刀而出，但他仍然在等待――贪婪地搜寻更多猎物的踪迹，将自己变成一匹蛰伏待机的狼。</p><p>    ……有哪里不太对劲。</p><p>    信鸦皱起眉，稍稍挪动身体探出头去看另一个方向，马上被飞过去的一角鲜红裙边惊得瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>    她怎么忘了这件事！！运输情报连阿难陀族都知道了联军怎么可能不知道！</p><p>    “开始了。”芝诺斯挑起嘴角。</p><p>    眼看红衣女孩带着一众士兵一马当先地掀翻了几个帝国士兵，信鸦反手握住背后长弓就要冲出去，却被身边人牢牢按住肩膀。她抬眼瞪他，对方则心情愉快地对着外面扬了扬下巴。运送水晶的本就不是什么精英战士，短短几分钟，联军就彻底占领了阵地――就在他们警惕地观察四周时，高处的山岩上露出了一个阿难陀族的轮廓。</p><p>    “嘶――！是伽黎亚派的族长！”一名毗罗派斗士惊讶地叫了起来，“她们是怎么知道这件事的！”</p><p>    “蛮族……水晶……”低头沉思的精灵少年猛然想到了什么，“难道说――”</p><p>    即将出口的推论被女性尖利的笑声打断。“哈哈哈哈！”高台上的蛇女早已失去身为族长的姿态与威仪，痛失爱女的母亲疯狂地笑着，高高抬起手臂，“这一定是伟大的美神的意愿！她让那些人类和你们这些背叛者共同出现在这里！！”</p><p>    响应着她的话，十数蛇女从各处藏身之地纷纷游出将联军包围，一时间蛇鳞悉悉索索的声音听得人头皮发麻。“我得出去。”信鸦用力一挣，没能挣脱。芝诺斯压制着她，表情十分无谓：“之前可说好了，这是一场狩猎游戏。”他又眯起眼睛看向外面，“我们的猎物还没有出现呢。”</p><p>    没等信鸦说出人太多了我没法保护他们全部不被精炼的话，疯狂的族长已经高高扬起了汇集蓝光的手：“伟大的美神啊！！！”她的红眼流露出无限哀戚，更多的却是已为信徒的癫狂，“用您的美丽光辉驱散这群污浊的人类吧，用您的拥抱治愈您受苦受难的孩子们吧！！”</p><p>    “伟大的美神吉祥天女啊！请听从我的召唤降临于世吧！！！”</p><p>    肩上力道松脱的瞬间信鸦抬步踏上山岩纵身跃起，右手同时抖开折在背后的魔导反曲弓，左手抽箭按于弦上拉弓射出！漆黑羽箭闪电般没入蛇女胸膛，剧痛令她全身一噤，连声音都没能发出便倒头栽下岩石。高速的移动并未影响光之战士的视力，她清楚地看到她在坠落时分嘴唇翕动读出一个名字。</p><p>    ――阿娜米卡。</p><p>    英雄落地，用力咬牙闭上了眼睛。</p><p>    “是英雄阁下！！”</p><p>    “是芝诺斯殿下！！”</p><p>    两种欢呼同时响起，两方人未及因这不同而惊异就被水晶突然绽出的炫目光芒刺花了眼睛。信徒们像她们的领导者一般张开手臂，被神灵同化的以太引导着大量水晶的能量为她们的神明引路。下一秒，海蓝裙摆飞散如花，一双莲灯松松吊起长裙两角遮掩蛇尾，美神的神色依旧悲悯而平静，注视着与她比起来过于渺小的生灵。</p><p>    “愚蠢的人类啊……”她轻轻叹息着，“那祈祷之人除侍奉我外已别无所求，你们还不反思自己的过错吗？”</p><p>    信鸦一时半跪在地上没有起身，也没有出声，直到军靴不紧不慢的踏地声来到她身侧。“这就是那个蛮神。”芝诺斯双手抱着肩，饶有兴致地仰头，“不知道接受了这么多水晶之后，实力会不会比败给你的时候强一些。”</p><p>    “果然是你的阴谋！”阿尔菲诺愤怒地前踏一步，“你到底想要做什么！”</p><p>    “阿雷恩瓦尔德。”</p><p>    女孩的开口让所有人都将目光聚集到她身上，而英雄没有回头，只是又从背后箭筒里抽出一支合金羽箭搭在弓弦上。“别让他们被精炼了。”她这才稍稍侧脸看过来。阿雷恩瓦尔德愣了一下，将那套明显是帝国制造的武器赶出脑海，重重点头：“明白！”</p><p>    “信鸦……”莉瑟似乎还想问些什么，最终却只是紧了紧拳头，右拳重重砸在左手掌心，“杂兵我们解决，蛮神就交给你了！”</p><p>    英雄露出淡淡的微笑向他们点头，一如既往。然后她收敛了笑意，回头紧盯美神动作。吉祥天女微微摇头抬起右手，右侧莲灯同时亮起，温柔话音被山岩反射至四面八方：“沐浴我的美丽光辉吧――”</p><p>    妖刀出鞘！猩红剑气瞬间斩断迎面袭来的淡紫流光，信鸦则在同时偏身躲避，扬手一箭正中莲灯灯芯，箭头遭到碰撞立即爆炸，钢珠飞溅使莲灯破裂为无数碎片！</p><p>    眼见着挚友三两步就跃上了制高点，芝诺斯也不甘示弱，妖刀翻转就地一插，地面顿时被过强以太激荡得残破翻涌着血红脉络直直攻向神明，硬将美神逼得后退几米，绸缎飞散聚拢在面前挡住骤然爆发的飞沙走石。“接受我的祝福，永恒的美梦才是最终的幸福归宿。”她的声音中听不出丝毫狼狈，绸缎破碎后轻轻扬起了双腕，莲灯随之复原，“为何你们如此拒绝？”</p><p>    两支利箭刺破沙尘穿过裙角，箭尾钢丝张开钩爪硬生生将悬于半空的神明拽往了地面。“比起梦，我还是更喜欢现实。”女孩不带任何情感的声音从山岩一侧传来，而美神猛地意识到自己离地面过近时已然太晚，天羽羽斩狠戾地横过匆忙避让的修长脖颈，甚至在脱离皮肉时又凶狠地向回一勾。芝诺斯在她身后稳稳落地，回身甩了个刀花。“你打过的每一个蛮神都这么话多？”他侧翻躲过一条气急败坏的绸缎，语气轻松得仿佛这真的只是一场游戏。山头被蛮神以太击碎，信鸦躲避着飞散的碎石一箭射中另一山岩借着钢丝荡过去，站稳身形回收箭矢重新搭弓：“还有话更多的。”</p><p>    美神被斩断了一半的脖颈没有血迹，只有斑斑驳驳的结晶飞散开来，她的表情则带上愠怒，为这戏耍一般的战斗，全身瞬间燃起黑色的火焰，旋即爆发。信鸦反身两箭射向莲灯，被以太推挤得一个踉跄，好在没有摔下山岩。始终隐藏在裙摆之下的蛇尾终于垂落于地，信鸦同时感到脚下的地面开始震颤。“躲！”她大吼一声同时跳下山岩，落地连续几个翻滚卸力才稳住身体。在另一面，芝诺斯后退两步压缩剑气对着美神爆发，神明立即扬手试图用莲灯防御，却不想莲灯已被炸得粉碎，剑气重重砸在她胸前，直接将神轰得摔倒在地！</p><p>    “你能不能注意点！”信鸦险些没能躲过砸过来的巨大手臂，愤愤地刚喊出来就发觉美神再次撑起了身体，对着仍在与信徒搏斗的人们张开了手臂露出微笑：“接受我的拥抱吧！”</p><p>    糟糕！</p><p>    好在阿雷恩瓦尔德及时发觉，一个箭步冲到战友最前方以超越之力凝聚出以太的护盾，可信鸦心下一凛，暴露在精炼范围内的，还有不知所措的帝国士兵！</p><p>    一团碧色光芒骤然自英雄身周释放，几乎是在转瞬之间她就已经挡在士兵身前，超越之力从掌心逼出以太，能精炼人心的湛蓝流火撞上守护之盾，随即飞散！</p><p>    “竟然无法驱散污秽――！”美神惊讶地放下了手，正要再度发动就被背后袭来的血色弧光瞬间斩断左臂！而在她身前，光之战士凭空以灿烂的金色光芒凝聚出魔法的箭矢，绷紧的弓弦推动数道流光贯穿了她的右臂，本无法承载魔法的魔导弓在以太的重压下咔嚓崩断！</p><p>    信鸦扔掉断弓，刚刚绕到美神身前的皇太子正对她转过了身。她对他略一点头便抬步冲刺过去，一把握住悬在他腰间的雷切抬脚先踩上他的大腿又随之踏上他的手掌。芝诺斯单手用力向上一送，信鸦借势一蹬，整个人便弹到半空几乎与美神平齐了视线，高举长刀！</p><p>    下一秒，一横一纵一红一紫两道刀光迎着美神正身劈下，神明顿时扭曲身形爆发出不甘的诅咒，转瞬崩散为无数破碎的光点！</p><p>    人群发出震天的欢呼！不知是为保全了人格与性命，还是为这精彩绝伦的战斗！</p><p>    光之战士轻盈落地，却在触地瞬间微不可察地一晃。芝诺斯微微皱眉，收刀来到她身边：“你……”</p><p>    “嘘……”信鸦看了他一眼，摇摇头将刀还给他，一个呼哨唤出了巨龙的幻影。“等等！”莉瑟呼唤着和人们一起跑了过来，“信鸦！看到你没事真是太好了！”她欣喜地笑着。阿雷恩瓦尔德则抓着后脑勺笑得有些不好意思：“多亏了你，否则这一把估计真的要栽了！”</p><p>    “不客气。”女孩稍稍侧身，对他们露出一个惯有的浅淡微笑，“别担心我，以后还会再见面的。”</p><p>    “所以这次你们只是为了吸引蛮神出来消灭她？”阿尔菲诺的脸色也缓和了大半，“真是惊险啊，我还以为――”“够了。”</p><p>    少年的话语被突兀打断，帝国的皇太子傲慢地握住英雄的肩膀。“闲聊到此为止，”他把信鸦推向已经趴伏下去的巨龙，“该回去了。”</p><p>    “芝诺斯……”莉瑟瞬间把牙咬得咯咯作响，但她没有冲过来，“总有一天我们会把信鸦从你手里救出来的，总有一天！”</p><p>    加雷马青年重重地嗤笑了一声。“我拭目以待。”他说着，抬腿跨到巨龙背上一只手握住缰绳，另一只手几乎整个将沉默的英雄圈在了怀里，偏头命令一边的士兵：“任务完成得不错，自己走回去领赏。”</p><p>    说完，他拉动缰绳，巨龙振翅起飞。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“就快到了。跟我说话。”</p><p>    巨龙只是个没有意识的幻影而并非真正的龙，但显然主人告诉过它应该往哪里飞行。芝诺斯捏着缰绳的指节泛白，怀中人急促的呼吸几乎被风声隐没。她的皮肤太烫了，就算她平时就比常人体温要高也绝对无法承受这样的高热，再这么下去……</p><p>    “跟我说话！”他贴到她角边，努力控制住自己不要太用力勒紧她的身体。“芝诺斯……”信鸦难受地眯着眼睛，手指掐着他的手腕，额上细密冷汗被风吹去一层又渗出另一层。“以太――呜！”又是一记重击，要不是被抱着她一定会摔下去。“我的以太……”她的牙齿都在因疼痛而打颤，手指痉挛地掐进青年绷紧的肌肉里，“不，不受控制了……”</p><p>    “那你还有空和他们闲聊？”芝诺斯感到焦躁，终于看到宫殿的轮廓让他冷静了一些。“马上就到了，我带你去找奥卢斯，给我保持清醒，蛮族的英雄！”</p><p>    信鸦发出了干巴巴的虚弱笑声。“老是――左一句蛮族，右一句蛮族，”她说的话都变成了听不清的气音，“还不是整天，整天想着怎么趁机，摸摸蛮族的尾巴……”</p><p>    巨龙“呼”地掠过惊慌的卫兵，芝诺斯用力拽了缰绳强迫它转向，直接顺着窗户来到离研究室最近的房间抱着女孩就跳了进去，以平生最快的速度在走廊里奔跑。拥有人造超越之力，他能感受到她体内的以太已经完全失控，横冲直撞地摧残这具躯体。“芝诺斯。”信鸦伸手拉住了他的衣襟，有些散乱的瞳孔好不容易聚拢焦距，“别让他们拿我……做实验。”</p><p>    芝诺斯侧身推开了研究所的门。“我保证。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    一番抢救过后英雄的情况终于算是稳定了下来，过于宽大的研究床上女孩套着氧气面罩，身上连着各种仪器，在镇定剂的作用下安然沉睡。“看来，英雄阁下完全忘记了我的嘱托。”奥卢斯摘下眼镜擦擦额上的汗。从皇太子进来开始他就直接赶走了所有研究员，从头到尾都是一个人进行的抢救工作。“我明明告诉过她不要强行使用魔法的。”</p><p>    芝诺斯站在床边看着仪器上总算不再乱跳的红线，也松了悬着的一口气。“她这是怎么回事？”</p><p>    “我为英雄阁下注射的药物并非简单地压制以太，”奥卢斯擦干净眼镜后又重新戴回去，“而是在她体内产生以太的各个部位和以太主要流动的区域产生凝结点，类似血栓，以此达到减弱以太流动的目的。但显然这次英雄阁下一次性使用了过量的以太强行冲开了那些凝结点，这样做的确能有效去除阻碍从而达到可以使用魔法的目的，但突然的过量以太爆发必然会导致她体内以太流动的失衡，直接结果就是您所看到的，整个失控。”</p><p>    “如果是普通人，大概在失控的瞬间就已经死了吧。”他注视着昏迷的英雄，丝毫没有掩饰眼中对实验品的渴求，“但光之加护能在筋络损坏的同时完成修复，这才让她撑到了现在。我仍在研究加护的以太学原理，可从英雄阁下的血液样本和以太样本中都没能得到任何有效成分……”</p><p>    “我说过不许研究她。”芝诺斯打断了他过于明显的话里有话，“她什么时候能醒？”</p><p>    奥卢斯扫了一眼屏幕上跳动的数据。“您想必能感受到，英雄阁下的以太并没有回归原有的秩序。”他习惯性地解释起其中的原理，“我用仪器简单地模拟了一个以太循环好暂时引导失控的以太，但这不是长久之计，也不能达到彻底完成治疗的目的。她的身体仍然在被摧毁的同时修复，只是速度减缓了很多。想让她醒来很简单，只要停止镇定剂输入，她恢复意识需要的时间不会超过十分钟，不过我要提醒您，醒过来后她将面对无止境的毁坏和修复的痛苦，那不是一般人能忍受的。”</p><p>    芝诺斯陷入了沉默。</p><p>    “除了保守治疗之外我还有一种理论上可行的方案。”奥卢斯这一次没有卖关子，“也许您还记得当初用来关押神龙的魔导牢笼，既然它能抑制得住神龙的以太冲击，理论上讲就也能有效控制住英雄阁下的以太，加上药物和仪器的辅助，短时间内恢复不是问题。”</p><p>    “风险呢？”</p><p>    真是敏锐啊。奥卢斯不禁摇了摇头，摊开手：“蛮神的以太和人类毕竟不一样，魔导牢笼能控制住狂暴的神龙，但人类远远不需要如此强效的压制，我不能保证过强的压制性会不会让英雄阁下的筋络遭到永久性损伤，甚至让她彻底失去运用魔法的能力。”</p><p>    “……”皇太子又沉默了一会儿，俯身拉紧了扣在女孩手腕上防止她因疼痛而挣扎的束缚带，“把镇定剂停了，你出去一会儿。”</p><p>    “我有话要跟她说。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    电流在各个金属部件之间渐次亮起，电与磁牵引着牢笼慢慢悬浮升起，连结为一整个完整的、电光流窜的球体，敖龙女孩闭着眼睛静静悬浮在中央，从正面看几乎看不出她有没有呼吸、是否活着。几条线路顺着她的脖颈、手腕和脚踝连接到牢笼之外的仪器上，几个研究员正仔细地记录每一个变化的数值。</p><p>    皇太子安静地站在魔导牢笼对面。她实在是太小了，魔导牢笼已经缩到了最小，但对她而言仍然像关着金丝雀的巨大鸟笼。“说实话我很好奇，”结束了最终调试工作的奥卢斯慢慢踱到他身后，双手环在胸前，“是什么样的战斗能让英雄阁下居然不得不强行使用魔法才能应对……一定十分激烈。”</p><p>    搭在刀柄上的手指捏紧了。芝诺斯抿起嘴没有回答，只是凝望着牢笼之中的光之战士。</p><p>    刚开始教她握刀，教她怎么凝聚剑气再释放，作为交换她教他怎么拉弓射箭，还因为放空箭被她训斥了一句，严格的家伙。</p><p>    紧接着是一次一次的对战，她的眼睛紧紧锁定着他，深色瞳仁浸入黑暗，像他一样的黑暗，等到战斗结束恢复常态，她又会重新明亮起来，跟他讨论一些无关痛痒的话题。冒险者从不掩饰自己对加雷马帝国的好奇，他们的天性就是漂泊，每一个未知的地方都将成为未来旅途的目的地。</p><p>    再然后是宴会，临时停歇的房间里侍女送来晚宴要用的礼服，她没急着开口让他回避，只是盯着那条帝国风格的华丽长裙，半天，才抬手摘掉脖子上的项圈，用力掰下了上面的金属纹章。现在那个纹章大概还放在她哪个贴身的口袋里，他不得而知。</p><p>    还有他失控时出于寻觅以太的本能给她留下的小小记号，破损的鳞片听她说以后可能不会重新长出来，神龙和海德林的能量搏斗在那块皮肤上结成了一块不显眼的疤痕，而据她所言，在得到光之加护后她就很难留下什么疤痕了。</p><p>    在电光的映照下，信鸦雪白的长发显出一种冷蓝色的晕彩，这让芝诺斯记起帝国长久的冬日里被魔导灯光照亮的积雪。他看着那种色彩长大，也在那种色彩的陪伴下逐渐变强，最终走到今天。</p><p>    他突然想起几天前的那个莫名其妙的吻。明明它没有对他们的相处产生任何影响，他们也默契地从未再提迅速分开之后的尴尬沉默，但他就是突然想了起来――柔和的月光，安静的空气，不再排斥他触碰自己的英雄，还有谈不上谁主动，也谈不上享受，只是顺理成章般的吻。</p><p>    “在你眼里我有意义的部分，除了能与你匹敌的战斗力之外还有什么？”</p><p>    芝诺斯很年轻，但如英雄所言，他最懂得人心。从他在军队中历练出锋利的獠牙开始就不断有男男女女试图爬上他的床，单为一睹皇子风采者有，图他身份地位者有，迷恋他本人性格外貌者也不在少数，他当然不可能不懂得那个词汇。但和她？艾欧泽亚的蛮族英雄，光之战士？</p><p>    “你说的对，奥卢斯。”芝诺斯转身离开。</p><p>    “她的确永远做不到见死不救。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个人的气场是浑然天成的。</p><p>    即便是全副武装的状态下，帝国第十二军团长、加雷马的皇太子，在那位皇帝面前，也不过是个刚二十五岁的年轻人，一言不发地站在父亲身后。</p><p>    “干的不错。”</p><p>    意料之外的夸奖一点都不让人开心，芝诺斯没出声。皇帝陛下也没在意，披风下的手背在身后，注视着沉睡女孩的目光像在欣赏一把不属于自己的精良武器。“传闻已经散播开了，她拿着帝国的武器、和帝国的总督合作、甚至还保护帝国的士兵。”那张常年僵硬着的脸上似乎浮现出一抹转瞬即逝的讽刺笑容，“愚蠢的蛮族，自己断了自己的后路。”</p><p>    这些话像细小的针，有一下没一下地戳刺芝诺斯的心脏，不值得他在乎的刺痛，但也讨厌得让人心烦意乱。他从来没这么希望父亲赶紧结束突如其来的查岗赶紧回帝国去。“这不就是你想要的吗？”他压着情绪开口，“他们终于要抛弃她了。”</p><p>    “还不够。”瓦厉斯没有回头，“这个蛮族拥有的力量能得到盖乌斯的认可，雷古拉也说过……”他顿了顿，“这样的好刀，直接折断未免可惜。我希望她能为帝国所用。”</p><p>    有那么一瞬间芝诺斯真想好好嘲笑嘲笑父亲的异想天开。“她连魔导装甲都不肯穿，别白费力气了。”</p><p>    这语气实在冒犯，瓦厉斯稍稍侧身，偏头看着儿子，又把视线投回牢笼中的英雄身上：“我不需要关心她的意愿。”</p><p>    ？！</p><p>    冰蓝瞳孔骤然紧缩，芝诺斯立刻抬步挡到父亲面前。“我不同意。”他狠狠盯着他的眼睛，“那她和机器还有什么区别？”</p><p>    “帝国需要的就是听话的机器。”瓦厉斯的语气没有丝毫改变，“你也该换个新玩具了。”</p><p>    “我不需要听话的机器。”芝诺斯同样毫不退让，“这家伙是我的战利品，应该由我来决定怎么处理！”</p><p>    皇帝狭长的眼睛里流露出某种古怪的神色，他似乎有些难以置信。“你在庇护她。”他说。</p><p>    “我需要一个能真正让我体会到战斗的愉悦的对手，而不是只会服从命令的可悲傀儡。”芝诺斯昂起头，“更何况那么做，根本就和直接把这把刀折断没什么区别。”</p><p>    如此直接的顶撞应该让皇帝生气才对，芝诺斯等待着他的怒火，然而瓦厉斯只是深深地看了一眼自己的儿子，就沉默着转身走向研究所的门口。正当皇太子觉得今天算是告一段落的时候，门口的皇帝突兀地喊了他的名字。</p><p>    “你是我的儿子。”瓦厉斯站在门口，甚至没转身，声音听起来阴晴不定，“我希望有一天你也能坐上这个位置。”</p><p>    关门的声音在空旷的研究大厅里显得格外清晰刺耳。没有得到命令，外面的研究员不敢进来。魔导牢笼中囚徒的以太相较一天前的狂暴已经平稳了太多，大概再过一天到两天，她就能从这些电流和线路中间得到解放，到那时…… </p><p>    芝诺斯长长地吁了口气，背靠操作台坐下，仰头靠住冰冷的金属。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    “你其实，知道……我会怎么选，对吗？”</p><p>    被他握在掌心的手因疼痛而蜷紧，指甲掐进掌心的肉又被他强行掰开，于是她死死握着他的手掌。痛苦让这具身体战栗着，话语被截成一段段含糊的音节，但那双夜色的眼睛却平静得像无风的海面。他点头，拨开被冷汗浸湿沾在她额头上的碎发：“这是两回事。”</p><p>    对方发出了断断续续的笑声。“你知道我……”她吞咽着像咽下疼痛，好让一句话连通，“我愿意信任你，芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯。”</p><p> </p><p>    “等等。”</p><p>    研究员已经放在操纵杆上的手顿时停住，回头望向突然发号施令的长官。芝诺斯松开始终按在刀上的右手扬起来：“都出去。”</p><p>    没人敢多说一句话，更何况没有人知道马上要放出来的那位和看起来心心念念的这位是不是真的有点什么传言中的猫腻――研究员们不仅都一言不发地离开了，还贴心地带上了门。</p><p>    皇太子慢慢踱到操纵台前，抬手按住金属的操纵杆。药物已经停止输入了，不出意外几分钟后她就会醒来，到目前为止，一切都很顺利，就剩下最后这一步了。</p><p>    不知道她这段时间有没有做梦。芝诺斯盯着球心悬浮的女孩想着。他最开始根本不习惯身边有另一个人睡觉，晚上经常被英雄的低得快听不见的梦呓和一些细小的动作惊醒。从那时起他才知道她晚上睡得到底有多不安稳，几乎整晚眉头都是轻轻皱着的。</p><p>    能借机睡个安稳觉，也算因祸得福。他谨慎地感知着英雄的以太流动，手指施力扳下了操纵杆。</p><p>    磁力随着电流的减弱慢慢消失，中央维持的力场减弱直到让女孩缓缓落到地上，还未恢复知觉的身体软软地倒在平台上，看起来人畜无害。芝诺斯松开操纵杆，准备踏出去的脚步停顿了一下，最终还是收了回来，站在原地静静地等待着。</p><p>    没一会儿台上就有了动静。信鸦活动着关节慢慢站起来，几天没有动作让她一时有些手脚发软。“有点像我被超越之力激荡过头的那次。”她说，觉得有些口干舌燥，看来是睡了不短的时间。芝诺斯抬步来到平台前对她伸出手：“看来你还真的不会控制自己的力量。”</p><p>    “又不怪我。”信鸦握住他的手，借力撑着平台跳下来，“几天了？”</p><p>    “三天。”皇太子恰到好处地接住她，但只是让她坐在自己的小臂上没放下去，“中间陛下来过一次，多亏你不知道。”</p><p>    “你又和他吵架了？”女孩很显然不习惯这种抱孩子一样的抱法，挪动身体寻找平衡，尾巴紧紧缠住了他的臂甲。对方摇摇头，没回答，就这么抱着她就往外走出去：“你需要换衣服，还有吃点东西。”</p><p>    信鸦现在身上还穿着在实验室换的宽大白裙，赤裸的脚踝交搭在一起。“你心情不好。”她扶着他的肩甲，有些担忧地试图从那双蓝眼睛里寻找出些许蛛丝马迹，“发生了什么事？”</p><p>    对方没有回应她的疑问，径自抱着她回到实验室，示意一直等着的研究员来做最后的身体检查。沉默持续了十多分钟，直到确定了英雄没有任何问题，下属们才默默退下，将空间留给他们两个。芝诺斯正要再把她抱起来回房间，就被不容置疑地扳住了胸甲。“你不对劲，芝诺斯。”信鸦死死盯着他的眼睛，“到底怎么了？”</p><p>    皇太子下意识回避她过于锐利的视线，对方却不给他任何逃跑的机会，又把他拽近了些。</p><p>    “……我需要点时间。”他还是垂下眼睑，过长睫毛投下的阴影掩盖了眼中翻滚的情绪，“思考一些事情。”</p><p>    这个答案实在是差强人意，而且一点都不像他。信鸦松开了扣着他胸甲的手指，没再追问。她知道这个人有事瞒着她，可谁还没点自己的秘密呢？她叹了口气，尾巴尖勾了一下青年垂在自己身侧的手，倦怠地卷上了钢铁包裹的手腕。</p><p>    “走吧，不是说要吃饭吗？我饿了。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>远东之国的空气不比基拉巴尼亚的干燥，迎面吹来的晚风中带着海洋腥咸的潮湿气息，这一点有时会让英雄想起利姆萨·罗敏萨，只是周围地域风情浓厚的木结构建筑提醒着她――这里是黄金港。</p><p>    “我听说你们这个种族都出生在东方。”皇太子的视线在女孩面颊的鳞片上停留了一会儿，又若无其事地挪开，“上一次我来这里还是为了视察多玛。”</p><p>    后半句话有效地勾起了信鸦些许不太美好的回忆，她有些无奈地笑出声，把被风吹乱的头发撩到角后。“我到现在都不明白，你为什么一定要戴那个头盔――太丑了。”</p><p>    也许有些不合时宜，但那个时候，强大的敌人以慵懒而随意的动作把被射断了犄角的头盔脱下、露出始终隐藏在黑暗中的眼睛，信鸦承认她有一瞬间感到了惊艳，并非单为敌人的外表，更为那双冰蓝瞳仁中的恣意和傲慢――那是一双只有强者才可能拥有的眼睛。</p><p>    那双眼睛现在正意外平和地注视着她。“今天来不是为了战斗。”眼看着飞空艇马上就要着陆，芝诺斯收回了搭在甲板栏杆上的手，“在阿拉米格呆太久了，出来放松放松也不错。”</p><p>    “你什么时候紧张起来过？”信鸦一边揶揄一边跟上他的脚步，下面的士兵已经列好了队，在两人走下台阶时齐刷刷抬手敬礼。</p><p>    走在前面的青年心情很好似的弯起了嘴角。</p><p>    平心而论，信鸦现在的心情谈不上放松，特别是当她想到几百米之外的乌尔达哈大使馆里还坐着塔塔露，就更加如坐针毡。她被俘已经一个月了，这边不可能没有接到消息，虽然她总是劝自己，做自己认为正确的事就对了，但多多少少，还是不可能不在乎别人看自己的眼光，尤其是同伴们。</p><p>    她甚至不知道应不应该在“同伴”这个词汇前面加上“曾经”。歼灭美神之后信鸦就再也没接触过外界的消息，闲言碎语都没有，这让她本能地察觉到不太对劲，又找不出原因。</p><p>    “殿下，已经准备好了。”</p><p>    女仆的声音唤回英雄飘远的思绪，仰脸看过去时正逢芝诺斯也对她低下头。“你跟她去准备吧。”他侧了下头，“她会告诉你怎么做。”</p><p>    加雷马帝国的大使馆比外面看起来还要大。信鸦跟着女仆绕过曲折的走廊，才终于进入一个单独隔开的房间。“这是……”她刚要开口问要做什么就被女仆伸手脱她衣服的动作吓了一跳，马上后退一步：“别！我自己来，这是要做什么？”</p><p>    “殿下没有告诉您吗？”女仆困惑地歪了歪头，“温泉已经准备好了，我来服侍您更衣。”</p><p>    温……怪不得她觉得这边比别的地方要热。“不用了，我可以自己换衣服。”她还是摇了摇头，“你告诉我温泉在哪，我自己过去就好。”</p><p>    “服侍您更衣是殿下的命令，请不要让我这个做下人的为难。”</p><p>    “可是――”</p><p>    最后英雄还是妥协了。冒险者的装束结构本就简单，女仆三下五除二就把她扒了个干净，然后没等信鸦为在人前赤裸感到尴尬就抽出浴巾熟练地把她裹了起来。“向前走，走廊尽头那扇门就是了。”她在检查过自己的劳动成果后向英雄微微躬身行礼，“如果有什么需要，随时按铃就好。”</p><p>    “好……谢谢。”</p><p>    既然是芝诺斯的命令，这边就应该不会有别的人出现。信鸦边走边解开发辫，又将所有头发都梳理到手里重新扎起来，这才拉开那扇推拉门。</p><p>    ――然后再关上。</p><p>    确定旁边的确没有别的岔路口后，信鸦才僵硬着动作重新拉开门，外面露天的温泉池里，某个提前离开的皇太子正靠在岸边的卵石上，自得地倒了杯清酒。“你没走错。”他甚至对她扬了扬杯盏。</p><p>    ……简直就是个占人便宜的流氓！</p><p>    生得好看大概真的是件很任性的事情，就算是这么光明正大的流氓行径配上青年被雾气打湿的纤长睫毛和随意披散的柔顺金发也会让人完全没法骂出口。信鸦到底没能把堵在胸口的那句不太礼貌的话憋出来，只是撇着嘴，伸脚试探了水温慢慢下到池子里。</p><p>    你就像个被美色迷了心智的蠢货。她在心里这么唾弃自己。</p><p>    被泉水包围的瞬间英雄发出了舒适的轻叹，不得不说，东方的人在享受生活这方面实在是花样百出，她长年四处奔波，这一年更是为了拂晓和蛮神等等事务忙得不可开交，有时连踏踏实实地睡一觉都是奢望，更不用提泡温泉这种享受了。肌肉在微烫水流的抚慰下慢慢放松，她试探着挪动身体找了个比较浅的地方，这才向后靠住了光洁的鹅卵石。“所以，你到底在卖什么关子？”她连声音似乎都跟着软化下去，“还是说只是心血来潮？”</p><p>    “结果都是一样的，不是吗？”芝诺斯挑挑眉，这个池子对敖龙族的女孩来说的确太深了，她也就呆在那里还算合适――这就意味着他们各守一端。“你们冒险者也经常纠结于做事的原因吗？”</p><p>    “多了解一点至少没有坏处。”信鸦仰起头，把后脑也放到卵石上，望着星辰稀疏的夜空，“在伊修加德的时候我曾帮一个人追回过被偷走的木柴，你知道，在伊修加德，木柴是很重要的资源。等过了一段时间我再遇到那个人时你知道他告诉我什么吗？”</p><p>    她把放在外面的手臂也泡进热水里，在小腹上交搭。“那个偷木柴的孩子冻死了。”</p><p>    芝诺斯摇了摇头，端起放在岸上的托盘挪到她身边，过浅的水坦露出青年大半个精壮的胸膛。“要是当年加雷马人被赶到极寒之地时艾欧泽亚多几个你这样的人，”他把盛满酒液的细瓷杯子递到她面前，“兴许能少冻死几个。”</p><p>    “你这是挖苦。”信鸦接过杯子谨慎地抿了一点，淡淡的米香混合着甘甜在唇齿间弥散开来，让她忍不住又喝了一小口。</p><p>    “我是在告诉你，想那么多对自己没好处。”芝诺斯抬起手肘搁到石头上，在水里伸直了两条长腿，“总是想那么多，我看着都累。”</p><p>    加雷马的皇太子也会共情？信鸦很想反问一句，不过她忍住了。“所以有时候我真的羡慕你啊，想做什么就做什么。”</p><p>    芝诺斯用气音笑了几声，也给自己重新倒了一杯，意思意思和英雄碰了碰才仰头倒进嘴里。信鸦也学着他的样子把剩下的小半杯一口喝掉，这次没呛住，她已经有些喜欢上这种味道清淡的饮料了。“不说我了，你呢？”她在水下用尾巴戳了戳他的腰，“你说的要好好思考的事，想明白了吗？”</p><p>    “勉强算是。”意料之外的，芝诺斯点了点头。信鸦怪有意思地歪头盯着他――真是好奇死了到底是什么事，可她又不想干涉太多别人的隐私，心底简直像有只小猫在抓挠。</p><p>    “别这么看着我。”被盯着的人斜睨着她，又拿起酒壶，“会让我误会你想要点什么。”</p><p>    这倒挺让人新奇的。“你能给我什么？”信鸦没怎么在意地把杯子伸过去，对方意味不明地“呵”了一声，侧侧身作势给她倒酒，不知什么时候绕到她后面的另一只手却直接按住了她的后脑，下一秒女孩就被拖进一个令她猝不及防的亲吻之中。</p><p>    ？！</p><p>    事情太过突然，她甚至还保持着伸长手臂的动作，瞪大双眼与那双近在咫尺的冰蓝色瞳仁对视。皇太子趁势进攻，撬开英雄的嘴唇毫不留情地掠夺她因清酒而甘甜的津液，女孩反应过来攀着他的肩膀试图反击但为时已晚，完全被掌控的节奏令她难以呼吸，直到她从喉咙里发出难耐的哼声，芝诺斯才意犹未尽地松开她。</p><p>    “――你说的就是这个？！”信鸦喘息了几下才难以置信地仰头问他，丝毫没有在意自己还半挂在对方身上的事实。“嗯？你不享受吗？”青年似乎感到有些好笑，继续之前的动作，给她斟满一杯酒，“别说谎。”</p><p>    “……”信鸦挫败地缩回攀着他肩膀的胳膊，“感觉不赖，下次提前说一声。”</p><p>    芝诺斯笑得像只狐狸。</p><p>    温泉是个很容易让人忘记时间流逝的地方，等信鸦后知后觉地觉得泡得够久了的时候大脑已经被一片模糊占据。“……芝诺斯？”她扶着额角望向还靠在身边的皇太子，趁着自己还有思考的能力，“那个酒――”</p><p>    “后劲不小。”对方悠然的回答证实了她的猜测，“你喝太多了。”</p><p>    ……我以后再也不要碰你递过来的任何饮料了！英雄努力瞪了他一眼，撑着卵石就要站起来：“我去换衣服……”</p><p>    然而酒力加上热水让肢体完全吃不上力气，起身到一半女孩就向前栽倒，在即将触碰地面的时候被人揽住腰轻松地抱了起来。温泉水让两个人的皮肤都维持着相同的热度，这样一接触反而让信鸦觉得更热也更迷糊了些。“今晚就在这里住下。”她听到芝诺斯这么说，感到醉酒的倦意渐渐侵袭而来。反正是他收拾烂摊子。她这么想，心安理得地闭上了眼睛往他怀里靠了靠。“我困了。”她不太清醒地笑起来，放任自己陷入睡眠。</p><p>    “知道吗。”在真正睡着之前，信鸦隐隐约约听到芝诺斯开了口，意识模糊中听起来像是轻轻的叹息。</p><p>    “我也不是总能想做什么就做什么的，信鸦。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沉重。</p><p>    身体沉重得像坠了铅，连翻身的动作都变得无比艰难；大脑更是混沌成一片，各种乱七八糟的色彩粘稠地搅和在一起，仿佛脑浆被熏香翻搅成了黏糊糊的浆糊。她发出一声难受的嘤咛，努力把自己翻了个个，手臂往旁边一甩，才习惯性地想起会不会吵醒同住的人就迟钝地反应过来，她什么都没碰到。</p><p>    信鸦撑开了眼睛。</p><p>    触目所及并非熟悉的王宫内景，而是阳光洒落的卧室。这是黄金港的加雷马大使馆。她想起来，昨晚她喝多了。</p><p>    太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，提醒着光之战士做出了多么不理智的举动，缠绕在鼻翼间、过于浓烈的熏香则更加重了思维的混乱，多重压制下她简直马上就能闭上眼睛继续睡到地老天荒。但是哪里不对劲呢？她用力甩了甩头，手脚并用地爬起来，茫然地环视四周――更晕了，见鬼――房间里只有她一个人，芝诺斯不在。</p><p>    可他一向都会和你一起醒来的。她捶了两下自己的脑袋，就算提前醒了也会在床上躺到你睡醒，前几天你醒过来时还被那双盯着自己看的眼睛吓了一跳。</p><p>    哪里不对劲，可是是哪里呢？</p><p>    她身上穿的是和来时一样的冒险者装束，这个房间她没来过，但哪里不和谐……熏香，对，芝诺斯从来不用这种东西，更不用提这个味道香到让她有些恶心。信鸦爬下床，撑着床头稳定了一下摇摇欲坠的身体，又重新把视线投向床铺――除了她躺的这一半，另一半是平整的，整晚根本没人睡过。</p><p>    芝诺斯去哪了？</p><p>    倦意。愈演愈烈的困倦海浪般一波又一波地向英雄发起攻击，这让她又困惑又烦躁。不能一直这么不清醒下去……她想着，余光扫到床头柜摆放的花瓶，抬手就把它扫到了地上。瓷瓶当即破碎，在一片寂静里简直能称作震天的巨响。她捡起一片碎瓷片往手臂上重重一划，尖锐的痛楚在脑中炸开，连带着视线似乎都清晰了不少。房门被突然打开，她循声望去，一个卫兵朝她走过来，似乎有些惊慌。</p><p>    “芝诺斯呢。”没等他出声，信鸦就跳起来揪住了她的衣领。帝国士兵戴着面具看不到表情，他有些结巴，伸手抓住了她的肩膀：“呃，请您冷静一下――”</p><p>    话音未落女孩就一把掐住他的手腕同时伸脚勾住他的小腿往后一带，卫兵只觉得手臂被扭得一阵剧痛就被结结实实地反压在了地板上动弹不得。不正常的疲倦和疼痛让光之战士变得异常暴躁，“我再问一遍，芝诺斯在哪！”她又一用力，士兵发出一声惨叫，“说实话，不然你知道后果！”</p><p>    “殿下昨晚就回阿拉米格了！”手臂快被掰断的剧痛之下卫兵几乎是惨叫出来，“你们……你们艾欧泽亚的人打过来了！”</p><p>    艾欧泽亚，阿拉米格。信鸦感到一阵眩晕。他早就接到情报了，所以才把她带到这边来――见鬼！她松开卫兵，又用力抓了一把手臂上还未愈合的伤口用疼痛保持意识清醒，马上投身进入到了以太的洪流之中。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    作为后方的天营门在前线打仗的时候也不轻松，四处都是从战场上抢救下来的重伤员和补充兵力，此时以太之光旁边凭空出现一个人并没有引起多少人的注意――但还是有人注意到了她。</p><p>   “你――不，您是那位――！”</p><p>    正准备上阵的神殿骑士刚跪到英雄旁边想询问她怎么了，就被面色苍白的女孩抓住了手臂。“战斗进行得怎么样了！”</p><p>    此时此刻骑士实在是不知道应该怎么回答，她问这个是什么用意？她还是站在我们这一边的吗？他恍惚起来。然而下一秒不久前的场景陡然撞进脑中――他搀扶着受伤的战友踉踉跄跄地逃离尼德霍格的威压，眼前的女孩则回头对福尔唐家的少爷露出淡淡的微笑，旋即义无反顾地逆着撤离的士兵们，一步一步迎面走向咆哮的邪龙之影。</p><p>    他当即做出了决定。</p><p>    “我们本来已经打进了阿拉米格人居住区，马上就能攻进王宫了！”他扶着看起来摇摇欲坠的英雄，“但帝国的皇太子突然回来，现在战况陷入了僵持，我们快顶不住了……他实在太强了！”</p><p>    按在他手臂上的手指一紧，女孩抬头，那双深邃的夜色眼中有太多他看不懂的情绪。</p><p>    “给我一把弓。”他听到她说。</p><p> </p><p>    芝诺斯感到烦躁。</p><p>    这种来一个砍一个的战斗令他心烦意乱――这根本谈不上战斗，只不过是毫无意义的杀戮而已，没有丝毫乐趣可言。可敌人还在有一个算一个的往他这里冲。</p><p>    即便是极端的仇恨也只能让你们达到这种程度！他几乎要被这样的无聊激怒了。一肘掀翻一个从侧面攻击的士兵，他扬刀劈下――</p><p>    “锵！！”</p><p>    被流光箭矢击中的妖刀险些脱手飞出，青年瞳孔一缩，立即向后跳跃，原本站立的地方瞬间插入两支羽箭。巨龙的幻影在半空消失，艾欧泽亚的英雄一跃而下，落地半跪缓冲后慢慢直起身，拉开长弓，锐利的箭锋指向皇太子的喉咙。</p><p>    芝诺斯笑出了声。“他们还告诉我，那种熏香能让人睡上至少三天。”他甚至悠闲地翻转手腕挽了个剑花，“看来我还是低估了你。”</p><p>    然而信鸦并不说话，只是拉着弓，与他对视着，勾着弓弦的手指一松，破空之声堪堪擦过芝诺斯耳畔，几根金发悄然飘落。</p><p>    意味已经再明显不过了。</p><p>    “收兵。”加雷马的皇太子收了刀发布命令，声音不大但足够让周围的下属听清楚，“退守王宫。”</p><p>    混战在一起的两方军队很快如潮水般分离――断断续续战斗了一夜又半天，联军也没有能力继续追击。这一次夺下了居住区，已经算是不小的胜利。</p><p>    芝诺斯站在原地，扫视了一眼信鸦手臂上明显是被她自己弄出来的伤口，转身离去。</p><p>    “信鸦！！”</p><p>    急匆匆的脚步声在沉默伫立的英雄身侧，莉瑟看了眼皇太子已经远去的背影，紧了紧拳头但还是先询问状态明显不对的好友。紧接着，甚至没能抬头看她一眼，女孩晃了晃就软倒下去，长弓从松开的手指间滑落。</p><p>    “信鸦？！！”莉瑟顿时慌了神，接住她让她躺在自己怀里，“你怎么了？！他对你做了什么？！！你说话呀！！”</p><p>    疼痛感在光之加护下逐渐消退，眼皮被粘在一起，颤动了几下也没能撑开，地脉的冲击、熏香的药性此刻同时爆发，信鸦几乎不知道自己有没有真的说出声音。“我太累了。”她的回应低若梦呓，“别说话，让我睡一会儿……”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>嗖嗖嗖几声破空轻响，从不同角度飞出来不过钱币大小的标靶被瞬间射穿，女孩翻身避过后方呼啸击来的钢管，落地看都没看就反手又是一箭，机关装置应声破碎。</p><p>    “不愧是英雄阁下，恢复了魔法后的战力比不使用魔法时翻了一倍还多。”奥卢斯走出观察室，把数据报告交给收起长弓的光之战士。信鸦接过来但没有细看――反正她也看不懂多少，只是抬头询问：“什么时候继续用药？”</p><p>    “不用了。”</p><p>    始终靠在一边等待的皇太子突然开口，信鸦有些惊讶地看过去，芝诺斯直起身，抬步走过来。“以后不用再注射药物了，”他把报告单从信鸦手中抽走，大概扫了一眼就揉成一团随手扔进旁边的垃圾桶里，“那不是好东西。”</p><p>    反正你也不会逃走。这是女孩听到的，他没有说出口的下半句话，她为此轻轻笑了笑，而奥卢斯耸耸肩，遵从了上司的命令。有士兵走过来，信鸦随手就把长弓交到了他手上――这已经成为了一种习惯，专业人士保养武器的技术的确要比她好得多。“今天有什么安排？”</p><p>    “去东方。”芝诺斯对她俯身，贴着她的角，“别问我为什么。”</p><p>    “因为想太多对你没好处。”</p><p>    “所以你就替我做了决定？”她侧头反问，对方发出了她熟悉的笑声，反手就拔出了天羽羽斩。她立即伸手从他腰间抽出雷切回以同样的动作，两条锋利刀刃碰撞的瞬间全部“咔嚓”折断，然而两人动作未停，折断的妖刀没有丝毫阻碍地没入了双方胸膛。</p><p>    “艾欧泽亚的英雄啊，”芝诺斯笑着问她，“你希望我死吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    英雄猛然坐了起来。</p><p>    过于激烈的动作引发尚且混沌的头脑又一阵晕眩，她扑到床边，狠狠干呕了几声。早已经消化干净的肠胃让她什么都没吐出来，反而引发了更让人难耐的恶心。</p><p>    “你睡了一天一夜。”</p><p>    她向后一弹对着声源做出防御动作，狭窄的床铺令她重重撞上了墙壁，脑中飞快掠过几种控制敌人的方法――</p><p>    然后惊魂未定的英雄才定下神认出说话的人是谁，尾巴上炸起来的鳞片慢慢趴下。“刚睡醒的人不能吓，埃斯蒂尼安。”她泄气地放松身体靠到墙上。</p><p>    在床头倚靠着墙壁的银发精灵哼了一声。“小少爷也不禁吓。”他扬起下颌示意了一下床边那把椅子，“昨晚阿尔菲诺拉着我趴在这里说了至少一个小时的话，差一点又哭出来。”</p><p>    “我能想象是什么场景。”信鸦点点头，“你怎么在这？”</p><p>    “你都不问问他说了什么？”埃斯蒂尼安在床沿坐下，“你没被他吵醒真是个奇迹。”</p><p>    好吧，看来他不想解释。英雄从善如流：“他说了什么？”</p><p>    “关于他们，尤其是他，给了你太多压力，一遇到什么事就把你推出去。”龙骑士偏头看着她，“搞得你自己都不知道珍惜自己的命。”</p><p>    “他还是老样子。”信鸦叹了口气，撑着墙准备下床，被埃斯蒂尼安按住了肩膀一把轻松掀翻回床上。“你还想干什么？”他紧紧皱着眉，“医生说你体内有强效安眠药物残留，能清醒地传送过来就不错了，哪都不许去。”</p><p>    “你们怎么都喜欢把人掀来推去的！”信鸦气急，等看到牢牢摁着自己的龙骑士眯起了眼睛才意识到自己说了什么，一把捂住了嘴。</p><p>    晚了。埃斯蒂尼安的脸色阴沉了下去：“我猜猜，除了我，还有谁能有机会把你‘掀来推去’的？也是在床上？”</p><p>    “……你别想太多……”女孩只好服软，讪讪地开口，“我们没有……”</p><p>    “……”埃斯蒂尼安松开她，坐在床边，双手环胸将视线投向门口，“你知道现在外面怎么说你吗？”</p><p>    信鸦倚着墙坐起来，本能地感到不安：“背叛？我大概能猜到。”</p><p>    “比那个难听多了。”对方搭在胳膊上的手指捏紧了，“你和那个什么皇太子住一个房间？”</p><p>    “这你们都知道？！”信鸦瞪大了眼睛，这是怎么传出来的？！“这段时间帝国和联军没有接触，这件事是怎么――”</p><p>    她突然住了口。</p><p>    “我还知道你和他一起歼灭蛮神，配合得天衣无缝。”埃斯蒂尼安继续说，“别的我就不说了。搭档，你必须告诉我这段时间发生了什么。”</p><p>    信鸦死死盯着自己的手，想起金发青年告诉过她的，加雷马的皇帝来过又走了，还有他怎么避开她的目光，告诉她他需要点时间，思考一些事情。</p><p>    加雷马和艾欧泽亚一向你中有我我中有你，她不该奇怪为什么那些消息会传递到这边。而她对此一无所知的原因只有一种解释――芝诺斯封锁了那些闲言碎语。</p><p>    这个……自以为是的混蛋！</p><p>    “我陪他训练，战斗，睡觉的时候我俩一张床，但谁都不碰谁。”她攥紧了拳头又松开，掌心被指甲掐出几个月牙形的痕迹，“你可能不信，平时我和他，就像和你们在一起时一样。”</p><p>    埃斯蒂尼安陷入了沉默。</p><p>    “你应该饿了，我去给你弄点吃的。”他最终还是什么都没有评价，只是站起了身，“这段时间，你自己好好想想。顺便做做心理准备。”</p><p>    英雄看不到的角度，精灵的眼睛里流露出深深的担忧：“外面的舌头，可比你想象的厉害的多。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    联军已经驻扎进阿拉米格人居住区，正对王宫大门的位置更是严密把守，芝诺斯暂时还没有其他动作。艾欧泽亚这边，飞燕已经返回多玛，剩下的四国领导者除了劳班都在轮流回国处理本国政事，最近轮到艾默里克，但他把露琪亚留在了这里。大多数人都得知了英雄的回归，毕竟即使是战斗中，掠过天空的巨龙也仍然让人无法忽视。</p><p>    这就是信鸦从同伴们口中得知的所有信息。她知道他们刻意略过了什么――联军是接到芝诺斯确实已经带着她离开的情报后趁夜晚发动的进攻。芝诺斯提前了解到同盟军的动向才带她离开，如果不是他不想，在艾欧泽亚进攻的同时，他可以立刻杀了她――反正是对面先撕毁的交易契约。</p><p>    不管他们进行过怎样的争论，有过多长时间的纠结，她都的的确确地被抛弃了。</p><p>    “不管怎么说，回来了就好。”劳班拍了拍她的肩膀，“这段时间应付那个芝诺斯，辛苦你了。”</p><p>    信鸦扯扯嘴角，半开玩笑：“只是别再把我困在床上就好了。”</p><p>    “您的身体还没有恢复，这几天还是静养为好。”嘉恩·艾轻轻摇了摇头，“至少要等到药物彻底从您体内消失。我已经通知过艾默里克阁下了，明天也正是轮值结束的时候，他一定也很希望能和您见面。”</p><p>    ……是啊，艾默里克。信鸦抬手搓了把脸，希望他不会像埃斯蒂尼安一样一定要问我发生了什么。“我得找点事做。”她坚持着，“既然已经回来了，我就没理由闲着，一点小事也行。”</p><p>    三个领导者面面相觑。最后还是提督开了口：“好吧，如果你坚持……但最好不要出营地，我们不能再把你弄丢一次了。”</p><p>    在你们眼里我突然变成纸糊的了。英雄想，但没有表现出来，只是一如既往地露出微笑：“没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>让自己忙起来，这一向是信鸦处理许多问题的方法――大到涉及世界安危，小到不愿麻烦别人的烦恼。没有什么是多做些事处理不了的。</p><p>    要么直接把事情解决，要么忙到没空胡思乱想。</p><p>    艾默里克回到天营门时已经是深夜了，营地里静静的，多数士兵都已经陷入梦中。幻术皇的信中光之战士就在后方医院的一间单人病房里，他遣散了部下，自己轻手轻脚地走进了医院。</p><p>    这里也很安静，即便是熬夜配置药物的医生见到他也只是躬身行礼，并没有出声，唯恐惊扰了伤员休息。骑士长快步绕过用挂帘隔开的病床走到深处，发现女孩在的那间病房的门是虚掩着的――太好了，他刚才还在担心会不会吵到她休息……</p><p>    然而伸出去推门的手却停滞在了半空。要说些什么好呢？他低头不安地思忖，他想道歉，关于不顾她的安危就出兵攻打王宫，不管怎么说，这件事有他的一份在里面，即使作为她的朋友他万分不情愿，身为领袖他也没考虑多久就同意了同盟军的决定。她一定会很难过，不可能有人不被这种行为伤透心，尤其她是数次拯救了他们的光之战士。</p><p>    但他也清楚地知道，就像上一次他询问她，会不会看不起再次参政的自己时一样，他清楚她会怎么回答。</p><p>    怎么会呢，你是为了伊修加德呀。</p><p>    怎么会呢，你是为了艾欧泽亚呀。</p><p>    甚至连她会用什么样的笑容来安慰他，他都一清二楚。</p><p>    请求明知道一定会得到的原谅，实在是太无耻了。他垂下手，咬住了下唇。想亲眼看看她，却又不知道说些什么好，这实在是太尴尬了……难道要问她在王宫里和那个残暴又莫测的皇太子发生过什么？该死，他明明清楚那些都只是无聊的谣传的。</p><p>    正思考的时候艾默里克突然听到悉悉索索的对话声，就从隔壁传出来。</p><p>    “那时我就在旁边，亲眼看到的。”是一个陌生士兵刻意压低的声音，“她一箭射出去，连那个混蛋一点皮都没伤着。”</p><p>    “不会吧，她可是光之战士哎，”另一个声音则表示怀疑，“他们给她起了个外号叫天弓，百发百中的，怎么可能……”</p><p>    “我能不知道她是光之战士？说真的，谁愿意相信光之战士背叛了，但她这行为也太……我看啊，指不定就是真的，‘那种’事情，你是没看见他俩站在那里互相看的眼神……”</p><p>    “艾默里克？”</p><p>    精灵浑身一颤，回过头才发现自己一直以为在房间里的光之战士正站在身后惊讶地看着他，手里还抱着个盒子。“你回来了？”</p><p>    隔壁的谈话声戛然而止。艾默里克向哈罗妮祈祷没有被她听到，回答得又无措又欲盖弥彰：“嗯，事情太多了，才处理完……”</p><p>    战女神在上，她看起来一点都没变，就好像分离的一个月只是去度了个假，没有对她产生丝毫影响。“您这是――”他把目光转向了她怀里的盒子。注意到他的视线，女孩眨了眨眼睛：“值班的护士太累了，我来帮她给伤员送药。”她向里面的房间示意了一下，“就差最后一份了。”</p><p>    还是那么的闲不下来，艾默里克不禁露出微笑：“难以置信您之前还教育我不要太过操劳。”</p><p>    “我恢复的速度可比你快多了。”女孩也笑起来，“再说本来也没什么事。我先去把药送了，我们出去聊吧。”</p><p>    正合他意。艾默里克侧身让出路来让她过去，女孩轻快地走进隔壁房间细细嘱托伤员应该怎么服药――他敢肯定自己从士兵回应她的嗯嗯啊啊里听出了僵硬和尴尬。</p><p>    他的心情突然不是那么好了。</p><p>    “走吧。”信鸦走出来带上病房门，看起来依旧没有丝毫异常，像往常一样微微笑着。艾默里克点头，跟着她一起去把药箱还给护士。</p><p>    “……要的事情，至少也要交给信得过的人才行吧――”</p><p>    艾默里克只觉得手腕一紧就被拉住，低头看过去时女孩只是对他轻轻摇头，又将他往后带了带。并未发觉自己的谈话已经被人听入耳中的护士长仍然在低声训斥做事不周的护士：“马上跟我去检查一下伤员，万一药物被动了手脚多少也得救回来几个……”</p><p>    脚步声渐渐远去了，信鸦这才松开骑士长被她攥得过紧的手腕，抿起唇角绕过转弯，将空的药箱轻轻放回柜子上。“我都忘了问你，这么晚回来吃东西了吗？”她转过身仰起头问他，依旧是微笑着的。艾默里克一时有些不知所措，下意识避开了她的目光：“我……”</p><p>    半天没有得到回答，信鸦叹了口气。“跟我来吧。”她率先走向离开医院的方向，“你看起来需要杯热茶。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    艾默里克不是没有承受过非议――倒不如说，教皇私生子的身份给他带来的质疑是远非未曾经历过的人所能想象的，一切努力都不被承认，所有的善意都被曲解，这能让人发疯。</p><p>    “这里没有糖浆，用砂糖凑合凑合吧。”一只热腾腾的杯子被塞进他手里，艾默里克从自己的思绪中脱离出来，低声道了句谢。</p><p>    “食堂里也有人在休息，说话的话还是在这里比较好，虽然风有点大。”信鸦趴在垛墙上，偏头看着基拉巴尼亚在夜色中显得尤其荒凉的土地。信鸦其实并不喜欢这里，比起格里达尼亚，这里太过干燥，也太过单调，时不时卷起的沙尘更会严重影响她战斗依赖的视野。“有时候我都有点奇怪，这种地方还会有花。”她说笑着。应该是在东北方向，信鸦曾经找到过一片不小的紫色花丛――密集程度当然和王宫的花园没法比，但在野生的情况下已经十分让人惊喜了。“对了，”她转过身倚靠在低矮的垛墙上，艾默里克有点担心她会不会不小心摔下去，“埃德蒙伯爵还好吗？”</p><p>    “他很好，最近一直在撰写回忆录，”精灵颌首，“知道你被俘之后一直非常担心，这一次我回来前他也托我告诉你，累了就回去，福尔唐家的大门永远为你敞开。”</p><p>    博雷尔家也一样。他在心里补充并为此有些脸红，赶紧抿了口茶掩饰。</p><p>    “他总是对我这么好，”信鸦轻轻笑起来，“有时候我真是惭愧得不敢见他。”</p><p>    “伯爵大人大概是拿你当女儿看了，阿图瓦雷尔告诉我他一直希望自己能有个女儿。”</p><p>    “哈哈，我要是真的有这样的父亲就太幸福了。”</p><p>    过于刻意的轻松气氛注定维持不了多久，艾默里克低头注视着英雄因夜色而显得有些灰暗的白发，晚风吹动这片雪，露出驯服地贴合在晨曦之民脸颊与脖颈的素白角质――然而紧密拼接的精巧鳞片在向下顺延的某个位置却发生了意外，一个不大不小的伤痕将几块白鳞生生折断，留下已经被磨圆了的断层。</p><p>    ――看起来像是咬痕。</p><p>    “我快要换鳞了。”注意到对方的视线，信鸦不动声色地将头发拢了拢挡住不和谐的伤痕，“到时候还得拜托你们帮我找个――”“信鸦。”</p><p>    精灵低沉下去的声线让英雄止住了话音等待他的后文。艾默里克紧紧抿着唇，最终在英雄的注视中放下茶杯，缓缓地单膝跪了下去，捧起了她的双手。</p><p>    “对不起。”他说，将自己的额头抵在她的手指上，用力闭上眼睛，“对不起……为发生的一切，对不起。”</p><p>    “艾默里克……”</p><p>    信鸦抽出了一只手，就仿佛当初受勋时使骑士从噩梦中惊醒的长剑，安抚地放到他肩上。</p><p>    “别道歉，这不是你的错。”她摇着头，偏转视线望向了阿拉米格王宫的方向。</p><p>    错在我们。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>为什么要在明明已经痛苦到不行的时候还要硬撑着露出笑容？</p><p>    大概就是因为“英雄绝对不能倒下”之类的，绝对会被某个皇太子嗤之以鼻的无聊理由。可也正是这个无聊的理由，支撑着好几次都几乎支离破碎的女孩把自己一块块拼凑起来，再一路走到现在。离开遭到血洗的沙之家避难时是这样，带着阿尔菲诺逃离乌尔达哈时是这样，面对邪龙之影拉开手中长弓时也是这样。</p><p>    因为是英雄，是光之战士，所以不能绝望，不能倒下，不能露出悲伤的表情，身上既然承担着同伴们的嘱托，无论什么时候，就都要成为信任自己的人们的灯塔。</p><p>    总是这么告诫着自己，信鸦就常常忘记一件事――很多时候人类这个矛盾的种族最擅长的，就是把一个人的善良锻造成锐利的尖刀刺回他的心脏。</p><p>    人们需要的是英雄，一个永远都不会背叛，永远使人信服的光之战士，而不是一个与敌人不清不楚的、疑似背叛并且被拉下英雄神坛的普通人――他们不需要你，也许他们正在思考着应该怎么合情合理地杀了你。</p><p>    闭嘴。</p><p>    会不会不想被当成呼之即来挥之即去的战斗力呢？</p><p>    你决心要参加这场战争吗？</p><p>    你知道我愿意相信你。</p><p>    我也不是总能想做什么就做什么的，信鸦。</p><p>    她猛地惊醒。</p><p>    不知道几点钟的深夜，身边同住的莉瑟等人还在熟睡，最近几天她们也累坏了。信鸦压下心里的烦躁，小心翼翼地起床抓起弓箭离开了房间。</p><p>    基拉巴尼亚的昼夜温差很大，刚一离开温暖的房间她就被冰冷的晚风吹得一个激灵，顿时清醒了不少。然而盘旋在胸膛中的焦躁感却并未减少，她将这归结为敖龙族换鳞前大都会产生的不安。最近莫名其妙的梦越做越多，看来白天还是不够累。信鸦用力揉了把脸，对着远处的箭靶拉开了弓。</p><p>    ――他脱去铠甲，半跪在她面前，任她为他仔细地套上护指，蓝眼睛里带着观察新玩具般的戏谑――</p><p>    “咂！”羽箭深深没入靶心，颤动的箭羽在夜色中留下模糊的虚影。</p><p>    他们不需要你――</p><p>    闭嘴。</p><p>    双眼，单弓。她回忆着吕西安娜的教导，又抽出一支箭搭在弦上。专注于自己的目标，同时也要注意观察周围……</p><p>    “谁？！”</p><p>    箭尖瞬间调转指向后方，猫魅女性却只是静静地站在原地，甚至没有对如此危险的行为做出任何防御的姿态。“你的以太激荡得快要溢出来了。”她双手抱着肩，灰银色的瞳孔毫无焦距，却让信鸦有种自己被什么东西狠狠刺穿了的错觉，她放下了弓。“我没用以太。”她微弱地反驳，手指仍然勾着绷紧的弦，“抱歉，做了个梦，吵醒你了。”</p><p>    雅·修特拉摇摇头。“你从回来开始就根本没怎么睡，”她走上前，担忧地摸了摸她的额头，“你应该离开一段时间好好休息休息。”</p><p>    你一直都这么敏锐。信鸦稍稍低头任她抚摸，“等解放了阿拉米格，有的是时间休息。”她露出惯性的微笑，“作战计划不是都拟订好了吗？”</p><p>    幻术师叹了口气，将手从她额头上拿开，转而搭上了光之战士负担着太多东西的单薄肩膀：“我当时就不赞同让你继续打头阵，现在更不赞同。信鸦，你的状态太差了，万一出点什么意外……”“也许会有人因此松一口气。”</p><p>    友人脸上浮现出的巨大震惊让英雄意识到自己脱口而出了什么话，有些懊恼地咬住了嘴唇。最近怎么了？她问自己，说话怎么总是不过脑子。</p><p>    “没有人会因为你出事而松一口气。”放在她肩上的手指捏紧，雅·修特拉用前所未有的严肃神情死死锁定住她，“没有人，信鸦。不管别人怎么说，我们都永远相信你。”</p><p>    ――蛇心，你听我说――不要再把信鸦往名为英雄的枷锁里塞了！</p><p>    又是讨厌的晕眩感，英雄向后踉跄了一步又甩甩头，这才稳住身体。“你怎么了？”猫魅连忙上前扶住她，手心泛起亮色在她身上探查。</p><p>    真奇怪。她皱起了眉，她的以太已经稳定下来了，但这种疲惫和焦躁……就算是状态再糟也不应该这么严重。“你看到什么了？”</p><p>    “不是超越之力。”信鸦摇头，推开了她的手，“大概是最近的确睡得太少了，有点晕，回去看能不能再睡一觉吧。你也是，明天还有好多事要做呢。”</p><p>    幻术师不置可否，只是注视着那对充溢着疲倦的蓝眼睛：“你真的没问题？”</p><p>    信鸦终于为朋友的担忧笑了一声，下一秒反身对着箭靶拉开长弓――</p><p>    箭矢划破空气，锐利尖锋瞬间破开插在靶心的箭尾，穿过箭靶狠狠钉进了岩壁。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p> 【 “你知道我的名字是什么意思吗？”</p><p>    ？他停下手上动作，低头望去。湿漉漉的碎发下女孩眯着眼睛，微微翘着唇角。“你知道乌鸦喜食腐肉。”她没等他回答，自言自语一般说下去，“因此在战乱结束之后，一定会有乌鸦飞来‘打扫战场’。”</p><p>    “给我起名字的人觉得，乌鸦的到来，代表着战争的结束与和平的开始。”</p><p>    “你又不是乌鸦。”芝诺斯不以为然，继续擦揉毛巾下还在滴水的白发，手指间因此也染上些许湿意――应该换条干毛巾，他这么想，把英雄的头发拢到一起仔细擦拭，顺手也拭掉了那两支白角上沾的水汽。皇太子难得的轻柔动作显然让女孩很是受用，闭合了眼睑，看起来几乎像是昏昏欲睡了――</p><p>    “不管最初取这个名字是什么用意，都改变不了一个事实。”她仿佛在说不清醒的梦话，“乌鸦是一种依赖死亡成长的鸟。”】</p><p> </p><p>    “他脑袋里的东西我还有用。”倚靠在王座上的军团长垂眸锁定跪在下方的研究员，语气波澜不惊，“暂时留他一命，看好他。”</p><p>    “遵命。”奥卢斯稍稍躬身行礼，挥手命令士兵将战战兢兢的男人带下去，自己却在等到所有人都出去之后再次转向紧攥王座扶手的芝诺斯：“但我建议您早做心理准备，万一英雄阁下没有坚持下去的能力，等待她的结局只有两个――或者说一个。”</p><p>    或者被她的同伴抹杀，或者成为加雷马帝国的傀儡，不论哪种，都相当于折断了这张紧绷的长弓。</p><p>    “……”芝诺斯沉默片刻，因未及时收好而被科学家发现并最终交到他手上的实验记录被捏成皱紧的一团，让人忍不住怀疑精钢打造的手甲也已为这沉默的愤怒而变形――</p><p>    “她能坚持过去。”他开口，冰蓝的森冷在藏于长睫下的眼眸中结为寒冰，“你以为那家伙是谁。”</p><p> </p><p>【  “没有什么不是依赖死亡成长的。”他用湿润的毛巾盖住她的眼睛，俯身凑近英雄头侧精致的鳞角，“人只要活着，就会不断导致死亡。”<br/>    带着薄薄剑茧的手指顺过长尾，将只是象征性动了动就任他动作的尾梢搭在手腕上，他绕过晨曦之民过于纤细的腰将她整个人虚虚圈在怀里。“但这才有趣，我的朋友。”他微笑着，将下颌放到了她的肩膀上，“因为生命只有一次，所以赌上性命的战斗才格外精彩。”<br/>    信鸦抿起嘴，也不知道是叹了口气还是舒了口气，懒散地向后靠在了青年的胸膛上。<br/>    “歪理。”】</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这大概就是最后一战了。</p><p>    各国战士们洪水般从身侧涌进王宫与迎面而来的帝国军短兵相接，信鸦一时竟有些恍惚――自己真的在这个地方住了一月有余的时间吗？</p><p>    那些事情……是真实发生过的吗？</p><p>    动作轻捷地跳上制高点一箭楔入魔导甲的动力源，以太凝聚在指尖循着精细构造传导入整把长弓，模糊的光影中箭尖指向天空，随着手指松开，漫天箭雨瞬间从天而降！英雄并未恋战，踏着钢铁的栅栏跳上炮台又跃过铁栏，继续没有丝毫停顿地前进。</p><p>    “跟紧光之战士！”梅尔维布在身后不远处发出号令，紧随而来的是分不清哪国的士兵们山呼海啸般的怒吼，一鼓作气拿下王宫！</p><p>    某种隐秘的疼痛在头脑中滋生，光之战士只是用力甩甩头，抬手挡住面前爆炸四下飞溅的碎片――又一道栅栏被炸开，她立即冲进浓烟，昏暗不清的视线里一箭射出，精准地将直冲过来的一个帝国士兵钉在了墙上。</p><p>    他们想杀了你……乌鸦……</p><p>    闭嘴。</p><p>    迎面而来的是两台十二军团魔导机车大魔，血肉与钢铁相交融，奥卢斯的作品。英雄单手撑地向侧一翻险险躲过猛烈的冲撞，细长光箭带着亮紫毒素埋入不知是生物还是机械的后颈，频繁的冲撞为此一滞，旋即仿佛被激怒，它们掉头对她扬起了生着怪异轮胎的粗壮手臂。英雄矮身避开头上掠过的疾风，顺势抬手攀住它的手臂一用力就翻身踩上它的肩膀，满拉弓弦完全零距离地将以太长箭射进了它的头颅。怪物应声轰然倒地。仍然踩踏在它身上的光之战士则反身，对着嚎叫着扑来的另一头机车大魔接连三箭命中它的胸膛。</p><p>    “啪！”弓身狠戾抽在敌方骑士脸上引发一声惨叫，折断了面骨的帝国士兵未及更多地感受疼痛就被尖锐角质瞬间划破动脉，踉跄倒退两步就倒在血泊中没了声息。清理干净挡路者的英雄向后一挥手，指尖再次凝聚出以太的箭矢，一马当先独自冲过炸开的铁栏跑过楼梯，冲进了破坏神之门。</p><p>    巨大的守卫机蝎已经在等着她了。英雄甩动仍然在向下滴落血液的尾梢，角质尖刺在地面上“嚓”地溅开一小片鲜红。</p><p>    速战速决。早已蓄势待发的光箭迅猛地击中机蝎几条腿的关节，接连三支泛着微光的箭矢刺入轴承，风的力量扭曲着钢铁，令人牙酸的咯吱声从机械的各个角落传出。它的动作比之前训练测试时快了。光之战士想，翻滚躲过扫尾，还是免不了被掀起的气浪冲击到几米开外，胸腔里一阵翻搅，敌人随之释放的细微电流让手脚都有些麻木。</p><p>    或者也可能是你的动作变慢了。</p><p>    闭嘴。</p><p>    以过大的力量捏紧长弓，与魔导反曲弓截然不同的触感令她手指发凉。不可能是我变弱了，她告诉自己，和芝诺斯每天对练这么长时间，我应该变得更强才对。</p><p>    可她的确有些力不从心。头脑中愈演愈烈的疼痛感和耳边某种持续不断的嗡鸣声让她甚至开始视线发花，几次都险些没能躲过在落脚点爆炸的飞弹。她终于迟钝地察觉出不对劲，可现在没有时间让她细想，略微浮现出一秒的怀疑也被强行按压回心里。</p><p>    不会的，至少在这种事上，他不会骗她的。</p><p>    缓慢移动的锁定光标跟不上吟游诗人的速度，英雄拉弓的手仍旧未呈现丝毫的颤抖，仿若身为精良武器的一种本能，裹挟着流光的以太之箭钉入扭曲的钢铁接缝，蝎尾应声断裂，重重砸落在地上。紧接着她侧身抽出一支特制羽箭搭上弓弦，挺拔的腰身绷紧如手中长弓，金色的光芒于虚空之中汇集，数支巨大的灿金箭头浮现于女孩身侧，以太的流光在尖锋周围环绕成精细魔圈――</p><p>    女孩断喝一声，金芒瞬间追随着蕴含了厚重魔力的长箭没入动力舱，厚重钢铁顷刻粉碎！下一秒爆炸的火光席卷了整个机械，饶是尚隔着一段距离的英雄也感受到扑面而来的热浪！</p><p>    带着长刺的靴甲在身后不远的地方落地，发出清脆的敲击声。“看来你这边也解决了。”龙骑士扫了一眼彻底报废的守卫机蝎，将长枪放回背后卡槽，“外面也清理差不多了，艾默里克正带着――你怎么了？”</p><p>    光之战士放下按着额头的手，摇了摇头。此时一队神殿骑士也紧跟着追了进来，冲在最前面的骑士长在二人面前刹住了脚步。“劳班阁下已经率领阿拉米格解放军从右翼进攻了，”他说，“双蛇党也分出了一部分兵力警惕帝国的增援，现在一切都很顺利。”</p><p>    是太顺利了。信鸦这么想，但没有说出来，只是指了指通往内部的台阶：“那边走就能真正进入王宫了，魔导机甲交给我，杂兵就靠你们了。”</p><p>    艾默里克正要点头，埃斯蒂尼安就突然拉住了转身欲走的英雄。“你状态不对。”精灵紧锁着眉，“别太逞强。”</p><p>    她怎么了？骑士讶然，将疑问的目光投向了光之战士。信鸦看看他，又看看埃斯蒂尼安，再次坚定地摇摇头。“我来开路。”她推开龙骑士的手转过了身。</p><p>    “而且，还有个人在等我与他一战呢。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    恼人的细微嗡鸣一点点演变成为挥之不去的窃窃私语，黑红光彩伴着以太的箭矢狠狠击中魔导后卫的头部，高大机械全身爆出一阵刺眼电弧就轰然倒地，信鸦向后一跳，用力甩头，逼迫自己不要将任何注意分给动摇人心的散碎谣言，扬手又是一箭射穿了对她冲过来的士兵。</p><p>    等这场仗赢了就可以休息了。</p><p>    可真的能休息吗？他们总会有无数需求等着你去完成。</p><p>    记得迦楼罗吗？记得泰坦吗？记得伊弗利特吗？还有利维亚桑，罗波那，吉祥天女？</p><p>    失去了众人信仰的光环，你不过就是一把最好用的、对抗蛮神的兵器罢了。</p><p>    或者……</p><p>    那么多人信仰着你的时候，你为他们的各种需求东奔西跑的时候，你是信鸦，还是名为光之战士的，蛮神呢？</p><p>    蛮神至少会保护自己的信徒，你呢？</p><p>    你为信赖着你的人带来过什么呢？</p><p>    英雄猛然调转箭锋。在不远处，几十米之外的高台上，那双冰蓝色的眼睛，一眨不眨地与她撞上了视线。</p><p>    她剧烈地起伏着胸膛，反身将光箭送进从身侧袭来的敌人的胸膛，又一肘击中旁边敌军的腹腔夺下斜斜刺来的枪刃――一阵风从背后袭来，英雄不假思索地矮身躲过又回手将刚夺来的枪刃刺出去，锋利的刀身顷刻洞穿了偷袭者的心脏。</p><p>    那是一张惊恐的、年轻的脸。</p><p>    没等信鸦疑惑为什么他看起来如此眼熟，眼前就不合时宜地一花，飞速闪过的灰色画面加剧着头脑中的混乱――年轻人的过去，他的家乡被帝国征讨，那是最早的行省之一；他接受到的教育是他本就属于帝国的一员；他和同伴们笑着闹着，以跻身帝国的上层努力着；他应征入伍来到阿拉米格，勤恳地执行所有任务――</p><p>    他惊慌地面对蛮神精炼的火焰，直到蛮族英雄的身影挡在他面前。</p><p>    光之战士松开手指，年轻人的躯体连带着仍然插在胸口的枪刃，沉重落地。</p><p>    尖锐的剧痛瞬间在脑中席卷而过，被过度使用的超越之力让以太在体内肆虐激荡，连带着视野模糊成一片挨挨挤挤的色块。</p><p>    “信鸦！”</p><p>    女孩抬手一把狠狠推开了黑发的精灵，从喉咙中挤出来的声音仿佛野兽的嘶吼――</p><p>    “――走！！！！！”</p><p>    她模模糊糊地看到一只乌鸦从远方飞过。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>想想你是谁。</p><p>    我？我是……我……</p><p>    想想你曾做过什么，曾与我一起做过什么。</p><p>    我……战斗？和你？和好多人？还和龙――和……太多了，太多太多了我分不清――和我自己？我是――</p><p>    嘘――慢慢来。</p><p>    我看到水，还有树……沙漠，雪，大片大片的雪……好多人，好多人，我不知道……这么多人，我认识他们吗？有一些……</p><p>    你认识我吗？</p><p>    你……你是，是那个皇太子，你是敌人……不对，是殿下……？也不对……</p><p>    叫我的名字。</p><p>    ……你的名字是……芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，我应该叫你――我应该……芝诺斯？是芝诺斯？</p><p> </p><p>     <br/>    迷茫而又小心翼翼的触碰在脸颊上擦过，引起蝶翼般的触感。“芝诺斯。”手的主人重复着，蒙着茫然雾气的蓝瞳之中仍然含着一丝犹疑，“光之战士……他们在叫我吗？”</p><p>    “你是。”他握紧她的手，“但不仅是。”</p><p>    “不仅是……？”这显然又超过了她现在的理解能力，眉头再次难耐地皱紧，被攥住的手试图缩回来却无法挣脱对方的抓握，“我，我到底……”</p><p>    “慢慢来。”将她禁锢在手臂之间的男人低头，让两人额头相抵，言语安抚着她凌乱的思绪，“慢慢想。”</p><p>    慢慢想。这个人是谁？是芝诺斯；他是敌人吗？她似乎记得自己对他发出愤怒的嘶吼，又似乎记得自己对他恭敬地行礼……但他现在在做什么？他会对恭敬行礼的自己做这样的事吗？</p><p>    他会对哪一个自己做这样的事呢？她不由自主地抬眼，近在咫尺的冰蓝瞳孔中映照着她的眼睛，一双比他的颜色深很多的眼睛――哪一个自己拥有这样的眼睛？哪一双眼睛，会得到他这样的注视？</p><p>    头好疼。她用力皱眉，闭紧了眼睛。</p><p>    黑暗中那个男人向旁边微微侧身，将她更用力地揽进了怀里。他可真高大，她下意识想，能毫不费力地把她整个圈起来。</p><p>    “想想我叫你什么。”他贴着她的角，声音明明平淡没有波澜，听起来却远不如平时那般自得悠闲……</p><p>    等一下，平时？</p><p>    鼻翼间围绕着很淡很淡的、似曾相识的香气，是某种洗发露的味道，她好像也曾经用过；握惯了长弓的手指向后伸，牵住一只环在她背上的手小心地插进指缝――她摸到细小的伤疤，不宜察觉地微微凸起着，是他第一次胡乱拉弓时留下的记号。他还说……他说什么来着？</p><p>    “这个交易不划算，我的朋友，这个可比剑术难学。”</p><p> </p><p>    信鸦睁开了眼睛。</p><p>    过度运转的大脑仍然让太阳穴一跳一跳地疼着，短时间内承接的太多记忆令神志陷入昏沉不清的云雾，还在时不时跳出的怀疑让她忍不住再度扣紧了皇太子的手。“芝诺斯。”她侧脸，发出轻轻呼唤。</p><p>    环抱着她的手臂一颤，旋即又收紧了几分。“我和奥卢斯打赌，你一定能坚持过来。”芝诺斯将脸埋进女孩发间，蹭蹭她的脖子，“欢迎回来，信鸦。”</p><p>    这个房间的布置远不及阿拉米格王宫那般华丽，反而简洁得近乎冰冷，融融暖意从各个角落散发出来，维持着让人舒适的温度。目光扫视到一些陈设上铸造压制的相扣铁环，加上身下坐的柔软床铺，英雄大概猜到了自己身在何处。“发生了什么？”她放纵了自己，漫漫地倚靠在青年身上。对方却一时没有回答，只是侧头托起她的脸，闭眼压下一个吻。</p><p>    极其缠绵极其倦怠，一点也不芝诺斯的吻。</p><p>    发生了什么？你怎么了？联军怎么样了？为什么我会在这里？无数疑问仍然环绕在心头挥之不去，但现在，刚刚找回自己的此时此刻，信鸦宁愿抛却一切，仅仅沉溺于这来自敌方将领的拥抱和亲吻。她微微张开唇瓣，唇舌相接，回以相同的缠绵与慵懒。</p><p>    只是现在而已，没关系吧。</p><p>    久别重逢的漫长拥吻过后两个人的面色都有些泛红，芝诺斯用手指擦过女孩颊侧稍嫌过硬的鳞片，最终还是开了口：“瓦厉斯瞒着我让人对你动了手脚，蛮神那次。”</p><p>    几天了？</p><p>    三天。中间陛下来过一次，多亏你不知道。</p><p>    运转过快的头脑瞬间调出一大片细节过多的记忆，信鸦呻吟了一声，抬手按住额角。“他做了什么？”</p><p>    “让你的超越之力一直保持在半激活的状态，”皇太子垂下眼睫，攥紧了垂在床上的拳，“奥卢斯还说你的神经系统和体内激素都不正常，可能被注射了药物……会让你更容易焦虑。<br/>”<br/>    所以我感受到的是翻倍的恶意。不知为什么，这个念头让英雄莫名安心了不少。“老家伙的算盘是让你在那边就失控，”用手指顺开女孩被他解开的长发，芝诺斯讥讽地勾起了嘴角，“他没想到你能坚持这么久，反倒丢了阿拉米格。”</p><p>    “他没想杀了我？”</p><p>    “他想。我让他掂量掂量，没了你，我得多杀多少陪练。”</p><p>    信鸦笑出了声。然而旋即她想到什么，笑容一下子消失了：“我记得彻底失控之前艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安就在我旁边，我有没有……”</p><p>    “他们没事。”</p><p>    皇子一把钳住了女孩试图放到他额头上的手。“现在不行，”他皱着眉，“你刚分清自己是谁。”</p><p>    “……”她讪讪地缩回手，“抱歉，我太担心了。”</p><p>    光之战士啊，芝诺斯叹了口气：“你刚一失控就以太爆发把身边的人都震开了，他们顶多晕一会儿，我把你带上飞空艇之后就爬起来了。”</p><p>    联想到失去意识之前的遥遥相望，信鸦摇摇头，他没理由在这件事上骗她：“你是怎么阻止我的？”</p><p>    “你以为你失去理智之后还剩多少战斗力？”回答她的是皇子的嗤笑，“砍断你的弓，抓住，打晕，就这么简单。”</p><p>    听起来真丢人。不过信鸦也有自知之明，弓箭手的战斗力来自敏锐的观察和对敌人弱点的攻击，单拼蛮力不会有任何优势可言。“丢了阿拉米格，还敢把我带到加雷马帝国来，你父亲恐怕废太子的心都有了吧？”</p><p>    “反正他也一直觉得我只知取乐，不是当皇帝的料，”芝诺斯下了床，踱步到桌边，“再增加几项罪名也无妨。”</p><p>    “在他们嘴里我一直都和阿拉米格最后一任国王没什么两样，残暴不仁，不思进取，”他倒了杯温水，回来递给她，那表情似笑非笑，“迟早也要多一条耽于女色，不理朝政。”</p><p>    “看来，正好要麻烦你来扮演那位异国远嫁、祸国殃民的王妃了。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她居然在救我们？居然是她救了我们？</p><p>    那个蛮族的英雄，不，光之战士，居然肯为了他们――？</p><p>    听说还伤得不轻呢……要不要去看看？哎算了算了，那可是芝诺斯殿下的人，万一惹怒了他可不是好玩的。</p><p>    她是不是已经和我们一样为帝国效力了？啊啊，要是这样还真是挺复杂的……</p><p>    你在做什么？！你要背叛芝诺斯殿下吗？！</p><p>    长官――！快住手啊！该死！</p><p>    住手啊！信鸦！</p><p>    信鸦！</p><p> </p><p>    “信鸦！”</p><p>    粗重地喘息着，她本能地挣扎躲避死死掐着自己肩膀的手，惊慌间瞥到正对着的那张脸――“殿下？！”她惊叫起来，自己是惹恼了他吗？哦不不不别――</p><p>    铁钳般的手扳住她的下颌。“看清楚我是谁！”他强迫她与他对视，“你又做噩梦了！”</p><p>    噩梦，噩梦。她稍微平静了一点，睁大眼睛。噩梦，只是个噩梦，就算那种感觉如此真实，枪刃穿胸而过的痛苦仿佛仍然存留在身上……只是个噩梦罢了。</p><p>    芝诺斯松开手让她坐起来，女孩额头上还覆盖着细密的冷汗。“我又分不清自己是谁了是不是。”她闭上眼睛做着深呼吸，在床单上磨蹭了一下有些发痒的手腕，“抱歉，又把你吵醒了。”</p><p>    对方却没回答，她疑惑地抬眼，正好赶上芝诺斯对她露出同样疑惑的表情，伸手触上她的侧脸：“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>    什么怎么回事？没等信鸦问出来，她就感到颊侧与鳞片相接的皮肤传来被剐蹭的熟悉触感，有些痒又有些轻微的刺痛，紧接着芝诺斯的目光就变得万分惊诧：“――？！”</p><p>    她瞬间明白发生了什么。</p><p>    “有没有特别软的毯子！”晨曦之民一把抓住了他的手腕，动作急得甚至有些粗鲁，“越软越好！还有温水和毛巾！”</p><p>    被超越之力失控这件事一搅和居然完全忘了这么重要的事！信鸦直起上身把住仍然一脸不知道发生了什么的皇太子，严肃地盯着他的眼睛。</p><p>    “我要换鳞了。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    这道题超纲了。</p><p>    芝诺斯坐在床沿，震惊地看着床上的英雄轻轻皱着眉，小心翼翼地用柔软的毛巾沾了温水一点一点濡湿手背上的鳞片，又慢慢活动着手腕关节，才用指甲轻轻挑起鳞片微微翘起的边缘，动作十分轻缓地试探着捏住――</p><p>    一层半透明的、已经成为生长阻碍的硬壳被逐渐剥离，连带着鳞片缝隙之下一点点硬化的皮肤，如蛇蜕般完整的一整块，在靠近手肘的末端断裂脱离主人的手臂。也许是最后一下还是有些疼，信鸦“嘶”了一声，将蜕下来的鳞片摆放到一边，又开始不声不响地处理另一只手。</p><p>    ――从小接受皇室的良好教育，芝诺斯从未觉得自己的词汇如此匮乏。该怎样形容此情此景？台灯昏黄的光线柔和了光之战士的凌厉，她脱掉了睡衣，裸露出来的皮肤上并没有多少战斗留下的疤痕――光之加护，忽视匀称而有力的肌肉线条，坐在他派人找来的柔软织物上的女孩简直像是贵族家柔媚的小姐。</p><p>    柔媚。这个形容词怎么能用在她身上？这个矛盾的、奇妙的造物？</p><p>    “有镜子吗？”</p><p>    突兀响起的话音将发愣的青年拉出思绪，他“啊”了一声，信鸦指了指自己的脸颊重复：“镜子。”</p><p>    芝诺斯意味不明地笑了一声，爬上床坐到她面前拿过她手里的毛巾，另一只手则抬起她的下颌：“还用得着镜子？”</p><p>    他没有忽略女孩瞬间绷紧的身体。敖龙族在换鳞期间都会产生本能的强烈不安，她能容忍他留在这里满足他的好奇心已经是能做到的极限――“你行吗？”她抗拒地向后躲，却在被温热毛巾触上紧绷的硬鳞时的舒适控制住了躯体，反倒看起来像是半推半就欲拒还迎。旧的硬壳卡在新鳞上很难受，信鸦咬牙，攥紧了手下的软布警告向来不懂得下手深浅的皇太子：“轻一点。”</p><p>    “我知道。”我尽量。这一处的鳞片在最初就已经翘起了边缘，芝诺斯学着她的样子，将毛巾中的温水小心地挤进尚未完全张开的缝隙，水的热量将硬壳暂时软化，他这才慢慢掀起那层薄薄的旧鳞。</p><p>    旧壳之下露出来的是明显异常柔嫩的新鳞，比起有些距离的欣赏，这样近距离的观察让芝诺斯能看清更多的细节：比起鳞片，驯服地贴合在女孩脸颊与眉心的浅色角质倒更像是贵族小姐间流行的面部装饰，精致小巧，一片一片紧密地贴合着从颈侧向下顺延，牛乳般嫩白的新生软鳞还未能泛起他看惯了的、那一层淡淡的金色，他忍不住用指腹摩挲了一下。</p><p>    信鸦明显向后瑟缩了一秒，旋即故作严肃地瞪了他一眼：“别乱摸。”</p><p>    “你看起来可享受了。”把两颊的鳞片处理完，皇子嗤笑着又把毛巾沾水按上她的眉心，“以前都是自己弄？”</p><p>    “我还没遇见过其他非要围观别人隐私的流氓。”虽然这么说着，英雄还是乖乖闭上了眼睛。芝诺斯的指甲修剪得圆润又整齐，难能可贵的耐心让他的触碰变得舒适，更何况还附加了鳞片和肌肤得到舒展的解脱感，信鸦的不安渐渐得到抚平，“我从来没让别人看过我换鳞。”她从喉咙里发出一声细微的低吟，“谁知道第一次就能得到皇太子殿下的服侍。”</p><p>    “服侍？”芝诺斯沉闷地笑出声，“谁给你的错觉？”</p><p>    信鸦只觉得眉心一热，粗糙而潮湿的触感就舔舐过才露出一半的新鳞，旧鳞则被牙齿轻轻衔住向上拉扯，比刚才错觉般的温柔更粗暴些的动作令她倒抽了口气睁开眼睛：“芝诺斯――？！”</p><p>    “嘘。”抓着毛巾的手不知何时托住了她的后颈，浸了太多水的毛巾濡湿了鳞片，挤压之下沁出的水滴顺着她的后背向下细细流淌，就算是温水也让英雄浑身一个激灵。造成这一切的罪魁祸首则偏头吐出嘴里的硬鳞，另一只手插入雪白的发根里在将落未落的鳞片边缘细细揉捏：“这是收费……放心，你很划得来。”</p><p>    这种一切尽在他掌握之中的语气让信鸦本能地感到了危险，然而新鳞与硬壳被慢慢揉开的酥麻触感让她动都不想动。“说得真好听。”她小声嘀咕，放松一直绷紧的脊背，垂下头好让他能更方便地剥掉硬壳，“到头来还不是每次都是我吃亏……”</p><p>    “这次可不一样。”青年很满意她动作地勾起嘴角，掐断颈后已经脱落下来的鳞片，仿佛摘掉一条项链般慢悠悠揭下。信鸦配合地后仰扬起下颌，硬壳便被沿着侧颈顺从地拉下去，绕过下颌，空出喉咙，最终在锁骨中央悄然剥落，新旧之间尚未被水完全化解的粘性让白鳞也随着硬壳微微抬起又落下，漫长得像是一种舒适的折磨，她不由得轻轻哼了一声。</p><p>    正是时候。</p><p>    舌尖毫不费力地探进女孩微张的牙关，近在咫尺的两双蓝眸对视着，旋即同时闭合了眼睑专注于这份不知何时泛起的醉翁之意。弓箭手勾住皇子被金发覆盖的脖颈，惯于吟唱歌谣的唇舌在另一种“战斗”中努力争取着上风――却因为尾根传来的揉捏而下意识惊叫，前功尽弃。温水渗透进新旧鳞片间的裂缝，边缘一点点硬化的皮肤脱落后露出的柔软连毛巾都嫌太刺，长尾本能地缠绕住了为非作歹的手腕。</p><p>    芝诺斯魇足地放过了信鸦，一丝银光倏忽断裂在终于分开的唇齿之间。“你这样我可没法帮你。”他慢条斯理地继续用毛巾濡湿着仍能碰到的鳞片――实际上还是尾巴根部翘起的软鳞，另一只手则好整以暇地拉开了女孩背后内衣的系带。</p><p>    没有肩带的抹胸内衣立刻脱落了。</p><p>    东方降生的晨曦之民远不如她的草原同胞那样开放，即便是以冒险者的身份闯荡多年，面对即将发生的事仍然存留着本能般的些许羞涩。然而光之战士到底是光之战士，瑟缩只持续了一瞬间，信鸦就移下手指，解开了他睡袍的腰带。“在换鳞的时候做这种事。”她叹着气，报复似的用牙齿轻轻咬了咬芝诺斯的喉结，被揉捏得软化的尾巴放松了他的手腕，“不是你疯了就是我疯了。”</p><p>    微不足道的反抗，像是收敛了爪牙的家猫。芝诺斯饶有兴致地注视着被硬鳞禁锢的尾尖，在布料上难耐地蹭来蹭去，尖端已经张裂开来，将露未露地显现出其中包裹的嫩白。它的主人显然没有意识到身后发生了什么，只是继续将上等丝绸制成的睡袍从他身上扯下――估计这身睡衣以后不用穿了，她不无惋惜地想。旋即一阵过强的刺激延着被从头到尾顺过去的尾巴直窜进大脑，她猝不及防地被逼出一声惊叫：“――你轻点！”</p><p>    “你自己换鳞的时候也会这样吗？”英雄的反应显然取悦了在尾巴上作威作福的皇太子，低头轻笑着咬咬同样翘起了边缘的角尖，“我可还什么都没做呢……”</p><p>    “谁会像你一样――轻！”被激得身体都有些软，信鸦掐紧了他的肩头弓起尾巴，“――这么捏来捏去的啊！”</p><p>    修剪得当的指甲掀起了尾根翘起硬壳向后拉扯，今晚的第二个吻让芝诺斯将女孩近乎哽咽的呻吟吞吃入腹，手中的动作不由得有些粗暴，长尾如同白蛇，在他手中拱动着挣脱束缚，鲜嫩的鳞片光滑而柔软地蹭在掌心，能掠夺生命的硬刺尚未风化，卷翘起来推动他的手向下，触碰到为了让出尾巴而格外低腰的内裤边缘。</p><p>    “别再玩了。”含混不清的话音从英雄唇间溢出，摸索到皇子闲着的手抢过毛巾扔到一边，十根手指紧紧相扣。</p><p>    “要么快点，要么出去。”</p><p>    芝诺斯挺身把她按倒。</p><p>    喉间未被鳞片覆盖的皮肤遭到啃噬，威胁要害的观感反倒刺激了欲望的进一步蒸腾，信鸦缩起腿用脚趾勾住皇子胯间的遮蔽拉下去，同时自己也被除去了身上最后一片布料――干脆被心急火燎地扯坏了。大腿内侧碰到皇子已经炽热的物什，英雄脸上泛起一阵绯色，却又握着对方手背引导向下，探向除了清洁之外自己都没怎么触碰过的隐秘之处：“你得让我做好准备。”她勾起尾巴，还沾染着水汽的尾尖在青年肌肉紧实的腰腹画着断断续续的圈，“别让我第一次就留下心理阴影。”</p><p>    擅用枪刃的手指上有着还未消退的茧子，缓慢深入碾开紧实的软肉，室内重叠的喘息陡然沉重起来。芝诺斯从被咬得发红的肌肤上撤下，舔吮过锁骨间的嫩色软鳞，顺便在那块薄薄的皮肤上留下一块突兀的殷红，潋滟水色最终停驻于盈手可握的一侧峰顶。</p><p>    “遵命――”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神龙的鳞甲生而为征服与掠夺，粗砾尖锐如同砂纸，令人望而生畏，更遑论触碰；蛇鳞又太过圆滑太过冰冷，即便是偏爱这生物的人也不得不时刻防备着毒液随时可能到来的致命一击。</p><p>    而芝诺斯甚至不屑于担忧是否会过早背上耽于女色的骂名。</p><p>    掌下肉体何其温软，习惯了魔法的吟游诗人并未练出战士那般发达鼓健的肌肉，纤细腰身上却也攀附着流畅动人的线条――这具在战场上爆发着无与伦比力量的躯体，静止下来时无时无刻不在表露着与加雷马人推崇的绝对强力截然不同的、匀称精致的美感。过于陌生的刺激让信鸦本能地想要并拢膝盖却反倒夹紧了皇子的腰，都没用对方说点什么，她自己就先为这动作可能得到的理解烧红了脸。</p><p>    “我以为冒险者会更随意一点。”粗糙舌面碾过因情动而硬挺起来的肉粒，芝诺斯一只手探索着异国英雄窄小隐秘的所在，抬起头又勾着嘴角吻了吻他最爱的眼睛，“你真的……总是出乎我的意料。”</p><p>    “我也以为皇族的私生活会――”第三根手指挤了进来，女孩吸了口气，“更保守一点。”</p><p>    “哦？像你一样保守吗？”青年哼笑着咬下她角尖上的古银装饰，旋即衔住了一小片裂得越来越开的旧鳞，直接顺着角传导过来的含糊话音令信鸦一阵浑身发麻，“没关系，反正你学东西那么快……”</p><p>    学东西快也不是用在这种地方的啊！</p><p>    角上的旧鳞被拉扯着剥开，偏偏赶上埋在体内的指节抵上某个要命的位置，英雄反驳的话语登时被挤成粘腻的哼声，攀在对方肩头的手向下挪，掠过紧实的肌肉，无意间在皇子心头撩拨起难忍的痒。“这种时候……”信鸦半眯起眼睛，偏头配合着他把角上的硬壳蜕下去，在青年肩膀与脖颈的连接处轻轻吮吻了一下，“还那么话多――呜！”</p><p>    坏心眼地又在那一点上碾过，芝诺斯动作缓慢地抽出了手指，过程中甚至带出细微的水声。信鸦能清楚地感受到热流顺着小腹蔓延，颊边白鳞衬托着红晕，光之战士并不知道自己此刻正显露着怎样的柔媚惑人。芝诺斯还浸着潮湿体液的修长手指把放在腰间的手拉向自己的下身，另一只干燥的手则取下了她另一支角上的饰品，刮擦着上面硬壳的裂痕。“我说过的吧，”他握紧了被那里的热度吓得一缩的手，哄孩子般教导着她应该怎么做，“这可不是服侍。”</p><p>    在初尝禁果的时刻，艾欧泽亚的英雄也不过就是个不知所措的普通女孩，信鸦咬着唇，放松对手臂的控制将引导权交给对方。</p><p>    滚烫的、沉甸甸的男性象征蹭在手心里，弓箭手敏感的指尖甚至能在她脑海中描摹出那东西大概的轮廓――她吞咽了一口唾液，试探着从上到下轻缓地抚摸。</p><p>    青年的喘息声立刻沉重了几分。“感觉怎么样？”他松开手，弓起腰好让她能更全面地照顾到那里，喉间传出舒缓的轻哼，“嗯……你果然，从不让我失望……”</p><p>    “在阿拉米格他们就说，想取悦太子殿下，”信鸦渐渐掌握了些要领，掌心扣在那份炽热的头部磨蹭，将溢出的些许液体抹开，抬起头浅尝辄止地轻吻对方近在咫尺的嘴唇，控制住再次被手指探入时几乎忍不住的挺胯欲望，“只要用……呼，用刀剑武器就好，你到底给部下留下了什么印象……”</p><p>    “你一定要在这个时候提起这么扫兴的事？”这感觉实在太好，芝诺斯小幅地把自己往她手心里送了送，被软肉包裹的指头尽量撑开好让她能容纳自己，但是……</p><p>    “啧……”</p><p>    这异国的女孩实在是太小了，放在平时皇子只会赞叹娇小身躯蕴含的力量，可放在当下的情景，他又皱起了眉，托住女孩紧实的臀部爱抚上白皙的腿，顺势揭下她腰胯上被薄汗浸透的、已经在软布上蹭得半落的旧鳞，而这无异于给光之战士已经为各方面刺激得紧绷的神经上又增添了一把火。牙齿衔住青年的耳廓细细碾磨，信鸦微颤着声线，抬起小腿磨蹭他的侧腰：“够了，快点。”</p><p>    “你确定你能行？”芝诺斯抽出了手指，不知是有意无意的，挂着粘丝的指尖搭在女孩的芯蕊上刮蹭，引起英雄又一阵无法克制的战栗――可她也从他微微扩张的瞳孔中分辨出，他和她一样，远不如表现出来的这般自持。她当然知道他在担心什么，笑着捧住他的脸吻上那颗圆润的天眼。</p><p>    “别告诉我你不知道，敖龙族的男女体型差距有多大。”</p><p>    一发不可收拾。</p><p>    很难形容未经人事的身体被一寸寸楔入时是怎样令人难耐而又奇妙的感觉，呜咽般的喉音和被绞紧的闷哼在彼此鼓励的亲吻中杂糅合一，柔嫩白尾在软布上毫无章法地拍打，信鸦摩挲着身上男人的后脑与脖颈，努力放松却又无法控制地既想逃避又想迎合――毕竟现在深埋在她体内的欲望和它主人的体型十分相衬，而他比她见过最健壮的同族男性还要高大。芝诺斯则半搂半压地将女孩限制在臂间，一只手胡乱地蹂躏那两团不甚饱满的软肉。她和加雷马帝国丰满强健的女人当然没法比，但……见鬼，皇子喟叹着吮了口女孩侧颈鳞片间的小小缺口，引起一声惊呼般的喘息。</p><p>    他的。不是龙，也不是蛇，是他的，他的为了光明甘愿孤身赴火的鸦，他的魅魔。</p><p>    “芝诺斯。”</p><p>    他不是不知身下人突如其来的不安从何而来，拉下在后背突然收紧的纤细手掌紧紧扣在手心。“我在。”他亲吻着被雾气打湿的睫毛，“你也在。”</p><p>    经历了太多失去，难得产生的、对未来的惶恐令再一次的得到也如临深渊。信鸦闭上眼，视觉的丧失让其他感官变得格外灵敏――紧贴在一起同样急切的躯体，契合在她体内将空缺填满的炽热，甚至她给他留下的每一处疤痕――她将身体打开迎合他的动作仿若献祭，却绝非被神龙精炼的信徒，一如这绝非光明信者的恶魔，向她献上前所未有的爱抚与热烈。</p><p>    光与暗的结合只会迎来诅咒和唾骂，但谁在乎呢？艾欧泽亚的英雄永远无法和加雷马的皇太子牵手，但谁在乎呢？</p><p>    与下身的激烈不同，绵长深刻的吻，唇齿间品尝的甜蜜之中伴随着的是苦涩和尖锐的痛――那是不知从何而起、何时而起的罪恶的情感。或许，又或许是必须，着眼于此时此刻，在这张床上，这被起伏不定的喘息与呻吟充填的卧室中，二人都愿盲目地去相信。</p><p>    信鸦和芝诺斯，是的的确确拥有着彼此的。</p><p>    “我喜欢看你失控……”青年喃喃，掌控着细瘦腰肢的手转移到她的额头上，抚开有些凌乱的雪白发丝，那对灰蓝的眼略有些朦胧地注视着他，“过去，用鲜血，用愤怒……”</p><p>    “但我发现了最好的方法。”他一下一下重重将自己埋进深处，那个令她拔高的呻吟隐带哭腔的位置，“用这样……无上的欢愉……”</p><p>    我在，你也在。</p><p>    他们共同攀上峰顶。</p><p>    并不比一场激烈的搏斗轻松多少，积累在女孩睫毛之中的生理的泪水抖抖颤颤滑下眼角，又被舌尖轻柔地卷入口中。几处没来得及剥下的旧鳞已经在情事中磨蹭脱落，所有的鳞片，都在台灯昏黄的光线下泛着柔和的乳白珠光。</p><p>    渴求已经得到满足，情热的余韵却尚未散去。信鸦在芝诺斯手臂与胸膛之间舒展开身体，换鳞期间的过分敏感让她迟迟没有褪去面颊上的潮红。她仰头，与他交换了一个简单轻浅的吻。“我们没洗澡。”她慵懒地挪动身体，任皇子扯掉已经一塌糊涂的软布随便扔到地上。回应她的是落在发顶的又一个吻，伴随着台灯关闭的咔哒声响：“明天再说。”</p><p>    于是她闷声笑起来，把头靠在他的胸前闭上眼睛。芝诺斯微阖眼睑，把柔软的女体又往自己怀里带了带：“你多久换一次鳞？”</p><p>    “一年。”回答他的声音里已经带上了粘稠的倦意，“怎么了？”</p><p>    皇子差一点就说出了口：留下。“我已经开始期待下一次了。”他笑得有几分促狭，寻找了个二人都舒适的姿势，不松不紧地将她抱在了怀里。</p><p>    擅于握刀和拉弓的手扣在一起，再没分开。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不论对二人中的哪一个来说，这都是一个相当难得的闲适清晨。</p><p>    青年握住抚在自己胸膛上的纤细手掌，低头放到唇边轻吻，怀中女孩动了动，仍然不太清醒似地在他颈窝里蹭了蹭，身体往里蜷了几分。“早……呵啊……”她打了个小小的哈欠，将眼睛捂在他颈侧好挡住穿过窗帘的阳光。如此放松懒散、小动物般的姿态让芝诺斯心里直痒痒，笑声通过胸腔传导进就抵在他胸前的角。“看来昨晚睡得不错。”他意有所指，“这种安眠方法很有效，不是吗？”</p><p>    埋在他颈窝里的脸明显有升温的迹象，信鸦抬尾巴就抽了他一下：“也不知道谁先起的头。”</p><p>    “昨晚还那么热情，现在倒害羞起来了？”皇太子愉快极了，伸手虚握住那条还有些发软的尾巴，逆着鳞片间的纹路顺畅地捋到根部，果不其然引得女孩轻轻抽了口气：“――松手！”</p><p>    “等它风化要多久？”当然不可能松手，芝诺斯有一下没一下地拨弄尾根翘起的乳白软刺，被枕着的胳膊则曲起来勾起手摩挲英雄脖子上同样没有恢复到平常韧度的软鳞，“机会难得，多享受享受比较好。”</p><p>    “去去去，洗澡去。”信鸦终于抬头，戳了戳他的胸肌，“一大早的。”</p><p>    “一起吗？”</p><p>    “别以为我不知道你想干什么，自己去。”</p><p>    总算将各种意义上都黏黏糊糊的皇子赶进浴室，英雄翻身，独自摊平在床上盯着天花板放空。所以这一切是真的发生了，她想，她离开了艾欧泽亚，来到了加雷马帝国，还和曾经最大的敌人――如果被同伴们得知，他们会作何反应呢，又会怎样指责她不懂得顾全大局呢？此时此刻，他们又在怎样地庆贺阿拉米格的解放呢？</p><p>    她抬起手挡住了眼睛。坐以待毙，顺其自然，这不像她，但这是一个简直不能称为选择的选择。</p><p>    不知为何，信鸦突然想起在空中花园上，那个为战斗而疯狂的男人向她提议，留在他身边成为他的终生挚友，享受战斗的欢愉――可现如今她真的停留了，却是因为那个莫名其妙却又仿佛理所当然的词汇……</p><p>    也实在是，太戏剧性了点。</p><p>    芝诺斯清清爽爽地系着浴袍腰带从浴室里走出来时看到的是女孩蜷缩着抱紧被子，尾巴还搭在腰上一晃一晃的场景，崭新的鳞片在晨光中愈发显得白嫩柔软。“你像个等人来拆封的礼物。”他凑过去，俯身贴近她的脸吻了吻尖爪状贴合在她脸颊上的鳞片，“在想什么？”</p><p>    “在想你怎么还不出来。”信鸦侧头用唇蹭蹭他的下颌，松开被子坐起来赤身走下床，“我饿死了。”</p><p>    “我让他们把早饭送进来，”皇子向后半倚着床头，欣赏这位“异国远嫁的王妃”精致的身材曲线，“还有新衣服。”</p><p>    “什么新衣服？”英雄动作一顿，疑惑地回头看他，“别告诉我――”</p><p>    “要应付陛下的召见，场面功夫至少要做全。”对方显然知道她什么意思，摆摆手，“放心，不是什么会毁了你艾欧泽亚忠诚英雄形象的帝国制服。”</p><p>    信鸦露出了些许窘迫的神色，但她显然松了口气。“你父亲已经够讨厌我了。”她苦笑着摇头，“抱歉，我也不想让你为难。”</p><p>    “反正我都习惯了，凡是我喜欢的什么就没有他不讨厌的。”芝诺斯没在意，反倒露出一如既往的莫测微笑，“去吧，等你出来我有东西要给你。”</p><p> </p><p>    皇子殿下给御用服装师提出的要求不可谓不严苛――要方便活动和战斗，也要符合他和英雄阁下本人的审美，但艾欧泽亚各国的风格是断然不可以的，多玛也不行，更不能有太强烈的帝国本国的风格特点。然而御用到底有着御用的资本，吃过早饭后被送到信鸦手中的，是一套剪裁得体的纯白长衣，用黑色皮革勾出腰线――带着已经灭亡的、斯卡拉王朝的影子。</p><p>    也许是世界上的双排扣都会给人军装的强烈即视感，信鸦把这一套都换上之后平添了一层威严冷傲的气场，居然有那么几分像是加雷马的女军官。她不太适应地拽拽包裹到脖子的衣领，皱着眉扣上最后一颗扣子，一抬头就从穿衣镜中看到门外有人给芝诺斯送来一个不小的长条盒子，随即就关上了门。“那是什么？”她整理着胸前的扣带随口询问，转过身摊开手向已经坐到沙发上的皇子展示，“怎么样？”</p><p>    终于有点像属于我的人了。芝诺斯向沙发里一靠，从上到下仔细打量了她一遍：“很漂亮，我觉得可以多给那些裁缝点好处，你说呢？”</p><p>    信鸦抿起了嘴角，并不怎么成功地掩饰因得到称赞而忍不住的愉快笑意――她平时可没什么机会体验这种私人订制，塔塔露精心制作的衣服也没怎么舍得穿。“所以这是什么？”她坐到他旁边，对方把放在膝盖上的盒子朝她推了推：“自己打开看。”</p><p>    故弄玄虚。她瞥了他一眼，掰开盒子上的锁扣掀起盖子――</p><p>    然后捂嘴发出了一声惊呼。</p><p>    “你居然――天呐，”她将盒子里的长弓握住，站起身轻轻一抖，比她的身高还长的必中琴弓“咔哒”轻响着伸展开来，“我以为你直接把它扔在阿拉米格了……”</p><p>    “你说过这是你最喜欢的一把弓。”见对方如此惊喜，芝诺斯满意地点头，“更何况加雷马帝国里可没有你能用的魔法武器，上次我让人找了最结实的反曲弓，还是被你弄断了。”</p><p>    用手指抚摸过心爱武器的弓弦，信鸦闭上眼好好感受了片刻这久违了的熟悉触感，勾动机关又将长弓折叠回去。“说真的，芝诺斯，”她重新坐下，将长弓放在膝头，定定地注视着他的眼睛，“你就那么肯定我一定能清醒过来？我听奥卢斯提起过，你们用别人――”她明显地皱了皱眉，“实验人造超越之力的时候，没少出现彻底分不清自己是谁的情况。”</p><p>    这个大嘴巴。皇子暗自在心里给奥卢斯记上了一笔。“你怎么能和那些庸人相提并论，”他回以微笑，“再说，你有我在身边。”</p><p>    十二神啊。信鸦猛地错开了目光，捂住骤然发烫的脸。她真是越来越受不了这个人这么一脸平常地说出这样的话了。</p><p>    “我知道你喜欢，不过过一会儿再带着吧。”然而这种话对芝诺斯本人来说似乎根本算不上什么撩人的情话，他抚摸了一下女孩鬓角尚未编起的长发，用手肘撑在膝盖上将盒子摆到一边，“去见陛下不能带武器。”</p><p>    “我知道，见娜娜莫陛下的时候也不能带武器的。”</p><p>    “还有，你做好心理准备，他估计有半魔列车的理由劝你加入帝国，剩下一半保证是关于我们两个的问题。”</p><p>    皇子的下半句话差点把英雄吓炸毛。</p><p>    “他比你我还早看出来。”仿佛想到什么不好的事，芝诺斯愤愤地哼了一声。</p><p>    “那个老狐狸。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“看看吧。”王座上的男人面无表情，“艾欧泽亚的英雄，在他们眼中就值得这些价码。”</p><p>    以在阿拉米格之战中被俘的帝国士兵相交换。信鸦扫视过这份郑重国书上的几个签字，无一不是熟悉的名字。“皇帝陛下是认为这不值得？”她扬头反问，“您又将如何定夺？”</p><p>    瓦厉斯的神态没有丝毫改变，上挑的金色眼睛鹰隼般锁定着她：“朕想知道你的看法。”</p><p>    真不愧是父子，逼人回答问题的方式都一样。信鸦将国书交还给御前侍从，摇摇头：“英雄的性命也是性命，士兵的性命也是性命，以一人换多人是合算的买卖――这样天真的想法说出来恐怕您也不屑倾听，如今在加雷马帝国，我的命运攥在您的手中，又何必兜这个圈子。”</p><p>    看得挺清楚，但还是不够识时务。“因为你这一个人，加雷马帝国失去了多玛和阿拉米格两个行省。”皇帝挥手，示意侍从下去，“看来你也很清楚，朕绝不会放虎归山――你的蛮族同胞，想必同样清楚这一点。”</p><p>    “……”你就非得说出来。“我想，陛下特地召见我单独谈话，不会是仅仅为了通知我再一次被选择抛弃了这件事。”</p><p>    “朕想要说的，你应该都已经从盖乌斯和雷古拉口中听过了。”瓦厉斯从王座上站起来，居高临下地俯视着孤身站在空旷大殿中的光之战士，这一抹白在暗色的宫殿中明亮得刺眼。“加雷马的国策与你过去的行动并无区别，朕以为在蛮神的处理上，朕与你尚能保持一致。”</p><p>    “蛮神的召唤基本是为了自卫，那么最近一段时间为什么会出现蛮神――”英雄没有丝毫退避地迎上他的凝视，“陛下应该比我有更多的发言权。”</p><p>    身处敌营却还敢如此尖锐，实在算不上是个理智的角色。瓦厉斯抬脚，一步一步走下台阶，靴甲沉重的踏地声在死寂的大殿里回响像是直接敲在心上。即便是信鸦，此般压力下也不由自主地萌生出一丝退意，被她死死扼杀在心里。</p><p>    “朕要提醒你，”瓦厉斯垂眼盯着她，“现今的艾欧泽亚中仅你一人拥有征讨蛮神的力量，但蛮神的召唤不会因为你的离开而停止。”</p><p>    “如果你因为冠上合作的名头就拒绝战斗――自己思考一下会造成什么后果。”</p><p>    深色瞳孔骤然一缩，英雄攥紧了拳。</p><p>    ――她的朋友们，她借光之力护在身后的百姓，她的死穴。</p><p>    令人不适的压迫感削减了些。“你可以自己把握考虑的时间。”皇帝转开视线，踱步到她身侧将手背到背后，脸上那自见到她穿这一身走进来就没撤下去的不满神情似乎也跟着平静了一点，“如果你决定了，不必独自前去。”</p><p>    “芝诺斯会陪你一起。”</p><p>    信鸦浑身一颤，莫名的情感伴随着寒意从心底蔓延。<br/>    连神都无法接近的超越之力和强大到足够弑神的战斗力，她是二者唯一的结合――正因如此面对那些毫无道理可讲的蛮神时，她不会有任何帮手，任何同伴，更不会有人分担她的任何伤痛，她所能做的只有孤身作战，获得胜利，对确认安全后走进来的朋友露出微笑。</p><p>    如果有另一个这样的结合――仅仅是这个想法就让她几近战栗。另一个人，一个帮手，一个同伴，一个与她配合无间的亲密战友……要是这还不够，天平之上又被加上一个砝码――那个人，是芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯。</p><p>    被看透的本能恐惧令英雄如坠冰窟，以至于她甚至没有察觉金发青年走进了大殿，在距她不远的地方停下脚步与父亲对视。皇帝没有因儿子未经通报擅自闯入而生气，说不定他还认为皇子进来得正是时候。“你们之间的事，朕不会插手。”他不知是在告诫芝诺斯还是提醒信鸦，“但你们也该明白，以你们两个的身份，做出任何事都要承担相应的后果。”</p><p>    芝诺斯沉默了一秒。“谨遵圣意。”他稍稍低头，难得一见地在私下的场合遵守了礼数，“我们会做好准备的。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    信鸦的夜晚常常伴随着噩梦。</p><p>    最初，她以为凶恶的蛮族和树下鬼魅般的黑影会成为梦境的常客，然后没过多久，地平关窃窃私语的居民和沙之家中的尸首取代了它们；再后来是乌尔达哈无穷无尽的水道，她一个人提着将灭未灭的油灯奔逃，身后不同嗓音喊出的“希望”催促着她快一点再快一点；黑陆行鸟柔软的羽毛和库尔札斯温柔的雪花曾带来过一段短暂的慰藉，然而紧接着，永不结束的血色夕阳将她再度拖入无尽深渊。</p><p>    她还是独自一人，跪在教皇厅冰天宫的地面上，这地砖并不冰冷，那片蔓延到她身上、手上的滚烫鲜血将它浸得温热。</p><p>    一如那双将黑陆行鸟的缰绳递给她的手。</p><p>    “锵！！”</p><p>    亮紫妖刀堪堪挡在身前挡住狠戾袭来的天羽羽斩却没来得及吃上力气，身体顷刻失衡，后背重重撞上地面，信鸦没等起身就被血红的刀尖顶住了喉咙。</p><p>    “我输了。”她倒坦然，握刀的手摊向旁边。</p><p>    芝诺斯皱起眉。“你在走神。”他收了刀，撑着地在她身边坐下，“我看得出来。”</p><p>    已经这么明显了啊。女孩长长叹了口气，漫无目的地注视着室内演武场钢铁铸就的穹顶，突然疲倦得连一根手指都不想动弹：“芝诺斯。”</p><p>    “嗯？”</p><p>    “我这回大概真的没有退路了。”她依旧盯着穹顶，仿佛透过钢铁能看到外面极北之地飘落的雪花，“瓦厉斯说得对，我不可能因为会被当成叛徒就放弃征讨蛮神，我已经失去过太多太多了，禁不起再为无聊的尊严或者名声放弃些什么了。”</p><p>    细长手指抚上心口的位置，小小纹章隔着衣服只能透出模糊的坚硬触感，信鸦咬住下唇，揪紧了上等布料裁制的外衣。</p><p>    她再也不会有资格，为他们做些什么了。</p><p>    早就将对方和父亲的对话内容猜了个七七八八的皇太子一时无言，用力吐出胸膛中郁结的一口气。</p><p>    事情到底是怎么发展到这个地步的，真见鬼。</p><p>    “我之前还不愿意被当成武器用。”信鸦轻笑一声，“到头来，比起在一边被当成叛徒，另一边被当成低劣的丧家犬，要是真的能变成什么都不知道的武器倒也挺好。”<br/>    没人会把你当成低劣的丧家犬。</p><p>    芝诺斯没把这句话说出来，只是低低俯身让两个人的额头抵在一起。</p><p>    “那就做好准备吧。”近在咫尺的呼吸之中他闭上眼睛，丝毫不带情欲意味地与她细细亲吻。</p><p>    “管那些道学先生会给你我冠上什么样的罪名……让他们来好了。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到底是供人赏玩的鸟雀，还是已被驯化的鹰隼呢？</p><p>    光之战士收紧袖口，拉起弓术手套，皇室最专业的装备制作者精细地测量过弓箭手身上每一处细小的尺寸与力量，薄薄皮革精密地与手指相契合，仿佛覆盖上了又一层坚韧的皮肤。她转身掀开武器匣，必中琴弓静静地躺在层叠的天鹅绒里，等待主人的使用。</p><p>    尚武的国度拥有海德林最优秀精良的备战团队，休养多日过后，她的状态更是前所未有的好――然而手心却在温度并不高的装备室里渗出一层薄汗，她只好摘下手套，擦了一遍又一遍。</p><p>    直到微凉的手甲握住了她的双手。</p><p>    “深呼吸。”全副武装的皇子在她面前半跪，稍稍仰头就能与她对视，手上的力道又收紧了些，“深呼吸。”</p><p>    单薄肩膀极其缓慢地上下起伏了一下。“……好了。”信鸦有些颤抖着吐出胸中气体，吞咽了一口唾液，对他点点头，“我准备好了。”</p><p>    室外的演习场已经隐隐约约传来教官命令士兵们临时腾出场地的训话，芝诺斯站起身戴上头盔，静静地注视着女孩重新戴好手套，必中琴弓“咔哒”轻响着卡入背后的滑槽，那对深蓝的眼睛里，最后一点紧张和犹疑也终于消失无踪。他微笑起来，等英雄走到和自己并肩的位置。</p><p>    最后一次对视。</p><p>    向前踏出一步，对他们而言过于巨大的钢铁封门自动感应着向两边分开，被清到场外的无数士兵瞬间将视线集中到这里，空旷的中央，就是正飘落着细碎雪花的舞台。</p><p>    “我们都准备好了。”芝诺斯开口，“那么……”</p><p>    “宣战吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    天昏地暗。</p><p>    血红剑气硬生生劈开迎面袭来的灿金光芒便气势丝毫未减地攻向对面弓手，那女孩纵身一跃避过锋芒，光箭凭空凝聚，锋利青光凝于箭尖，接连三箭迅猛地射向敌人，格挡的妖刀被碰撞出慑人的嗡鸣――</p><p>    雪势愈发大了，漩涡的中央却被剑气与以太激荡至未落一片雪花。眼看出鞘风断充溢出青碧光芒裹挟住敌人，信鸦立即一箭射中他脚边土地收紧箭尾以太细丝瞬间将自己拉到他面前飞身跳起，拔出腰侧短刀划向仅由纤维织物包裹的脖颈，手臂重重磕上收回阻拦的臂甲，剑气将她重重撞到几米开外，喉口一甜。芝诺斯偏头，覆盖着钢铁的指腹抹过被刀尖擦过的颈侧，细微的刺痛提醒他，对方的动作要比他快那么一点点。</p><p>    这不是切磋――一场真正的舍命厮杀。</p><p>    英雄在身前竖直了长弓，加雷马人不曾见过的姿态令所有士兵都集中了视线。为何琴弓名为琴弓？信鸦勾起手指，迅速刮过长弓一端绷紧的琴弦，特制琴弦伴随着悦耳琴音一根根泛起以太的光芒，箭筒中精心准备的箭矢在观众们不可思议的目光中迎合着散发起清亮白光。看不到表情的皇子挥手将风断重重插入地面发出沉闷声响，雷切拖拽着滋咔作响的电流从刀鞘之中脱出，左手红黑杂糅着右手亮紫，妖刀的力量产生的共振似乎令空气都为之战栗，魔导装甲泛起不祥的猩红光芒――然而这令将士们瞠目结舌的对抗仅仅只是开始，战书的第一笔尚未完成。</p><p>    短暂的静寂后，纯白与猩红同时移动，真正的对决方才开始。</p><p>    没有任何笔触能记录下此刻的场景，魔法的箭矢与剑气交错碰撞，整片演习场被红与白割裂为两方世界，吟游诗人的身形何其迅猛，携带着以太的指尖不时拨动琴弦奏出激昂战歌，每一次都激荡着箭矢上的光芒更盛一分，皇子当然不甘示弱，分身虚影随着飞出的妖刀显形，原本只能单独释放的招式成倍叠加着逼近不停移动的弓手。飞散的光箭以完全无法想象的刁钻角度射向敌人，紫光在幻影依附的妖刀上炸开，与剑气纠缠对抗，黑红颜色在英雄落脚点一闪而逝，下一秒皇子的刀尖就逼至面前。</p><p>    旁观者几乎忘记这是敌对的二人进行的生死之战，更不记得任何叫好与赞美的词汇，甚至无暇去思考为何他们会来到这里允许他们围观――强者与强者可怕而瑰丽的战斗征服了所有在场者的心脏，直到中途为了防止误伤而展开的魔导结界缓缓撤下，方才如梦初醒。</p><p>    是梦吧？</p><p>    然而终于得以平稳落下、覆盖地面上朵朵阿泽玛玫瑰的纷扬大雪中，那两个人的确是静止在最后一个动作上的：皇子手中最后一把妖刀堪堪触及女孩脖颈，英雄弓如满月，最后一支箭直指对方喉咙。</p><p>    白衣被血迹浸染，在寒风中微微飘起；装甲同样伤痕累累，粘腻液体顺着裂痕向下缓缓流淌。</p><p>    长弓与妖刀同时落入雪地。</p><p>    谁敢在此时此刻发出任何声响呢？加雷马高贵的皇太子俯下身，蛮族女孩顺从地抬手勾住他的脖颈任他单手便将自己轻松抱起；那领兵侵略两个自由国度的屠夫驯服地低下头，好让光之战士摘下他折断了一支角的狰狞头盔。</p><p>    一深一浅、望着对方的蓝色眼睛之中，早已没有了两个月之前第一次如此对视时的不甘和迷茫――自编自导的演出尚未结束，这封战书只剩下最后重要的一笔没有书写，他们需要一个完美的句号。</p><p>    这个消息第二天就会轰动加雷马帝国和艾欧泽亚，第三天就会传遍整个海德林，无路可退，无处可躲。信鸦扔下头盔，无声地询问：准备好了？</p><p>    当然。</p><p>    芝诺斯露出微笑，信鸦闭上眼睛，他们共同为对方献上一个缠绵的、含着血腥气息的吻。</p><p>    宣战吧！</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来发生的一切都在预料之中。</p><p>    帝国皇子和光之战士的高调示爱在大半个海德林都引发了轩然大波，各种各样的评论在各大报社等等舆论集中点洪水一样爆发，艾欧泽亚的记者尚且没有那个直接来到加雷马帝国采访的胆子，但首都的新闻工作者则近水楼台，先一步要求皇室给个明确的说法――为什么？多久了？进展到哪一步了？怎么会选择在这个时候公开？接下来有什么打算？</p><p>    这种事情我们怎么知道。芝诺斯冷哼一声，报纸被团成皱巴巴的一团扔进垃圾桶。</p><p>    微小的响动让一直低着头擦拭长弓的信鸦抬起头，先扫了一眼垃圾桶，又看了眼皇子，继续低头保养心爱的武器：“你说他打算关我们多长时间？”</p><p>    “不会太久。”对方摇摇头，后仰靠在椅背上又拿起一份新的公文翻阅，“我们这次掀起的风波是不小，但这样一来他那些还抱着篡权幻想的‘长辈’们差不多也该死心了，你我联手不是一般人能对付得了的，老狐狸精明得很，不可能不明白这个道理。”</p><p>    “……也是，要不然也不会只是训斥了几句然后在行宫里禁足这么简单了。”信鸦哑然失笑，把琴弓收回木匣，“要是真的这样，他们也真敢相信我会帮你们。”</p><p>    “哦？你不会吗？”芝诺斯扭身看她，嘴角还带着玩味的浅笑，“万一国内真的发生政变，受苦的可是帝国的百姓，你不管他们？还是说刚好趁这个机会让其余的几个行省也抓紧时间反抗？”</p><p>    “或者……”他偏偏头，“是我高估了自己在你眼中的地位？”</p><p>    我好像闻到一股奇妙的酸味。英雄跳下沙发，将木匣放回专门为她设置的武器架上。“一个朋友教过我，背负责任的人会选择为守护所有人而牺牲。”她转过身抬眼看他，“你是所有人之一，当然。”</p><p>    只是所有人之一。芝诺斯撇撇嘴，正要讽刺一句这么大公无私不愧是英雄阁下，就又听到女孩若有所思地开了口：“但为你和为别人，一定是不一样的。”</p><p>    那对深蓝色的漂亮眼睛眨了眨，她自己似乎也有点不知道该怎么形容，低下头用食指苦恼地点着太阳穴：“嗯……大概会是，不一样到足够让所有人都忘记我也会为别人做出相同的事的那种不一样。”</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    半天没再得到回应，信鸦奇怪地抬起头的时候发现青年已经转回去继续低着头看公文，只是耳尖是不是有点微微……泛红？</p><p>    ？！！！</p><p>    没等她再为这个发现多目瞪口呆一会儿，对方就向前倾身拿起羽毛笔蘸了墨水，在公文上写下什么，本就不显眼的淡红迅速消失，仿佛那只是她的幻觉。“我不需要你再牺牲什么。”金发从侧面垂下挡住了他的表情，但能听出他的声音十分平稳，“管好你自己。”</p><p>    轻轻的敲门声打断了二人的对话，芝诺斯头都没抬：“进来。”</p><p>    出乎信鸦的意料，走进来的并非惯常的高大帝国人，而是一个东方长相的年轻人。“报告！”他挥手用力敬了个帝国军礼，单膝跪到地上，拔高的语调因激动而微微颤抖，“朝阳·萨斯·布鲁图斯阵营官完成出使任务，前来后续述职！”</p><p>    果然是东方的人吗？ 信鸦望着那张清秀的脸，一时有些出神。这五官模模糊糊地有些熟悉，可她明明从未见过他。考虑到帝国和东方国家的关系，是多玛人也说不定……</p><p>    “述职去找瓦厉斯陛下。”芝诺斯瞥了她一眼，放下笔把批注完的公文扔到一边，“说吧，他又有什么指示？”</p><p>    “是！呃……”</p><p>    信鸦自动自觉地抬脚准备出门回避，步子还没迈出去就遭到了阻拦。“不用。”皇太子双手环胸，示意朝阳继续说，“我们之间没什么好隐瞒的。”</p><p>    “……是。”那年轻人明显流露出几分不情愿，却仍然遵从了命令，“属下与叛军首领飞燕进行了谈判，对方同意以战俘交换多玛人质，但提出了要观察前任多玛总督夜露是否会恢复记忆再决定她的去留的条件。另外，对方要求在交换人质前见他们的英雄一面，不排除交换情报的可能，陛下命属下前来征求殿下的意见。”</p><p>    “你到底有多少朋友？”</p><p>    “――啊？”</p><p>    被“夜露还活着”这个消息震惊得直接当机的英雄反应了一下才想起来回应皇子略带不满的问话：“什么？”</p><p>    “……你的多玛朋友要在交换战俘之前见你，去不去。”</p><p>    这一天来得还真快。信鸦叹了口气，点点头：“去吧。你都把帝国这边顶住了，我也得给他们一个交代才是。”</p><p>    那对浅色的眼睛暗了一秒。“你听到了。”他转向朝阳，“还有别的事吗？”</p><p>    一个明显欲言又止的表情。“没，没有了。”年轻人摇头，“殿下――”</p><p>    “没有了就出去。”芝诺斯并没有给他犹豫的时间，他的耐心向来有限，“做你该做的事。”</p><p>    “……是！”</p><p>    又是一个用力过猛的加雷马军礼，站起身的年轻人恭顺地微微垂着头退出去。皇太子没再分给他多余的注意力，推开椅子走向信鸦。</p><p>    就在他背过身的一瞬间，已经走到门外的朝阳猛然抬头与英雄交上视线――就仿佛被一条毒蛇冰凉的信子从上到下舔舐过脊背，怨毒的瞪视让信鸦细细抽了口气倒退了半步。</p><p>    “怎么了？”察觉出不对，芝诺斯回头扫过已经关闭的门。信鸦摇摇头，回到沙发上伸手给自己倒了杯茶：“那个叫朝阳的，是你在多玛招收的部下？”</p><p>    芝诺斯挑眉，“有可能。”他靠过去，抓住她握着茶杯的手就着也喝了一口润喉，“怎么，看不出来，你喜欢他这样的？”</p><p>    回应他的是一个“你疯了吧”的眼神。“我只是好奇！”信鸦戳了他一下，“我第一次见到有东方人把自己的名字和帝国的命名方式结合到一起。”</p><p>    “如果你想，你也可以。”对方居然颇为认真地思考起来，“信鸦·维尔·加尔乌斯听起来也不错。”</p><p>    “去，才懒得记你们那么多乱七八糟的中间缀。”信鸦放下茶杯，端正了神色，“你都没告诉我夜露还活着这件事。”</p><p>    “收到消息的时候你还以为自己是条龙呢。”青年伸长手臂把她圈进怀里，“然后就忘记了……一个无关紧要的角色而已。”</p><p>    宽松的居家服方便了芝诺斯，信鸦立刻按住那只不老实地伸向她胸口的爪子：“别以为这样就能糊弄过――你还有工作！”</p><p>    “我知道。”仗着体重优势，皇子搂着她侧倒在沙发上，并非为如此使用而设计的沙发顿时显得有些狭窄，他张嘴就啃咬了一口眼前敏感的角尖，果不其然引起怀中人一声低低的惊呼，环着她身体的手则全然不顾反抗地伸向下面，“但我更想做些你我都喜欢做的事……比如这一种……”</p><p>    “等等什么叫――至少到床上去――！芝诺――呜？！”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>――她正面对着的场面大概比预想的要大不少。莉瑟想。</p><p>    记忆里的冒险者总是一副和和气气的表情，不论对谁都有求必应，她还笑过她把自己卷进过多少不必要的麻烦里――如今想来，大概在他们所有人都没有注意到的时候，身为一个普通冒险者的女孩就已经显露出了身为光之战士的特质。</p><p>    坚强而勇敢，总是不声不响地承担起过多的责任，然后独自踏上征程。</p><p>    那么光之战士，是不应该露出这样的神情的吧？</p><p>    “朝阳阁下。”那女孩正跪坐在地面上，注视着自己在膝盖上攥成拳的手，“请留给我们一点空间。”</p><p>    白衣大使的态度依旧温和，却明确地表达了自己的不赞同：“容我提醒，英雄阁下，您与好友多日未见的心情我可以理解，但同时身为加雷马帝国的贵客，是不是应该稍微注意避嫌，以免不必要的――”</p><p>    “朝阳阁下。”</p><p>    光之战士十分罕见地打断了别人的话，她甚至没抬头看这礼数周全的年轻人一眼，平淡地陈述：“临走之前，他要你服从我的命令。”</p><p>    朝阳乌黑的眼睛瞬间阴沉下去，坐得近的莉瑟甚至听到牙齿咬紧发出的“咯吱”声。“遵命。”他站起来微微行礼，表情依旧温和却令人后背发凉，“那么，请尽情享受与同伴相处的时光。”</p><p>    板门“刷啦”关闭，信鸦始终紧攥的拳头这才放松了些，然而旋即，芒针般集中到身上的视线又令她再次紧绷。她本以为自己只需要面对飞燕一人，顶多加上夕雾和豪雪――这也是最好的情况。毕竟飞燕几乎就是她所熟知的友人中最理性、同时也最擅长处理理智和情感之间关系的那一个，夕雾和豪雪则无论如何都会服从于主君。她完全没有想到还会见到阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞，更遑论居然会在多玛飞地见到本应远在阿拉米格的莉瑟。</p><p>    十二神在上，莉瑟是最难解释的一个。</p><p>    “我知道你们有很多问题想问。”她抿唇，仍然垂着眼睛，“只要我能回答，我一定会回答的。”</p><p>    沉默中几个人面面相觑。怎么开口？用什么问题开头才会显得不那么尖锐？</p><p>    “……好吧，”最终还是飞燕先开口打破了尴尬的局面，“大家都是朋友，我就开门见山了。信鸦，那件事是真的吗？”</p><p>    所有人都期待着英雄的否认，信鸦却点了点头：“是的。”</p><p>    “所以你和那个芝诺斯真的――”阿莉塞捂住嘴，“天呐。我对你们两个同时出现的印象还停在当时他对你拔刀的样子上！你是怎么……不对，你们是怎么――也不对……”</p><p>    “在下一直以为您有足够的理智。”夕雾紧紧锁着眉，丝毫没有掩饰自己眼中尖锐的谴责，“可您怎么能做出这样的事，和多玛最大的仇敌搅在一起！那个恶魔！”</p><p>    “夕雾――”</p><p>    主君的阻拦并没能让愤慨的雾中行者闭嘴，她倏地起身，大步踏到英雄面前，目光刀子一样刺在她身上。“之前那些肮脏的消息传过来时，在下还不肯相信，”她用力咬紧牙根，“您是帮助开拓团安身的恩人，是将多玛从地狱中解救出来的英雄，也是……也是在下重要的朋友！您怎么可以！”</p><p>    “夕雾！”</p><p>    飞燕的声音已经带上了警告的意味，夕雾回头与主君交上视线，用力一跺脚，转身就走出房间重重甩上了门。</p><p>    “……”指甲深深掐进掌心，信鸦将头垂得更低，干涩地出声，“对不起。”</p><p>    “你了解夕雾，她有点激动。”飞燕叹了口气，“别太怪她。”</p><p>    那对夜色的眼睛终于抬了起来，浓浓的愧疚几乎能将他淹没。“我还有什么资格责怪别人？”她苦笑。</p><p>    “……信鸦……”阿尔菲诺能看出来，她这次到这里就是做好了无论怎样的场面都要承接下来的准备――可谁能面对朋友的责难还不显露出痛苦呢？“我不想干涉你的私人感情，但是……你真的已经决定好了吗？以后你又要怎么办呢？”</p><p>    “瓦厉斯答应支持我和芝诺斯继续歼灭蛮神。”英雄轻轻点头，“我不必为加雷马帝国做事，但必须……退出拂晓血盟。”</p><p>    “等等，你和谁？”阿莉塞立即捕捉到另一个名字，“他？很多蛮神都在艾欧泽亚境内，他怎么可能――”</p><p>    “我会看好他。”信鸦望向她的眼睛，“他不会借机做出任何损害艾欧泽亚的事，如果你们还肯相信我，这一次……也想拜托你们，拜托拂晓做中介，如果有蛮神再次出现，请艾欧泽亚允许我和他进入国境，歼灭蛮神。”</p><p>    “只有你们两个人？”</p><p>    女孩眼中倏忽闪过一丝转瞬即逝的复杂情绪，自嘲地笑了一下。</p><p>    “过去我只有一个人。”</p><p>    整个房间一时间都陷入了寂静。太长时间，他们都忘记了从第一次讨伐泰坦开始，面前的女孩都是孤身一人面对一个接一个狰狞可怖的蛮神，拜托光之战士做这样的事，太过理所当然了点。阿尔菲诺动动嘴，最后只吐出一句：“抱歉。”</p><p>    他们总是忘记埃斯蒂尼安尖锐且明确的提醒：说得轻巧，讨伐蛮神的是信鸦，又不是你们。</p><p>    “好吧，你向来是个有主见的人，看来是心意已决了。”又一次的，飞燕打破了寂静，“最后一个问题，信鸦，你确定他真的对你抱有和你相同的感情？你确定自己不会后悔？”</p><p>    “我确定。”</p><p>    “可你知道他杀过多少人吗！”</p><p>    从始至终都没有开口的红衣女孩此刻突然爆发，她死死盯着好友，连声音都在颤抖，“他是个双手沾满鲜血的屠夫！”</p><p>    信鸦沉默片刻，定定地回望过去，轻轻开口：“你知道我杀过多少人吗？”</p><p>    “那怎么能一样！”莉瑟用力一挥手，眼睛里甚至浮出遭到朋友背叛的水光，“你是海德林选中的光之战士！可他，芝诺斯！他是个疯子！一头只知道享受战斗的可悲野兽！”</p><p>    “莉瑟！”</p><p>    从在这里坐下开始英雄第一次提高了音调，旋即她就意识到自己在做什么，又收敛了声音。然而莉瑟并没有因为这个而熄灭怒火，反而猛地站起来：“他让阿拉米格和多玛的人民受过多少折磨，让多少人被迫选择自由还是死亡，你不是不知道！他还差点杀了修特拉！你怎么能心安理得地和他站在一起！！”</p><p>    她每多说一个字，英雄眼中的痛苦就更深一分。她没有反驳，只是端正地跪着，“我知道我不会得到你们的原谅，也不会恳求，”她以最卑微的姿态低低俯身垂下头，“对不起，为我的任性和不识大体，非常，非常对不起。”</p><p>    “……”莉瑟咬住下唇，用力擦了把眼睛。“我是来看望朋友的。”她生硬地开口，努力克制着自己的情绪，“既然朋友已经见到了，我就回阿拉米格了。”</p><p>    “莉瑟……”阿莉塞对着走出门去的红色身形张了张嘴，阻拦的话到底没能说出口，只是默默拍了拍仍然跪伏在地上的信鸦，凝重地叹了口气：“你也别这样了，起来吧。莉瑟之前不是这么说的，她一直很担心你的安全，为了确定你在那边没有受苦才特地跑过来的。”</p><p>    “而我让她失望了。”</p><p>    女孩极其缓慢地直起身体，始终长弓般绷直的脊背深深垮下去。“我让你们所有人失望了。”</p><p>    “对不起。”</p><p>    多玛的君主再次长叹一声。“至少我们还是朋友，事已至此……先不说了吧。”他甩甩头，仿佛这样就能把烦心事都甩掉，“你要见见豪雪吗？他从回来之后状态也一直不太好，我就没让他出来。”</p><p>    “不用了，我听说了，他在照顾失忆的夜露。”信鸦摇头，站了起来，跪得麻木的两条腿带得她一个踉跄，好在稳住了，“虽然不太清楚是怎么回事，但现在再让他操心我的事只能添堵。”</p><p>    阿尔菲诺欲言又止，那句“你再好好考虑考虑”怎么也说不出口，只好点点头：“艾欧泽亚这边就交给拂晓，我们会尽量说服他们的。”</p><p>    信鸦扯扯嘴角，惯常的安抚微笑还未触及眼角便宣告枯竭：“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>    如果问阿尔菲诺他对光之战士最深刻的印象是什么，他会回答：背影。</p><p>    一次一次歼灭蛮神的时候，保护着他逃离乌尔达哈的时候，甚至在神圣裁判所里的决斗审判，战斗结束的最后一刻她也将他护在身后。</p><p>    还有他永远都不会忘记的，这个单薄的女孩以无比坚决的姿态走在他和塔塔露身前，仿佛一把抵挡暴风雪的伞，面前就是冰冷森严的大审门。</p><p>    今天的多玛风和日丽，可他莫名其妙地出现了幻觉――就好像一步一步跟着帝国大使走进钢铁飞艇的信鸦，马上就要被暴风雪吞噬了。</p><p>    “知道我在想什么吗？”</p><p>    妹妹的声音将阿尔菲诺从幻觉中拉出来，那与他长相神似、性格却截然不同的女孩双手环胸，把视线从已经起飞的飞空艇上转开，回头看向他们和飞燕来的方向。</p><p>    没有人，夕雾和莉瑟到底没来送她。</p><p>    “从认识信鸦以来，我从来没见过她为自己做出过什么选择。”阿莉塞的语气十分平淡，平淡得像自言自语，“从来没有。”</p><p>    “现在，我们逼她下跪道歉，就因为她想和自己爱的人在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑暗。</p><p>    黑暗到伸手不见五指的舱室，她安静地坐着，像一座雕塑。有一只手从身后伸过来，一只覆盖着――或者说，生长着锁子甲的手，绕过她的肩膀，轻轻揽住她的身体。温热的气息在颈侧靠近，略有些长的鬓发擦过角尖，带起刺刺痒痒的触感，身后传来的喟叹满足而放松。</p><p>    “挚友啊。”他说，将下颌放到女孩的肩膀上，而她只要稍稍偏头就能看到那支从苍蓝刘海中刺出的、修长的独角。“你看起来太累了。”他说，“要不要回来休息休息？雪之家的火炉还没有熄。”</p><p>    “我一直在等你回来。”</p><p>    “……”她茫然无措，本能地试图逃离，却又贪恋着这个拥抱的温暖，身体违抗着理智，缓慢地向后倒，直到倚靠上他包裹着锁子甲的胸膛。“我……”她微弱地挣扎，“我已经……”</p><p>    已经回不去了。她把这句话吞回肚子里，这话不应该对他说，他会失望。</p><p>    “我才不会失望。”他轻快地回答，松开她向后退，“我尊重你的所有选择，挚友！只要你不会为此后悔，我就会站在你背后。”</p><p>    她站起身回过头，黑暗之中他的蓝色眼睛闪闪发亮，四蹄倒换一番，不知从何而来的光线在雪白皮毛上映出绸缎般的光泽。“就在那个位置，”他用手指比划，微笑着，“你知道的。”</p><p>    “我，我当然知道，”她下意识回答，“奥尔什――”</p><p> </p><p>    “你应该喝点水。”</p><p>    床头柜被小龙推过来的水杯刮擦出略嫌刺耳的声响，信鸦颤抖着吐出一口气，抓起冰凉的玻璃杯灌了一口，这才抬手抹掉额上细密的冷汗。“很抱歉，”她平复着呼吸，“惊扰到您了。”</p><p>    尘世幻龙摇摇头：“并非惊扰，海德林的使徒……你思虑过多了，噩梦将加倍地影响你的心绪。”</p><p>    “……不。”光之战士掐紧了水杯，剩余的半杯清水在房间四角魔导灯光的照射下反映出莹莹蓝光，“是我的软弱在影响我的梦境。”</p><p>    那支刺穿他额头的独角，非人的马身，嵌在血肉之中的锁子甲……本就苍白如纸的嘴唇被咬出一排血痕，她用力捂住了脸。</p><p>    “我在玷污他的灵魂。”她从喉中挤出这样一句话。</p><p>    连向亡者寻求安慰都被自己视作罪孽，可悲的孩子啊。幻龙在心里叹了口气，尾尖“咂咂”敲打两下床头柜提醒她的注意：“人类往往陷入两种极端――少数愿承担过多责任，多数愿将责任推拒给他人。前者一旦选择便很难回头，后者则往往由前者塑造。”</p><p>    “……他们没有……”</p><p>    “而通常，二者都不愿承认这一点。”</p><p>    一下子就被堵了回去。自知无论如何都分辩不过始祖幻龙，信鸦垂下了眼睛：“所以呢？”</p><p>    “你与他们并无契约关系，”幻龙苍老的声音此刻听来带上了些许严厉，“大可如那与你交合的人类一般，任他人评说，不去在意便可。”</p><p>    龙族直白的用词令信鸦脸颊一红，倒不知不觉地让她心里几乎能令人崩溃的罪恶感减轻了一点：“真希望我也能像您这样洒脱。”</p><p>    你可以，你只是太过恐惧自己伤害到别人。尘世幻龙摇着头。海德林啊，你是因为这个才选择她成为你的使徒来挽救这颗星球的吗？</p><p>    即便这对这个年轻人类来说，既痛苦又不公？</p><p>    “他们并不会因你与那人相爱就失去自己的生命，”他张开翅膀飞到她的腿上，安抚地拍拍她的手指，“如果这就是你所恐惧着的。”</p><p>    信鸦抿抿嘴，手指弯曲勾住那只小小的龙爪：“芝诺斯和我说过，人只要活着，就会不断导致死亡，这话我实际上很认同的。但他和我的不同大概就在于……他享受这件事并理所当然地扩大他会导致的死亡，而我总是一厢情愿地希望我害死的人能尽量地少一点吧。”</p><p>    “而你们互相注视的样子，就像当初的提亚马特和巴哈姆特。”仿佛想到什么，幻龙坐下来，像是头痛一般再次叹息一声，“然而差别仍然过大……在这方面，我帮不上你。”</p><p>    您当然帮不上我，信鸦默默点头。即便是圣龙和希瓦，二人最初相爱之时龙与人也还停留在美好的蜜月期，如她和芝诺斯这般，阵营完全对立却仍决意携手前行的，恐怕纵观历史也找不出任何先例。“这是所有人都未曾见证的事，”她做了个深呼吸，终于重新露出尘世幻龙看习惯了的，温和却也坚定的微笑，“既然如此，我和他应该有那个将它命名为‘我们’的权力。”</p><p>    谁让决定这到底是天堂还是地狱的不是别人，而是我们呢。</p><p> </p><p>     “但这不代表我喜欢那小子。”</p><p>    ……？？？信鸦讶异地望向突然扔出这么一句的小龙，注意到她的视线，尘世幻龙兀自坐下，扒过她捧在手里的杯子，低头喝了一口已经被体温暖得不那么凉的温水。“他的国家就够让我讨厌的了，”他冷哼一声，“那小子还没展现出什么值得我改观的东西，他离得到我的认可还差得很远。”</p><p>    “我以为您已经同意了……”</p><p>    “这是两码事。”幻龙干脆地打断了她，“我不反对是因为你，海德林的使徒，而不是因为他。你应该转告他，别太得意忘形了。”</p><p>    光之战士陷入了微妙的沉默。然而她刚刚模糊地反应过来这个语气为什么如此耳熟，小龙就又喝了口水，相当干脆地消失在光团中。</p><p>    ……好吧。她轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>    绝对不能让芝诺斯和尘世幻龙面对面谈话，绝对不能。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>关于本章部分内容的一点解释：</p><p>为什么梦到的是奥尔什方？<br/>因为信鸦太累了，也太难过了，需要人来安慰，但她没有过去的同伴可以倾诉，又不愿将这些事宣泄给陌生人让人徒增烦恼（或者饭后谈资），更不愿意告诉芝诺斯，帝国方面都是他来处理的，她不想再给他增加压力。所以只有奥尔什方，已经死去的挚友，不会被她的压力所影响，她才敢依靠一下。</p><p>为什么奥尔什方是“非人”的形态？<br/>因为信鸦潜意识里知道梦里的奥尔什方当然不可能是真正的奥尔什方，只可能是她自己臆想出来的幻影，梦境与现实一结合，就出现了――蛮神奥尔什方。</p><p>为什么她认为这是玷污？<br/>并非单纯的梦到蛮神奥尔什方是玷污，是信鸦以为自己真的在期望能把挚友变成蛮神（实际上她没有）。而且于她本人而言，将压力转嫁给朋友，即便是已经死去的朋友，罪恶感也很强――要是他还活着，我是不是就直接去找他，然后又让他烦心了？</p><p>综上所述，想太多真的会让自己疯掉的。</p><p>还有，文中<br/>【“这是所有人都未曾见证的事，”她做了个深呼吸，终于重新露出尘世幻龙看习惯了的，温和却也坚定的微笑，“既然如此，我和他应该有那个将它命名为‘我们’的权力。”<br/>谁让决定这到底是天堂还是地狱的不是别人，而是我们呢。】<br/>这部分出自一位读者的歌曲推荐，Flowerwall，这首歌太合适这篇芝诺光了，强推。</p><p>顺便，我永远喜欢幻龙爸爸。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很快就要回到加雷马帝国的首都了。</p><p>    因为并不着急，魔导飞空艇已经降低了速度，外面的寒风不再那么凛冽，信鸦离开温暖的舱室来到甲板，侧身倚靠在最边缘的栏杆上。</p><p>    与其他几个在不远处忙活着准备降落的士兵而言，光之战士的衣着实在是有些单薄。尽管她向服装师提出过她并不会感到寒冷，不需要厚重的御寒装备，但身上的外衣仍然被设计成了高领，紧紧地裹住了脖子。信鸦仍然不适应地拽了一下领口，呵出一口雾气。</p><p>    就当是……为了让他们安心吧，毕竟是没怎么见过魔法的帝国人，怎么会相信世上竟有人感觉不到寒冷呢？即便他们质疑的对象拥有行星赐予的加护。</p><p>    一点点冰凉的感觉落到角上，信鸦抬头，天空仍然暗沉沉的，零零碎碎的雪花不知何时开始向下飘落，她下意识伸出手去接，可触及过高的体温，晶莹雪花立即化成了水珠。   </p><p>    ――光看雪的话，就好像正在飞往库尔札斯一样啊。<br/>    艾欧泽亚的英雄说到底是个很容易触景生情的人，当前的场景与并不久远的逃亡之旅又实在太过相近，她不由得就发出一声长长的叹息。</p><p>    “你居然也会叹气，这可真是稀奇。”</p><p>    年轻人讽刺意味十足的声音恰在此时将她拖出伤感，信鸦抬起头时甲板上的士兵都已经消失，细雪之中只剩下她和对面的朝阳·萨斯·布鲁图斯，而对方，显而易见的，对她表现出了十足的不满情绪。</p><p>    他到底为什么这么恨我？</p><p>    几次三番遭到如此无端针对，好脾气如信鸦也生出几分气恼。“如果你是在生气我对你下命令的事，”她直起身开口，语气有些生硬，“我向你道歉，但那个时候――”</p><p>    “命令？”</p><p>    年轻人哼笑一声，抬步走近她，直到离她只剩半步的距离才停住脚步，“你以为我会在乎你靠着一张床才换来的地位？”<br/>    这是什么意思！过于直接的侮辱令信鸦顿时心头火起，正要说点什么还击就被一阵晕眩击中，而面前的年轻人向她凑近，乌黑瞳孔中积淤着浓稠的怨恨。</p><p>    “蛮族的英雄，我总有一天要和你算账！”</p><p> </p><p>    战场。</p><p>    多玛的武士正在逼近，年轻人仍顽固又嚣张地要他们投降，对面当然对叛徒如此行为更加憎恶，他们对他扬起了刀――下一秒一道熟悉的剑气将他们悉数击飞。</p><p>    心脏瞬间绞拧在一起，透过朝阳的视线，漫天尘沙之中身着重甲的身影逐渐清晰，轻描淡写地化解几名武者的同时进攻，滚烫鲜血在半空飞溅，却没能有哪怕一滴沾染上狰狞头盔下露出的金发。</p><p>    像是恶魔回到自己的地狱，又仿佛天神降临。</p><p>    “海燕……他很强吗？”</p><p>    “是！海燕他――他是多玛有名的剑豪！”</p><p>    “是吗……希望他有资格成为我的猎物。”</p><p>    缓步离去的背影逐渐与神拳痕时眼中模糊所见相重合，这是他们未曾相识的时候。绝对的力量有时的确能压倒一切，从第三种视角，英雄看到了记忆的主人令她心惊的神情。乌黑的眼睛里，惊异的光芒逐渐转化为喜悦与崇拜，紧接着是无上憧憬。“那就是……”他喃喃自语，身体与声音都因狂热而微微颤抖，“那就是，芝诺斯大人――！”</p><p>    信徒被神明精炼，大概也不过如此。</p><p> </p><p>    头晕仍然持续，她用力甩甩头向后靠上栏杆好稳住身体。</p><p>    而此刻的朝阳，只是死死地盯紧她，眼中恶意丝毫未加掩饰：“你的脸，你的力量――你的一切，都让我恨之入骨！”</p><p>    “你根本不知道现在他们怎样议论芝诺斯殿下，”他咬着牙根，“他是我至高无上的主人，我的救赎之人，而你的存在正令他蒙受侮辱――你会为此付出代价！”</p><p>    ――为这份不该有的感情付出代价，信鸦下意识曲起手指，明明触到的只有空气，却又仿佛握到了金属的手甲。</p><p>    ――早就做好准备了不是吗？</p><p>    “这是我们做出的决定。”她定下心神，毫不动摇地回应朝阳的目光，“会付出什么代价我们早就做好了心理准备，轮不到你来操心。”</p><p>    “你真的以为殿下会爱上一个蛮族？！”</p><p>    盛怒之下朝阳冰凉的刀尖瞬间抵住女孩脖颈：“别自作多情了！你只不过是一个玩具，等到芝诺斯殿下找到下一个比你更加有趣的玩具你就会像垃圾一样被他抛弃！”</p><p>    “那你可以试一试。”英雄扬起下颌，甚至向前走了一步，逼得对方不得不后退以免锋利刀尖真的刺穿她的喉咙，“一个玩具，就算坏掉他也不会有什么反应，不是吗？”</p><p>    “你……你真的以为我不敢杀了你？！”</p><p>    “你可以试一试。”他的反应似乎小小地取悦了她，光之战士相当罕见地表现出自己的恶劣，“杀了我，看看芝诺斯会不会难过，会不会愤怒，会不会给你降下什么惩罚――”</p><p>    年轻人的脚步被不怕死的女孩一步一步的靠近逼得慢慢后退，明明是他威胁着她的性命，却反倒像是她在胁迫他。</p><p>    这骑虎难下的僵持局面直到一个士兵前来报告才被打破。“报告――？！”</p><p>    太过诡异的气氛令士兵住了口，朝阳收起刀，偏头瞥他一眼：“什么事？”</p><p>    “呃……是，飞空艇马上就要着陆了，请您和信鸦大人做好准备。”</p><p>    “知道了，退下吧。”</p><p>    士兵行礼，走下甲板。朝阳又将视线转回到那不知天高地厚的女人身上：“你最好记住，”他压低了声音，“我不杀你，仅仅是因为不想让芝诺斯殿下失去喜爱的玩具，仅此而已！”</p><p>    说完他便转身离去，不再给英雄任何反击的机会。</p><p>    我知道。英雄低下头，拍拍身上沾的雪花。</p><p>    芝诺斯啊，你还真是……拥有一个了不得的信徒啊。</p><p> </p><p>    放在半年前，信鸦绝不会相信有一天加雷马帝国的皇太子行宫会成为能令她安心的地方――不过也许这和离开飞空艇、同时也远离了那位浑身都散发着令她不适气息的大使有关。实际上直到她和芝诺斯一起走出他的视线之外，她都能感受到刺在背上、森冷而刻毒的目光。</p><p>    “接下来估计有一段时间不会有麻烦事了，接下来我们可以――信鸦？”</p><p>    英雄差点一头撞在他肚子上。“嗯？什么？”她仰起脸，皇子正微微挑着一边眉毛低头看着她：“想什么呢？”</p><p>    “想要是艾欧泽亚同意了我的提议，”女孩叹了口气，不再回想在朝阳过去中看到的画面，“万一真的又出现蛮神，我们要怎么过去讨伐……总不能我带着你大摇大摆走过去吧？肯定要引起恐慌的。”</p><p>    “我才不管他们会不会恐慌。”芝诺斯不屑地哼了一声，“帮他们解决麻烦还要为他们想这想那，你累不累。”</p><p>    虽然估计他乐在其中，但不管怎么说都是因为自己芝诺斯才要跟着到处讨伐蛮神。信鸦难得主动牵住他的手放在唇边安慰地啄了一下：“在谁的地盘上当然要为谁着想，更何况……你不好奇我想到的方法是什么？”</p><p>    “解除武装，裹个斗篷？”她的小动作令芝诺斯十分受用，俯身将她抱了起来让她在手臂上坐稳――他太喜欢那条尾巴本能地卷到手腕上的感觉了，“还能有什么花样？”</p><p>    “就知道你猜不到。”老是被对方教着怎么使用各种魔导装置，信鸦总算抓住他不懂魔法的机会扬眉吐气了一把，“听没听说过幻想药？是乌尔达哈的炼金术师研究出来的东西，能暂时改变一个人的外貌。”</p><p>    “……”怀疑的眼神，“那东西靠得住吗？”</p><p>    “让你几天之内保持拉拉菲尔族的身高没问题。”</p><p>    回忆到之前抓来实验的拉拉菲尔女人，芝诺斯啧啧两声：“有点意思。”</p><p>    想象了一下抱着自己的人变成拉拉菲尔族的样子，信鸦噗嗤笑出了声，伸手搂住他的脖子：“不过那都是将来的事了，我会拜托他们做好准备。在那之前……就像你说的，我们应该可以清闲一段时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>于过去的光之战士而言，所谓“清闲”一般意味着某个国家或者干脆这一整个世界没有需要她去拯救的毁灭风险，她可以找个没人的地方给自己的里拉琴调调音，随性地写下几句押韵的诗歌并尝试着将它们编成随口可唱的小曲――常常被怀抱委托慕名而来的人打断，然后因为无法拒绝对方真诚的目光而小范围地东奔西跑。</p><p>    总而言之，肯定不包括这一项学习活动。</p><p>    距她不到一步之遥的青年将一只手背在腰后，另一只手则向侧伸出，与她掌心相对。“你要抬起头，”他的声音含着细微的笑意，“看着我。”</p><p>    “我要先学会步伐不出错才对吧？”信鸦依言侧头对他稍稍扬起下颌挑起眼睫，正对上那对愉悦的冰蓝眼睛。“转身。”他提醒她，同时放下手。女孩忙跟着垂下手原地转身，再次与对方手心相贴。</p><p>    “步伐很简单，但重点是――”她的“老师”满意地点头，踏出一步另一只脚跟上，再小小地迈一步，如此引导着她以交叠的手掌为中心不疾不徐地画着圈，“互相注视。”</p><p>    小步踱满又一个完整的圆，芝诺斯轻轻握住她的手指，将她的手臂拉高，信鸦按照记忆里舞者演示的动作随着扬手转了个圈。“也正因如此――”青年顺势用另一只手重新牵起她的手，垂下的手臂流畅地再次背到腰后，“我没给你找御用的老师。”</p><p>    女孩一边回忆十几分钟前的演示，一边跟着他的动作伸展开手臂让交握的手先向前再向后，保持均匀的步伐跟进：“我可以理解为这是吃醋吗？”</p><p>    “不。”节奏掌握得刚好，芝诺斯扬手再度带起舞伴的一个轻快旋转，然后迅速向后一带示意她扶住自己的手臂，自己则揽住了她的背，背在腰后的手扣住她空闲的指尖。“这是占有。”他附到她角侧轻声说。</p><p>    与从小接受皇室礼仪严格教育的皇太子不同，信鸦之前从来没接触过这种上流社会拿来体现优雅与矜持的舞蹈――更多的时候她更愿意和海盗们一起比谁踢踏舞跳得久，或者在金蝶游乐场小小地露一手，她的黄金之舞跳得可是相当不错。至于舞会……上一次在加雷马帝国的舞会只给她留下了相当糟糕的印象，上上一次在伊修加德听说贵族们为了庆祝龙诗战争结束要举办舞会则直接吓得她逃回了巨龙首，第二天回去的时候才得知博雷尔家来送邀请函的仆人在福尔唐家一直等她等到舞会结束……</p><p>    简直没脸去找艾默里克道歉，虽然后来她还是去了。</p><p>    “你需要一件新礼服。”教学仍在继续，芝诺斯引导着她在宽阔的大厅中迈步旋转，吟游诗人学什么都很有灵性，更何况这种本就和音乐密切相关的东西，“想要什么样子的？”</p><p>    “不知道，深蓝色？”信鸦在心里给自己打着拍子，寻找节奏，对着芝诺斯歪歪头。对方认真地想象了一两秒：“很衬你的眼睛，但是不是太老气了？”</p><p>    这可挺有意思的。“你什么时候改行当服装设计师了？”</p><p>    “最基础的审美还是有的。”</p><p>    “谈审美先把你装甲后面的裙摆去掉。”</p><p>    “你去和装甲设计师说，”皇子松开左手背到身后，“握住这边――陛下的披风还让他从正面看起来是方形的呢。”</p><p>    “噗嗤。”英雄将右手后撤摸到他的手，过大的身高差让她只能勉强勾住他的手指尖，“看来太子殿下还是挺有自知之明的？”</p><p>    分开，靠近，芝诺斯借这个空挡吧嗒弹了一下她的额头以示警告：“提醒一句，你礼服的选择权可有一半在这个‘挺有自知之明’的人手上。”</p><p>    信鸦毫不示弱地踩了他一脚：“独裁。”</p><p>    “不客气。”</p><p>    中场休息时信鸦已经能把一整套舞蹈有模有样地跳下来了，光之战士的学习能力实在是强得令人发指。和皇子各躺在柔软沙发的两头分享侍女送进来的冰镇饮料，信鸦还是决定确认一下对方的目的，用脚碰碰他的小腿：“为什么突然想起来教我跳舞？”</p><p>    “因为我想起来了？”芝诺斯抬腿压住她的脚，十分自得地挪动身体找了个更舒服的姿势，“陛下觉得你需要学习学习皇家礼仪，他说我平时太放纵你了。”</p><p>    “被拖进演武场‘放纵’可不是我的错。”信鸦忍不住蹬他，对方相当愉快地再压住：“你想在床上被‘放纵’我也不介意。”</p><p>    你这张嘴到底是遗传谁呢！</p><p>    英雄咽下最后一口饮料，拔下自己两根头发绑在捏扁的吸管上做了把简易弹弓，挑了块大小差不多的冰块，瞄准，咻――</p><p>    两秒钟后她就为不计后果的行为付出了代价。“这不公平！！！”她尖叫着挣扎，“我只射了你一块冰！！”</p><p>    “手欠就是要付出代价。”金发魔王死死压在她背上，一只手握住她手腕不让挣扎的同时还没忘把掌心的冰块往她腰窝下面送了送，又引来一声哀叫。光之加护会保护光之战士不被寒冷所伤，这没错，但光之加护削减不了冰块被直接按在温热肌肤上强烈的刺激感，信鸦只觉得自己浑身的鸡皮疙瘩一层压过一层，这一块的皮肤刚适应点冰块的温度冰凉的触感就会马上转移到下一个部位去。这混蛋现在太了解我的身体了，她愤愤地想。“我昨晚还梦到有个孩子哭着问她爸妈光之战士哪去了，”她咬牙切齿地说，“结果今天就被呃啊啊――！！拿开！！”</p><p>    “还有时间想噩梦？”芝诺斯恶劣地又把那块冰往活鱼一样挣扎的大腿内侧滑了一下，“看来还是惩罚不够。”</p><p>    常年习惯于温暖的身体哪里禁得起这么折腾，女孩好像整个人都被扔进冰水一样在冰块之下瑟瑟发抖。“你松手，”她活动着被掐在背后的手腕，“你不是要教我跳舞吗太子殿下！”</p><p>    “我不。”趴她背上的人回答得理所当然，“你没认错。”</p><p>    信鸦被气笑了：“你是三岁孩子吗？”</p><p>    “你可以认为自己被三岁孩子吃干抹净了，”大魔头恶意满满地啃了口她的肩线，“快点，认错。”</p><p>    “我才不会――”死鸭子嘴硬在听到手指搅动冰块发出的声音后惊恐地瞬间服软，“我错了！！住手！！”</p><p>    穿居家服真是太方便干坏事了。芝诺斯满意地亲亲恋人的发顶，这才大发慈悲将她拽起来：“这还差不多，继续练习。”</p><p>    “迟早有一天我要被你玩死……”</p><p>    无视了信鸦嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨，芝诺斯稍稍躬身作出邀请的动作，唇角浮现一丝高深莫测的笑意。</p><p>    他可没说他晚上不会继续惩罚她。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“妈妈，光之战士会来的，对吗？”</p><p>    那是一个懵懂幼童的声音，胆怯地躲藏在父母身后小心翼翼地询问：“你们不是说光之战士会把所有的坏人都打跑的――”</p><p>    然而她的母亲没有回答，那对布满血丝的眼睛死死盯着前方丈夫试图保护她们的背影，恐惧与悲愤让她微微颤抖着嘴唇。“光之战士……”她将这个称呼在牙齿间碾过，“光之战士――光之战士啊！”</p><p>    “当我们需要你的时候你在哪里啊！！”</p><p>    “救救我们，救救我的孩子吧！！光之战士啊！！”</p><p> </p><p>    “你们在哪！”</p><p>    胸膛剧烈起伏着，一句惊呼之后整个空间就陷入了死寂，甚至能听到自己胸中擂鼓般的心跳。一只手从腰侧伸过来搂住她的腰将她拉回去，后脑触到柔软枕头的同时身边青年睡意朦胧地把脑袋挤到女孩肩颈上，一边把她更深地圈进怀里一边不太清醒地嘟囔：“又做噩梦了？我就说昨晚应该再来一次你非不要……”</p><p>    金发扫在赤裸的皮肤上引起细微刺痒，信鸦翻身，借着透过窗帘的晨光注视着枕边人俊美的脸。这是她的恋人，她正安然地躺在他的怀抱之中――这个念头让被噩梦搅得惊惧不安的心脏泛起名为幸福的酸胀，她忍不住就亲了一口他细细颤动的睫毛：“再睡你就要迟到了。”</p><p>    “今天不用觐见。”芝诺斯唔了一声，蹭蹭她颈侧，亲吻能触到的肌肤，“接着睡吧，睡够了我带你去试礼服……”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    芝诺斯的身材其实相当有看头，这是信鸦从第一次见他卸下装甲后就了解到的事情。</p><p>    要形容的话有点像是敖龙族男性和精灵族的混合，就算是在普遍高大的加雷马人中他也是相当高挑的那一类。长时间的严格训练并未使皇子的肉体变得过于发达鼓健，相反的，他的肌肉线条充实而流畅，衣物遮掩之下更是愈发显得匀称修长。</p><p>    一套独家设计的定制礼服不算什么，但要是它套在这样的躯体上就演化成了另一码事。看着皇子从试衣间里走出来，信鸦下意识发出了“哇哦”的赞叹：“上次你可没穿这一身。”</p><p>    “应付那些蛆虫？装甲就足够了。”芝诺斯慢条斯理地整理着袖扣，抬起手让服装师测量礼服上微小的不合身尺寸，“你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>    “好看。”信鸦诚实地点头，虽然风格仍然有些偏向军装，但考虑到他的军人身份，倒也不是什么大问题，更何况她也想象不出芝诺斯穿上在裁衣匠行会见过的花哨礼服的样子，“你看起来转身就能参加舞会了。”</p><p>    “你想要一场舞会吗？”对方很满意她的称赞，向她偏了偏头，“我可以为你举办一场，邀请谁由你来定。”</p><p>    “真拿我当阿拉米格最后的王妃了。”女孩笑出声，从柔软沙发上直起身跟着侍女走向试衣间，“我可不想被人说还没当上太子妃就开始祸国殃民了。”</p><p>    这个世界上不可能有比芝诺斯更加任性妄为的皇子――她才刚学会跳舞，他就突发奇想地让她穿上礼服试一试。没有女孩子能拒绝得了美丽裙子的诱惑，就算是光之战士也不例外。尤其是想到芝诺斯就在门外等着她焕然一新地走出去……听起来，简直就像是在挑选婚纱的普通爱侣。</p><p>    不知道是被束腰勒的还是怎么回事，信鸦觉得自己脸上有些发烫，抬手让侍女为自己套上裙撑和衬纱。就和上次一样，她顿时觉得自己的身体沉重了不少，幸好还在承受范围之内，上一次那条坠满了珠宝的天鹅绒裙子压得她都快走不动路了。</p><p>    仿佛是看出英雄在想什么，一直在一边指挥的服装师开了口：“上一次您穿的礼服是用样衣临时改制的半成品，”她磨磨牙，走上前为她整理细节，“那种堆砌起来的浮夸华丽……简直就是对我审美的折磨！”</p><p>    ……好吧，所有的艺术家都有自己不可违抗的执念。信鸦没接话，乖乖任她摆弄，然后被推出试衣间。</p><p>    ――她敢保证沙发上的芝诺斯在看到她的瞬间愣了一秒。</p><p>    “好看吗？”光之战士得意地抿嘴笑起来，故意展开手臂转了一圈，层叠绸缎在惯性中渐次展开又收拢，柔软的晕彩之间并不醒目的细碎晶光幻化作淡色星河，点缀在浅蓝与深蓝的渐变里。长裙的上端并不累赘地用颜色浅淡的蕾丝与缎带装饰起女孩的脖颈和裸露着一部分白皙胸膛的领口，衣袖则只卡到手肘的部分就扩大外散，接上漂亮的广袖，将泛着淡淡金色的白鳞末端若隐若现地隐藏在袖口的阴影里。</p><p>    ――这个颜色的确很衬她的眼睛。</p><p>    芝诺斯发现自己不知何时站起来牵住了女孩的手。侍女和服装师都已经知趣地退了出去将空间留给他们二人，他于是俯身亲吻她被鳞片覆盖的手背。“让我想把你关起来，”他微微笑着，“在谁都看不到的地方，做我一个人的金丝雀。”</p><p>    放在最初相识的时候，信鸦绝无法判断他这句话的认真程度，而如今她只是轻轻拉住裙摆，行了个还不是很标准的礼：“那就要看您关不关得住我了，恶龙先生。”</p><p>    没有骑士的公主与恶龙相爱，可没有过任何童话敢如此书写。她歪头思考片刻，有点想笑：恶龙同时也是王子，这个设定写出来肯定要吓好多人一跳。</p><p>    “恶龙不光要把公主关起来，还要给公主一个婚礼。”皇子摆出一副郑重思考的模样，“但我很怀疑，他们还能不能设计出让你更美的婚纱。”</p><p>    对方口中说出的话与在试衣间中的错觉相重合，信鸦再次脸红起来：“当心设计师小姐出来打你。”</p><p>    “在那之前，”芝诺斯后退一步，一只手背到腰后一只手向她伸出，冰蓝瞳孔满满笑意，“我有没有那个荣幸，再邀请你跳一支舞？”</p><p>    煞风景的敲门声让信鸦触电般缩回刚刚碰到他指尖的手。皇子不满地啧了一声，也收起了邀请舞伴的姿态：“什么事？”</p><p>    “报告殿下，”门外传来传令官谨慎的通报，“陛下命属下前来通知您，请您和信鸦大人立刻到议事厅觐见，没有说明具体是什么事。”</p><p>    “知道了，退下吧。”</p><p>    真不知道又出什么事了。脚步声逐渐远去，英雄轻轻吐了口气转过身：“我去换衣服，你也快点。”</p><p>    “换什么衣服。”芝诺斯一把按住她的肩膀，语气不容置疑，“谁让老家伙不提前说的，他不是让立刻去吗，现在就走。”</p><p>    信鸦此刻不由得有些哭笑不得：“你是不把他惹毛了不算完是吧？”</p><p>    “那就是他耐性不足了，”皇太子一如既往地强词夺理，牵起她的手，“当然，更重要的原因是……我还没欣赏够。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    事实证明皇帝对儿子胡闹的容忍度还在他意料之中――不过也有可能是因为事情过于紧急，他没空发火。<br/>    经历了一路遮遮掩掩的注目礼之后，两个穿得像刚从舞会上离开一样的年轻人终于一起走进空旷的议事厅，等在那里的皇帝只是狠狠皱起眉，用力瞪了他们一眼：“走之前马上换了，成什么体统。”</p><p>    走之前……？信鸦疑惑地和芝诺斯对视了一下。然而瓦厉斯并没有给他们开口询问的时间，只是简洁地发布命令：“你们要做好准备，以最快速度前往多玛。”</p><p>    “朕刚刚接到通报，那个大使临行前，私自带走了不少水晶。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>悲伤，绝望，美艳的女人已将刀刃放到白皙的脖颈上，又为着养父母的恶言发出凄厉的尖笑。该是怎样的魔鬼才会想要将自己的女儿两度卖入青楼？她看着那已决意以死谢罪的女子将刀刺入魔鬼的腹腔，而从断墙后走出的，正是魔鬼的亲生儿子，帝国皇子的疯狂信徒。</p><p>    “信鸦？信鸦！”</p><p>    “啊？”她一下子回神，正对上阿尔菲诺疑惑的目光，“你说什么？”</p><p>    少年对她挑挑眉，没有追问她为什么溜号。“你是说他带了很多水晶？”</p><p>    信鸦点点头，将游离的思维拉回当下的情景：“瓦厉斯没理由骗我们。现在不知道为什么，帝国本国和谈判的飞空艇联系不上，我也摸不清朝阳到底想干什么。”</p><p>    “帝国的魔导装置可用不到水晶……”阿尔菲诺皱起眉思考，“大量水晶的应用除了供能就是请神，虽说想借助蛮神之力对飞燕实行刺杀的可能性不是没有，但最终交换俘虏的位置离蛮族聚集地都很远，更何况这里已知的蛮神只有被你击败的须佐之男，也需要三神器才能召唤，他到底有什么目的呢……”</p><p>    飞燕闭着眼睛沉思片刻，将视线落到光之战士身上：“也就是说，加雷马帝国的皇帝对此并不知情，携带水晶是朝阳的个人行为？”</p><p>    “是的。”信鸦微微颌首，“这至少说明并不是瓦厉斯想报复多玛，否则他也不会让我们追过来了。我担心你们出事先传送过来，芝诺斯最早也要后天中午才能到。”</p><p>    “可是明天下午就要交换俘虏了，”阿莉塞端起肩膀，“要是朝阳真的想做什么，肯定早就做了。”</p><p>    英雄垂眸犹豫了一秒。“朝阳不知道我在这里。”她说，“交换俘虏的时候能不能让我藏在暗处？这样万一真的出事我也能及时作出反应，至少多一重安全保障。我……我保证不会被平民看到。”</p><p>    “哪里的话啊，”年轻君主笑起来，拍了拍她的肩，“你乐意帮忙我们当然感激不尽。如今夜露和朝阳走到一起不知道要出什么事，你可是我们最有力的后盾啊。”</p><p>    夜露……信鸦看了看神情低落、始终没有说话的豪雪，还是把话咽了下去。“总之，今晚就先好好休息，”飞燕站起身，“刚过来就要跑出去找夜露，你一定也挺累了，我让人给你安排房间，别的什么都不要想。”</p><p>    飞燕到底还是飞燕啊。信鸦因她的话露出微笑，轻轻点了点头。</p><p>    习惯性地最后一个离开房间，在所有人都走出去后，武士变得苍老的声音突然叫住了她：“老夫有几句话……也不知应不应当和你说。”</p><p>    她从未见过这样犹豫的豪雪，不如说，上一次重新见到他时她就被吓了一跳――他苍老得太快了，之前那个意气风发的武士似乎在一瞬间就老了。“你说。”她回到离他最近的垫子上坐下，做好了被指责与敌人苟且的准备，“想说什么就说什么吧。”</p><p>    豪雪好像看出了她在想什么，长叹了口气。“不要如此紧张，只是有些话……老夫无法同公子和夕雾言明，觉得你可能会多少理解一些老夫现在的心境。”</p><p>    深色的眼睛微微睁大。信鸦听飞燕提起过几句，豪雪对待失忆的夜露――他叫她露儿――就像对待自己的亲孙女，如果说她比较能在哪方面，比飞燕都要更能理解她，那就只有……她攥着衣料的手指收紧了，轻轻点点头。</p><p>    老去的武士再度发出叹息，他扭头看了看身边的空碗。“刚刚听你说她恢复记忆后所为之事，老夫就一直在思考，如果是上天让露儿活下来，那为什么又将她拉回原本的命运中去。”他沉吟片刻，“过去虽为死敌，但实不相瞒，照顾她的日子让老夫深为感慨，想必生而为人的最初，夜露也并非那般凶残歹毒之人，更何况若她试图以死谢罪，那正能证明即便是如今的夜露也有未曾泯灭的人性……或者说善心，只不过过去没有遇到能将之激发出来的人与事罢了。”</p><p>    “……”信鸦以为自己会感到震惊，然而相反的，只有某种咸涩的感觉在胸口蔓延，记忆中提着刀将她两下掀翻在地的敌军将领与和她在沙发上翻滚打闹的金发恋人重合在一起，这么久了，她几乎都要忘了这是同一个人。“……嗯。”她咬住下唇，再次点了点头。</p><p>    豪雪注视着她，仿佛能看穿她的内心。很多时候，武士的粗犷豪放经常让信鸦忘记这是一位经历过人生无数风雨的老人，直到如今他将疲惫与柔软展示出来。“我……”她开口，声音有些干涩，“你要是有什么话，如果明天我能见到她――”</p><p>    “你误会了，老夫并不是这个意思。”豪雪摇了摇头，“即便再担忧，夜露也自有她自己的命数，老夫只期盼上天能看在她尚且保留着善心的份上，能留给她一分仁慈。想要你留下，也不过是倾诉一下心中抑郁之气罢了，你大可不必放在心上。”</p><p>    “豪雪……”</p><p>    “不过还有一事，老夫想多啰嗦一句。”他打断了她的话，“关于你与那芝诺斯的事，老夫已听夕雾与公子各自言明，差距虽大，但多少也足够理清事情的现状。虽并非当事之人不敢妄加断言，但……”</p><p>    “有些事，唯有你一人切身体会，也唯有你一人能探知真相。若需要决断之时，他人意见或可作为参考，然而最终选择的权力，仍在你的手上。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    与其说不擅长，倒不如说，信鸦相当抗拒与“政治”这个词汇相关的东西――这一点和芝诺斯倒的确十分相似，只不过对方更偏向于不屑于此罢了。</p><p>    但同时，光之战士也相当佩服那些能在复杂政治中游刃有余但又不丧失本心的人，比如艾默里克，比如飞燕。</p><p>    当看到夜露出现在悬着加雷马国旗的高台上时信鸦无比庆幸豪雪没有真的拜托她传什么话――她看不清她的表情，然而女人却令人震惊地将视线投向了她藏身的角落。</p><p>    ――这个时候信鸦还不知道，她会有多庆幸芝诺斯没有和她一起过来。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果一个群体对另一个人的痛苦视而不见，能否判定群体中的所有人都有罪？</p><p>    如果受苦者最终因此成为了恶人反过来对整个群体展开报复，能不能说这是所有人种下的果？</p><p>    如果，她和所有人都恨着的恶魔相爱，那她是否也该被所有人当作恶魔憎恨？</p><p>    明明无论如何不愿再回想起刚刚发生过的战斗，但血红幻境中发生的一切仍然不受控制地在脑中一遍遍上演，全部的过程，全部的细节，倒在地上的女人，挥刀砍向她的恋人，没完没了，循环往复。</p><p>    “你在这里啊。”</p><p>    信鸦浑身一个激灵，松开抓住自己头发的手回头看去，飞燕站在身后不远的地方。“听夕雾说你一个人跑出来说要静静，有点担心。”他慢慢走过来，在她身边坐下，“所以和夜露战斗的时候果然发生了什么吧？”</p><p>    “……”是夕雾啊。英雄垂下眼睫，再度将目光投向静静流淌的无二江，“豪雪怎么样了？”</p><p>    “他需要点时间，我们带他把夜露安葬了。”君主也没急着要回答，只是摇了摇头，“这件事对他的影响着实不小……要说走出来，估计也不是什么容易的事，我们留他一个人平静了，这个时候，安慰只能起反效果。”</p><p>    信鸦轻轻点了点头。</p><p>    “豪雪是个坚强的战士，尽管过程痛苦，但他一定会走出来的。”飞燕拍拍她的肩膀，“你也别太难过了，既然这是夜露的天命，那么如你所说，她已经完成了自己的复仇，能心满意足地离开人世，也算是一种幸运。”</p><p>    那个女人，借铜镜之力化作蛮神月读，被她击败后又被朝阳暗中开枪击中，最终在他肆意施虐时亲手杀了他――她生平最恨的一个人。英雄清清楚楚记得她气若游丝地问自己，她死了，多玛的人民会不会都很高兴，她想知道，那个柿子是不是真的像爷爷说的那么甜……然而兜兜转转，画面还是停在了血色的幻境之中。</p><p>    “那个时候……”</p><p>    她停顿片刻，很不舒服似的扯了扯裹着脖子的领口：“在战斗到一半的时候，我们进入了一个幻境，现在想来，大概是她为了维持蛮神状态而故意回忆曾经历过的一切，用恨意来保证力量的持续吧……”</p><p>    飞燕绝对不是个合适的听众，实际上任何人都不可能成为合适的听众，但有些事如果不说出来，信鸦觉得自己迟早会发疯。“在那个幻境里，”她努力组织着语言，“在那里，我见到了芝诺斯。”</p><p>    君主的眼睛睁大了：“然后？”</p><p>    “然后，我见到了夜露眼中的芝诺斯。”</p><p>    在所有同伴们眼中都是一头只知道战斗的野兽的芝诺斯，那个恶魔一般的刽子手。</p><p>    信鸦用力甩了甩头。“抱歉，我不该和你说这些，”她重重吁出一口气，“阿尔菲诺之前说的关于蜥蜴人又召唤――”</p><p>    “信鸦。”</p><p>    放到肩上的手阻止了她接下来的话语，飞燕用他深邃的茶色眼睛紧紧锁定住转移话题的好友：“你很不安，这个时候思考艾欧泽亚的蛮神局势可不会有什么帮助。”</p><p>    “虽然我不能说自己有多理解你，但有一点，我觉得有必要让你明白。”他锁着眉，手上力道加重仿佛在使自己的话能更令人信服，“如果说这个世界上还有谁能控制住芝诺斯，不说让他变得更好，至少不会更糟的话，也只有你能做到了。”</p><p>    “可我――”</p><p>    “就算你不能，你的强大也足够让他无暇他顾，更何况如你所说他会协助你解决蛮神问题，也不再插手帝国对外的战争，你选择他作为伴侣，于多玛和艾欧泽亚都十分有利。”飞燕的语气不容置疑，“这么说很功利，也有利用你们之间感情的嫌疑，但我希望你能明白，你没必要因为这个选择而自责。”</p><p>    这番话似乎奏效了，英雄垂下头，意味不明地轻轻一笑：“我总是希望自己能更理性一点。”</p><p>    “你已经做得很好了。”君主站了起来，“走吧，别想那么多了，看看时间，他估计也快到了。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    教授给朝阳如何利用白铜镜和水晶请神的是一名加雷马的高级军官，这是信鸦从朝阳的记忆中看到的真相。然而加雷马人怎么会对请神的方法如此熟悉，况且如果副官马克西马的判断没错，信鸦所描述的那位高级军官应该是最为抵触蛮神的那一类人才对。</p><p>    “所以这就是这小鬼也要玩什么出使游戏的理由？”金发青年没有丝毫掩饰自己的不屑和不满，“我看没必要，那种东西――”</p><p>    这人到底什么时候能改一改这个毛病！信鸦头疼地按住额角：“现在情况还不明朗，万一真的是无影在背后搞鬼，阿尔菲诺去了至少能有个会魔法的照应。”</p><p>    “万一真的是无影，你我二人就足够处理掉它。”芝诺斯抱起肩膀对她挑眉，“要是不是呢？你指望老家伙给这小鬼什么好脸色看？他可刚在这个所谓的谈和上吃了个哑巴亏。”</p><p>    “哑巴亏？我看不见得。”阿莉塞冷哼一声，“谁知道是不是你父亲故意演戏让朝阳在这边把蛮神放出来好搅乱和谈？”</p><p>    “你以为我们和你们这些蛮族一样，依赖无聊的伪神解决问题？”</p><p>    “你再说一遍谁是蛮族？”</p><p>    “――好了好了一人少一句！”信鸦被两个人小孩子级别的争吵闹得一个头两个大，按住阿莉塞拔刺剑的手，又转头警告地瞪了芝诺斯一眼：“你注意一下场合行吗？”</p><p>    皇太子顿了一秒，露出个似笑非笑的神情：“你为这么个小鬼威胁我？”</p><p>    拜托你闭嘴吧。信鸦翻了个白眼，完全不想理这人从来没合过时宜的玩心。“那么就这么定了，”她扔下他转向飞燕，“在准备好离开之前我和他先一起去黄金港住下，其余的事情就有劳你们了。”</p><p>    “没问题，”阿莉塞显然也不想理这个不可理喻的皇太子，迅速接话，“乌尔达哈那边我会联系，让他们把幻想药寄过来，等都处理妥当了再一起去蜥蜴人那边。”</p><p>    “嗯，拜托了。”</p><p>    两波人聚在一起气氛实在尴尬，必要的交流过后飞燕和阿莉塞等人很快离开，加雷马这边，马克西马也在两人之后登上了魔导飞空艇。然而并肩登上台阶，芝诺斯却突然握起女孩的手俯身轻轻亲吻了她的手背。</p><p>    信鸦面颊的温度唰地升高试图抽回自己的手：“这么多人呢――！”</p><p>    芝诺斯斜着眼睛向后瞟，马克西马正非常知趣地和旁边站岗的某个士兵东拉西扯，但他还是压低了声音：“别以为我不知道，你刚才又胡思乱想。”</p><p>    “没有……我只是觉得……”被看穿了心事，英雄最终认命似地叹了口气，“能有机会认识这样的你啊――”</p><p>    真是令人不安的幸运啊。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要说信鸦没期待过芝诺斯变成拉拉菲尔族，那是不可能的。</p><p>    想想看，小小的，软软的，能戳戳，能亲亲，还能抱抱。平时芝诺斯仗着体型优势对她干过的事她都能报复回去，包括但不限于跟抓小鸡崽一样说拎走就拎走，还有大早上把她摁在床上不啃过瘾不放人。</p><p>    说真的，是所有男人恋爱的时候都这样还是只有她摊上个这样的？嗯？</p><p>    正当信鸦幻想着怎么亲亲抱抱举高高自己缩小的恋人的时候，喝完幻想药的皇太子从浴室走了出来。</p><p>    ――一个伊修加德贵族男模走了出来。</p><p>    光之战士怎么能轻易为美色所惑！英雄在心里警告自己，下一秒青年好死不死地用又自大又得意的讨厌语气开了腔：“你眼睛直了。”</p><p>    “――才没有！”信鸦浑身一抖从沙发上跳起来，在心里挖出那点被冲击得所剩无几的失望好虚张声势地掩饰自己被他的新形象帅到的事实，“为什么不是拉拉菲尔族！”</p><p>    芝诺斯挑挑眉，旋即露出一个就算出现在精灵脸上也能让人一眼认出这是他的笑容：“我可是保留了你最喜欢的部分没变，你到底有什么不满的，嗯？”</p><p>    “说什么我最喜欢的部分……”信鸦嘀咕着，挥手扔过去一个沙发靠垫，“把衣服穿上。”</p><p>    “都不合身了。”</p><p>    “……睡袍也行！”</p><p>    造物主当初大概就是出于“世界需要美”的心理创造了精灵这个种族。信鸦熟知的男性精灵有很多，吉德洛，奥尔什方，艾默里克，埃斯蒂尼安，阿图瓦雷尔――无一例外的一个比一个帅气俊朗，如果这还能用概率来解释的话，芝诺斯之前可没怎么接触过精灵族群体，难道他们随便长长就能这么好看？这不公平。</p><p>    女孩的视线不自觉追逐着打开衣柜的皇子。精灵族的体型多少都要比他原本的身体清瘦一些，腰身与骨骼因此更加明显，明明身高没原来那么高了，两条腿却丝毫没见缩短，反而显得更长；他舍弃了原本的长发，现在精灵垂落在脖颈长度的金发颜色浅淡，更像他的父亲；他的面容比起原本则稍显年长了些，看起来也更英气，几乎完全抹除了原本的某种阴柔感――她想起过去听说过的，男孩们都喜欢让自己看起来更“男人”些甚至为此故意留下胡茬，不由得轻轻笑起来。至于她最喜欢的部分……英雄的视线顺着精灵挺拔的鼻梁滑向他的眼睛。</p><p>    一双与原本无二的、美丽而危险的冰蓝色眼睛，隐藏在低垂睫毛投下的阴影之中，依旧含着惯常似笑非笑的惬意神情。</p><p>    系上睡袍腰带，芝诺斯先走向了旁边摆放着武器的刀架随手抽出一把，动作轻快熟练地挽了个花，握着刀柄的手指屈伸着适应与过去的力量差距，微微翘起嘴角，似乎十分满意自己选择的新身体。</p><p>    看起来完全没有之前表现出的那么抵触“变成蛮族”这件事嘛，反而相当乐在其中的样子。信鸦笑眯眯地将手肘支在怀中靠垫上托着腮，又将眼前正测试自己力量的青年从上到下仔仔细细地打量了一遍。这次在艾欧泽亚需要低调行事，她打算让人定做几套冒险者之间流行的普通服饰给他们穿，不过要什么样式的好呢……</p><p>    正当女孩纠结的时候芝诺斯已经放下刀靠坐到她身边拿走了靠垫，长腿一抬放到沙发上整个人躺倒下去，相当自如地枕到她大腿上：“看来比起我原本的身体，你好像更喜欢现在这个？”</p><p>    “这是什么小女孩吃醋的提问啊。”信鸦噗嗤笑出声，将他散在脸上的头发拂到旁边。很好，手感没变，就是短了而已，“两种我都喜欢，这个回答太子殿下可还满意？”</p><p>    对方哼了一声：“勉勉强强。”</p><p>    明明就玩得很开心。信鸦抬起尾巴尖轻轻点了点他的胸膛：“这次去艾欧泽亚，你可得听我的话，不许再一口一个蛮族。”</p><p>    “那就要看你那些朋友的表现了。”芝诺斯的回答一如既往的倨傲，握住胸前的尾梢攥进掌心，硬刺扎着手掌略微有些疼，“他们不主动招惹我，我自然懒得理他们。”</p><p>    “到时候谁招惹谁我看都是未知数。”信鸦撇撇嘴，悠长地舒出一口气，复又微笑起来，“说不定……到时候事情解决了，可以开个小差，我带你去幻影群岛看天狼星灯塔。”</p><p>    “你对那里很感兴趣？”</p><p>    “当然，艾欧泽亚的美景可多了，还有沃仙曦染镜子一样的浅池，翻云雾海的星空，在隼巢那边，要是运气好，还能见到钻石星尘。”她稍稍俯身，在他额头上印下一个轻吻，长发顺着肩膀垂落下来，沾到皮肤上，痒痒的，“毕竟，我也想让你看看我走过的那些地方啊。”</p><p>    “尼姆浮游遗迹那里，混合着蓝色和橙色的偏属性水晶托起一座座残破的建筑飘浮在半空，阿巴拉提亚云海的浮岛则更大，更多，我还知道有座心形的小岛，他们告诉我它叫起源岛，意思是‘恋人之间爱的起源之地’。”</p><p>    “在萨雷安，沙力亚克河流向北方丛林的途中形成了一条宏伟的沙力亚克大瀑布，我也不知道应该怎么形容它有多大，但是它腾起的水雾能淹没下方大片的森林，晴朗的时候还能看到模模糊糊的彩虹轮廓。”</p><p>    “还有天极白垩宫，就在圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格的领地，那里有艾欧泽亚最美的日出，我可以带你飞到最高处，太阳一点点从遥远的云海之中升起，我们周围的天空则慢慢褪去蓝紫，转变成青碧的颜色，就像从我的眼睛过度到你的眼睛……”</p><p>    每当谈起自己的旅行，这女孩的表情就会变得格外生动，仿佛灵魂已经飞往她口中讲述的那些美丽景致。芝诺斯注视着她亮晶晶的眼睛，觉得胸口哪个位置突然就被戳了一下。</p><p>    这是一只鸟，一只无人可以以任何事物将之束缚的鸟，就算她已经被困在加雷马这么久了，这颗心也依旧属于冒险者，所谓的“做他一个人的金丝雀”，永远都只可能是一句不会实现的玩笑话。而她向往的、期待着带他去欣赏的美景，很大可能只能成为无法兑现的空头支票，不过要是真的能够实现的话……</p><p>    “我对景色之类的不感兴趣。”他摇摇头，抬手抚上她的脸颊，用指腹勾勒出精致的轮廓，微笑起来，“不过要是没有别人碍手碍脚，能去看看你战斗过的地方倒也不失为一件乐事。”</p><p>    “想不被打扰可就得偷偷去了。”信鸦把尾巴从他手里夺回来，又推了他一把，“现在，你应该去让人找个裁缝来给你做合身的新衣服。”</p><p>    “这种事情不着急，反正药效能持续好几天不是吗？”皇子顺着她的动作坐起来，“你难道不应该先帮我适应适应这具身体……？”</p><p>    紧接着信鸦就感到自己的手被按向了青年胯间的位置，那个混蛋恶魔还特地凑到她角边轻声细语：</p><p>    “我说了，我可特地保留了你最喜欢的部分没变，不想体验一下吗？”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天气晴朗，海面无风，也没有奇怪的力量把船拖往什么奇怪的地方，论理，这应该是一个十分美好的下午――如果阿莉塞没有满船找不到光之战士、走上甲板时又只看到某个假精灵两手环胸站在边缘往海里看的话。</p><p>    第一反应是信鸦被这人推下去了肯定不是她的问题！</p><p>    “信鸦呢？”少女相当怀疑地走过去，“别告诉我她在――”</p><p>    “她说今晚要加餐。”对方似乎对她想说什么相当了解，只是淡淡地瞟了她一眼就再度将视线投向海面，阿莉塞这才发现他胳膊上还挂着条毛巾，旁边有条粗长的麻绳一直垂进海水里。</p><p>    怪不得船停了。她摇摇头，把手臂搭到栏杆上，光明正大地盯着芝诺斯打量起来。这家伙到底有什么好的？少女不禁暗地里腹诽，无非就是强点，高点，长得好看了点，但是瞧瞧这目中无人的神情，好像对谁都爱搭不理似的……信鸦到底喜欢他哪点？</p><p>    任谁被这么盯着看都会浑身不自在，皇太子也不例外，斜下视线开了口：“你要是想下去陪她，我不介意帮你一把。”</p><p>    阿莉塞翻了个白眼。你看看，有这么说话的吗！“我可事先说清楚，我对你可没什么好感，要不是信鸦说的有道理，我才不想和你同乘一艘船呢。”</p><p>    “彼此彼此。”芝诺斯嗤笑一声，随意地侧身靠到栏杆上，语调十分悠闲，“如果不是那家伙，我才不想踏足你们蛮族的垃圾堆。”</p><p>    “真不知道信鸦到底怎么看上你这――！”</p><p>    “哎――！”</p><p>    从海里传来的呼唤声有效阻止了两个人的斗嘴进一步升级为争吵，阿莉塞低头看过去，英雄正忙着把手里的网兜系到绳子上，自己也抓紧了麻绳。芝诺斯不再理会阿莉塞，没费多大力气就把湿漉漉的英雄拉上甲板，毛巾往她头上一扣：“收获不错。”</p><p>    网兜里装了不少贝类和不住地弹动的鲜鱼，信鸦的头发还在向下滴水，但她看起来兴致勃勃：“今天让你们也尝尝我的手艺，先拿个桶把鱼装上，我去找船长借厨房――”</p><p>    “你先把衣服换好再提借厨房的事。”青年按着毛巾就是一顿揉搓，信鸦被蹂躏得直发晕，赶紧缩头脱离魔爪奔向船舱：“好了好了我知道了！你们快把鱼装起来不然过一会儿死掉了就不好吃了！”</p><p> </p><p>    英雄可能真的是无所不能的。</p><p>    一双手武能拉弓上战场，文能拨弦奏小曲是基本素质，现在还要加上一条会做饭，而且要做得好吃才算合格。</p><p>    信鸦大概可以得满分。</p><p>    同时收获了莱维耶勒尔家大小姐的“天呐你什么时候学的这一手”和帝国皇太子的“不错，以后可以多尝试几次”，光之战士给自己这顿晚餐也打了个相当不错的分数。该收拾的差不多都收拾妥当留芝诺斯在船舱里擦刀，到甲板上来本想透透气，然而不远处一个人看着天空的银发少女吸引了英雄的目光。</p><p>    “阿莉塞？”</p><p>    少女应声回头，冲她挥了挥手。这场景倒有点像在瞭望阵营地的时候了，走过去的时候信鸦还想着，只不过这一次她们身边没有失魂落魄的小地灵。</p><p>    “也不知道地灵族的那个小家伙怎么样了。”显然也是被牵扯出了不久前的回忆，阿莉塞仰头将视线转回夜晚晴朗的星空，“真希望他能快点从痛苦中走出来啊……”</p><p>    信鸦把手臂搭在冰凉的栏杆上，嘴角微微抿起：“我有时候会想，到底什么时候才会结束呢？”</p><p>    “他们召唤蛮神，我们消灭蛮神，然后因为缺乏安全感，他们会更努力地去召唤更强的蛮神……”她低下头，目光落到自己的手上，“我这段时间总是梦到有人在祈求我保护他们，但我甚至不知道他们在哪里……”</p><p>    “你给自己的压力太大了。”阿莉塞安抚地拍了拍她的手臂，“英雄阁下也要休息的，总是紧绷着，铁打的人也受不了。”</p><p>    我紧绷了吗？信鸦茫然地抬头想了想。明明这段时间前所未有地放松了才对。</p><p>    “啊好啦，蛮神什么的等到艾欧泽亚和于里昂热讨论吧。”仿佛看出了英雄的迷惑，少女主动换了个话题，神情突然变得戏谑起来用手肘捅捅她，“我还想问呢，那家伙居然肯放你一个人出来没跟着。”</p><p>    信鸦一愣才反应过来对方口中的“那家伙”指的是谁，顿时有些哭笑不得：“他在保养武器啊，怎么可能一直都腻在一起……”</p><p>    “算了吧，我看你们就差真的粘在一起了，闪得我直眼睛疼。”</p><p>    “――阿莉塞！”</p><p>    炸毛归炸毛，很快，信鸦就像只垂下耳朵的兔子一样垮掉了表情。“有那么过分吗……？”她苦恼地抓抓头发，“我完全没意识到……要是一直这样的话，等到了艾欧泽亚见到大家还收敛不住，大家会很不舒服的吧？毕竟芝诺斯是敌人什么的……”</p><p>    阿莉塞沉默了一秒，抬手就是一个栗子敲在好友额头上。</p><p>    “我说你啊，哪来的那么多乱糟糟的想法！”</p><p>    英雄捂着挨打的额头，目瞪口呆地注视着少女像教训晚辈一样叉着腰对自己伸出手指，表情异常严肃认真：“听好了！我知道现在很多人反对你和那家伙的事情，但是正因为如此，你们才要表现得更重视彼此才对！让他们都看看你们是真心相爱的！”</p><p>    “可是――”</p><p>    “没有可是！”阿莉塞毫不客气地打断了她依旧动摇的插话，“我没谈过恋爱，也不知道你怎么会喜欢这个我怎么看怎么不顺眼的家伙，但既然你是真的喜欢他，就尽可能地做所有你想要做的事！他们不是总觉得光之战士是无所不能的吗？那就让他们见识见识，光之战士连不可能的恋爱都能谈给他们看！”</p><p>    少女直率的话语狠狠砸进心口，一时间信鸦也不知道是应该感动还是应该被逗笑，傻愣愣地眨巴两下眼睛：“阿莉塞……”</p><p>    “虽然我还是不喜欢他。”阿莉塞话锋一转，撇了撇嘴，不过还是被她难得一见的呆萌形象逗得笑起来，扬手像大姐姐一样拍拍她的肩膀，“他要是敢做什么对不起你的事就告诉我，我叫上阿尔菲诺他们去帮你揍扁他！”</p><p>    “哪，哪有这么严重啊你不要想得这么远……”</p><p>    “当然要想得长远一点了！我连你生宝宝该怎么办都想过！”</p><p>    “阿莉塞？！！”</p><p> </p><p>    多虑的蛮族。</p><p>    倚靠在舱门口的假精灵在心里不屑地哼了一声。加雷马的皇族要什么有什么，养个孩子何足挂齿。更何况他可不想多个整天哭个没完的小不点耽误他和她享受愉悦……</p><p>    ……不过如果是她想要的话，生一个玩玩也无所谓？一个同时拥有他们两人特征的孩子……也许不会有那么讨厌也不一定。</p><p>    算了，这种事情以后再说。芝诺斯甩甩头，继续静静地注视着栏杆旁边背对着他说笑的两个女孩，和她们身后晴朗的无尽星空。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>除了于里昂热，没有人迎接他们。</p><p>    比起上一次，这次英雄的回归相当低调，就连拂晓内部也没有几个人知道这件事。他们并没有在黄昏湾耽搁太久，在黄昏湾下船后，信鸦没有提及沙之家的事，而是领着芝诺斯在外面的旅店里休息了一夜，第二天就早早起床准备了陆行鸟前往南萨纳兰进行实地调查。</p><p>    心照不宣的，对魔法的使用一向热情高涨的芝诺斯也没有主动询问关于以太之光的问题――很明显不是吗？她不会教他怎么共鸣以太之光，也不可能让他共鸣这边的以太之光获得传送权，就像他再乐意用魔导科技改变她的生活习惯，也不可能教她怎么驾驶大型飞空艇。</p><p>    萨纳兰的天气一如既往的炎热。为了扮成普通冒险者，信鸦拜托裁缝制作的是类似在狼狱水上竞技场和金蝶游乐场都十分流行的服装款式，然而即便露着半个后背，信鸦也只得不住擦拭头上渗出的汗珠。她偷偷去瞟比她捂得还严实的芝诺斯，对方正专心致志地控制陆行鸟，汗水顺着下巴滴落。</p><p>    “抱歉，我应该让他们做凉快一点的衣服。”英雄轻轻拽拽缰绳，旅行种陆行鸟乖巧地凑到高大的狩猎种同族身边。芝诺斯低下头任女孩用衣袖给他擦掉脸上的汗，撇撇嘴，也没说出多余的抱怨：“还有多久？”</p><p>    “马上就到。看到那边的遗迹了吗？我们先去灰阵营，找哈姆基·夏老爹了解一下情况。灰阵营的蜥蜴人崇尚武德，也许他们不会对我们产生太大的排斥。”</p><p>    “连这种野兽都――”</p><p>    被警告地瞪了一眼，皇子知趣地改口：“蜥蜴人。你还真是遍地都是朋友。”</p><p>    “灰党的各位都是值得交往的高尚人士，”到地方了，信鸦跳下陆行鸟，“这次事关火神伊弗利特，他们会帮助我们的。”</p><p>    事到如今信鸦竟然有些庆幸需要打交道的是蜥蜴人而不是别的什么――为了避开不必要的麻烦，她可是特地绕开了小阿拉米格，那里的情况全交给阿莉塞和于里昂热了。与守卫灰阵营的卫兵打过招呼走进营地，这里的布置一如既往，似乎从来都没有变过。经常得到投喂的战斗火蜥见到熟人，急吼吼地爬过来用头使劲拱着信鸦的胳膊发出嘶嘶哈哈的喷气声，直到发现没什么可吃才沮丧地退开。</p><p>    “噢！强者啊！许久不见！”火蜥的突然活跃当然引起了别人的注意，不远处站在篝火旁边的一个蜥蜴人挥着手走过来，看起来十分高兴，“久别重逢！这位是――”</p><p>    “好久不见，菲布布·夏，”这一如往常的欢迎令信鸦放松了不少，“这是我的伴侣。”</p><p>    “哦？我等确曾听闻你于远方觅有一位伴侣，”被称作菲布布·夏的蜥蜴人露出了语重心长的神色，“然而，此般情感极易影响武力之发挥，但愿你――”</p><p>    “呃我我我有事找哈姆基老爹商量，他在吗？”</p><p>    被打断了说教的蜥蜴人耸了耸肩：“他在，只是近日因堕落之辈再次召唤火神之事倍加烦恼。自你离去之后，那些背弃了高祖血统的堕落之流愈发嚣张，诱拐事件也屡次发生，我等虽竭尽全力，但终究难以将其悉数拯救，可悲可叹。”</p><p>    “我们就是为这件事而来的。”信鸦宽慰地拍了拍菲布布·夏健壮的手臂，“多谢你们救了那么多人。”</p><p>    “此乃武人之道，勿需挂怀，勿需挂怀。”对方摇摇头，后退一步让出路来，“去吧。”</p><p>    向营地内部走的时候芝诺斯瞥了周围的蜥蜴人一眼，嘴角含着意味不明的笑：“强者的伴侣？嗯？”</p><p>    “在加雷马他们还总叫我‘太子的情人’呢，”信鸦无奈地捏捏他的手指，“好啦，没说谁是谁的附庸的意思，心里知道就好。”</p><p>    皇太子哼了一声。</p><p>    哈姆基·夏仍然坐在营地最深处，见到信鸦带着陌生人走过来，始终严肃的表情出现了一丝松动。“强者啊，汝回来了。”</p><p>    “好久不见，哈姆基老爹。”信鸦抬起右手放到左胸稍稍行礼，“这位是我的伴侣，我们此次前来是为了火神伊弗利特召唤一事，想同您了解一下情况。”</p><p>    “吾亦烦恼于此，强者啊，雪中送炭。”哈姆基·夏点点头，伸手示意他们坐下，“约莫半月之前，堕落之辈诱拐无辜人类，再度召唤火神，启图将之悉数精炼。”</p><p>    “我听菲布布·夏说了，你们救了很多人。”信鸦沉吟片刻，“可是据说，火神并未真正出现？”</p><p>    “然也。”说到这里，蜥蜴人面上笼罩了一层不解与阴霾，“吾等确是感到火神之气息，然而不过瞬间，气息便消失无踪。”</p><p>    “消失……？”光之战士一愣，她第一个击败的蛮神就是火神伊弗利特，印象相当深刻――就算她当初一箭消灭了火神，他的气息也没有直接消失，她可清楚地记得当时周围以蛮神以太作为燃料的火焰在火神消失之后又烈烈燃烧了多久。如果蛮神真的被召唤了出来，他的气息怎么可能在短时间内就消失了呢？</p><p>    “吾等亦万分不解。”哈姆基·夏长叹一声，“为避让冲突，吾等待到人类离去后方才得以进入赞拉克……惨烈万分，惨烈万分。堕落之辈死伤惨重，纵然吾等双方曾多次交战，亦未曾造就过那般场景。”</p><p>    “火神之火已然熄灭，水晶残骸亦荡然无存，山岩崩塌，碎石嶙峋，”仿佛又想起当时看到的场景，哈姆基·夏昂起头对着太阳眯起了眼睛，“尸横遍野，血流成河，吾未曾知晓何人能做得如此地步。”</p><p>    “会不会是火神失控？”信鸦提出了一个可能性，然而旋即就否认了自己的想法，“不应该，就算是火神失控，第一件事也应该是精炼信徒而不是杀死信徒啊……”</p><p>    “还是去那里亲眼看看，总比在这里问真实得多。”芝诺斯插了句话，看了看蜥蜴人，又看了看信鸦，“你的朋友最后大概也要去看，还不如提前开路，还省得有人打扰。”</p><p>    话说的不太好听，但实地考察更有用的确是事实。信鸦对他点点头，又向哈姆基老爹道了别：“那我先去赞拉克看看，如果还有需要，我还会回来的。”</p><p>    “愿汝顺利。”对方微微颌首。</p><p> </p><p>    赞拉克是蜥蜴人族的圣地，他们的蛮风以太之晶在不悔战阵最深处的位置，信鸦还记得自己当初是怎么被一群蜥蜴人带到这里、而火神试图将她精炼的场景。“这里的情况比我想象的还要严重。”信鸦把陆行鸟的缰绳系到还没有折断的木桩上，环顾过四周。</p><p>    芝诺斯习惯性地将手搭到腰间的妖刀上打量打量崩裂的岩石，能看出来这里原本应该是类似山洞的构造，然而现在，像是有什么东西从内部爆炸一样，整个山洞暴露出半个空腔，遍地都是大大小小的碎石，残存的岩壁上也攀缘着曲曲折折的裂痕，地上还有不少蓝色的以太之晶碎片。“这是那个伊弗利特干的？”他随手捡起一块碎片把玩。离他不远的英雄摇摇头，沿着碎石地面仔细检查：“不像，伊弗利特真正的召唤处需要通过蛮风以太之晶传送过去，按理说他不会出现在这里，更何况，蛮神的诞生归根结底是为了保护信徒，外面的情况你也看到了，伊弗利特不会对自己的信徒下这么狠的手。”</p><p>    “那就有意思了，”明明面对的是丝毫没有头绪的难题，芝诺斯反倒露出了饶有兴趣的笑，“除了你我，竟还有能在瞬间便造成这种破坏的人存在？我还真有点迫不及待想会会这家伙了。”</p><p>    这话里的意思听着可够耳熟的。信鸦撇撇嘴，捡起手边一个指甲大的小石头就扔到他头上：“然后和他成为终生挚友？”</p><p>    挨了一石头，皇太子看过来的眼睛里却满是戏谑的笑意：“你吃醋了？”</p><p>    得到的回答是一个白眼。</p><p>    信鸦当然想得清楚，她与他最初相处的契机就在于她拥有的强大力量，此后的一切都以此为基础。至于如果有一天海德林真的收回了她的赐福，这份起始于其中的爱意究竟还会不会持续下去……这种难题还是交给妮美雅女神吧。</p><p>    “怎么，生气了？”见对方不再搭理自己，芝诺斯挑挑眉，凑过来俯身靠近她的角，故意压低了声线，“吾爱？”</p><p>    信奉风情与浪漫的吟游诗人还是相当吃这一套的，信鸦哼哼着推开他：“有这个调情的时间，还不如快点帮我找线索，也好快点找到你心心念念的强·者·啊？”</p><p>    看不出来，这女人也会有这样的小心思――不过皇子本身相当享受恋人难得表现出来的占有欲，不但没退来，反倒伸手搂着她的肩膀，也不顾对方“呜哇好热快起来！”的抱怨半趴到她背上。“我是想快点找到那个人，好快点和你一同享受战斗的欢愉啊，”他的语气十分愉快，“你不会不理解吧，吾爱？这是你带给我的、同你并肩作战的快乐啊。”</p><p>    “――干嘛啊突然说这种话……”光之战士只觉得一阵火烧到脸上，声音也越来越小，把恋人的手臂扒拉开，“起来起来，热死了……来帮我看看这个裂缝。”</p><p>    点到为止的艺术芝诺斯还是懂的，他直起腰前还不忘亲了口她明显泛红的脸颊。“这里的破坏都是一次攻击造成的。”他双手抱臂，视线顺着几道较大的裂痕扫过去，“而且是从一个点爆发出来，没有火药痕迹，看来不是火药爆炸。”</p><p>    “如果说是武器造成的痕迹的话……”信鸦舒了口气，用手指轻轻点着太阳穴，“除非用大量魔法具现化以太，才能――嗯？”</p><p>    原本漫无目的地扫视的目光突然停顿在地面被碎石掩埋的一点闪光上，信鸦皱起眉凑过去。“你看那是什么？”</p><p>    扒开碎石，展现在两个人面前的是一小块蓝色晶体，看起来是碎掉的蛮风以太之晶。与其他碎片不同，这一块还闪着不正常的光泽。</p><p>    芝诺斯用刀柄戳了戳那块水晶，毫无反应。“按理说脱离装置之后，以太之晶就应该失去活性了才对啊……”信鸦奇怪地念叨着，伸手小心翼翼地去触碰――</p><p>    下一秒，一阵晕眩狠狠撞进英雄脑中。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不，救救我们，救救我们！”</p><p>    “光之战士会来救我们的！她会来的！”</p><p>    火神的嘶吼迎面呼来灼热的气浪，视线所及的一切都被蒙上一层金光，响彻身侧的，除了蜥蜴人兴奋的吼叫，还有人类凄惶的哭泣与尖叫。我救不了你们――她惶恐地想着，对不起我不知道，我不知道！如果我知道，如果我……</p><p> </p><p>    <br/>    “信鸦？”</p><p>    用力甩甩脑袋好尽快从晕眩之中恢复，信鸦稍稍抬头，正对上青年一双湛色眼睛。“你怎么样？”芝诺斯伸手扶着她的肩膀。</p><p>    “超越之力，我……我看到了点东西。”信鸦按着额头，另一只手安抚地拍了拍他的手背。皇子刚露出疑惑的神情想问点什么，外面就传来急匆匆的脚步声。“呀，你们早到了啊？”精灵少女牵着陆行鸟抹着汗走进来，“查出什么了吗？真不知道于里昂热怎么做到的，在这里还捂得那么严实，真不嫌热啊……”</p><p>    信鸦又晃了晃头才站起来。“你们怎么样？”她看了眼刚刚进来的于里昂热，“小阿拉米格的人说什么了吗？”</p><p>    “他们说的确是有人失踪了。”阿莉塞回忆着之前打听到的消息，“但是到现在都没回来，铜刃团的各位也说在过去的时候并没有找到被带走的人。”</p><p>    “遗忘绿洲的猫魅族也是一样的回答。”于里昂热用一只手抚摸着下颌，“那里也有人被带走了，一直到现在都没找到。”</p><p>    “那就奇怪了……”英雄不由得皱起了眉，“哈姆基老爹没说他们看到那些人的事，而且我刚才触发了超越之力，的确是看到火神被消灭了，那些人虽然受到了很大惊吓但毫发无损，只是一瞬间也不可能被精炼啊……”</p><p>    “你看到了？”于里昂热动作一顿，“那你看到是谁消灭了伊弗利特吗？”</p><p>    很遗憾的，信鸦摇了摇头：“没有，我只看到有谁一击就把火神击散，旁边的人类都在求救，再然后记忆就断掉了。”</p><p>    一时间四个人都因为这些莫名失踪的平民陷入了沉思。阿莉塞看正没事人一样站在旁边把玩水晶碎块的皇子，突然歪了歪头：“喂，你不是也有超越之力吗？你就没看到什么？”</p><p>    “我的超越之力可不是用来干这个的。”芝诺斯无趣地瞥了她一眼，那块被信鸦触碰之后就失去了光泽的水晶在修长手指里打着转。阿莉塞撇撇嘴：“假的就是假的……”</p><p>    “人造超越之力没海德林的赐福那么容易触发，也更容易控制，什么真的假的。”信鸦倒维护他，转移了话题，“说起来，于里昂热，哈姆基老爹说火神的气息只出现了一瞬间就消失了，你知道大概怎么回事吗？”</p><p>    于里昂热沉吟片刻。“从理论上讲，蛮神都是以太的聚合体，要达到气息瞬间消失的效果除非是被更强大的蛮神吸收掉，你应该见过的。”</p><p>    英雄点头，她的确是见过迦楼罗吸收其他蛮神的场景，以及后来究极神兵怎么再将迦楼罗吸收进去。但是……“就是说还有别的蛮神在？”她按住太阳穴，感到有些头疼，“我刚才只看到蜥蜴人在场，他们……不太可能有信奉其他蛮神的吧？”</p><p>    “信仰本就是虚无之事，更何况，有其他蛮神也只不过是个猜想。”精灵不置可否，“我刚才观察了这附近残留的以太波动，和之前观察过的你和蛮神战斗后的情况十分接近，也很有可能是有人利用某种手段做到这种效果，我还需要调查。”</p><p>    “人不会凭空消失了，要快点找到他们，光凭借我们几个是做不到的。”芝诺斯随手把水晶抛到碎石堆里，“这是你们的地盘，应该不用我提醒该怎么做？”</p><p>    “说得轻巧，铜刃团早就把寻人启事贴得满萨纳兰都是了，”阿莉塞摊开手，“可是过了半个月了也没什么线索。”</p><p>    “要是他们已经离开这片地方了呢？”</p><p>    信鸦愣了一下，偏头看他：“你是说……？”</p><p>    皇子嗤笑一声。“像你们刚才猜的，不管是这个火神，还是打败了火神的另一个什么别的蛮神，如果他们被精炼了就一定会去寻找水晶――你刚才看到的人里有没有看起来能领头的？”</p><p>    “多数都是平民，不过……”英雄低头思考了一会儿，“好像是有一个秘术师打扮的男人。”</p><p>    “你自己都说这只是个猜测了。”阿莉塞并不认可芝诺斯的话，“要是不是蛮神呢？这可能性也太小了，我们总不能因为这么小的可能性就让四国联合起来找几个失踪的平民吧？”</p><p>    “我还以为你们最引以为傲的就是对所有人都一视同仁？”青年的笑容中带了一丝讥讽，“看来所谓的平等也不过如此。”</p><p>    “你这不是强词夺理吗！”</p><p>    “阿莉塞。”</p><p>    英雄的出声再次避免了冲突的升级，阿莉塞一时间有些惊愕：“信鸦……你该不会连这件事都向着他吧！”</p><p>    “我……”信鸦面上显露出一丝犹豫，最终也没说出个所以然来，只是抿起嘴摇摇头，“这件事我回头给其他三国的领导者写信，征求一下他们的同意吧。”</p><p>    完了完了，恋爱使人盲目。阿莉塞悲哀地感到自己这位好朋友怕是彻底交代在这个讨厌的皇子身上了。她扭头试图在于里昂热那边找回点心理平衡，可谁知对方也一脸若有所思的神情。“那就拜托你了。”他居然也赞同地点了点头，拍拍阿莉塞的肩膀，“你们可以先回去休息，我还有些事要确认一下。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    “所以，你是发现了些什么东西没说出来？”</p><p>    忙了一天，总算是清清爽爽洗掉一身汗，信鸦一边构思着要怎么给提督他们写信，一边把用冰之碎晶凉过的果汁递给拿毛巾揉搓着短发从旅馆简陋的浴室里走出来的假精灵。她当然不可能光凭芝诺斯一句话就同意大费周章地满艾欧泽亚找失踪的几个人――倒不如说，她也总觉得哪里不太对劲。“你可得解释清楚，”她叹了口气，“阿莉塞就差警告我别拿你当儿子溺爱了。”</p><p>    芝诺斯相当罕见地翻了翻眼皮。“你在超越之力里就只看到那些东西？”他反问，把已经半湿的毛巾扔到一边，“没有什么特别的？”</p><p>    “特别的啊……”英雄向后倚靠到桌边，食指一下一下轻点着太阳穴，“嗯……被抓的人里有一家三口我总觉得眼熟，可能是以前在小阿拉米格的时候见过？”</p><p>    被诱拐的人里可能有人认识她。这句话传到皇子脑中自动过滤成这样一条信息。“那个小鬼有一点说对了。”他注视着手中摇晃的果汁，凝结的水汽让杯壁变得有些滑腻，“发现你触发超越之力后，我也发动了超越之力，但的确什么都没有发生。”</p><p>    “也许是因为没有直接接触媒介吧？我也是碰到那块水晶上残留的以太之后才触发的。”</p><p>    “这就是问题所在。”芝诺斯挑起眼睫凝视着光之战士，“那块水晶上的以太，直接融合到你身体里去了。”</p><p>     ？！！！！</p><p>    信鸦倒抽了一口冷气。“你怎么不早说？！”她惊得眼睛都瞪大了，“以前可没发生过这种事！”</p><p>    “这是为你好。”意料之中的反应，芝诺斯没对她的惊讶表露出太多情绪，“我信不过他们。”</p><p>    “这还有什么信得过信不过――你到底还有什么发现没说出来！”信鸦可没他这么冷静，第一时间检查起体内明明就和平常没有任何差别的以太波动。青年显然知道她在做什么，只是放下杯子慵懒地靠在床头上：“放心，我早就检查过了，你什么事都没有。”</p><p>    此时信鸦已经不知道是应该夸他体贴还是骂他自大。这种事情难道不应该第一时间告诉她！“你到底在买什么关子！”她叉起腰紧盯着他，“快从实招来！”</p><p>    “我只是猜，既然以太溜进了你体内，那你看到的就应该是这以太主人的记忆。”皇子把手搭在腹部引导着她的思维，“你想想从谁的视角才会看不到干掉蛮神的人？”</p><p>    “他自己。”光之战士瞬间反应了过来，“那么说，水晶上的以太就是消灭火神的那个人的以太？”</p><p>    “只是个猜测。”</p><p>    虽然嘴上说着是猜测，但这人的神情分明在说“就是这么回事”。考虑到人家对超越之力的理解远比自己要深，信鸦不得不承认这个听起来就很惊悚的猜测可能性很大。“这必须告诉于里昂热和阿莉塞，”她皱起眉，“这太重要了，也许我们能再找到点残存的以太，要是能提取出来，和以太之光的使用记录进行比对，也许就能找到那个人了！”</p><p>    “别急。”对方示意她稍安勿躁，“还有关于失踪的平民。要是你的朋友猜对了，真的是一个蛮神吞噬了另一个蛮神，那失踪的人一定会被精炼。”</p><p>    “被精炼的信徒要做的第一件事就是搜寻水晶献给蛮神，”这么分析下去，信鸦觉得自己明白了应该怎样在偌大的艾欧泽亚里寻找寥寥几人，“一群平民所能搜寻到的水晶非常有限，但秘术师多少对蛮神都会有些研究，他一定知道哪里直接储存有大量水晶。现在，蜥蜴人元气大伤，妖精族与格里达尼亚签订契约不再召唤，莫古力族一般人看不到，瓦努族在云海之上，没有伊修加德认证无法接触，骨颌族离龙族眷属的领地太近不是普通人能接近的，也就是说……”</p><p>    “鱼人族鸟人族和地灵族，他们很可能会找机会接近这些种族，”英雄的语气急促起来，“就算假装被抓也好，能瞬间吞噬火神的蛮神，不论是水神风神还是土神，都不可能是他的对手！”</p><p>    也就是说只要拜托他们留心这三个种族附近的动向就好，虽然只是猜测，也总好过没头苍蝇一样的地毯式搜索吧？</p><p>    想明白后信鸦立刻拉开椅子铺好了羊皮纸开始写信。在她身后的床上，芝诺斯静静地望着她，过了半天才又冒出一句无关痛痒的问话：“你有兄弟姐妹之类的吗？”</p><p>    “啊？没有啊？”思路完全投入在信上，光之战士头都没回――这个问题几乎没过她的大脑，“怎么了？”<br/>    “……没什么。”</p><p>    寂静再次笼罩了旅馆的小小房间，只有羽毛笔刮擦过羊皮纸的嚓嚓声响在心尖撩拨。皇太子收回视线，缓慢而悠长地作了个深呼吸。</p><p>    但愿是他想太多。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从三国相继发来的回信证明了一件令人安心的事――英雄与领导者们的友谊并没有因敌国皇子的介入而产生嫌隙，至少在应对蛮神这件事上，他们仍然保留着对她的信任。</p><p>    不得不说在得到具体搜捕对象的情况下，各国军队的效率也的确是高得惊人，更何况他们的对手并不是什么精英战士而只是一群平民，没过多久，库尔札斯就传来消息：有人在频繁地向风扬殖民地方向运输补给，行迹十分可疑。</p><p>    ――这就是他们正小心翼翼地潜伏在风扬殖民地外围、准备往里突进的原因。</p><p>    按理说，除了埃马内兰闹着要跟来最后被武力压制了之外，一切都进行得很顺利，但信鸦总是觉得有哪里不太对劲。她回头看看身后跟着的骑兵们，又看看阿莉塞，最后狐疑的视线落在了身边的皇太子身上。明明很快就要有架打了，他看起来却一点兴奋的迹象都没有，甚至看起来还有些……忧虑？</p><p>    她轻轻牵住了他的手，压低声音：“你还好吧？”</p><p>    芝诺斯稍稍侧脸看她，摇摇头扬起下颌示意不远处守卫入口的鸟人。现在正是深夜，为了方便潜入，信鸦换了把黑柳大弓，她向后打了个“做好准备”的手势，旋即抽出一支羽箭搭到弓弦上从藏身处飞身跃出，一箭准确地命中了鸟人的咽喉。</p><p>    解决了哨兵，一队人借着夜色的掩护快速进入营地内部。鸟人多多少少都有些夜盲，他们尽可能挑着黑暗的地方走。这种方式比正面直接突入多费不少力气，“反正那群乌合之众也不可能是你我的对手。”芝诺斯当时也是这么说的，但信鸦并不想徒增无谓的杀戮，加上顾虑到万一殖民地里面的平民被挟持为人质，她还是决定采用潜入的方法。此刻他们已经深入到内部，看到了不远处的蛮风以太之光和堆积在旁边的水晶，以及……</p><p>    被一群鸟人押解着、瑟瑟发抖的平民。</p><p>    阿莉塞攥紧了剑柄，但有了上一次试图阻止美神却差点被精炼的教训，即便再愤怒，她也没有直接鲁莽地冲出去，只是用通讯贝小声向在外准备接应的于里昂热和雅埃勒确认没问题，才向光之战士点点头。信鸦作了个深呼吸，扭头向芝诺斯颌首示意，这才张弓跳出藏身之处，锋利箭尖直指高处的祭司：“放了他们！”</p><p>    “你――！”火把环绕下祭司一眼就认出了这屡次阻挠他们请神的人类英雄，扬手刚要发信号，一道闪光瞬间擦过他的脖子。“别想叫人支援。”那女孩向前走了一步，在她身后，阿莉塞也拔出了刺剑，骑兵们迅速散开准备随时开战。而芝诺斯则仅仅是站在一边，目光紧紧盯着被鸟人困住的几个平民。</p><p>    数量好像不太够啊……</p><p>    “你――你又想做什么！”鸟人祭司愤怒地挥舞着手中的法杖，“你与伟大的迦楼罗大人到底有什么仇什么怨！！”</p><p>    “我今天来只想救人。”信鸦收起了弓，抬起手以无害的姿态再次靠前一步，“放了那些平民，他们是无辜的。”</p><p>    “他们入侵了我们的领土！”旁边的风扬士兵神情激动，“被献祭给风神大人是他们的荣幸！”</p><p>    没道理可讲。芝诺斯斜眼瞥了鸟人一眼，抬手按住腰间长刀。“放人。”他慢悠悠地踱到光之战士身边，“也许我心情好，就放你们一马了。”</p><p>    鸟人祭司沉默着。人类英雄的实力如何他清楚，加上那些骑兵……就算他能马上召唤出迦楼罗，估计也很难和他们抗衡。“人类……”他磨着牙，用力一挥手，“放他们走！”</p><p>    对方松口，信鸦总算是稍微放松了一点，赶快从鸟人士兵那里接回受惊的平民。“先送他们回去。”她还在嘱咐，突然就被谁拽住了手臂。“你不杀死他们吗？”那女人满眼都是恐惧的神色，“他们还会抓我们回去，还会再杀更多的人！”</p><p>    “放心吧，我们会送你们回家。”信鸦安抚地拍着她的手背，然而女人却猛地将她推开。“可你是光之战士！”她向后退，护住身后害怕地扑过来的孩子，眼中原本充溢的恐惧不知何时变成了愤恨――信鸦猛然记起她曾出现在自己的梦中，几天前的超越之力中也曾有她的存在――</p><p>    没来得及出口的问话被触发的超越之力生生截断。</p><p>    炽烈火焰之中，火神伊弗利特在蜥蜴人的祈祷中诞生，怒张巨口发出可怖的嘶吼。然而此刻充斥耳边的，满满的都是凄厉的哭喊和哀求――光之战士，光之战士，光之战士！！！</p><p>    保护我们！！！</p><p>    灿然金光骤然爆炸，一道利箭携着逼人光芒瞬间穿透了火神胸膛，而被击碎的以太光点却没有散开，而是被从金光中透出的身影迅速吸引，旋即，光芒慢慢褪去，那个熟悉的身形转过身面对视角，一双本应深蓝如夜的眼睛里是全然的鎏金色彩。</p><p>    那是……</p><p>    我……？</p><p> </p><p>    “那不是你！”</p><p>     一双手紧紧掐住了她的肩膀，信鸦混乱地摇头，惊惧充斥了英雄的心脏――“不，”她缩起肩膀试图后退，“那是我！”</p><p>    “那不是你，别去想！”芝诺斯眼中刚刚褪去人造超越之力的黑红，手指掐得她肩膀生疼，“别想！那不可能是你！”</p><p>    “那当然不是你！”</p><p>    所有人都心中一惊扭头回望，从不远处缓步走来的是一个秘书师打扮的男人，只有信徒才会出现的狂热神情与憎恨混杂在他的脸上。“是你……”信鸦记起他来，咬着牙压下心中的混乱和恐惧。芝诺斯松开了手，不动声色地站到她身前半步：“这件事，都是你策划的吧？”</p><p>    男人却不理他，只露出古怪的笑容：“真正的光之战士会在我们需要的时候前来战胜我们的敌人，真正的光之战士才不会和敌人苟且！你只是个冒牌货，冒牌货怎么样没人会在意，我们到这里来，是为了――真正的光之战士！”</p><p>    真正的光之战士――信鸦的瞳孔瞬间紧缩，鸟人为请神准备的水晶旋即绽出令火把都骤然失色的亮光。</p><p>    晨曦之民纤细的身形轻轻踏足雪地，被风吹得飞扬的白发之下缓缓张开的，是一双黄金雕琢一般的眼睛。</p><p>    “这，这是――”阿莉塞震惊地慢慢后退，“这是――”</p><p>    “光之战士啊！”秘术师高扬双手，“这些鸟人想要伤害我们，请保护我们！”</p><p>    那个女孩微微垂眸抬起手，光芒流转汇聚为长弓。“我知道。”她的声音里有着熟悉的温和，听来却冰冷得令人全身发凉，“我会实现你们的愿望……”</p><p>    话音未落，以太编织的弓弦拉起，耀眼光芒汇聚之箭对着同样惊慌失措的鸟人们瞬间击发――</p><p>    尖叫与血腥让英雄从惊惧中惊醒，她猛地搭弓对她射出全力一箭，然而对方只是一抬手，以太之箭就像撞上了什么屏障一样破碎在她面前，紧接着被全数吸收。“啊，是你。”她的唇角漾起看不出任何温度的微笑，“为什么攻击？”</p><p>    “别忘了，我也是你的心愿。”</p><p>     ？！！！</p><p>    “别开玩笑了！！”英雄的声音在颤抖，“你是蛮神，蛮神！”</p><p>    那女孩悠悠然轻叹一声，神情淡然得仿佛刚刚并没有一箭便屠戮了在场几乎所有的鸟人：“我是愿望的汇集，是所有渴求光之战士保护的人们的祈愿――即便，他们并不自知这种渴望。”</p><p>    “但如果你执意要阻止我，”她对英雄张开了弓，语调平淡异常，“光之战士，也必须学会舍小为大。”</p><p>    “快走！”</p><p>    信鸦回身刚刚大吼一声就见被惊动的其他鸟人气势汹汹地对这边冲来，没等她想出对策，原本对着她的箭矢就落入鸟人之中炸出骇人的血花和惨叫。</p><p>    身后的孩子被这场景吓得大哭，信鸦下意识挡到她身前，眼前却一黑，孩子的母亲扑过来一只手护着自己的孩子，她刚下意识松一口气，就觉得腹部狠狠一疼。</p><p>    “冒牌货……”母亲咬牙切齿，用力拔出深刺进英雄身体的匕首，“你才不是光之――！”</p><p>    剑气将女人的身体直接撞到岩壁上，鲜红血液很快浸透了雪地。“他们都被精炼了，别管！”芝诺斯用力扳过信鸦肩膀，“快走！”</p><p>    “你们走不了。”</p><p>    蛮神只是一晃身就闪到两个人近处，两人一惊，同时向两边翻滚躲开近在咫尺的光箭。过大幅度的动作牵扯到腹部刀伤，信鸦能清楚地感受到浸透衣服的血液在飞快地带走自己的体温。必须快点……她撑起身体搭弓射箭，蛮神侧身避过锋芒，从侧面攻来的一道雷电在金瞳前化解，她挥手正要一箭射向少女，另一头直奔咽喉的血红刀光则让她不得不放弃后退一步。“别碍事！”芝诺斯恼火地瞪向阿莉塞，又向侧躲开凌厉袭来的光箭。自己帮不上忙，甚至可能被精炼。阿莉塞心一横，转身带领士兵们顺着横陈着鸟人尸体的路径逃离。</p><p>    信鸦只感到眼前一阵阵发黑，强撑着身体拉起弓――但她分明感到自己的手臂在无法控制地颤抖。</p><p>    已经射空了好几箭了。她心中冒出不无恐惧的想法，这是从来没有过的情况！</p><p>    离弦利箭只堪堪擦过蛮神的发丝，英雄却没能完全躲过又一轮攻击，后背重重撞在冰雪覆盖的岩壁上。可这远不是结束，认准了目标的蛮神微微眯起眼睛，纤细手指再度凝聚出以太之箭――</p><p>    “信鸦！”</p><p>    来自对面的一声惨叫让芝诺斯心头一紧，奋力跃起对着蛮神挥刀斩下，被轻描淡写地躲开后直直冲向恋人的位置。</p><p>    血液正顺着被光箭狠狠钉在岩壁上的手掌和肩膀滴落，信鸦的脚甚至还悬在离地面几寸的高度。“忍住了！”皇子咬牙，握住光箭用力一掐，破碎光点伴随着血液飞溅到两人脸上。手掌撕裂的剧痛刺激着女孩的意识保持清醒，可她刚抬起头就看到不远处的蛮神对他们抬起了手，手心一个眩目的光球逐渐成形――</p><p>    下一刻视线被芝诺斯的胸膛遮挡，紧接着身周狠狠一震，岩壁碎裂的声响在脑中炸开，信鸦被青年手臂牢牢锁在胸前，紧得令她疼痛的力道让她清晰地听到头顶传来的一声闷哼。天旋地转中身体重重触地，翻滚了几圈才将将停下。</p><p>    环抱着身体的手臂终于松开，信鸦匆忙撑起身体：“芝诺斯？！”</p><p>    皇子从喉中哽出一声呻吟，那双蓝色眼睛微微睁开，然后，鲜红的血伴着呛咳从他口中溅出。</p><p>    “不……”</p><p>    心脏在痉挛中绞拧成一团，信鸦被穿透的手抚上恋人的脸，反而在苍白的皮肤上留下更加刺眼的血迹。不，别这样，求你――你不能――！</p><p>    “真可悲啊。”</p><p>    蛮神的声音依旧温和而冰冷，信鸦猛地回头，敌人平静地注视着他们，再次开口：“我并没有感受到这个人的心愿，他无法成为我的信徒……他是谁？”</p><p>    仿佛是觉得自己的问题太过无谓，她又摇了摇头：“无所谓的，从今以后，你们不会再成为我保护他们的阻碍――”</p><p>    英雄大睁的蓝瞳中，清清楚楚地映出敌人手中再度凝聚的耀眼光球。</p><p> </p><p>    脚下地面一震，所有人都猛然刹住脚步回头看去，不远处骤然爆发的光芒与透明屏障迎面相撞，一道亮光自撞击处滑过整个半球形障壁，所经之处渐次显露出摄人心魄的冰裂纹路。</p><p>    海德林的保护。一个令人惶恐的念头在阿莉塞心中升起，信鸦对她提起过，海德林曾以此为她抵挡过究极神兵的攻击，但据她所说她已经很久没有听到海德林的声音了，难道说，难道说――</p><p>    她发出一声尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她不知道自己在什么地方。</p><p>    含着冰碴的雪水被跌跌撞撞的脚步翻搅得稀里哗啦，后面有人在追？也许。不能退后，不能停下，向前――向前――可前面呢？前面是无穷无尽的黑暗，仿佛有一只巨兽蛰伏在前方正将她与道路一同吞噬。很冷，冷得四肢都要失去知觉，她从未感受过这样的冷，好像有无数细小的针根根刺进皮肤，每一次与衣服的摩擦都带起一片火辣辣的疼痛。“你是希望！”一个声音追上来，“是拂晓的希望，也是艾欧泽亚的希望！”</p><p>    “活下去！”</p><p>    她感到有一把尖刀深深楔在两根肋骨中间，每一次呼吸肌肉都会挤压它的锋刃，每一次咳嗽则都在将它往更深处吸，喉间气管被砂纸充塞，粗砾的触感无止境地折磨着肺部的血肉，就像是看不到鲜血的严刑，而行刑官就是她自己。</p><p>    跑！跑！跑！</p><p>    一颗火球从正面瞬间飞来直接将她撞在墙上，冰霜覆盖的墙壁轰然倒塌，她听到一个孩童般的声音在漆黑中远去――“还有你！你也快走！走！！”</p><p>    躯体重重落地溅起大片雪沫，脸侧突然有什么东西擦过留下灼烧似的痛感，她立刻蜷缩起身体，一个女孩决绝的声音在不远处炸开――“降临吧！由我自身幻想而出的神灵！！我将献上自己作为灵魂的容器，为这世界的未来带来最后的寂静！！！”</p><p>    细碎的冰混合着璀璨光点在面前飘落，冻僵的四肢企图撑起身体，向前伸出的手却只碰到更加冷硬的东西，还沾染着雪水的手指直接被牢牢粘在过于冰冷的金属上，一用力就撕下一层皮，被死死冻在地面上的鸢盾触到鲜血，瞬间被豁开一道狰狞的裂痕。我在做什么。她喃喃自语，血肉模糊的手全无知觉地带着身体在雪中匍匐。“真可悲。”一股力量带着她直起身体，对面的晨曦之民语气淡然，流淌着熔金的双眼正对着她，却看不出焦距。“我为保护而生，”她说，纤细的手指抚摸上她的脖颈，压住脆弱的血管，“把一切都交给我，我会保护好他们――保护好你。”</p><p>    她的声音如此温柔，下一秒灿金箭锋已经贯穿了她的胸膛，她张张嘴试图发出声音，背后倚靠上一个坚实的胸膛，有人在她角侧低低开口，垂落的金发擦到脸颊：</p><p>    “再见。”</p><p> </p><p>    躯体不受控制似地摔在坚硬地板上发出沉闷的声响，眼前一阵阵发黑，她只觉得手脚发软，每一次移动都灌了铅似的消耗着全身所剩无几的力量。我在做什么？她茫然地环顾，四周是红色的墙壁，红色……一段记忆蓦然撞进脑中，有人挡在她面前，红色的血――</p><p>    “您怎么到这里来了！”</p><p>    有谁搀扶上她的肩膀，她反手死死攥住那双手：“他在哪？！”她瞪大眼睛，瞳仁因恐慌而微微颤抖，“他在哪？！他怎么样了？！他是不是――他是不是死了？！他死了？！！！”</p><p>    黑发的年轻人嘴唇开合，似乎是类似“冷静一些”的话，她用力摇头，手指收紧到几乎抠进他手掌上覆盖的布料，时不时泛黑的视野在被液体糊住和因眨眼清晰间循环：“告诉我！他怎么样了！让我见见他，你让我见见他！他会死的，他伤得很严重他会死的！！”</p><p>    “您先冷静一点――信鸦！冷静下来！芝诺斯没死！”</p><p>    有人在旁边拉扯她，她拼命挣扎着，仍然死死攥着年轻人的手不放。“你骗我，”她的声线和身体一样剧烈颤抖着，“你骗我！我看到他死了！他流了好多血，他消失在光里了――你骗我！”</p><p>    “我没有！你冷静，等你好一点我再带你去看――阁下？”</p><p>    一只手按在她的后颈上，奇妙的力量流入引起愈演愈烈的晕眩和困倦。“你需要休息，”身后的声音绕了过来，一个穿着白衣的猫魅女性，她的声音温柔而熟悉，“睡一觉，听话。”</p><p>    “不――”她甩头，努力与脑中的倦意对抗，这时又一个人影来到她面前，一个老人，略显吃力地放下手杖半跪下来。“好孩子，别怕，你在家。”他这么说，手掌轻轻抚摸着她的头顶，“你回家了。”</p><p>    “家……？”</p><p>    她稍微转开脸，这才发现周围有很多人，很多熟悉的面孔，他们是谁？他是谁？混沌的大脑给不出确切的答案，困倦则将她一步步拖向黑色的深渊。“他……”原本的虚弱让身体彻底脱力，她粗粗喘息着，垂头抵在年轻人胸前。“他伤得很重……”她发出无力的气音，“他伤得很重……救救他，救救他……”</p><p>    没能听到任何回答，她失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>    直到英雄的呼吸彻底平稳下来，雅·修特拉才指挥着艾默里克将她放回床上。“先让她睡一会儿吧，”她叹着气，伸手轻轻抹掉女孩脸上的眼泪，“她恢复力很强，静养一段时间问题不大。我们出去说吧。”</p><p>    拂晓血盟优秀的治疗师都这么说了，在场的人都多少放了点心。艾默里克这才后知后觉地感到掌心不太对劲，低头一看，鲜红粘腻的液体浸透了手套，正顺着指尖缓慢地流淌。</p><p>    他的动作僵住了。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    “信鸦的外伤并不严重，主要是刚才用力过猛，手和腹部的伤口崩开了，不出意外几天之后就能完全愈合。”</p><p>    从另一个房间走出来后，幻术师按揉着太阳穴，银色的瞳孔里笼罩着阴云。“芝诺斯伤得不轻，断了两根肋骨，内脏器官也有不同程度受损，但他恢复的速度有些超乎我的想象，我猜会不会是他体内还有蛮神的以太……”</p><p>    难以想象几个月前她还差点被这位皇太子杀死，几个月后她在给他治伤，命运可真是太奇妙了。雅·修特拉摇摇头，又重新看向众人：“我把之前的医生处理不了的以太方面的损伤修补了一下，现在要做的就是静等他们慢慢恢复。”</p><p>    “那太好了。”艾默里克舒了口气，真诚地道谢，“多谢，还麻烦您跑这么远，没找到更合适的治疗人员是我的失职。”</p><p>    “哪的话，”幻术师笑了起来，“信鸦是我的朋友，就算这边的治疗完全没问题，我听到出了这么大的事也不可能不过来。”</p><p>    “说起来，莉瑟还在里面……”阿莉塞有些犹豫地指指英雄所在的房间，“没关系吗？那会儿我看她都快哭了……”</p><p>    听到她的话，雅·修特拉抿起嘴，又轻叹一声：“还是上次多玛的事吧，莉瑟回来一直觉得自己的话说得太重了，本来还跟我说打算有机会再见到信鸦向她道个歉，谁知道再见就是这个场面……接到你的传信时她吓坏了，让她在那呆会儿吧。”</p><p>    “不管怎么说，人还活着就好。”老伯爵闭上眼睛，他还记得那孩子刚被送进皇都时气若游丝的样子――他的心脏都揪紧了。旁边的阿图瓦雷尔适时地扶住面色不佳的父亲，“您去休息一下吧，”他看了看聚集在大厅里的众人，“这里有我和埃马内兰呢，从英雄阁下受伤开始您已经很久没好好休息过了。”</p><p>    “啊，也好。”埃德蒙伯爵对儿子点点头，勉强地笑了笑，“等那孩子醒了要是看到我这副样子肯定又要把责任揽到自己身上。各位，我先回房了，有什么事交给阿图瓦雷尔就好。”</p><p>    注视着老伯爵走出大厅时略显疲态的背影，阿图瓦雷尔暗自长长地叹了口气。埃马内兰此刻想起雅埃勒刚把人带回巨龙首的情况同样一阵心有余悸，忍不住开了口：“所以……到底是怎么回事啊？我从来没见过那家伙伤得那么重，还有刚才……”</p><p>    大厅陷入了死寂。雅·修特拉托着下颌思考了一会儿，转向阿莉塞：“你是我们几个里唯一一个知道大概发生了什么的，能再讲讲吗？”</p><p>    “能说的我都说了……”阿莉塞显露出了些许沮丧的神色，“那个蛮神被召唤出来后我怕拖他们后腿，就赶快带着骑兵往外跑，没过多久里面就传来一声巨响，等我回头的时候又响了一声，我看到他们的位置爆出一个结界一样的东西，和信鸦描述的海德林的保护一样，可她明明说过海德林已经很久没有和她联系了。”</p><p>    “我没有亲眼看到，但我能感受到。”始终没有出声的于里昂热此时插话，“当时从里面传来的，是光之水晶的气息。”</p><p>    “我也这么猜。”阿莉塞点头，“我带人跑回去时只看到信鸦和芝诺斯躺在那里，周围一片狼藉，但蛮神已经不见了。信鸦会不会是用光之水晶挡住了攻击，所以才……”</p><p>    雅·修特拉露出了若有所思的神色，手指一下一下地敲着太阳穴：“如果是光之水晶受损，那她的以太损伤状况那么严重就不奇怪了。不过现在都还不好说，芝诺斯还在昏迷，信鸦精神状态又这么差，只能等他们好些之后再问具体情况。包括你们说的那个……蛮神，也是他们接触最多。”</p><p>    不提蛮神还好，一提起蛮神，诡异的气氛瞬间席卷了整个大厅。室内温度仿佛降至冰点，几个人面面相觑，都觉得自己的喉咙被蛛网糊住，说不出话来。“你们说……”埃马内兰吞咽了口唾液，苍白着一张脸“那什么蛮神……真的是……是她？”</p><p>    “别胡说。”阿图瓦雷尔立刻低声斥了一句，“不可能。”</p><p>    “理论上说，”于里昂热抱起肩思索，“只要有足够的以太支撑，在信仰足够强大的情况下就可以召唤出蛮神。”</p><p>    “但是那个蛮神和信鸦简直一模一样啊！”阿莉塞想想都觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩，“还说什么……她是所有需要保护的人的祈愿，也是信鸦自己不知道的心愿什么的，用她的脸说出这种话，你们是没见到有多吓人。”</p><p>    “……需要保护的人的祈愿啊……”雅·修特拉皱起了眉，看不到焦距的眼睛对着地板，“我在想，我们是不是做错了呢……？”</p><p>    她听起来更像是自言自语。“我们把最艰难的任务交给她，让所有人相信光之战士会解决一切，越来越多的人信任她，她也一直在保护越来越多的人，是不是时间久了连我们都忘记她再强大也是人类，也需要保护呢？如果那个蛮神说她也是信鸦自己不知道的心愿，那是不是说明……”</p><p>    “连信鸦本人，都把这件事忘记了呢？”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是被蛮族救了……啧。</p><p>    皇太子睁着眼睛望着屋顶好一会儿，才慢慢试着翻身撑起身体。还没等他思考这到底是什么地方，推门的声音就在不远处响起。他本能地全身一紧，抬眼望去时却只看到个有点眼熟的女人站在那里。“你恢复得挺快。”她似乎对他的醒转全然不觉得意外，抱着肩站在门口和他保持着安全的距离，“该说不愧是用蛮力就能破坏我的防护罩的男人吗？”</p><p>    哦，芝诺斯记起她是谁了，旋即冰蓝瞳孔中的神色带上了几分对弱者的不屑。“是你。”他不怎么想理这个人，“信鸦呢？”</p><p>    “放心吧，她很安全。”对方对自己的不屑一顾实在是太过明显，雅·修特拉不由得就想呛呛他，“我们的光之战士醒得可比你早。”</p><p>    谁知这句话却仿佛触动了皇子的哪根神经，原本懒散的动作一僵便一把掀开被子，紧接着就因为牵扯到没愈合的伤口而微微停顿，脸上却没有任何表示，继续着动作下了床。</p><p>    “我劝你别着急出门。”身为医者，雅·修特拉当然不会漏过他的丝毫异常，“如果不想留下后遗症的话。”</p><p>    “我不在身边她会分不清自己是谁。”芝诺斯抬步走过来，幻想药已经失效，青年阴沉的神情让幻术师瞬间后背一凉，“让开。”</p><p>    招惹一只因焦虑和恼怒而露出锋利獠牙的野兽显然不是什么好选择，然而雅·修特拉只是退了半步好方便自己仰头直视对方的眼睛。“正好你醒了，我问你一件事，”她挑起眼睫，姿态很放松似的稍稍歪头，“我相信信鸦对你的感情，但我不信任你，其他人估计也不会祝福你们这份牵扯过多的感情，所以我至少要确认一件事，你对她到底抱着怎样的情感？是爱人？是合适的对手？还是仅仅一个腻了就丢弃玩具而已？”</p><p>    “祝福？”皇子嗤笑一声，抬手不耐烦地把她推开，“我不需要任何人的祝福。”</p><p>    “你们也不可能理解，她对我来说意味着什么。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    “信鸦……？”</p><p>    发觉好友终于又一次睁开了眼睛时莉瑟还有些不敢轻举妄动，生怕再刺激到她，连声音都小心翼翼地放轻了许多：“你醒了？你觉得怎么样？有哪里不舒服吗……？”</p><p>    “你，你还记得我是谁吗？”</p><p>    对方的目光在她脸上游移，半晌，才垂下眼睫错开视线：“莉瑟……”</p><p>    尾音被女孩突如其来的拥抱猛然打断。“太好了……你没事真是太好了！”红衣女孩甚至没有压抑自己的哭泣，任凭眼泪大颗大颗地滑下脸颊，“你吓死我了，我还以为再也见不到你了――对不起！我不该那么说你，是我太任性了……没事就好，没事就好……！”</p><p>    断断续续的哭腔让莉瑟愈发语无伦次，英雄静静听着，抬起手，动作轻柔地拍了拍她的背。莉瑟咬咬下唇直起身，一边抹眼泪一边强迫自己露出笑容：“抱歉，一觉醒来就让你看我哭成这样――我去叫大家来！他们知道你醒了一定很开心，你在这里别动啊！”</p><p>    信鸦张了张嘴，还没等说出什么，女孩就已经风风火火冲出了卧室，四周又重新安静下来，静得她能听到自己的呼吸。屋子里的陈设是熟悉的贵族风格，地面上铺陈着看起来就价值不菲的地毯，鲜红壁纸上烙着烫金的花纹，她认出，这是福尔唐家。</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    手指屈伸间已经没有半点撕裂的痛感，腹部与肩膀也没有明显的疼痛。信鸦尝试着起身，手掌撑在柔软的床上，后背靠上床头。能感受到，身体已经由光之加护恢复得差不多了，她又一次活了下来。</p><p>    又一次地……</p><p>    将手抬到胸前，冰蓝色的以太光芒一丝一缕从心口的位置透出在距离掌心半寸的地方汇集编织，最终在短暂的耀眼过后悬浮于手心的，是一枚只有两寸长的透明水晶――光之水晶，海德林使徒的证明。</p><p>    然而蓝得像是清澈海水的晶体之中，却蜿蜒攀附着触目惊心的可怖裂痕。</p><p>    水晶落入手中被紧紧握住，门口传来的熟悉声音让英雄条件反射地望过去。“你终于醒了啊，”福尔唐家的老伯爵走过来在床沿坐下，脸上带着欣慰的笑容：“醒了就好……我也不知道你们小姑娘喜欢什么颜色，就让他们给你临时做了套粉色的睡衣，不喜欢再换……”</p><p>    老人目光关切，落在英雄身上却仿佛细小芒针，戳刺着她的心脏。她垂落眼睑，没有焦距地注视着自己握着水晶的手。“信鸦！”清亮的声音伴随着少女燕子一样直接冲进房间，跑到床角才刹住脚步。“你可算醒了！”阿莉塞给了她一个让人喘不过来气的拥抱，“你不知道，这几天可把莉瑟吓坏了，她整天趴在这里，被我撞见偷偷哭还不承认――”</p><p>    “阿莉塞！”</p><p>    无视掉窘迫的莉瑟，阿莉塞松开好友向旁边走进来的人示意：“还有，你别看西德和桑克瑞德现在在这，他俩今天早上才到！我要是你啊，就再多睡一会儿，好好吓吓他们两个！”</p><p>    “大小姐你可别挑拨离间啊！”机械师发出了不满的嚷嚷，当然，这掩盖不了他语气里放下心的笑意，“我们可是昨晚才接到消息的好吗！”</p><p>    “就是啊，”桑克瑞德耸耸肩，“阿莉塞大人，要是以后英雄阁下不肯帮我们忙了你得负全责。”</p><p>    精灵少女对他们吐了吐舌头，又转头看向信鸦：“芝诺斯没事，你放心吧，修特拉去看他情况了，等他醒了我马上把他拎过来见你。对了，当时在里面到底是什么情――呀！！！你的水晶怎么变成这样了？！！”</p><p>    被英雄手中龟裂的光之水晶吓得不轻，阿莉塞抬头想问时才察觉刚刚半天都是他们在吵吵闹闹，而当事人却仅仅是垂着头坐在那里，额前散落的头发投下阴影挡住了眼睛。“信鸦……”这样沉默的好友比昨晚激动哭泣的女孩更让人不安，阿莉塞吞咽着唾液，没等开口问她怎么了，就听到对方开了口。</p><p>    “芝诺斯……”她的声音轻若梦呓，“是为了保护我。”</p><p>    这句简单的话里蕴含的意义让卧室里的人都安静了下来，而说出这句话的人抬起头，空茫的视线扫过她的朋友们。“在沙之家……”她像是完全不知道自己在说什么，嘴唇细微抖动着，“莉维亚想抓的人是我。”</p><p>    “泽菲兰，想杀的人也是我……”</p><p>    “追去魔大陆……帝国人想杀的是我……”</p><p>    “信鸦！”桑克瑞德瞬间明白她的精神处在怎样的崩溃边缘，立刻抬步上前喝止，“别再说了！”</p><p>    “应该是我，”然而信鸦摇着头，仍然目无焦点，“死在沙之家的应该是我……死在冰天宫的应该是我……死在魔大陆的应该是我……被蛮神重伤的也应该是我才对！！”</p><p>    死死攥着光之水晶的手指骨节泛白，仿佛是禁受不住这样的力量，在场所有人都听到了水晶令人心悸的碎裂声响。“信鸦！”莉瑟慌忙扑到床边握住她的手，“别再说了，这不是你的错！别这么想！”</p><p>    “怎么可能不是我的错！！！”</p><p>    英雄猛地甩开好友，光之水晶砸在地上滚了几圈再次回归为以太的光点。而水晶的主人剧烈起伏着胸膛，大睁的灰蓝瞳孔渐渐蒙上一层水光：“要是我――我能早点察觉伊尔博德的阴谋，威尔雷德根本不会被杀！要是我能再强大一点，穆恩布瑞达就不用化作以太――要是我在那个时候就能歼灭神龙，帕帕力莫也不用献出生命了！！”</p><p>    “要是我能早点帮助海德林恢复力量――敏菲利亚，敏菲利亚根本不会被变成行星的代言人啊！！！”</p><p>    “你们叫我英雄，叫我光之战士――”一贯温和的声线因过于用力的嘶吼而开始嘶哑，信鸦喘息着，感到心脏深处传来尖锐刻骨的疼痛，“但我保护不了你们――我保护不了我的朋友保护不了我的挚友我爱的人――我谁都保护不了！！！”</p><p>    都是你的错。她用力闭上眼睛蜷起身体。都是你的错――拂晓的大家被你连累，奥尔什方为你而死，伊塞勒因为你透支了灵魂，芝诺斯也是为你而来。你根本做不到朋友或爱人该做的一切，更遑论作为英雄守护这个世界。</p><p>    “我曾经恨莉维亚，恨泽菲兰……”她将额头抵在床上痛苦地喃喃低语，“奥尔什方刚刚离去时我恨所有人，我甚至恨尘世幻龙为什么封印了光之加护……”</p><p>    “但我最应该恨的人，明明就是我自己啊！”</p><p>    “所以你就崩溃成这个样子？”</p><p>    皇太子的声音让信鸦倏地睁开眼睛抬起头。青年一步一步走近，原本围在这边的众人不由自主为他让出路来。最终，芝诺斯半跪到床边，而床上的女孩微微颤抖着伸出手，抚上了他的脸。“我不需要你保护。”他握住那只不敢用力似的手，脸上没有任何多余表情，“放心，除了你，没人杀得了我。”</p><p>    “……”似乎在瞬间就丧失了语言能力，信鸦试图蜷缩起被紧握在掌心的手却反倒被握得更紧。他没事。任何人的描述都不会比亲眼见证这件事更让人安心。他的面色仍然有些苍白，但他，他在这里，活生生的就在面前――“也许你死了，”她轻声说，“也许这是我又一个自我安慰的梦……”</p><p>    清楚她在想些什么，芝诺斯抬手把信鸦散乱在额前的头发撩到一边：“那你就快醒过来，我在梦外面等你。”</p><p>    泪水迅速模糊了视线，信鸦猛地紧紧拥抱住他，终于在爱人怀中呜咽了起来。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>风扬殖民地最终也没能逃脱和不悔战阵一样的命运。因为时间尚短，鸟人族的尸体还没被雪原上徘徊的白狼啃食殆尽，虽然雪一直纷纷扬扬地下着，但仍然掩盖不了喷溅在岩壁上、大片大片的血迹。被蛮神精炼的信徒在那天的战斗后就又都毫无音信，大国防联军正在全力搜查，只是目前还没有回音。而被信徒们称作“光之战士”的蛮神，也失去了踪迹。</p><p>    究竟是为什么……我们所做的一切是正确的，最终却没有得到正确的结局！</p><p>    平行世界的英雄那双颤动的天蓝色瞳孔浮现在女孩眼前。为了保护他人而战斗，为了回应求助者的呼唤而活跃，这难道不是正确的事吗？可阿尔伯特的世界因此而光明泛滥，自己则……落在石栏上的手渐渐紧握成拳，信鸦注视着远方天空中飞过去的一只鸟的影子，牙齿在下唇上咬出一排血痕，用力闭上眼睛将额头抵在冰凉的石块上。</p><p>    “是我……做错了什么吗？”</p><p>    “事到如今，纠结对错不是只能自添烦恼吗？”</p><p>    熟悉的声音让英雄猛地抬头回身。从醒来之后思维几乎都被混乱占据，这一愣神倒让信鸦得以更专心地打量这位待她如家人的老伯爵。他还是上次见面时的样子，只是还能看出些许的疲倦，看来这段时间没少为自己费心。想到这里信鸦鼻子一酸，好在马上她就低下头向他行礼：“伯爵大人。”</p><p>    “哎，不是都说过了，一家人不用如此多礼。”埃德蒙伯爵带着一如既往的温和神色来到她身边，“身体感觉怎么样了？”</p><p>    “好差不多了。”有熟人在身边转移注意，女孩放松了很多，“已经可以继续战斗了，要是现在就找到敌人的――”</p><p>    递送到眼前的手让她止住了话头。小小的独角兽纹章静静地躺在埃德蒙伯爵的黑色手套上，反射着微弱的光，看起来被精心保养过。“仆人整理你的衣服时找到的，”老人托起她的手，将纹章放回她手心，“收好吧。在有消息之前，你还是好好休息，其他的什么都不要想。”</p><p>    因为刚从口袋里拿出来，纹章还是温热的。信鸦垂眼盯着它，好一会儿，才握住它将拳头放在了心口的位置。“我刚成为冒险者时有人对我说过，”她轻轻呼气，白雾在冷空气中迅速扩散消失，“冒险者就是要帮助有困难的人，我也一直是这么做的，可现在，在需要我帮助的人越来越多的时候我却离开了艾欧泽亚……是不是因为这样，才会有人依赖起神明的保护？”</p><p>    “埃德蒙大人，是我做错了吗？”</p><p>    埃德蒙伯爵看着困惑的光之战士，在心里悠悠地叹了口气。谁能给这孩子的问题一个确切的答案呢？换言之，就算所有人都告诉她这不是她的错……她自己会不会相信呢？“别想那么多，”最终老伯爵的手落到了女孩单薄的肩膀上，“有光的地方就会有影子，没有什么选择是绝对正确的。我曾告诉过我的儿子，要成为像你一样正直而勇于担当责任的人，但如今看来，你最需要做的是暂时放下肩上的责任。”</p><p>    “可蛮神还没有消息，也许现在就有人在被精炼――”</p><p>    “我听雅·修特拉阁下说，那位帝国的皇太子醒来后做的第一件事就是找你。”</p><p>    过快转移的话题让英雄卡住了，眨巴着眼睛直愣愣盯着老伯爵笑吟吟的脸。“看得出来他对你很上心。”他说，“我不知道你们的感情发展到了哪一步，但既然你们已经如此在意彼此，想必就一定已经不是旁人可以评判的了，让他陪着你出去散散心，我应该也能放心。”</p><p>    散心……信鸦眼睛的光黯淡了下去：“所有人都在努力寻找敌人，更何况这次的蛮神和我有千丝万缕的关系……这么关键的时候我怎么能躲起来？”</p><p>    “这不是躲起来。”埃德蒙伯爵摇了摇头，“正因为你是最强大的那一个，才更应该保持在最好的状态，而不是一直强迫自己战斗。更何况，如果是我的儿子，他也一定会让你先好好调整，因为……”</p><p>    “就算是英雄，也需要一个休息的地方。”</p><p>    轻声和老伯爵一同重复出这句话，信鸦抿嘴攥紧了手里的纹章，坚硬的金属刺得掌心有些疼。她永远不会忘记那位挚友在说出这句话时满含关切的神情，还有他总是充满热忱地望着自己的眼睛。</p><p>    她永远不可能对奥尔什方说“不”，即便他已经离她远去。</p><p>    从女孩柔软下去的神态中看出了她的态度，埃德蒙伯爵欣慰地拍了拍她的肩膀。“去吧，我已经派人准备好了你们可能会需要的东西，你们明天就可以出发。”</p><p>    “这样的好天气，可一定要玩得开心点。”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    比起萨纳兰令人生畏的热浪，两个人对库尔札斯的寒冷倒是都适应良好。现在还是早上，隼巢冷得多数人都缩在屋子里，只有修缮的工匠和一些骑兵依旧在忙碌。根据占星台传来的消息，库尔札斯西部高地最近都会保持难得的晴天，很适合出门旅行。“接下来去哪？”芝诺斯没再喝幻想药，仍然很不习惯地抬手调整了一下遮盖天眼的头箍，“这里是你的地盘，你说了算。”</p><p>    黑陆行鸟和主人久别重逢的兴奋劲还没过去，正一个劲地把头往她怀里拱。信鸦揉弄着小家伙脖子上的毛，听到他的问话，她有些犹豫起来。“现在就出发的话，天黑之前应该能到尾羽集落。”她回忆了一下之前走过的路线，“我也很久没去自由脑窟穴了，明天……明天去看看吧，我还想去不洁三塔探望一下维德弗尼尔他们。”</p><p>    真是到处都是朋友，神奇的人际关系网。芝诺斯骑上陆行鸟，对她偏了偏头：“那就走吧，我还等着看你之前说过的那些地方呢。”</p><p>    这人之前还说自己对艾欧泽亚不感兴趣来着。信鸦撇撇嘴，抬腿骑上黑陆行鸟的背，还不忘为它正正小帽子。“跟着我吧，我曾在这里找到过很多值得一看的地方。”</p><p>    “你在这里战斗过吗？”</p><p>    “当然了。”</p><p>    陆行鸟的爪子刮擦石板的声音很快被踩踏雪地的沙沙声取代，感觉不到寒冷的光之战士再次仔细打量了自称“不怕冷”所以连手套都选了方便拔刀的薄款的旅伴。“我在这里追踪异端者时还差点迷路，不过好在运气好……而且，我也是在这里结识的伊塞勒，她也是海德林选中的光之战士。”</p><p>    觉察到女孩的声音有些低落，大概明白发生了什么，芝诺斯扯了一下缰绳，让两只陆行鸟平齐行走，“还有呢？你不会就这么点值得说的吧，冒险者？”</p><p>    “你这是什么挑衅啊？”信鸦瞥了他一眼，抬手指向遥远的东北方，“那边是暮卫塔，曾经伊修加德用来守卫皇都的重要据点之一，后来因为第七灵灾和后续的暴风雪而废弃了。我曾经接受威尔德西奥先生的嘱托，去取回里面的冰枪石。”</p><p>    “只是取个东西而已？”芝诺斯觉得有些无趣。拿个东西能有什么难度，魔物？怪兽？还是那些晃来晃去的冰元精？这些东西怎么可能是这家伙的对手。</p><p>    “我回来之后做了三天噩梦。”信鸦对这站着说话不腰疼的人翻了翻白眼。直到现在，想起在暮卫塔里面找到的破碎日记和突然在背后站起来的僵尸她还会觉得头皮发麻――这感觉绝对能和在惨剧灵殿看到某个她还挺喜欢的幻术师居然想要拿她的身体复活未婚夫时的脊骨发凉相媲美。她扶额叹了口气。</p><p>    “相信我，你不想知道我在里面都经历了些什么。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巨大伫立的征龙像，匍匐于悬崖之上的龙骨、冰雪之下热气氤氲的温泉……这些都是芝诺斯从未见过的。沿途所见之物在身边人的口中都变成了娓娓动听的故事，原本对这类“哄小孩的东西”并不感兴趣的皇太子认认真真听了一路，当对方停下话头时居然觉得有些意犹未尽。“穿过这条小路就离尾羽集落不远了。”一边走进山间狭窄的裂缝，信鸦一边讲解，“那里是行商和猎人的聚集地，你现在骑的陆行鸟就是那里的人训练出来的。”</p><p>    由于高大山体的阻挡，原本就暗沉下去的阳光没多少能照射进裂缝，芝诺斯抬起头观察了一圈周围的环境，开合着有些僵冷的手指：“怪不得当初索鲁斯陛下没再出兵攻打这里，这种地方，根本无法运输大型魔导设备。就算打过去，在没有装备辅助的情况下和你们这群会魔法的人交战，估计也不会有什么优势。”</p><p>    “你们对侵略的执着啊……”前面的英雄长长地叹了口气，“有时候我觉得帝国就像一架巨大的机器，战争就是这架机器的养料，但一旦战争停止，机器也会很快分崩离析。”</p><p>    “你说的没错。”芝诺斯颇为认真地点了点头，“之前那段时间你也应该感觉出来了，帝国内部权力斗争相当激烈，现在是都忙着扩张，等能打的仗都打完了，你想他们会把精力都用到哪去……不过他们愿意斗就让他们斗去，那种事情，你不想参与没人敢逼你参与。”</p><p>    “说得好像我当初想参与进乌尔达哈的权力斗争一样。”信鸦摇摇头，“不说这个了吧。拐过这里就能看到陆行鸟之森了，再往前就是尾羽集落，我问问马赛尚还有没有空房间，我们可以在那里过夜。”</p><p>    有地方过夜本该是值得开心的事，但难伺候的皇太子踢踢陆行鸟让它赶上前面的旅伴，小家伙因此发出了不满的鸣叫。“你出来到底是为了玩还是赶路？”他对她挑眉，而对方显然并不明白他的意思，歪了歪头：“伯爵大人让我散心，怎么了？”</p><p>    “那就别住什么集落的旅店。”</p><p>    “……你没发烧吧？”信鸦伸手去试他额头温度，被对方后闪躲开，“放着旅店不住难道住野外？”</p><p>    “你不是说这边不冷吗？比起人那么多的地方，我还是觉得――”</p><p>    说出口的话卡在一半，映入眼中的景象让芝诺斯手下一紧，扯着陆行鸟停在了原地。远处层层叠叠的高大树木将地平线悉数遮掩，在暮光之下，耸立在人类聚集区旁边的山岩被涂抹上黑色的阴影，能听到远处陆行鸟的鸣叫和野兽的低啸，有风吹过，覆盖在光裸枝干上的树冠就沙沙作响――而且，这里的温度的确怡人，很难想象十几分钟前他们还处在冰天雪地之中。他当即下了决定。</p><p>    “今晚在外面露营。”</p><p> </p><p>    有钱人好日子过太多了就会没事闲的找罪受。信鸦总算是明白了说出这句话的人是多么有先见之明。</p><p>    用火之水晶点燃了找来的干柴，又用柔软的苔藓铺了两个临时床铺，信鸦正纳闷为什么负责狩猎的那位这么久还没回来，洞口就传来陆行鸟哀怨的叫声。“难以置信你居然觉得我不如两只鸟。”皇太子抱怨着扯着缰绳走进来，而刚进山洞，两只陆行鸟就双双趴在了地上对她哀叫――信鸦惊愕地发现它们身后拖着一整只洛夫坦山羊。“你带一整只回来干嘛啊！”她心疼地跑过去给两只累坏了的小可怜解开绳索，又从旁边早就卸下来的鞍囊里翻出来两根克拉卡萝卜喂给它们，“我从来都不忍心这么折腾豆包的！”</p><p>    芝诺斯已经懒得嘲笑光之战士给这只黑鸟取的名字了。“换成魔导猎手就不会这么麻烦……”他一边嘀咕一边在旁边的苔藓上坐下，“我又不知道你想吃什么。”</p><p>    “我有必要给你上一堂野外生存训练课。”信鸦摇着头，两手叉腰打量了一遍这只费了九牛二虎之力才拖回来的庞然大物，谢天谢地这是只年轻的羊而不是炖多久都炖不烂的老山羊，“第一章就是不要弄太多你根本吃不完的东西。”</p><p>    皇太子摆出了“反正我都带回来了你奈我何”的神色，而信鸦白了他一眼，开始动手给羊放血剥皮――她就知道不能指望养尊处优的皇子殿下有多少野外生活的常识，答应他露营真是个错误。</p><p>    新鲜的肉和脂肪逐渐在被剥离的毛皮之下显现，同时弥漫出来的还有一股山羊特有的膻味――令人不适，不过也意味着某种美味的东西。锋利的匕首将皮和肉完美地分开掀到一边，由于羊实在太大，信鸦不打算剥另一边的皮。“你想吃肥一点的还是精肉？”她用挑剔的眼光盯着红白相间的漂亮纹路，刀尖又触上里脊部分，“如果是烤，我建议用雪花肉。”</p><p>    “听你的。”对厨艺一窍不通，光这股腥膻气就够芝诺斯受的，他皱着眉挪远了点，“需要我帮什么忙？”</p><p>    出去找片薄石板。英雄原想这么说的，但天色已晚，更何况再让他出去还得让陆行鸟带路，她可不想他在这里迷路，而陆行鸟们已经累得吃基萨尔野菜的力气都快没有了。“你削几根细一点的树枝吧，过一会儿用来串肉块。”</p><p>    光之战士处理山羊肉的手法就和当初在船上处理鱼一样熟练，芝诺斯不禁好奇她到底是怎么才练出来的这种技能，不过……想也知道是长时间的冒险，她一定没少在野外露营。“你就别碰肉了，去把包里的――”掂量掂量手里的肉块，刚回头准备再趁难得的机会多支使支使皇太子，信鸦就看到了她有生以来见过的最暴殄天物的行为：“你用天羽羽斩削木头？？？”</p><p>    “有问题吗？”对方的反应倒是相当无辜，歪歪头接着动作把树枝削尖。为跟错了主人的可怜妖刀默哀了一秒，信鸦从他手里接过削好的木签穿上肉块：“去把柠檬和枫糖拿过来。我包里有发绳，你把头发扎起来，一会儿别把头发烧了。”</p><p>    “我只是没有经验，”芝诺斯瞥了她一眼，伸长胳膊把鞍囊拉过来从里面翻出柠檬和装枫糖的瓶子扔过去，“又不是不能自理。”</p><p>    “在野外？这二者没什么区别。”</p><p>    芝诺斯往她头上扔了一根小树杈。</p><p>    总算是把肉收拾好了架在火堆上烤着，等信鸦洗干净手上的血液、又好声好气哄着两只不情不愿的陆行鸟再把剩下的山羊拖到远的地方防止引来野兽，外面的天已经彻底黑了下去。以“锻炼他野外生存能力”的名义把烤肉的任务交给了芝诺斯，信鸦抱着里拉琴，边调音边相当惬意地窝在黑陆行鸟柔软的毛里。“我曾经和猎人们在这里驯服过一只巨大的陆行鸟，”她勾出一个音，满意地点了点头，“那是你能想象到最大的陆行鸟，不要被它细声细气的鸣叫欺骗，它一脚能踢碎一个人的脑袋，它的翅膀扇起的风能把站不稳的人吹翻，大家为此给它取了个外号，莽撞陆行鸟。”</p><p>    每当怀里抱着琴的时候，信鸦都会变得像另外一个人――另一个还没有被冠以英雄之名的人。“我们小心翼翼地埋伏在山洞入口，一点点地深入以免惊动它，”她的措辞变得生动起来，仿佛那只巨大的陆行鸟就在此地，而他们身边是严阵以待的猎人们，“直到我进入到深处，它就在那个位置，对自己面临的危险毫无察觉。猎人用几乎没有杀伤力的小吹箭先向它发射一支麻醉剂――就算是这样的刺痛也会让它瞬间进入警备状态，我负责吸引它的注意力，确保它不会攻击其他人，躲过它的爪子和尖喙，同时猎人们将套锁扔向它的脖子。但它太强壮了，就算套住它的脖子也没人能拉得住它，后来我们用锁链绞住了它的大腿，即便如此，它趴在地上仍然不肯驯服，奋力踢蹬着爪子，锁链发出‘咔啦咔啦’的绷紧声……”</p><p>    豆包配合地发出一声嘤鸣，信鸦微笑着揉了揉它搭在脚爪上的毛脑袋。“最后耗了大半天的时间，我们才终于耗尽它的体力，将它成功带回了尾羽集落。”</p><p>    “你很会讲故事。”芝诺斯伸手把烤架上的肉转了一圈，肉汁滴进劈啪作响的火堆发出“呲啦”一声，“这是天赋？”</p><p>    “当然。”英雄难得在这件事上显露出了自豪，“如果不是海德林选择了我，也许现在我还是一个只为传播记叙故事而唱歌的吟游诗人。”</p><p>    “而作为你的另一半，我却只在战斗的时候听过你的战歌。”放下枫糖瓶子，皇子一手撑着脸，望向她的蓝眼睛中含着笑意，“吾爱，这可不公平。”</p><p>    “谁让你一直把我往训练场拖的？”女孩反驳得理直气壮。但既然音已经调准，她又太久没在别人面前展示过自己天赐的好嗓子――手指顺次滑过绷紧的琴弦，略显空灵的音符争相跃出又在山洞中逐渐归于沉寂。</p><p>    “不过嘛……你都这么委屈了，我又怎么能辜负吾爱的期待呢？” </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早饭是在尾羽集落解决的。</p><p>    因为再走下去就几乎不会遇到人类，信鸦决定把陆行鸟先寄放在集落，必要时以巨龙幻影代步，为此她还差点被依依不舍的豆包咬坏衣服。两个人只背了一些必需品轻装出发，顺着悄声小道走进了陆行鸟之森。</p><p>    清晨的森林还十分安静，遮天蔽日的七天树在冠层凝聚了露水，时不时落下来几滴。“这是自由脑窟穴的骨颌族和人类的重要贸易道路，”信鸦伸手接住一片落下来的树叶，“我以前经常在这里帮他们驱赶野兽，确保道路安全。”</p><p>    “骨颌族是什么样的？”芝诺斯紧紧背包带子，“今早他们让你喝的酒我记得就说是骨颌族酿的。”</p><p>    提到酒，英雄动作一僵。“以后谁让你尝试七天树果酒，最好都拒绝掉。”她随手丢掉了叶子，很头疼似地按住太阳穴，“我见过他们是怎么发酵的……从来没那么庆幸我没试过这种土特产。”</p><p>    皇太子对她挑了挑眉。有点好奇是什么发酵方式能让她这么抗拒，不过看她的表情……还是别问吧。“所以我的问题？”</p><p>    “嗯……骨颌族啊，”女孩思考片刻，比划出到她胸口的高度，“差不多这么高吧，身上覆盖着甲壳，棕色的，自由脑的大家喜欢穿绿色斗篷，说话会带‘嘁嘁嘁’的语癖。不过因为田园郡的哥布林和这边有生意往来，我们会看到哥布林也说不定。”</p><p>    这家伙，到底和多少乱七八糟的物种有交情……芝诺斯摇了摇头。从小的教育之中，凡加雷安人之外、那些对魔导科技一无所知的人类皆属未开化的蛮族，而眼前这以蛮族英雄身份现在他面前的女人甚至不愿对更低劣的种族以蛮族相称，真不知道该说是一视同仁，还是宽容得有些过头。</p><p>    不过他也是，早就不愿称她为蛮族――倒不如说反倒觉得这家伙搞不懂魔导科技的样子有些可爱，连热水器怎么用都要他手把手地教。</p><p>    “想什么呢？”被身边人若有所思的表情搞得有些发毛，信鸦用手肘轻轻碰了碰他，“伤口还疼？”</p><p>    “你不提我都忘了。”皇太子握住她的手，放到不久前还断着的肋骨位置，“自己摸摸？”</p><p>    “我要是会摸还用医生干嘛。”信鸦“噗嗤”笑了出来，食指中指交错着一根根数着肋骨攀上去，引得芝诺斯向旁边一躲：“痒。”</p><p>    嗯，看来是好差不多了。光之战士这才放了点心，握紧恋人的手贴到脸上，眼睛直直望向他：“挡在我前面什么的……别再有下次了，想想我都后怕。”</p><p>    “只是顺手而已。”芝诺斯勾起手，指关节蹭着她的脸颊，“别想那么多，都过去了。”</p><p>    信鸦停下了脚步。</p><p>    “过不去的，芝诺斯。”她仰着头，攥紧他手掌的力道让他有些疼，“每一次我接受别人的保护都会带来死亡，奥尔什方，伊塞勒，我不希望下次我记起这些事时后面也要加上你的名字――我是光之战士，保护别人是我的职责，你不应该保护我，不应该，明白吗？”</p><p>    芝诺斯半蹲下身体，被死死握着的手翻转过来牵住恋人的手指拉到唇边，轻轻吻了吻。“所以呢？”他注视着那双充斥着痛苦的蓝眼睛，“保护这个词不适合我们，信鸦。我那么做是因为我相信你能让我们都活下来，那是最好的选择。我说过，除了你，没人能杀得了我。”</p><p>    “万一呢！万一她的攻击再强一点，我又没能挡住后续的第二次攻击，或者她没有被光之加护――”</p><p>    一声惊呼后英雄被拽进青年怀里，两个人因此双双跌坐在松软的落叶层上。“我相信你能行，”芝诺斯不满地扳起她的下颌，“你却不能相信我？”</p><p>    “――我拿什么相信！”信鸦瞪着眼睛看他，“你差点就死了好吗！就差一点！你知道我看到你倒在我面前吐血的时候是什么心情吗！”</p><p>    “那你记不记得有一次你为了保护几个士兵差点把自己搭进去的事？”皇太子伸出手戳戳她的胸口，“你现在想想我什么心情？”</p><p>    “这不一样！”信鸦拔高了音调，“那个时候我们还没――你还没喜欢我的吧！”</p><p>    谁知道对方却只是哼了一声就错眼看向了另一边。信鸦被这反应一卡，喉咙里发出被捏住一样的声音。“你，你不会――”她捂住嘴，又惊吓地捧住他的脸让他看着自己，“真的？！从那个时候就……”</p><p>    “我说过我需要时间思考一些事情。”被看了出来，芝诺斯也不再闪避，随意地将手臂往身后一撑，“你这么晚才看出来，可不是我的问题。”</p><p>    女孩第二次捂住了嘴。</p><p>    研究室里逃避她视线的军团长，温泉里猝不及防的亲吻，险些让她错过战争和沉重责任的熏香，还有战场上的对视……回忆一幕幕在眼前闪过，她曾经迷惑过的事情现在都有了合理的解释。所以那时他就已经认真了，她觉得脸颊在发烧。十二神啊我还在犹豫着责任和立场的时候他就已经认真地……</p><p>    “嘁嘁嘁――”</p><p>    突然插入的甲壳碰撞声让两个人同时转头，不远处，一个穿着蓝色斗篷的骨颌族正瞪着他们，怀里抱的七天树果实滚落了一地。</p><p>    “师，师父？！！”</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    “嘁嘁嘁――师父啊，俺要跟你告状！”好身手激动地挥动爪子里空膛的火枪，“让·泰洛那家伙欺负俺，叫俺没骨头的臭螃蟹，俺要报复回去，叫他没毛的臭猴子！”</p><p>    芝诺斯丝毫没有掩饰自己对光之战士这个骨颌族徒弟的嫌弃――当然这和他搅了两个人难得的温馨时刻脱不开关系。“聊差不多就该走了。”他抱着肩，“你不是还要去看那几条龙吗？”</p><p>    好身手歪着头瞅他一眼，好像不太理解似地拍拍头上的甲壳，朝信鸦凑近一步小声问：“嘁嘁嘁，师父，这人怎么这么凶啊？”</p><p>    “他之前没见过骨颌族。”信鸦安抚地拍拍徒弟的爪子，“最近同心一族有没有再来骚扰你们？”</p><p>    “没有没有，嘁嘁嘁……”好身手摆摆爪子，语调里透出些许自豪，“自从上次俺在他们那里露了一手之后，主脑就见识到了俺们离群者的厉害，估计是不敢来了，嘁嘁嘁！”</p><p>    “优秀的冒险者从来不会因为一时的胜利就放松警惕。”信鸦点了点他的头，好身手嘿嘿一笑，变得有些不好意思：“嘁嘁嘁……师父要去俺们自由脑窟穴吗？做买卖最近又研究出能让你们伪装成同心一族的衣服了，等着有人去试呢，嘁嘁嘁，但是猎人们都不肯，估计是同心一族太没个性了吧，嘿嘿嘿……”</p><p>    就这一个身上甲壳碰撞的咔哒咔哒声就够烦人的了，还一群？芝诺斯“啧”了一声，拍上信鸦的肩膀。“我们不去。”他不耐烦地开口，“还要赶路。”</p><p>    “赶路？”骨颌族的冒险者再次歪头，然后露出了恍然大悟的神情，“哦，师父要去不洁三塔？”</p><p>    “对啊。”信鸦笑眯眯地摸了摸他的头，“既然见到你了，我就不去自由脑窟穴了，帮我向讲故事他们问好。”</p><p>    “嘁嘁嘁，保证完成任务！”</p><p>    看着好身手抱着果子走远，信鸦不禁觉得有些感慨：“当初刚认识时他还只是个没名字的骨颌族，现在已经是离群一族冒险者行会的重要支柱了，嗯，看来我这个师父没白当。”</p><p>    “你应该教他怎么看气氛说话。”芝诺斯可没她心情那么好，“讨厌的小东西。”</p><p>    “那好歹是我的徒弟，哪有当着师父的面说人家坏话的。”女孩嗔怪地扫了他一眼，抬手一个呼哨唤出了巨龙的幻影。</p><p>    “不洁三塔离这里不近，”她爬上巨龙的背脊，对芝诺斯一偏头，“走吧，我去带你见见我的龙朋友们！”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚从龙背上下来光之战士就被结结实实撞了个跟头。</p><p>    “信鸦！”暗蓝色的小家伙扑在英雄胸前挨挨挤挤好一顿磨蹭，开心得就差伸舌头舔了，“你怎么这么久才来！我好想你啊！要不要和我哎哎哎哎什么玩意信鸦信鸦救命啊！！”</p><p>    加雷马青年的手钳制着小龙的后脑和尾巴根，任凭他怎么扭动挣扎都挣脱不开。“这就是你说的龙朋友？”他把小龙翻过来打量他白色的肚皮，完全无视了对方张牙舞爪想要抓他的爪子。“行了你别欺负他了，”信鸦从地上爬起来，“这是卡尔·米克，人家还没长开呢，别以大欺小。”</p><p>    芝诺斯嗤笑着松开，小龙回头对着他的手就是一口，结果被眼疾手快地用刀鞘挡住，反倒硌了牙。“这人谁啊！”卡尔迅速飞到女孩身后拿爪子扒着她的肩膀，气呼呼地冲芝诺斯呲牙，“是坏人吗！我让我妈妈一口龙焰烧死他！”</p><p>    “这人可不能烧，”信鸦被他逗得直乐，“你妈妈最近怎么样？宝宝孵出来了吗？”</p><p>    “没有啦，哪那么快，”卡尔连连摇头，“估计得再过几年吧。”</p><p>    女孩点点头，摘下背包从里面翻出一个鼓囊囊的袋子挂到卡尔爪子上：“我给你妈妈带了点驱虫药，应该够用一阵子的。维德弗尼尔在吗？”</p><p>    “在的――哎呀！”显然是高估了自己的力气，小龙刚离开她的肩膀就差点被药袋坠到地上，竭力扑腾着小翅膀重新飞起来稳住身体，“走吧走吧，她就在上面！”</p><p>    跟着乐颠颠往不洁三塔里面飞的小家伙走，芝诺斯抬起刀看了眼上面那圈浅浅的牙印：“牙尖嘴利的小东西。”</p><p>    “你就仗着人家还不会喷火吧，不然刚才就有你受的。”信鸦摇摇头，把背包甩回背上。不洁三塔的内部和上一次来时没有丝毫变化，施了魔法的水晶镶嵌在墙壁上，对人类的眼睛并不是很友好的红色光线每隔一段路都会暗淡一些，再被下一块水晶的光亮接上。“格林坎比在三层，我们就不上去打扰她了，”光之战士跳过地上的大块碎石，回头指点着芝诺斯怎么在昏暗中找平整的落脚点，“二层有条通道，能从彻悟岩窟直接去翻云雾海，就不用跨过山峰了。”</p><p>    芝诺斯学着她的样子踩在没有碎石的地方，抬头四下观察。来的时候他听她介绍过这里，曾经人与龙和谐相处过的证明――如今伫立在这里也不过徒增讽刺罢了，他暗自嗤笑。艾欧泽亚的野蛮人擅长铲除异己然后自食其果，千年之前背叛龙族是这样，后来驱逐加雷安人也是这样，口口声声说什么热爱和平，实际上战争的根源还不是都在他们自己身上。“你朋友那边还没有消息。”他没把自己的嘲讽表现出来，“我们的目的地在哪？”</p><p>    “天极白垩宫。”走在台阶上面的人微微一顿，对他侧过脸露出笑容，“我说过，我想和你一起欣赏那里的日出。”</p><p> </p><p>    “最近彻悟岩窟的暴龙进入了繁殖期，”白龙听了信鸦的话，轻轻点了点头，“我渺小的人类朋友啊，按说以你的实力并不需要担忧于暴龙的威胁，但不知为何我总是觉得你的气息不同以往，总之万事小心。”</p><p>    光之战士“哈”地轻叹了一声。“最近出了点事情，我没什么大事。”她耸耸肩，安抚她似地笑着，“总之……多谢啦。”</p><p>    维德弗尼尔早就习惯了这个人类不论什么时候都想先让别人安心的模样，也就没有再多问发生了什么。她将目光转向另一个始终都在饶有兴致地打量自己的人类，据光之战士所言，这是她的伴侣――但即便那人只是站在那里没有什么举动，她也能本能地感受到他身上的危险气息。“至于你的伴侣，”她觉得自己有必要提醒友人一声，“我建议你不要让他与邪龙眷属发生接触，以免生出事端。”</p><p>    “这种事情就不劳费心了。”然而在英雄出声之前青年就先开了口，“我们走吧，别耽搁太久。”</p><p>    “我会注意的。”信鸦向维德弗尼尔轻轻点了点头，正准备离开时却突然听到一阵扑腾翅膀的声音从走廊里传出，紧接着三条小龙就上气不接下气地飞了进来。“打，打起来了！”其中一条扑过来惊叫，“骨颌族，骨颌族那边――”</p><p>    “是唯一脑窟穴啦！”另一条把他撞到一边，“两边的骨颌族打起来了！”</p><p>    唯一脑窟穴，骨颌族。这几个关键词有效地勾起了信鸦曾经帮助好身手时的回忆。“坏了，”她抓住芝诺斯，“可能是他们接应新的离群者被发现了，我得过去帮忙。”</p><p>    “离群者又是什么东西？”芝诺斯被她一拽，耐着性子等解释，“你又想多管闲事――”</p><p>    “什么叫多管闲事啊！”看他这样，英雄有点急了，“一句话，你去还是不去！不去我就一个人去了！”</p><p>    有架不打可不是芝诺斯的作风，更何况转念一想，要是能久违地看到这家伙战斗的样子也不错。“好吧，那我就陪你去一趟。”他微笑起来，“不过回头你得给我补偿。”</p><p>    见了鬼的补偿。信鸦对他翻了个白眼，唤出了巨龙的幻影。维德弗尼尔安抚好受惊的小龙，又对她转过头：“如果需要帮助，我可以与你同去。”</p><p>    英雄果断摇头拒绝了她的好意：“如果发现有龙族参与，日后主脑可能会报复你们，万一幼龙因此发生意外就糟了。”</p><p>    言之有理。白龙颌首，重新卧回地面上，“那好吧……勇猛的人类啊，愿你平安。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    骨颌族擅用火枪。来之前信鸦提醒过芝诺斯，要当心战场上的流弹，还被嘲笑了过度担心。</p><p>    怎么可能不担心啊！</p><p>    光箭“咂”地穿透了一个同心一族的脑袋，英雄回身又是一脚把从后面扑来的敌人踹开。和来接应的离群一族比起来敌人实在是太多了，他们根本没法撤退。“好身手！”她后跳一步躲过迎面刺来的枪尖朗声命令，“先把新人带走，我掩护你！”</p><p>    好身手犹豫了一秒，紧接着就嘁嘁嘁地应着声把不知所措的新离群者拉出战阵。芝诺斯挥刀将扑过来的敌人劈成两截，侧头躲过从旁边不知哪里飞来的流弹，有些烦躁：“我不能直接把他们都杀了吗？”</p><p>    “这里的每一个骨颌族日后都有可能成为离群者的成员，”信鸦跳到好身手离开的方向，接连三箭有效地威慑了试图追赶的同心一族，“等他们都撤退，我们的任务就完成了！”</p><p>    真麻烦。皇子不耐烦地把刀刃上沾的体液甩掉，正要用妖刀一闪把不知死活的敌人吓退就被斜刺里一团蕴含着魔法的雷电砸在手臂上，刺痛伴随着酸麻瞬间扩散至握刀的手。令人不快，但以为这就能影响他战斗了？他嗤笑一声，抬手正要干掉敌人就听到女孩一声担忧至极的惊叫：“芝诺斯？！”</p><p>    手指松开箭矢按住弓上琴弦，青黄相间的色彩在英雄的指尖与琴弦间汇聚流转，紧接着迅速拂过绷紧琴弦，光芒被顺势准确地甩到青年遭到攻击的手臂上。麻木迅速褪去，芝诺斯只来得及转头看到不远处的信鸦对他露出松了口气的神情，旋即，一颗子弹击中了她的胸膛。</p><p>    ――而那个位置，无疑是心脏。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>胸前传来钝钝的疼痛，甚至不及后脑磕在地面上给她的影响大。什么情况？她下意识想，呻吟着将手撑在地面上甩着头试图爬起来。紧接着谁的手把她猛地圈进怀里――“你怎么样？！”</p><p>    心脏似乎因为受到冲击而跳得很快，连带着呼吸都不可避免地变得急促起来。她倚靠在身边人的手臂上，余光瞥到不远处尸横遍野的骨颌族――是被一击杀死的。抱着她肩膀的手又收紧了几分，她稍微平复了一下呼吸，拉开胸前的扣子，将手伸进破损的心脏位置。有什么尖刺状的东西扎到手指，她摸索着将那块金属拿出来。</p><p>    骨颌族的火药到底不比机工房和加雷马的正规军用品，枪弹击碎了纹章上的珐琅质，鲜红的独角兽被撞击得严重变形，却没有被穿透，只有尚未脱落的珐琅在上面蔓延出细碎的裂痕。信鸦转开视线抬头去看那双死盯着她的眼睛，“我的纹章坏了。”她开口，有些茫然。</p><p>    “我找人给你修好。”芝诺斯此时才察觉出体内神龙以太的焦躁，他深深呼吸，低头让她靠上自己胸口。</p><p>    信鸦动作一顿，慢慢握紧了手里破损的纹章，抬手抱住了他。</p><p> </p><p>    也不知道到底是因为不久前惊险的一幕还是高空风太大，从充满硫磺味道的洞窟中出来到现在，两个人都没再说一句话，而原本轻松愉快的旅行氛围更是陡然变得沉重了起来。就仿佛直到此刻他们才记起，这本是为了让光之战士尽快调整好状态迎接下一次战斗而出发的旅程。</p><p>    时间还不到中午，翻云雾海的温度多少要比参天高地低一些，高空的风也要更大。信鸦思索片刻，还是主动先开了口：“现在还不着急去天极白垩宫，你想去哪看看吗？”</p><p>    青年沉默地注视着远处高高耸立的洁白宫殿，又将视线转到东北方向、半空中悬浮的紫色建筑群：“那是什么？”</p><p>    “维德弗尼尔不让我带你去的地方。”该说这是追逐危险的本能吗……光之战士揉了揉太阳穴，拍拍巨龙让它往那个方向滑翔，“是邪龙王座，我和埃斯蒂尼安曾经闯进那里讨伐过邪龙尼德霍格。”</p><p>    尼德霍格这个名字很熟悉，芝诺斯回忆了一下：“就是眼睛被用来当作神龙心脏的那条龙？”</p><p>    “对。”信鸦点点头，“你想去看也不是不可以……不过只能在外层远远地看。虽说龙诗战争已经结束，但邪龙眷属现在憎恨我这个两度讨伐他们祖上的人类恐怕要更甚于憎恨苍天之龙骑士，被发现的话可能会惹来麻烦。”</p><p>    “不能进去岂不可惜。”闻言芝诺斯摇了摇头，“只能远远地看，却无法走过你曾踏足过的地方，实在遗憾了点。”</p><p>    “我走过的地方多着呢，全走完要到什么时候。”信鸦哑然失笑。</p><p>    邪龙王座并没有因为主人的离去而褪去它的阴沉，暗紫色的阴云之间时不时盘绕着电流警告着任何试图闯入的外来者。“当时我和埃斯蒂尼安就是在这里，驾驶着破魔艇一路飞进去。”英雄指着一处雷电比较稀疏的位置，“邪龙飞出来试图阻拦我们，但最后还是被我们击退。最终，埃斯蒂尼安使用了龙眼的力量才终于将他打败的。”</p><p>    “我发现你好像经常和那个叫埃斯蒂尼安的人一起战斗。”在英雄的记忆碎片里他似乎见过苍天之龙骑士，如今又再次听到这个名字，芝诺斯不禁提起了几分兴趣，“他很强吗？”</p><p>    “你别动歪脑筋啊。”信鸦回头警告地瞪了他一眼，“埃斯蒂尼安现在好不容易放下仇恨放松放松，不许打他的主意。”</p><p>    一双手从背后揽住了她的腰让她向后靠。“那你呢？”皇太子将下巴抵在她头顶，“你准备什么时候放松放松？”</p><p>    “又说胡话，我现在不就挺放松的？”</p><p>    “我们说的是两件事。”身高优势让芝诺斯可以轻易地低头俯视她，“我是说，放松一下对别人的过度保护，多注意注意你自己。”</p><p>    此话一出信鸦忍不住偏头看他：“你怎么总觉得我过度保护？”</p><p>    对方并没有回答，只是伸手挡住了她的眼睛，凑近她头侧：“看好了――”</p><p>    下一秒他身子一斜，就从龙背上摔了下去。</p><p>    “芝诺斯？！！！！”</p><p>    仿佛浑身的血液瞬间凝固，英雄惊叫着马上调转方向飞下去寻找。然而惋惜之晶遗迹有层叠水晶覆盖交错，大量以太影响着她的感知，她根本找不到他到底在哪里。这是个危险的高度，更何况万一摔在水晶的尖端上……恐惧攫取了她的心脏，正准备再绕过这块水晶到下层去寻找，一道弧光就从下方猛地袭击过来，巨龙立刻歪斜身体堪堪躲过，信鸦被直接甩下来，在地面上几个翻滚才卸下力道半跪在地上抬起头。而对面嵌进水晶的砖石上，金发青年收敛刀气，天羽羽斩的锋刃被水晶的光芒映出紫红相溶的迷幻色彩。“你不可能不知道，”他垂眼盯着直起身的女孩，“这种高度，对你我来说根本不算什么，可你听听你自己刚才的声音！”</p><p>    “我那是担心你！”一股火从心头蹿起，信鸦瞬间拔高了音调，“你就这么讨厌被人关心吗！”</p><p>    “关心？”高台上的人发出一声冷笑，“不，你只是不信任，因为你很强大，你觉得所有人都没你活不下去，对不对？蛮族的大英雄？”</p><p>    “你――”这一字一句砸得信鸦一阵晕眩，她倒退了半步，难以置信地摇着头，“你怎么能――”</p><p>    你怎么能这么说？你不应该是最明白我不是那种人的吗！</p><p>    “我说错了？”芝诺斯重重地嗤笑了一声，“我早该想到的，光之战士阁下当然觉得所有人都应该乖乖受她的保护，因为没人有资格和她并肩站在一起。如果因此而受点伤，也许还能得到个舍己为人的美名――”</p><p>    “芝诺斯！”</p><p>    愤怒令英雄剧烈起伏着胸膛、几乎无法控制自己的声音。“你太过分了！”她真是受够了这个男人曲解一切的恶劣性格，“我不知道你突然发什么神经，给我收回刚才的话！”</p><p>    “我想要保护在意的人到你这就变成自大自私了是吗！你知道眼睁睁看着重要的人在面前死去是什么感受吗！”</p><p>    垂向地面的妖刀慢慢抬起，直到最终泛着黑红色彩的刀尖直直指向下方的女孩。“拿起你的弓，”芝诺斯紧盯着她的眼睛，“来看一看，我到底需不需要你所谓的保护！”</p><p>    话音未落他已经从高台上一跃而下，锋刃裹挟着沉重剑气挥向光之战士。信鸦立即后跳躲避，“这根本毫无意义――！”她咬着牙后退拉开距离，“什么都证明不了！”</p><p>    被击碎的石砖在踩踏下发出喀啦喀啦的碎响。“你的话太多了。”皇太子冷下表情挥刀逼近，“如果你不想被我毫无乐趣地杀死，攻击！”</p><p>    这到底是受什么刺激了！</p><p>    信鸦闪身踏着一块倒塌的石砖跳上旁边水晶避开攻击，但对方似乎认准了要逼她真刀真枪地战斗一场，招招都毫不留情直奔要害。在险些没能躲开擦着脑袋飞过去的风断后英雄勉强压制着的怒火彻底爆发了，跳上倾斜水晶顺势抖开背后长弓拉起弓弦，以太顺着手指划过的轨迹凝结为锐利箭矢直接射向芝诺斯的心脏。对方早有准备地伏低身体一刀便将那支箭劈成两截。“就这种程度？”他翻转手腕，刀锋划破空气发出令人胆寒的铮然声响，“是被圈养太久了？你的獠牙变钝了！”</p><p>    回答他的是迎面三支拖拽着猩红以太的利箭。</p><p>    水晶严重干扰着对以太的感知，吟游诗人此刻只依靠锐利的眼睛锁定敌人的位置。一支支光芒的箭矢被妖刀阻挡又崩飞消散，周围几乎泛起淡淡的金色萤火。呲咔作响的电流将水晶斩断，信鸦不得不两步冲刺跳跃到旁边另一块水晶上――而芝诺斯趁机一刀插进地面，黑红的以太翻涌着瞬间在周围扩散，就算信鸦发现后立刻跃起也难免被动地吸收了不少，明明是能量却在体内流淌出鲜明的粘稠质感，连带着全身都随之一软只得临时落在水晶的尖端。然而刚刚站稳没等再次凝聚力量一道凉风就从侧面袭来。情急之下信鸦松开弓弦拔出腰侧短刀正面格挡――怎么可能挡得住？精钢短刀只阻拦了妖刀一秒就“镪”地折断，但一秒的时间已经足够让英雄翻身跳跃到下方的二层石台上。本以为安全的落脚点，信鸦却再扬头准备反击时看到了插在旁边水晶上的风断。</p><p>    “呜――！”</p><p>    风属性以太猝不及防的爆发将光之战士重重推下二层狠狠摔在地面的水晶上，她忍着疼刚要起身，血色的刀刃就狠狠抵住她的喉咙将她压了回去。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不属于自己的以太让四肢仍然软绵绵地吃不上力气，英雄不服输地刚挣扎着试图起身脖子上就一疼，一线温热清晰地顺着刀刃横过的部位滑了下去。</p><p>    被水晶包围的狭小空缺一时间静得可怕。</p><p>    “只要有别人一起战斗，你就总是分心。”芝诺斯跪在她上方低伏身体，一只手撑在她头侧，死死地瞪着她，“总有一天你会死在这件事上。”</p><p>    “否则呢？”信鸦梗着脖子迎上他的视线，“你说的对――我的确是最强的那个！所以我才需要时刻保护好我的同伴，保证他们不会因为我反应迟了一秒就要白白送命！”</p><p>    “这么下去白白送命的那个只会是你！”</p><p>    “那也比眼看着同伴牺牲要好！看着重要的朋友在面前流干血是什么感受，你根本不明白！”她揪下芝诺斯的衣领，全然不顾颈上妖刀地昂起头，“因为你从来都没失去过谁！”</p><p>    “所以你就想让我体验一回吗？！”对方凶狠地吼回来，“不觉得太自私了吗！！”</p><p>    揪着他衣领的手突地一紧，信鸦在喉咙里哽了半天不知道该如何应答，又逃避似地错开了视线――而芝诺斯最讨厌她这幅样子。“给我听好了！”他咬牙切齿地逼她直视自己，“是你把我从无尽的乏味里拉出来，别想再扔下我一个人！”</p><p>    妖刀从女孩纤细脖颈上撤开，“镪”地深深插进水晶化的地面。“那个伪神的意思你应该比我明白，”皇太子把她仍然抓着衣领的手扯下去按到地面上，“你希望‘光之战士’能保护所有人，但你做不到！”</p><p>    身体不受控制、四肢都遭到禁锢，这样的糟糕观感下吟游诗人却没有表现出任何的焦躁，反倒彻底松懈了身体，躺回冰凉的水晶上。“我知道我做不到。”她看似平静下去的声音里含着无限悲哀，“但我害怕，芝诺斯，我害怕，如果我都做不到保护你们，谁还能做到？”</p><p>    “我不敢想象，如果有一天你们都因我而死……我要怎么办？”就仿佛被唤作光之战士之后全部的委屈都在此刻满溢而出，信鸦夜色的眼睛里蒙上了一层水汽，“我是只自私的乌鸦，芝诺斯，在所有人都拿我当作英雄来崇拜的时候，如果没有你们仅仅将我看作是我，我会不会疯掉？如果失去了一定要保护你们的理由，我还能不能继续保护这个世界？我做不到，无论如何都做不到……我爱你，我在乎我的朋友，只有在你们身边时我才能感到我是个人，而不是一把别人随意使用的武器……可除了作为英雄的保护，我还能给你们什么？”</p><p>    青年浅色的眼睛里倏忽闪过一抹近似于难过的情绪――记忆里，这似乎是芝诺斯第一次表露出他的悲伤。“信任我们。”他低下头，轻柔的亲吻掠过英雄脆弱脖颈上浅浅的伤口，将渗出的血迹细细舐去，“或者，至少信任我吧……”</p><p> </p><p>    光之战士是无所畏惧的，因为她要面对的是普通人闻所未闻的强大敌人，而她的背后就是无数无辜的生命，从被赋予光之加护的一刻起，命中注定的救世主就永远失去了退路，只能不停地前进，成为众生的坚强护盾。</p><p>    但说到底，光之战士的光辉之下也只是个普通人、向往自由的冒险者。伤痕会很快痊愈，不代表不会疼――更何况有些伤痛烙印在灵魂深处，不用触碰都随时淋漓着血。</p><p>    津液在唇舌交缠间挤压出细小的水声，天极白垩宫的过度静谧将这再寻常不过的举动衬托得愈发不和谐。青年托着女孩的侧脸，过于漫长的亲吻很快让恋人喉间发出小兽呜咽般的抗拒声响。于是他餍足地放过了她，此刻映着他的那双深色瞳眸被缺氧折磨得像是正在融化――“交给我。”他低语，“相信我，交给我。”</p><p>    信鸦将头转回来，继续注视着远处无穷无尽的星空。翻云雾海本就低温，而即便是晴天，天极白垩宫顶端的风也足够让常人瑟瑟发抖。他会冷吧？感觉不到寒冷的光之战士想着，向后靠着将自己更深地送进身后人的怀里，又把他环着自己的手拉到怀里用掌心温暖。“我做过一个梦。”她轻声说，感到青年温热的呼吸近距离拂过自己的侧颈，“梦到你做了皇帝，我是你的皇后，还有可爱的小皇子和小公主，浅蓝色的眼睛和漂亮的鳞片……”</p><p>    被风吹得冰冷的指尖一点点染上她的温度，芝诺斯反握住她的手指，像是在鼓励她继续说下去。“然后是政变，”她闭上眼睛，视觉的缺失令回忆变得清晰，“你在争取时间，我去救我们的孩子……”</p><p>    “可我失败了。”</p><p>    到底是被什么剥去了硬壳呢？她抬眼凝视着天上那群除了美丽什么都不懂的星星，轻轻地叹了口气。</p><p>    也许是因为在那个梦里，她是母亲，是妻子，却唯独不是光之战士。</p><p>    “我们的孩子被人杀害，你倒在叛军的围攻之下……他们站在雨里看着我为你们哭泣，可就是没人动手杀死我。”</p><p>    “因为他们说，我是最精良的对蛮神武器。”</p><p>    敏感的角尖被吻烙上一个亲吻。“相信我。”芝诺斯将她搂得更紧了些，“我不会被你之外的人杀死。相信我，像我相信你。”</p><p>    “剩下的，都交给我。”</p><p>    不安，委屈，恐惧，不曾向任何人展示出来的属于信鸦的一切，都交给我。</p><p>    信鸦曾见过这个男人最疯狂的样子，见过他被神龙的力量折磨的样子，正因如此在意识到自己的感情转变之后，她就下定过一个艰难的决心――也许某一天，她需要杀死自己失去理智的心爱之人的决心。</p><p>    “我不会杀死你。”</p><p>    女孩转过身，将手抚上芝诺斯的眼角、脸颊……在喉结上小小地咬了一口。她侧头将角中空鼓起的位置紧紧贴到他胸前，而他放任她的动作，注视着远处渐渐褪去深夜颜色的天空。稳定有力的心跳清晰地传进角的空腔，信鸦又一次闭上了眼睛。“我绝不会杀死你，”她重复，并不像寻常情侣间的情话，更不像对他许下的诺言，反倒是像在对自己立誓，“即使有一天，你不再是你。”</p><p>    “我会将你带回我身边。”</p><p>    不仅相信他，也能相信自己吗？</p><p>    “当然，吾爱。”芝诺斯笑起来，抚摸着她的后背提醒她晨曦将至，又在她恋恋不舍地转回身体在他怀中坐直后低头，绵密的亲吻落在她裸露在外的鳞片与肌肤上，“像我带回你。”</p><p>    远方的天幕一点点变亮却并未看到太阳，炽热的恒星尚且隐藏在云海之下，它的光辉则率先征服了厚重的云层。帝国的皇子从未在意过自然的景色，但这一次他发现她的描述分毫不差――的确是从她的眼睛渐渐过度到他的眼睛。</p><p>    夜晚的星辰畏惧阳光，不情不愿地将璀璨让给白日的使者，天鹅绒的夜幕则更加驯服，顺从地把舞台让给了披戴淡金光彩的淡色晴空――然后相似却又不同的、海洋一样的蓝色光芒在两个人身前绽放。</p><p>    “我早该猜到的。”</p><p>    英雄侧身，掌心静静悬浮的光之水晶折射着晨光，愈发显得通透崭新，仿佛从来未曾碎裂。“光之水晶承载着的是光之战士的灵魂，”她喃喃自语，“而且，水晶能释放出连究极神兵都无法打破的光之加护，怎么可能被一个蛮神击碎……”</p><p>    光之水晶的碎裂根本不是因为那次攻击。芝诺斯猛然明白过来，视线转到信鸦脸上时正逢她也望过来，眼中的神情并非迷茫，也并非单纯的喜悦――更像是什么都不用想的那段日子里同他相处时的、略带满足的、希望着时间永远停驻一样的目光。</p><p>    “它是我的灵魂体现，”她终于将它说了出来，“我在恐惧，愤怒，无法控制自己，我在怀疑自己作为光之战士的必要性，那段时间我的精神一团糟，所以它会破碎。”</p><p>    而现在，它已经完好如初了。</p><p>    承载着她灵魂的水晶握在体温偏低的芝诺斯手中都凉凉的，一点都不像她本人的温暖――那温暖的躯体现在正紧紧地与他拥抱着，把清晨的些许寒意悉数驱散。“那么让那个伪神来吧，我的挚爱，”他说，“我们来把这场战斗变成全新的神话！”</p><p>    天亮了。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我是不会临阵脱逃的。”</p><p>    英雄说出这句话时天空中飘起了细雪，雪花落到同色的头发上，转瞬间就抹消了痕迹。“不我……我没有说您临阵脱逃的意思。”艾默里克被她的承诺弄得有些窘迫，“我只是觉得，会不会太着急了些？雅·修特拉阁下也说您最好静养，毕竟最近您一直在战斗，再去帝国又不知道要面对些什么……”</p><p>    信鸦耐心地听完了好友的关心。“放心吧，我没关系的。”她安抚地拍了拍他的手臂，“毕竟蛮神不等人，我必须快点学会应对她的方法。你能劝说议员们允许加雷马的飞空艇来接我们，我已经非常感激了。”</p><p>    不久前她还因为那个蛮神而崩溃，如今却已经可以自如地谈论对抗她的方法――即便遭受再大的打击，光之战士也永远都是光之战士。“您是为伊修加德终结了龙诗战争的英雄，”他端正了神色，“这只是微不足道的回报而已，请不要放在心上。”</p><p>    典型的艾默里克式回答，信鸦微笑着摇摇头，：“总之不要担心，蛮神一有动向我就会回来，我们一定能赢的。”</p><p>    “一定要注意安全。”骑士长的担忧看起来不减反增，“我……我们，不能再承受险些失去你了。”</p><p>    ……看来上一次出事给他们留的心理阴影实在是不小啊……信鸦有些无奈地轻轻叹了口气。“放心吧，相信我，”她稍稍垂下头，又侧身扬头回望，“况且，有人还欠我一场舞会呢。”</p><p>    英雄带着吟吟笑意的视线尽头，敌国的金发皇子站在还未发动的飞空艇甲板上，对这边微微抬起下颌，看起来有几分不耐烦。艾默里克垂眼，张了张嘴，最终也只是松开了始终紧紧握在剑柄上的手。“我期待着您再次乘龙凯旋。”</p><p>    “一定会的。”光之战士郑重地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “你注意过没有，和之前我们击败过的美神不同，这次的蛮神‘光之战士’拥有能直接吸收以太的能力，”控制室里，信鸦仰头注视着正显露外界景观的屏幕，“也就是说，几乎一切魔法属性的以太攻击都对她无效。”</p><p>    “所以你才着急回帝国找合适的魔导武器？”芝诺斯对她挑了挑眉，似乎想起什么，笑容中带上了几分恶劣，“也不知道是谁整天嫌弃魔导科技，真是令人惊讶的转变。”</p><p>    信鸦对他翻了个白眼。</p><p>    话虽如此，尽管通过初次交手后回忆起的部分细节能判断出蛮神大概的攻击与防守模式，可只有“大概”是远远不够的。于里昂热已经联系了可露儿一起调查寻找更多细节，不知道什么时候才能得到更有利于他们的结果……毕竟和之前多少都有记载的神明相比起来，这一次的对手是完全未知的新神。如果说骑士王仍然保留着作为教皇托尔丹时的性情与习惯的话，“蛮神光之战士”，则是全然与她这个本体不同的存在，明明语气温和地诉说着拯救与保护，那双属于蛮神的鎏金色眼睛里却只有一片令人心悸的漠然。</p><p>    ――像是太阳神草原旁边因以太枯竭而丧失了生机的白色荒原。</p><p>    “回去之后你要训练我。”信鸦再次开口，“我的战斗模式太依赖魔法，你必须让我在短时间内把物理攻击也提升到足够和她进行对抗的程度。”</p><p>    “乐意之至。”回答她的是皇太子甚至有些兴奋的笑容――当然了，要训练就意味着她要尽全力和他战斗了，还不能用魔法。“这回可以让他们给你定制一把新弓，一定会比之前应急用的强不少。或者你还想要枪刃？”</p><p>    “那你得现教我射击。”</p><p>    “当然……我还有件礼物要送――”</p><p>    仿佛是被无形间扼住了喉咙，芝诺斯猛然停顿，身形一晃就半跪到了地上。信鸦被这突如其来的变故吓了一跳，刚蹲下去查看他的情况就猛然明白发生了什么。</p><p>    “所有人都出去！”她抬起头厉声警告。然而士兵们不知道发生了什么，还在原地犹豫应不应该听这“皇太子情人”的命令，更何况，皇子就在这里，看起来状态不妙。“大人，我们……”</p><p>    英雄深深吸了口气。“我以信鸦·维尔·加尔乌斯的名义命令你们！”她拔高了音调，“都出去！现在！违者以抗命论处！！”</p><p>    这个连真假都不知道的中间缀显然比什么威胁都更有威慑力，马上所有的士兵都整齐划一地敬了个军礼跑出控制室。直到隔音效果良好的大门重重关上，信鸦才松了口气，托起恋人已经沾满了冷汗的脸。“芝诺斯。”她低声呼唤，“芝诺斯，看着我。”</p><p>    与神龙力量的对抗中皇太子没多少精力能分给控制身体，他粗粗喘息着抬起头。“你――出去，”芝诺斯咬紧牙根，摇头后退却跌坐在地上，“出去――！我控制不住――”</p><p>    “你让我相信你。”女孩贴近，而对方脸颊上已经有鳞片蔓延其上，冰蓝瞳孔时不时闪烁着猩红的纹样，神龙狂暴的力量从芝诺斯喉中逼出了细碎的呻吟。他抬手握住吟游诗人的手腕启图将她推开，她却反倒支撑着他的身体低头抵住了他的额头。</p><p>    “我相信你，所以，你也应该相信我，”她闭上眼睛，能清晰地感受到痉挛般颤抖着攥着她手腕的那只手正越收越紧，尖利鳞片代替指甲刮过她的皮肤。</p><p>    芝诺斯最后清晰的视线中看到的，是海蓝色的光芒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    好像看到了很多东西，又好像不是看到的。</p><p>    捕获神龙的力量需要什么代价？</p><p>    他需要在未来一次一次地驯服这股凶暴的力量，失去理智、破坏一切，全部知觉都只剩下追寻以太的本能，直到耗尽龙眼中的力量为止――本该是这样的。</p><p>    “芝诺斯。”</p><p>    虚无中有人握住了他的手。他看到蓝色，深蓝混合着海蓝，无数水晶般的光点散布其间。“听。”她的声音在他周围响起，“听，感受。”</p><p>    “感受我。”</p><p>    属于光之战士的、温柔也坚韧的蓝在他周围聚集，他伸手去触碰却只有虚无，然而掌心的触感却是真实存在的。“寻找我。”那个声音切切地在他耳边低语，“用你的超越之力。我在这里。”</p><p>    神龙的欲望永远无法满足，破坏，破坏，无止境地破坏，他从来都是强行将意识中的神龙压制击败，依靠一次一次的精神对抗来学习支配蛮神的方法。但超越之力都能用来做什么的？用来窥视过去、用来强化感官、用来支配神明――还能用来做什么呢？</p><p>    “我在这里。”</p><p>    黑与红在眼中显现，他放弃了感官，闭合眼睑，将超越之力向身边的蓝悉数展开。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>身下是床铺柔软的触感，没有酸痛、没有血腥，环绕在鼻翼间的是淡淡的、清爽的沐浴露香气。“时间还早，”身边人的手指轻柔地抚过他的头发，“再睡一会儿吧。”</p><p>    他摇头，翻身将原本倚在恋人肩膀上的头靠到她胸前，还伸手搂住了她的腰、像抱着个人形抱枕一样把自己贴到她身上。“我让他们把你搬进卧室的，”信鸦稍稍叹了口气，伸手环住他的肩膀，“你出了不少汗，我简单擦了一下。”</p><p>    卧室里没开灯，黑暗中芝诺斯闷笑出声：“终于学会用地位压人了，”他仍然闭着眼睛，声音里带着一丝愉悦，“长本事了……”</p><p>    “谁让你的手下那么死心眼的。”一想起当时的场景英雄就头疼，“根本不会看情况听人说话……你感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”</p><p>    “从没这么好过。”像是为了证实自己的话，皇太子舒展开身体伸了个懒腰，又满足地喟叹着放纵自己窝在女孩怀里。他的确神清气爽，不光身体上没有任何不适，就连精神也前所未有地放松――换言之，只想懒懒散散地靠在这温柔乡里，一动不动才好。“你是怎么想到那么做的？”</p><p>    信鸦也不隐瞒，开口时语意里含着些许歉意：“在亚拉戈遗留的魔科学研究所，无影拉哈布雷亚曾经对我说，超越之力真正的力量能够超越肉体与灵魂的界限，我……我就想赌一把。”</p><p>    “赌我这种人造的赝品也能和你们那种真正的力量一样？”芝诺斯抬眼看她，黑暗的环境让他只能大概看清女孩的白发，还有眼睛里细细碎碎的光点，“看来――你赌赢了。”</p><p>    环在他背上的手臂懈怠地收紧几分。“抱歉，”信鸦缓慢地吁了口气，“事起突然，没能提前跟你商量。”</p><p>    “嗯，该罚。”</p><p>    虽然这么说，但青年也只不过又枕回她胸前侧脸蹭了蹭，就没了声音。在精神空间里的一切记忆都是模糊的，现在想起来也只有朦朦胧胧的蓝色占据着回忆――然而那份焦躁思维被一点点温柔地理顺抚平的奇妙观感就像是清水洗过灵魂，他忘不了。这一次他忙着抵抗神龙的侵袭，整个过程都是光之战士在安抚他的超越之力，而且只是浅层的精神安抚。也许等事情都解决了，他们可以尝试着更深入一点的精神交流，那片海蓝色的雾气中到底还有多少他未曾接触过的东西等待他去探索呢……</p><p>    “芝诺斯？”</p><p>    他“嗯”了一声表示自己还醒着。然而英雄用手指梳理着他的长发，又有些犹豫起来：“我有件事……不知道该不该和你说……”</p><p>    “你我之间，该说的当然要说，”芝诺斯偏头，好让对方把夹在耳后的头发挑出去，回答得漫不经心，“不该说的就算说了又能怎样。”</p><p>    信鸦沉默了一秒，仍然慢条斯理地整理着披散在他身上的金发。</p><p>    “你……你以后也一定要坚持使用神龙之力吗？”</p><p>    “哦？”这可是没想到过的话题走向，皇子松开她半撑起身体，在黑暗中与她对视，“问这个干什么？”</p><p>    “神龙的力量多狂暴你比我清楚，”信鸦叹息一声，伸手抚摸上他的脸颊，“和超越之力不同，那毕竟是人类不应该触碰的蛮神之力，对你的伤害……”</p><p>    她抿了抿嘴，手指从他脸上滑落下去：“我知道你为了更强大的力量可以不在乎这些，你说你能控制住它我也相信，可说到底，你要冒的险太大了。”</p><p>    安静地对视几秒后，芝诺斯发出了低低的笑声。“说到这个，我也有件打算要告诉你，”他对她勾勾手指，“过来。”</p><p>    信鸦依言倾身任对方附到自己角侧轻声说了句什么，紧接着，夜色的眼睛在黑暗中猛然睁大。</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p>    “你说失联是什么意思？！”</p><p>    军官被光之战士吓得一颤。“目，目前所有与出使飞空艇联系的尝试都已经宣告失败，”他不敢抬头，只能盯着地面，“陛下已经命人全力搜查，怀疑是国内叛党作乱的可能性比较大……”</p><p>    攥紧到骨节泛白的手指轻颤了一会儿，才在惊人的自制下缓缓松开。“还有呢？”信鸦深吸了口气，平稳了声线才再次开口。军官赶紧应声：“陛下请您稍安勿躁，一旦事情有进展会立刻派人通知您。”</p><p>    “……知道了，你下去吧。”</p><p>    怪不得从他们回来到现在瓦厉斯都没有露面。光之战士沉默着转身，在沙发上坐下，将手肘撑在膝盖上捂住脸。出使飞空艇从进入终末焦土后不久就失去了联系，但如果马克西马说的是对的，他们走的是事先规划好的安全路线，那遇到气候问题和魔物的可能性就打大降低，转而更可能的就变成帝国方面的问题――是谁呢？是瓦厉斯？是无影？还是所谓的叛党？</p><p>    “你的手在抖。”一只手按在她肩膀上，“深呼吸。”</p><p>    她依言照做。“你要去找瓦厉斯吗？”芝诺斯在她身边坐下，手掌仍然放在她肩头。信鸦摇头，用力揉了把脸。“找也是白找。如果是他动的手脚，我去问他也不可能告诉我真相，如果不是，他现在也蒙在鼓里，问也是白问。”</p><p>    “就这么算了？这可不是你的风格。”</p><p>    “怎么可能，”信鸦长长地出了口气，握住他的手，“这两年我看着阿尔菲诺成长，他绝对不会折在这种事上――现在我们的全部精力都必须投放到应对蛮神上，等把这件事解决了，我就立刻动身去终末焦土。”</p><p>    “我和你一起去。”芝诺斯顺势就低头在她手背上亲了一口，“虽然对出使团没什么兴趣……但如果是和你一起冒险和战斗，一定是非常愉悦的事。”</p><p>    说到一起战斗，信鸦心里又是一紧，不由得随着起身的恋人站了起来：“之前说的那件事，你真的决定了？”</p><p>    “当然。”</p><p>    回了皇宫，行为上自然就可以肆意很多，芝诺斯俯身一只手就把她抱了起来，“别露出这种表情，不是早就说好了吗？”他眯起眼睛微笑，和她碰了碰鼻尖。</p><p>    “走，去看看我给你准备的新玩具。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神明的意志往往难以捉摸，但这一次诞生的新神过于纯粹，反倒给了人类追踪的可乘之机――她的诞生是为了满足信徒的愿望，最初是保护，那在没有生命危险的现在呢？这些大多出身自小阿拉米格的信徒还会有什么愿望？</p><p>    显而易见，回家。</p><p>    原来如此，那个英雄衍生出的蛮神吗。芙朵拉在心里冷笑了一声，这么重大的事件居然也要叫上她，看来他们是真的没人可用了。啊，也对，毕竟现在那位英雄是加雷马帝国皇太子殿下的情人，她这段时间跟他们东奔西跑处理各种蛮神问题，可没少听到各种不靠谱的流言和咒骂。真难以置信，不久前他们还那么崇拜她。</p><p>    “你们来啦。”远离居住区的帐篷里，红衣女孩听到脚步声，抬头对他们露出笑容。“听说事情这么严重，当然要快点来了。”和芙朵拉一起来的阿雷恩瓦尔德见到是贤人们和劳班等军官，虽然有些拘谨却仍问出了心中的疑问，“不过为什么要在这么远的地方开会？”</p><p>    不仅跑这么远，之前和他们一起对抗蛮神和蛮族的队员还都没有出现，明显是有什么见不得人的事。芙朵拉冷哼，连讽刺这个笨蛋都懒得开口――然而即便是这样，她也没有想到十分钟后跟着一群人走出帐篷时，自己会看到什么。</p><p>    当然，不仅是她，所有人在看到从巨龙上跳下来的两个人时都是一惊，军官们甚至立刻按住了武器。</p><p>    而芙朵拉僵硬在了原地――暗红色的魔导装甲，长长垂落在腰际的金发，分明就是那个曾无数次在王座上俯视她的权力峰顶、她曾既憧憬又憎恨的男人。</p><p>    开什么玩笑？！他为什么会出现在这里！</p><p>    可皇太子却仿佛全然没有察觉这边的不友好气氛，回头说了句什么。巨龙幻影消散在空气里，这才显露出被龙翼遮挡住的另一个人。</p><p>    ……但这真的是那位光之战士吗？</p><p>    平时惯穿的冒险者服装被一身精巧的魔导装甲取代，墨蓝色的漆面在阳光下反射着冷硬的光；她腰侧佩了两只箭匣，连同背后折叠的漆黑复合弓都带着鲜明的帝国魔导科技风格；她率先向这边走过来，白尾随着步伐晃动，就连尾梢都佩戴上了锋利的金属棘刺。</p><p>    ――就和身边的青年一样，她看起来已经全然是一架强大得可怕的武器了。</p><p>    “看来人已经到齐了。”</p><p>    信鸦的视线扫过如临大敌的几个人，在芙朵拉身上稍稍停顿，然后转到劳班身上：“我们可以进去开始作战会议了吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    十天的时间能干什么？</p><p>    对于信鸦而言，她已经完全适应了魔导装甲的辅助，并迅速喜爱上了它对身体的强效保护。最初她还以为装甲会很沉重，实际上却恰恰相反，装甲各处连接处不知道用了什么原理，对骨骼和关节恰到好处的支撑大大减轻了体力负担，这对一向容易体力不足的她而言不得不说是相当大的提升。从回到加雷马帝国到收到消息的十天时间里芝诺斯对她进行了堪称惨无人道的战斗训练，从高度闪避各种形式的攻击到怎么把节省下来的力量用在攻击敌人上，要不是光之战士体质异于常人，真不知道普通人被他这么一番折腾下来还有没有命在。</p><p>    但即便如此，来之前信鸦仍然担忧着万一这样的战力还是不够该怎么办。如果不是接到了已经发现信徒潜入基拉巴尼亚的消息，她还想再多修炼一段时间――就像当初阿拉米格决战之前为了打败芝诺斯而修炼备战。</p><p>    “……综上所述，我们认为应该优先抓捕信徒。”参谋长结束了自己的发言，看了看身边的劳班。劳班向他点点头，又将目光投向了在场的其他人：“你们怎么看？”</p><p>    “先抓信徒倒不是不行……”雅·修特拉用指节轻轻点着脸颊思考，“但我们并不清楚他们现在有多少水晶储备，也不知道那个蛮神到底消耗到了什么地步，如你们所说，有踪迹可寻的信徒如今分布在阿拉米格各处，在抓捕过程中万一有人在人群密集的地方请神很容易使无辜的人遭到精炼。”</p><p>    “我们计划分散抓捕。”劳班显然也想过这个问题，指了指地图上的几个人群集中的地点，“将每一个信徒都分散开，只有一个人又无法携带大量水晶的话应该无法召唤蛮神。”</p><p>    “这倒是个方法……”</p><p>    就在大家都若有所思地点头觉得这个方法可行的时候，皇太子出了声，语气里还带着嘲弄似的嗤笑：“然后呢？你们以为信徒会出卖神明，带领你们找到那个蛮神？”</p><p>    这句话瞬间让对面人的脸色变得难看起来。“你有更好的办法吗？”其中一个军官重重地“哼”了一声，显然他是阿拉米格解放战争的参与者之一，死盯着这位曾经残暴地统治着家乡的皇子，目光中充满恨不能把他活剥了的恨意。然而芝诺斯全然不在乎这种几乎只要出了加雷马就必然追随着他的眼神，他的声音依旧傲慢又随意：“就算你们能杀死所有的信徒，难道蛮神就会坐以待毙？以它的能力，在你们找到它之前精炼多少信徒都不是问题。”</p><p>    “芝诺斯说得对。”</p><p>    光之战士的开口顿时吸引了所有人的目光，她微微皱着眉，注视着战术桌上摆放的地图：“直接抓捕信徒会打草惊蛇，我们不能用平民的生命冒险。”</p><p>    “您这个时候开始考虑平民了？”劳班身边的一个军官讥讽地冷笑了一声，被上司瞪了一眼后不甘心地低下头，然而整个帐篷里的人都听到他恨恨的一句咒骂：</p><p>    “向帝国狗谄媚的婊子……”</p><p>    话音未落一柄妖刀“镪”地擦着他的耳朵狠狠钉进帐篷后的岩壁，颤动的刀身一大半都没入坚硬的石头里。没人看清芝诺斯怎样拔出的刀，整个帐篷中的气氛瞬间降至冰点，连不知道谁吞了口唾液都听得一清二楚。</p><p>    “如果不是吾爱，我不介意把这个肮脏的垃圾堆再清理一遍。”皇太子冰冷的语气令所有人都下意识后退了半步，仅仅是将目光落在出言不逊的军官身上，就让他不自觉地两腿发软，紧接着青年声线一沉，有阴影漫上冷色的眼睛：“收回你刚才的话。”</p><p>    他哪里还有出声的能力？</p><p>    最终还是面色同样不佳的信鸦，握住芝诺斯垂在身侧的手腕制止了这个发展很可能引起的糟糕后果。“我以为我们是来商讨怎么应对蛮神的。”她看看噤若寒蝉的军官，又将视线转向了旁边的劳班，明明是与往常无二的平稳语气，抹去了曾经的温和后却冷得令人心悸，“不是来吵架的。”</p><p>    紧接着她摇摇头，撑着战术分析桌俯下身，将一枚棋子摆放到了阿拉米格皇宫的位置。“让这里的卫兵全部撤离，把我回到皇宫的消息传给那些信徒，”她这次的神态变得不容置疑，“我需要水晶，要足够能让蛮神被召到这里来但又不能给她附加太多力量――于里昂热，能做到吗？”</p><p>    始终没有说过话的精灵沉默片刻，点点头：“我会尽快计算需要的数量。”</p><p>    “很好。”英雄直起身，环顾过帐篷内似乎还都没有反应过来的人们，“信徒信仰的蛮神是光之战士，”她说，稍稍昂起了头，“他们认为只有神明才是真正的光之战士，因此他们憎恨我这个冒牌货要远胜过憎恨任何人。只要得到消息，他们一定会不惜一切代价让神明铲除掉我。阿拉米格皇宫远离居住区的人群，是决战的最佳地点。等信徒召来蛮神，阿雷恩瓦尔德和芙朵拉带领其他拥有超越之力的战士立刻抓捕所有信徒，一个都不要漏下，蛮神交给我和芝诺斯，谁都不要靠近战场。还有哪里不明白吗？”</p><p>    这一连串简洁的命令让大家消化了好久才反应过来是怎么回事。不得不承认，比起分散抓捕信徒，这种办法显然更高效，但相应的风险也成倍提升。“信鸦……你确定吗？只你们两个对付那个蛮神？”莉瑟犹豫着，上一次的后果太过严重，她不得不担心好友的安全。听到这句话，女孩的眉眼间又笼回了被他们看惯了的温和神色，甚至微微笑起来。“放心，不会有事，相信我们。”</p><p>    “那就这么定了，我会安排下去。”劳班也在思虑良久后点了头，向身边的几个军官下令让他们去做好准备。</p><p>    会议就此结束，人们陆陆续续走出帐篷。信鸦为总算没爆发太大的冲突而稍微松了口气，绕过桌子伸手去拔岩壁里的妖刀。芝诺斯爆发的力气太大，她只好先试着将它上下活动再往外拽。</p><p>    “你下令的样子像个皇后。”皇太子好整以暇地等在另一头，心情似在渐渐回转。“这话要是让你父亲听到非以为你要篡位不可。”女孩回头扫了他一眼，又接着跟石头里的妖刀作斗争，“出去等我。”</p><p>    芝诺斯的视线有意无意地扫过旁边仍然对着地图研究些什么的劳班，意味不明地斜挑嘴角笑了笑，但也没说什么，掀开布帘走了出去。</p><p>    终于活动了。英雄一手按着岩壁，另一手握紧刀柄，正准备发力，阿拉米格解放军总帅就用低沉的声音叫了她的名字：“信鸦阁下。”</p><p>    她没去看他，当然，劳班也没有看她，视线的焦点仍然落在地图的某个角落上。“你在被他改变。”他说。</p><p>    妖刀在被拔出时与石头摩擦出一声鸣响。信鸦仔细地检查了血红的刀身，吹掉上面沾的浮灰。“是吗？”她终于望向劳班，眼中灰蓝在帐篷昏暗的光线里看起来像是带了几分漫不经心。“也许吧。”她说着，提刀走出帐篷。</p><p>    尾梢的棘刺划过布帘，“嚓”地留下了一道豁口。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那层薄雾已经离她远去。</p><p>    她看到，曾经在萨纳兰、在库尔札斯曾环绕周围的信仰之力在这个荒凉的地方稀薄得仿佛并未存在，取而代之的是绵绵不绝的窃窃私语――在基拉巴尼亚，那些声音诉说着憎恨与厌恶。</p><p>    这里的人恨她。</p><p>    她想起迦楼罗，想起伊弗利特，还有很多曾经被她讨伐的同类――在她成为他们的一员之前，她的确是不喜欢这类响应召唤而成的神明的――</p><p>    “光之战士大人。”</p><p>    以太在神明的力量下凝结，明亮的光芒驱散了洞窟的阴暗，弓手纤细的身形旋即在空气中悬浮显现。熔金流淌的双眼缓缓睁开，神明平静的目光落在跪伏于不远处的信徒身上，这让他们微微抬起了头。“光之战士大人，”领头的秘术师凝望着她，支撑着地面的手指不自觉地收紧，“是她，那个冒牌货……她从那个肮脏的帝国回来了，她竟敢回来再次染指我们的故乡！”</p><p>    “请您赶走――不，请您消灭她，彻底消灭那个冒牌货！”</p><p>    冒牌货。神明想起那个与她分享着同样容貌的人类，还有她身上环绕的光之力……只要有这个憎恨神明的英雄在，她就永远不可能做到全心实现她的信徒的愿望。“你们希望我杀了她。”她平静地开口，而男人跪伏着向前爬了一步――那动作简直像是挣扎。“是的，伟大的光之战士……请杀了那个冒牌货，她在玷污您的名字……请赐予我们宁静与安详！”</p><p>    新神露出了微笑。</p><p> </p><p>―――――――</p><p>    阿拉米格王宫的大厅现在过于空旷，以至于两个人靴甲与地面磕碰的细微声响都能隐隐听到回音。“记不记得我们第一次在这里见面的场景？”信鸦环视了一圈，最后将目光停留在芝诺斯身上，“简直像时间倒流。”</p><p>    皇太子此时正站在王座旁边，听了她的话不由得低低笑起来。“当然，毕竟――”他回过身，对站在台阶下的光之战士抬起手，模仿着当时自己的语气，“你竟能把我逼到如此地步！这才是适合我狩猎的优秀猎物！”</p><p>    信鸦笑出了声。“那个时候谁能想到我们能走到现在。”她感慨地轻叹一声，在台阶上坐下，“命运真是太奇妙了。”</p><p>    “我从来都不相信有命运这种东西。”芝诺斯走下台阶坐到她身边，抬起她的下颌低头给了她一个亲吻。“不过我的确很好奇――”他将视线从女孩含着浅淡笑意的眼睛上转开，望向透进明媚阳光的玻璃窗，嘴角勾起了意味不明的弧度，“如果真的存在命运，结局到来之际，它会给你我准备什么样的舞台。”</p><p>    信鸦抿了抿嘴，伸手握住了青年被冰冷金属包裹的手掌。“记不记得我跟你说过的那个梦，”她轻声说，稍稍倾身依到他身上，“我当时没细说我们的孩子多可爱，对吗？也许我们真的会有两个那样可爱的孩子，我想知道他们会遗传你的金色头发还是我的白色头发，会是深蓝色眼睛还是冰蓝色眼睛……”</p><p>    手铠的阻隔让芝诺斯感觉不到恋人掌心的温度，但他仍然紧了紧回握的手指――与钢铁不同，皮革覆盖下女孩的手仍然是柔软的。他侧头望向她，松手将她揽进怀里，将下巴搭在她头顶：“还有鳞片。”</p><p>    “对，还有鳞片。”这样一来信鸦就彻底放松了身体靠着他，微微眯起眼睛，“不过，就成为两个普通的冒险者也很好，我带你去看我曾战斗过的地方，就像之前说好的那样。海德林这么大，肯定有很多地方的人不认识我们的……我们就去那里冒险。”</p><p>    吟游诗人的吟唱中，未来总是美好的。芝诺斯俯下身把她更深地揽在胸口，低头任她微凉的角轻轻磨蹭自己的耳朵。未来……他记起自己曾为自以为的终局设计过的台词，在得到梦寐以求的战斗之后，未来对他便不再有丝毫意义――“瓦厉斯是个令人厌烦的老狐狸。”他说，“但有一件事他说得没错。”</p><p>    他的确在被她改变。</p><p>    怀中女孩并不知道他心里想了什么，而且显然十分不满这人话说一半的行为。回过身刚准备问个明白，角后的通讯珠就接收到了通话请求。“阿雷恩？”她扔给芝诺斯一个“等等再问你”的眼神，手指触上通讯珠注入以太，“怎么了？还是没有人出现吗？”</p><p>    “是的，”通讯另一头，阿雷恩瓦尔德正从隐蔽处小心翼翼地探出头观察情况，“到目前为止周围根本没有任何信徒出现的迹象……会不会是信徒从别的通道走了？”</p><p>    别的通道？信鸦皱起眉，和同样露出疑惑神情的芝诺斯对视了一眼。在攻陷阿拉米格王宫后联军可以说是把王宫里里外外都检查过一遍，不管是大门还是隐蔽的水路，能找到的所有通道都已经被战士们严密监控了起来，按理说不应该有其他通道才对……“再耐心一些，”她站起来这样告诉通讯另一端的年轻人，“我们会在王宫里检查，以防万一――”</p><p>    “信鸦！”</p><p>    突然插进通讯的急切声音吓了英雄一跳，但她很快反应过来这是可露儿的声音。“我们观测到了异常的以太集聚现象，”她焦虑地说，不太清晰的通讯里传来观测仪器运转的滋滋声，“你们那边有什么异常情况吗！”</p><p>    “没――”没有啊？信鸦正准备这样回答就看到芝诺斯动作一顿，紧接着，她的脑海中陡然被塞进大片纷繁凌乱的画面――</p><p> </p><p>    山洞，砂石，刺眼的光芒。</p><p>    哭泣与哀嚎充塞着听觉，宛如士兵召唤神龙般的绝望――却并没有那么纯粹，她“听”到的并不纯粹的绝望中男男女女在呼嚎诘问，被背叛的愤怒与惶恐混杂在将死的绝望之中――</p><p>    您是我们的神明与救主！我们期盼您带来安详！！</p><p>    为什么！您怎么可以！！</p><p>    光之战士！</p><p>    光之战士！！！</p><p>    和每一次超越之力的发动都截然不同，所有人的过去与现在、所思与所见凌乱地缠绕在一起，恍惚间信鸦分辨不清自己到底是站在王宫之中还是飘浮在山洞深处漠然注视着被抽离灵魂的信徒――然而惨叫和哀鸣仿佛在瞬间停止，只有肉体触地的沉闷声响在近处炸开，秘术师失去生命的散乱瞳孔之中映出新神依旧含着没有温度的微笑的脸，她的眼睛在以太的映衬下灿如黄金――</p><p>    你无法与人们的祈愿抗衡。神明以她的面孔、她的嘴唇做出这样的口型。</p><p>    你无法阻碍我保护我的信徒。</p><p> </p><p>    “她杀了所有的信徒！”</p><p>    光之战士猛地向后一退，大睁的蓝瞳这才找回焦距，而全然不知她看到了什么的芝诺斯皱起眉，将手压在她肩膀上：“冷静一点，怎么回事？”</p><p>    信鸦吞咽了一口唾沫。“……她杀了所有的信徒。”她重复，“信徒们向她祈愿安详和宁静，所以她把所有信徒的灵魂都抽出来化作了她自己的以太，她认为这种永久的安详就是实现了他们的愿望！”她抬手按住通讯珠――对面已经被这个消息吓得没动静了，“撤退！阿雷恩！马上撤退！蛮神已经到王宫了！如果她认为人们都有这样的愿望，她会杀死所有人！”</p><p>    通讯中年轻人立刻开始组织所有潜伏的战士撤离，信鸦则狠狠咬牙，抬手握住芝诺斯放在她肩膀上的手。“她在空中花园，我能感受到。”她用力闭了闭眼睛，这才坚决地抬眼与他对视，“她是冲着我来的，芝诺斯，如果你想退出，这是最后的机会了。”</p><p>    芝诺斯从喉咙里哼出一声轻笑，在她面前半跪下身体。“我的脑中只有这场最后的战斗，这具身体已经兴奋得战栗不已，”他嘴角笑意更深，牵起她的手按在自己胸甲上，“这是一颗为了享受与我的挚爱并肩作战的快乐而跳动的心脏，你却在问我要不要退出？”</p><p>    尾尖微妙地颤了颤，紧接着，信鸦抽回手，摘下角后佩戴的通讯珠扔到了地上。“那么这将成为我们两个人的战役。”光之战士笑起来，“她以拯救之名带来的死亡已经够多了。”</p><p>    “让我们结束这一切吧！”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神明能通过她的眼睛看到什么呢？</p><p>    就当下而言，在与踏入花园的英雄对上视线的一刻，新神知道她曾预见过的某种可能性已经消失了。</p><p>    ――曾经环绕在弓手身上的、对绝对强大的“光之战士”的渴求已经消失得无影无踪，如今她和与她并肩走进来的男人一样，再也没有了成为新神信徒的可能。</p><p>    “――我很失望。”</p><p>    神明用毫无起伏的平静语调述说起她的惋惜，她甚至像真正的人类一般叹了口气。“你曾经有过成为我最完美信徒的机会，”她悬浮在半空，居高临下，垂眼注视着狩神的英雄，“而你拒绝了我，非但拒绝协助我救赎那些渴求拯救的人，还试图阻拦我对他们的保护。”</p><p>    靴甲踏地的声音静止在最后一个字。“你的救赎就是把所有人的灵魂化作以太为你所用，”信鸦将手伸至背后握住武器，合金弓身伴随着“咔哒咔哒”的轻响展开，“我该说这是蛮神的利己天性吗？”</p><p>    “我在实现他们的心愿。”几乎是同时，新神手中光芒流转，灿金以太聚合成修长弓身，她抬手勾住弓弦，金色的光箭便从指缝中绽出。“你什么都不懂，但你的以太可以为我所用。”</p><p> </p><p>    “她保证是把通讯珠摘了。”</p><p>    可露儿难得地表现出了她的烦躁，将自从一声杂音后就怎么呼叫都再没有过动静的耳机摘了下去丢在桌子上，皱着眉揉起太阳穴。“太乱来了！这样我们根本没法给她提供支援……”</p><p>    “毕竟每次都是自己在应对蛮神，大概是她特有的战斗习惯吧。”雅·修特拉对她摇了摇头，双手环抱在胸前仰头看向空中花园的方向――那个位置在以太成像仪下已经被以太模糊成了凌乱膨胀的光晕。</p><p>    比之前的每一个敌人都要强大的蛮神“光之战士”吗……幻术师细微地抿了抿嘴，安抚地按住了可露儿的肩：“信鸦有自己的战斗节奏，我们如果这个时候参与反而会让她分心。更何况芝诺斯也跟她在一起，先相信我们的光之战士吧，我们也有我们能做的事。”</p><p>    “道理是这个道理……”可露儿重重叹了口气，甩甩头从脚台上跳下来。指挥所和空中庭院的距离其实没那么远，但因为那里的位置实在太高，用肉眼实在没法看清战斗形式，本想用以太成像仪多少观察一下，谁知蛮神和另外两人的以太却已经在战斗中混杂在了一起……“说到战斗节奏，”她用一只手抚摸着下颌思考，“如果能把他们三个的以太轨迹分离开，说不定能摸到蛮神的规律从而找到空隙……”</p><p>    雅·修特拉认真地分析了这个可能性。“信鸦的以太样本我们有，”她的神情看起来有些为难，“于里昂热之前也在赞拉克和风扬殖民地收集过蛮神的以太样本，但芝诺斯……在尽量避免用自身以太的情况下又如果没有样本在手的话……”</p><p>    “这个问题不大。”</p><p>    于里昂热的声音让这两人回过头。精灵缓步走来，摘下头上的成像仪将视线落在她们身上。“如果观测对象本身的以太量足够庞大，就算不用样本也可以轻易追踪。”</p><p>    “可加雷安人本身的以太量是远远达不到那个标准的。”可露儿一针见血地指出了问题所在，她当然不可能想不到这一点。而对于她的疑问，于里昂热略显不自在地轻咳了一声，又望向位于高处的战场。“实际上，”他缓慢地开口。“信鸦在出发之前，曾经对我提过他们制定的一个有点冒险――不，是相当冒险的计划，因为风险太大所以她没敢告诉你们……”</p><p>    仿佛瞬间记起什么事，雅·修特拉的瞳孔一下子缩紧：“你不会说他们要――？！”</p><p> </p><p>    敌人似乎被削弱了。</p><p>    信鸦跳起踩在廊柱上借力一蹬避过擦身而过的流矢，被击中的廊柱顿时崩碎，溅出一片碎石尘埃。她抬手抹了把脸上被擦出来的细小伤痕，拔出右侧箭匣里最后一支箭后干脆地脱扣丢弃了空箭匣。“你知道这是无用功。”蛮神的声音依旧轻柔，身形却在残影中消失，转瞬便出现在信鸦身后，“为什么还不放弃――”</p><p>    猩红刀光凌空劈下，没能拉开的以太弓身与刀刃锵然相撞，紧接着蛮神不得不后退拉开距离险险避开侧面斩来的风断。尽管如此，她还是不可避免地被信鸦预判了位置般射来的箭穿透了小腿。</p><p>    “就只有这种程度？”芝诺斯翻转手腕，刀尖抬起，挑衅般指向蛮神，“如果我们还没有来得及享受就结束了，那么你也未免太过令人失望。”</p><p>    新神感觉不到疼痛。她曲起腿，俯身将那支羽箭从小腿上拔出来。</p><p>    “可悲的男人啊，”她微阖眼睑，将反射着金光的冰凉箭矢丢在一旁，扬起手臂再度浮于半空，“你上次展露出的勇气令我仁慈地对你网开一面，却只能换来你的轻视。无妨，光之战士不会因此就放弃对你的救赎。”</p><p>    “在那之前，就让你看一看我真正的姿态吧。”</p><p>    湛蓝结界与灿金以太骤然相撞！冰裂的纹样在金光弥漫中隔绝出一块静止的空地，芝诺斯身前，信鸦沉静地抬着手，光之水晶悬于掌心，因以太而共振出细碎的嗡鸣。空气里陡然带上了来自萨纳兰的灼热气息，与此同时，她看到有锋利的羽毛从结界外围划下。</p><p>    “蜥蜴人的信仰、鸟人族的信仰、还有其他未曾见过光之战士的人对我的崇拜与幻想……”散去的金芒之中，神明异变的身影渐次显露，本与信鸦无二的声线也混合了蛮神特有的古怪振音，她似乎在轻轻笑着，“可悲的人啊，你们永远不知道，信仰的力量可以多么强大――”</p><p>    海德林的保护散去了，呈现在二人面前的神明已经几乎完全脱去了本属于“信鸦”的外形，背后展开与迦楼罗如出一辙的巨大羽翼翕动，乳白双角已经变形为与伊弗利特异常相似的猩红魔角，皮肤上攀附镶嵌着金属的甲胄，只有那双灿金色的眼和尚未被覆盖的面孔，还能依稀寻找到几丝敖龙族女孩的影子。</p><p>    混合了信徒伊弗利特和迦楼罗的信仰，她变得更强大了……信鸦暗自咬牙。在杀手锏不能轻易使用的情况下想战胜这样的敌人，简直是难上加难。胸腔中的焦虑此刻再度充溢，如果她没能赢，如果她输了，如果芝诺斯因此而死，如果蛮神在杀死他们之后……</p><p>    “为了获胜，把自己也变成一个怪物了吗……”</p><p>    明明是嘲弄的嗤笑，青年话语的尾音却无法控制地带了兴奋的细微颤抖。信鸦不露痕迹地后退半步，触碰了恋人的手想提醒他小心，却反而被一把紧紧握住。“这是你我共同的狩猎。”芝诺斯并未看她，“我一直期待着的，真正的战斗……既然已经站在舞台上，为什么不同我一起享受这份乐趣呢？”</p><p>    信鸦微不可察地一缩手指，旋即笑出了声。</p><p>    并肩战斗，她差一点就又把这件事给忘记了。“真是，和我对战也没看到你这么兴奋，我可要吃醋了。”她将箭搭到弓弦上，恢复沉稳的心一如平常。芝诺斯对这句话报以大笑，挥刀对着蛮神便冲了出去。</p><p>    不是一个人。这一回她可不是独自面对敌人了，她一生中最强大的宿敌、最优秀的搭档、也是她最爱的人――有这样的人在，她有什么赢不了的道理！</p><p>    火焰将上一个落脚点烧灼为一片焦土，狭窄的空中庭园给不了神明太大的空间，信鸦落地拉弓对着蛮神一箭射出，蛮神振翅躲避，早已被战斗撕扯得七零八落的花圃中再次卷起狂乱飞舞的鲜色花瓣――而花瓣雨被剑气凶狠斩断，长弓幻化为光芒的长剑与妖刀重重撞在一起，空气中瞬间被激荡开一圈透明涟漪。</p><p>    “你是她的重要之物。”蛮神与芝诺斯近在咫尺的湛金瞳仁中倒映出青年的脸，她的手臂仍在不断往剑刃上施加更强的力量，两柄锋刃甚至磕碰出嗑嗑咔咔的碎响，表情却仍然温和得让人后背发凉，“失去重要之物的人类会作出什么举动，我想知道。”</p><p>    在她背后，光之战士绷紧的弓弦之上已经搭住三支羽箭。瞥见这一幕的芝诺斯斜挑嘴角，瞳孔因兴奋而收缩：“失去？你说的未免太轻松了些――”</p><p>    下一秒，刀与剑横向交错，箭矢随之击发！蛮神将羽翼在身侧一横硬生生接下三支在翅膀上爆炸的箭头，芝诺斯后仰躲过剑锋，尚未能找回平衡就被一缕金色以太缠上脚踝，整个人被直接甩向空中庭院外的万丈悬崖！</p><p>    “芝诺斯！”</p><p>    信鸦心头一紧，两步冲到悬崖边缘又扭身回望缓缓飘来的蛮神――“你可能忘记了，”她用几乎可以称作爱怜的动作抚摸着被炸得仅残余几根骨骼的右翼，以太的碎片在断裂处飞散开来，“光之战士为了战斗胜利，应该不惜一切代价。”</p><p>    “我可不想被你这样的家伙说教光之战士应该怎么做。”信鸦对她挑眉，紧接着她向后一仰，整个人便直挺挺地坠入芝诺斯坠落的深渊之中。</p><p>    新神感到疑惑，温和的笑容消失在脸上。结局应该是这样的吗？她轻轻落地，缓步来到深渊边缘向下看去――</p><p>    磅礴以太从下方猛然爆发！新神只来得及向后一躲，巨龙飞起裹挟的烈风将她带得几个翻滚才稳住身子。金灰交错的神龙挥动巨翼，可怖嘶吼中夹杂着皇太子酣畅至极的大笑――</p><p> </p><p>    “来吧！！我的挚爱！！”再度化身神龙之躯的青年如此激动地呼喊，“来啊！！让这个伪神看一看――！！这就是你我拥有的全部力量！！！”</p><p>    高空的狂风将女孩的白发吹刮得狂乱飞扬，信鸦伏低身体躲避狂风，一只手扶着龙角，锁定蛮神的目光依旧沉静锐利。神龙并没有给蛮神太多惊异的时间，鳞片交错的长尾在掠过空中庭园时毫不留情地砸向比起他显得过于纤细渺小的躯体――蛮神马上飞起躲开，左翼挡下飞溅起来的碎石瓦砾，紧接着一支利箭穿透了她的翅膀，险些刺进她的眼睛。</p><p>    她终于被激起一丝怒意。</p><p>    “为什么……”被扯下的箭矢在蛮神掌心折断，以太自胸膛蜿蜒而出盘绕上甲胄覆盖的躯体，蛮神压低的嗓音听来像自言自语，“我是光之战士，我一直都在实现祈祷者的愿望……你们为什么要阻止我！！”</p><p>    伴随着最后的控诉，烈火以灿金以太为燃料铺天盖地地向神龙飞扑而来。同时神龙仰起头，翠色以太在龙口前汇聚完成化作滔天巨浪迎向烈焰！半空顿时腾起一片模糊水雾，神龙振翅下掠，金属利箭与以太光箭当空交错而过同时命中目标――</p><p>    【我没事】</p><p>    海蓝的迷雾中，女孩的低语如此安抚不安的伴侣。神龙喉中发出沉闷低啸，他感到头顶突然跪下去的恋人以安慰的力度抚摸过龙角。超越之力传导过来的细微痛楚并没有在要害部位，他略微放慢了飞行速度，绕过水雾对着蛮神模糊的影子直起身躯，以太在左翼勾勒出精密复杂的白色阵势，周遭因烈火而升高的温度被飞散暴雪骤然降低，水雾瞬间冻结为细小冰晶显露出被射穿了肩膀的蛮神。于是神龙将汇集在胸膛之中的以太压入口中，准备好了他的最后一击。</p><p>    “没有人――能阻止我保护我的信徒！！”</p><p>    伴随着近于崩溃般的怒吼，新神在同时高举双手孤注一掷地将光芒悉数压缩入掌心光球，灿金与翠绿下一瞬当空狠狠相撞。</p><p>    蛮神露出了笑容。神龙的力量流失太快，他不行了！金色迅速压向翠绿，似乎昭示着她的胜利，然而紧接着，海蓝的晕光落在她身上。</p><p>    对面巨龙头顶，光之战士因刺进大腿的光箭而半跪在龙角之间，绷紧如满月的长弓却丝毫未受伤痛影响地正对蛮神上方的天空，而属于光之加护的蓝晕染了这一整片云层――</p><p>    神龙根本就没有想要压过她的攻击！这样单纯的力量对抗，只是为了保证她留在原地！</p><p>    新神大骇，但为时已晚。天空被光之力撕扯开一道狭长裂缝，无数冰蓝利箭从其中倾泻而下，直接将嘶声尖叫的神明笼入一片箭雨！</p><p>    对抗的力量消失了，耗尽龙眼中最后一丝力量的神龙也终于坠落，破碎的翠色光点里芝诺斯与信鸦结结实实摔在已经被毁坏大半的空中花园中。</p><p>    “不……不……这不是……”</p><p>    颤抖的声音仍然抗拒着结局的到来，新神，即便拼尽全力，依靠以太与信仰塑造的躯体也已经残破不堪。翅膀和以太都无法支撑飞行，她歪歪斜斜地落地，踉跄着，拼着属于蛮神的最后的疯狂，一把掐住正试图起身的女孩的脖颈将她举了起来。“我才是……”她扬起翅膀上最后的尖利骨骼，“我才是真正的光之战士，我还有信徒等着我去拯救――”</p><p>    信鸦扬手握住飞过来的血色妖刀毫不犹豫地用力劈下斩断了蛮神的手臂，靴底踏地的瞬间又借势弹起，整把刀身斜斜贯穿了蛮神的心脏！</p><p>    “人们的事要人们自己来解决，”真正的光之战士定定地与神明难以置信颤动着的鎏金瞳仁对视，旋即一把拔出了长刀。</p><p>    “你不会再拥有信徒了。”</p><p>    蛮神似乎还想反驳些什么，却在话语出口前便破碎为金色的以太，细碎光点在空气之中散去，一如她的诞生――最后消失得无影无踪。</p><p>    天羽羽斩从手心滑落，英雄晃了一下，仰面直接倒在一塌糊涂的花圃里。</p><p>    腿伤开始用疼痛彰显存在感，摔下来的也太高，骨头都快散了架。信鸦发出一声呻吟，被基拉巴尼亚过于明媚的阳光刺得闭上了眼睛。悉悉索索的脚步声伴着重甲磕碰的声响来到她身边，随着青年的松气声，装甲重重地砸在地面上。</p><p>    这躺得，怎么比她还狠。</p><p>    沉重的呼吸渐渐归于平静，信鸦睁开眼睛望着天空，突兀地打破了安静的氛围。</p><p>    “芝诺斯？”</p><p>    对方回了一个带着倦意的“嗯？”</p><p>    “我有个问题想问你。”</p><p>    “说。”</p><p>    “刚才用超越之力连接的时候我发现，你和神龙的五感是共通的，对吧？”</p><p>    “嗯。”</p><p>    回答完这个音节后芝诺斯感到自己的腿挨了对方不轻不重的一踹。“那你不是早就知道有尾巴什么感觉了！”信鸦扭头瞪他，“还成天拿不知道当理由玩我尾巴！”</p><p>    “同你战斗已经是极致的享乐，谁还会在乎有尾巴是什么感觉。”芝诺斯对她报以她看惯了的微笑，“当然，这一次也一样。”</p><p>    “流氓行径。”</p><p>    “多谢夸奖。”</p><p>    就这样互相对望了一会儿，也不知道是谁先忍不住发出第一声笑，紧接着，两个人止不住的笑声就充填了花园，信鸦与芝诺斯眼中倒映着彼此的面容，一片狼藉不知为何被涂抹上了些许畅快的色彩。</p><p>    未来，过去。黑暗，光明。</p><p>    于此刻停留。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>正文已完结，番外会单独放出。<br/>（搬了一天累死我了……）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>